


MISTAKE

by kimhopecotton



Category: EXOL
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXOL - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mistake
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimhopecotton/pseuds/kimhopecotton
Summary: Merhabaaa! Lütfen burayı okumadan diğer bölüme geçmeyin. Öhöm öhöm! Bildiğiniz gibi bu bir uyarlama kitap olduğu için bazı yerleri erkek-erkek ilişkisine uyarlarken hatalar yapabilirim, yalpalayabilirim çünkü ilk defa böyle bir işe kalkıştım. Size elimden geldiği kadarıyla güzel zaman geçirtmeye çalışacağım o yüzden arkanıza yaslanın ve hazır olun Ayrıca lütfen yorumlarınızı ve oylarınızı eksik etmeyin. Yeni bölümde görüşmek üzereee!
Relationships: ChanBaek - Relationship, KaiSoo
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merhabaaa! Lütfen burayı okumadan diğer bölüme geçmeyin. Öhöm öhöm! Bildiğiniz gibi bu bir uyarlama kitap olduğu için bazı yerleri erkek-erkek ilişkisine uyarlarken hatalar yapabilirim, yalpalayabilirim çünkü ilk defa böyle bir işe kalkıştım. Size elimden geldiği kadarıyla güzel zaman geçirtmeye çalışacağım o yüzden arkanıza yaslanın ve hazır olun   
> Ayrıca lütfen yorumlarınızı ve oylarınızı eksik etmeyin. Yeni bölümde görüşmek üzereee!

CHANYEOL  
Nisan  
En yakın arkadaşımın erkek arkadaşını arzulamak boktan bir şeydi.  
Öncelikle, gariplik faktörü diye bir şey vardı. Yani, gerçekten boktan şekilde garip. Bütün erkekler namına konuşamam ama hiçbir erkeğin, yatak odasından çıktığı sırada, bütün geceyi en yakın arkadaşının kollarında geçirmiş olan hayallerinin erkeğiyle çarpışmak istemediğinden oldukça emindim.  
Sonra tabii bir de şu kendinden nefret etme kısmı vardı. Bu garanti çünkü en yakın arkadaşınızın hayatının aşkıyla ilgili fanteziler kurarken kendinizden nefret etmemek biraz zordu.  
Şu anda, kesinlikle gariplik kazanıyordu. Görüyorsunuz ya, gerçekten ince duvarları olan bir evde yaşıyordum, bu da Kyungsoo’nun ağzından çıkan her nefes nefese iniltiyi duyabildiğim anlamına geliyordu. Her nefesini, her iç geçirişini. Bir türlü düşünmeyi bırakamadığım erkek başka birisi tarafından becerilirken duvara çarpan yatak başının her darbesini.  
Eğlenceli zamanlardı yani.  
Yatağımda sırtüstü uzanıp tavana baktım. Artık iPod’umdaki listeye bakıyormuşum gibi bile davranmıyordum. Diğer odadaki Jongin ve Kyungsoo’nun sesini boğma niyetiyle kulaklıklarımı takmış olsam da, hala oynata basmamıştım. Sanırım bu akşam kendime işkence etme modundaydım.  
Bakın, salağın teki değildim. Onun Jongin’e aşık olduğunu biliyordum. Jongin’e nasıl baktığını ve birlikte nasıl olduklarını görüyordum. Artık neredeyse altı aydır birlikteydiler ve gezegenin en kötü arkadaşı ,yani ben, bile birbirleri için kusursuz olduklarını inkar edemezdim.  
Tabii ki Jongin mutlu olmayı hak ediyordu. Kendini beğenmiş piçin biri ayaklarına yatıyordu ama işin aslı, herif tam bir azizdi. Birlikte kaydığım en iyi orta alan oyuncusu ve tanıdığım en iyi insandı. Eğer en yakın arkadaşım olmasaydı Kim Jongin’i sadece becermezdim, onunla evlenirdim.  
Bunu trilyon kat zorlaştıran da buydu zaten. İstediğim herife çakıyor diye ondan nefret bile edemiyordum. İntikam fantezim falan yoktu çünkü Jongin’den nefret etmiyordum, azıcık bile.  
Bir kapı gıcırdayarak açıldı ve koridorda ayak sesleri yankılandı. Jongin ya da Kyungsoo’nun kapımı çalmaması için Tanrı’ya dua ettim. Aslında ağızlarını da açmasalar iyi olurdu çünkü şu an seslerini duymak moralimi daha da çok bozardı.  
Neyse ki kapıma gürültüyle vuran kişi diğer ev arkadaşım Sehun’du, davet edilmeyi bile beklemeden içeri dalıverdi. “ Bu gece Black Moon’da parti var. Var mısın?”  
Yatağımdan acınası diyebilmenizden daha hızlı fırladım çünkü şu an da bir parti kulağa felaket ötesi harika bir fikir gibi geliyordu. Sarhoş olmak kesinlikle Kyungsoo’yu düşünmemi kesmenin sağlam bir yoluydu. Aslında ,yok ya, sarhoş olmak ve birini aklını uçuruncaya kadar becermek istiyordum. Böylece, eğer bu aktivitelerden herhangi biri Kyungsoo’yu düşünmeme amacımda bana yardım etmezse, yedekte bir diğeri olabilirdi.  
“Hem de nasıl.” diye yanıtladım onu. Bir tişört aramaya başlamıştım bile.  
Temiz bir tişörtü kafamdan geçirdim ve sol kolumdan gelen sızıyı dikkate almadım. Geçen haftaki şampiyonluk maçında aldığım kemik sarsan perdeleme yüzünden hala bok gibi acıyordu ama çarpmaya kesinlikle değmişti; peş peşe üçüncü yıl, Briar hokey takımı bir Frozen Four galibiyeti daha almıştı. Sanırım buna üst düzey bir Hat Trick* diyebilirsiniz ve ben de dahil bütün oyuncular üçüncü defa ulusal şampiyon olmanın ödülünü hala topluyorduk.  
Savunmada oynayan dostum Sehun, buna PÖP’ün zaferi diyordu: Partiler, Övgüler ve Penisler.  
Durum için oldukça adil bir değerlendirmeydi çünkü büyük zaferimizden ötürü üçünü de bolca yaşayıp duruyordum.  
Tişörtümün üstüne siyah bir kapüşonlu giyip fermuarını çekerken ona, “İçmeyip şoförlük yapacak mısın?” diye sordum.  
Sehun homurdanarak güldü. “Cidden az önce bunu bana sordun mu?”  
Gözlerimi devirdim. “Doğru. Ne düşündüysem?”  
Oh Sehun’un bir partide ayık kaldığı zaman, hiçbir zamandı. Herif ne zaman evden çıksa balık gibi içiyor ya da uçurtmadan daha yükseğe uçuyordu. Ayrıca bunun buz üzerindeki performansını etkilediğini düşünüyorsanız, bir daha düşünün derim. Geçmişteki Robert Downey Jr. gibi parti yapabilen ve yine de, bir şekilde günümüzdeki RDJ kadar başarılı ve saygıdeğer olan nadir yaratıklardan biriydi.  
Sehun “Merak etme, şoförlüğü Myeon yapacak.” dedi. Diğer ev arkadaşımız Junmyeon’dan bahsediyordu. “Hafif sıklet, hala dün yüzünden akşamdan kalma. Araya ihtiyacı olduğunu söyledi.”  
Doğru, onu suçlamıyordum. Sezon sonu antrenmanları birkaç hafta daha başlamıyordu ve hepimiz bu kısa zamanın tadını fazlasıyla çıkarıyorduk ama Frozen Four girdabına kapıldıysan bu olurdu. Geçen yıl kazandıktan sonra iki hafta sarhoş gezmiştim.  
Sezonun kapanmasını dört gözle beklemiyordum. Formda kalmak için gereken dayanıklılık, kondisyon ve sıkı çalışma yorucuydu ama aynı anda on saatlik mesaide çalışıyorsanız daha da yorucu oluyordu. Gerçi bir seçim şansım yoktu. Antrenmanlar önümüzdeki sezon için gerekli hazırlıktı ve işe gelince şey, ağabeyime bir söz vermiştim. Ne kadar canımı sıkıyor olsa da, sözümden dönemezdim. Anlaşmanın bana düşen kısmını yapmazsam, Minseok derimi diri diri yüzerdi.  
Sehun’la birlikte alt kata indiğimizde o akşamki şoförümüz bizi bekliyordu. Kızıl kahverengi saçları Junmyeon’un tüm suratını yutuyordu. Geçen partilerden birinde tanıştığı bir çocuk ona bebek yüzlü olduğunu söylediğinden beri yeni görünüşünü denemeye kararlıydı.  
Kapıdan dışarı çıkarken Sehun neşeyle, “O saçların seni daha erkeksi göstermediğinin farkındasın değil mi?” dedi.  
Myeon omzunu silkti. “Aslında ben haşin olmak için yapıyordum.”  
Kıs kıs güldüm. “Pekala, öyle de göstermiyor Bebek Yüz. İnek öğrenciler gibi görünüyorsun.”  
Kamyonetin sürücü kısmına doğru yönelirken orta parmağını kaldırdı. Ben yolcu koltuğuna geçerken, Sehun biraz temiz hava almak istediğini söyleyerek kasaya tırmandı. Bence sadece rüzgarın saçlarını seksice dağıtmasını istiyordu. Bilginiz olsun; Sehun mide bulandıracak şekilde gösterişçiydi ama ayrıca model gibi görünüyordu, belki de o yüzden gösterişçi olmasına izin vardı.  
Junmyeon motoru çalıştırdı ve yola koyulmak için sabırsızlanarak parmaklarımla bacağıma vurdum. Öğrenci birliği sistemdeki birçok öğrencinin elitist tavırlarıyla tepemi attırırdı ama bunu görmezden gelmeye hevesliydim… lanet olsun çünkü eğer parti vermek olimpiyat sporu olsaydı, Briar’daki her erkek ve kız öğrenci birliği evleri altın madalyalı olurdu.  
Junmyeon araç yolundan geri geri çıkarken, bakışlarım Jongin’in siyah cipine odaklandı. Sahibi geceyi gezegendeki en ateşli erkekle geçirirken, cip park yerinde pırıl pırıl duruyordu ve…  
Yeter. Do Kyungsoo’ya olan bu takıntı cidden akımı bulandırmaya başlıyordu.  
Birini yatağa atmam gerekiyordu. En kısa zamanda. (ÇN: biri Baekhyun’u sahneye alabilir mi artık?)  
Junmyeon Black Moon’a doğru sürerken dikkat çekecek kadar sessizdi. Kaşlarını da çatıyor olabilirdi ama birisi Rapunzel’in saçlarına özendiği için bunu söylemesi zordu.  
Umursamazca, “Bu sessizlik de ne?” diye sordum.  
Bakışlarını bana çevirerek somurttu, sonra yeniden yola döndü.  
“Hadi ama ya, saçlarınla ilgili söylediğimiz haltlar yüzünden mi bu?” İçimden bir bıkkınlık geçti. “Çünkü bu Aptallar için Saçlar kitabının ilk bölümünde var dostum. Eğer pasaklı gibi saçlarını bu hale getirirsen, arkadaşların seninle alay eder. Bölümün sonu.”  
“Saçlardan değil.” diye homurdandı.  
Anlım kırıştı. “Tamam ama bir şeye tepen atmış.” Cevap vermediğinde daha çok üsteledim. “Senin derdin ne?”  
Kızgın gözleri benimkilerle buluştu. “Benim mi? Hiçbir şey. Senin? O kadar çok ki nereden başlayacağımı bilmiyorum.” sessizce sövdü. “Bu bokluğa son vermen gerek kardeşim.”  
Şimdi samimi şekilde kafam karışmıştı çünkü son on dakikada yaptığım tek şey, partiyi dört gözle beklemekti.  
Junmyeon yüzümdeki ifadeden kafa karışıklığımı fark etti ve merhametsiz bir tonla açıkladı. “Kyungsoo ile olan bu şeyi.”  
Omuzlarım kasılsa da, ifadesiz duruşumu korumaya çalıştım. “Neden bahsettiğini hiç bilmiyorum.”  
Aha, yalan söylemeyi seçmiştim. Aslında benim için yeni bir şey değildi. Briar’a geldiğimden beri tek yaptığım yalan söylemekti.  
“Kaderimde kesinlikle NHL** var. Tamamen profesyonel olmak!”  
“Yaz tatilimi babamın dükkanında tamirci olarak çalışarak geçirmeyi seviyorum!”  
“Kyungsoo’yu arzuluyor falan değilim. O en iyi arkadaşımla çıkıyor!”  
Yalanlar, yalanlar ve daha fazla yalanlar çünkü bu örneklerin her birinde, gerçek tam anlamıyla kötüydü ve istediğim son şey, dostlarımın ve takım arkadaşlarımın bana acıması olurdu.  
Junmyeon sertçe “Saçmalıklarını Jongin’e sakla.” diye karşılık verdi. “Bu arada, şu çifte kumru halleriyle dikkatleri dağınık olduğu için şanslısın çünkü eğer olmasaydı… Nasıl davrandığını kesinlikle fark ederdi!”  
“Öyle mi? Nasıl davranıyormuşum?” sesimdeki sertliği ya da çenemin savunmacı bir şekilde kasılmasını engelleyemedim. Myeon’un Kyungsoo’ya karşı hislerim olduğunu bilmesinden nefret ettim. Bunca aydan sonra en sonunda konuyu açmaya karar vermesinden daha da çok nefret ettim. Niye peşini bırakmıyordu ki? Birisi bana müdahalede bulunmadan da durum yeterince boktandı.  
“Ciddi misin? Senin için liste yapmamı mı istiyorsun? Olur.” Gözlerinden karanlık bir bulut geçtikten sonra kendimi suçlu hissettiğim her kahrolası anı sayıp dökmeye başladı. “Ne zaman ikisi bir odaya girse sen gidiyorsun. Kyungsoo yatıya kalınca odanda saklanıyorsun. Eğer aynı odadaysanız, kimsenin bakmadığını düşündüğün zamanlarda gözlerini ona dikip bakıyorsun. Sen…”  
“Tamam.” diyerek araya girdim. “Anladım.”  
Junmyeon “Ayrıca şu erkek orospuluğuna da hiç başlamayayım.” diye homurdandı. “Hep çapkın falandın ama dostum, bu hafta beş kişi götürdün.”  
“Yani?”  
“Yanisi bugün Perşembe. Dört günde beş kişi. Hesabı yap Chanyeol.”  
Siktir. Tam adımla seslenmişti. Junmyeon bana gerçekten sinirlendiğinde Chanyeol derdi.  
Ama şimdi o da benim tepemi attırıyordu, o yüzden ben de ona tam ismiyle cevap verdim. “Bunda ne sorun var Junmyeon?”  
“Yirmi bir yaşındayım.” diyerek devam ettim. “Seks yapmaya hakkım var. Hayır, seks yapmalıyım çünkü üniversite sadece bununla ilgili. Eğlenmek, erkekle düşüp kalkmak ve gerçek hayata atılıp hayatın boka dönmeden önce keyfini çıkarmak.”  
“Cidden bütün bu ilişkiler sadece üniversite deneyimine giriş yöntemiymiş gibi mi davranmak istiyorsun?” Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı, sonra soluğunu bıraktı ve ses tonunu yumuşattı. “Milletle yatarak onu sisteminden atamazsın Yeol. Bu akşam yüz tane erkekle yatabilirsin, yine de bir fark olmaz. Kyungsoo ile bir şey olmayacağını kabul edip yoluna bakman lazım.”  
Kesinlikle haklıydı. Kendi saçmalığımda yuvarlanıp durduğumun ve kafamı dağıtmak için sağda solda erkekleri götürdüğümün fazlasıyla farkındaydım.  
Ayrıca kendimden geçene kadar parti yapmaya son vermem gerektiğini de biliyordum. Bir şeyler olabileceğine dair ufacık bir umut ışığını bırakmam ve hiçbir şey olmayacağını kabul etmem gerektiğini de biliyordum.  
Belki yarın başlardım.  
Bu akşam mı? Baştaki planıma sadıktım. Kafayı bulacaktım. Biriyle yatacaktım. Diğer her şeyin canı cehennemeydi.  
BAEKHYUN  
Üniversitedeki ilk yılıma bakir olarak başlamıştım.  
Bitirirken de öyle olacağımı düşünüyordum.  
B-Kulübü’nün tescilli üyesi olmakta bir sorun olduğundan falan değildi. On dokuzuma girmek üzereysem ne olmuştu yani? Hala bakirim diye sokağın ortasında üzerime katran dökülüp kuş tüyüne bulanacak değildim.  
Ayrıca, bu yıl birileri ile yatma fırsatı elde edememiş de değildim. Briar Üniversitesi’ne geldiğimden beri, en yakın arkadaşım beni sayabileceğimden daha çok partiye sürüklemişti. Çocuklar benimle flört ediyordu, elbette. Birkaçı doğrudan beni ayartmaya çalışmıştı. Hatta bir tanesi bana penisinin fotoğrafını yollayarak, “Tamamen senin bebeğim.” yazmıştı. Bu… iyiydi, çok iğrençti ama eğer ondan gerçekten hoşlanıyor olsaydım, hareketinden dolayı gururum okşanabilirdi. Yani belki?  
Ama o çocukların hiçbiri ile ilgilenmedim. Ve ne yazık ki, gözüme kestirdiklerimin hiçbiri benden tarafa bakmadı bile.  
Bu akşama kadar.  
Luhan bu akşam bir öğrenci birliği partisine gideceğimizi duyurunca, birisiyle tanışacağıma dair umudum falan yoktu. Ne zaman bir birlik partilerine gitsek, çocuklar benimle sadece tatlı tatlı konuşmaya ve Jongdae ile de öpüşmeye çalışıyor gibiydiler. Ama bu akşam, aslında biraz hoşuma giden bir çocukla tanıştım.  
Adı Yixing’di. Tatlıydı ve pislik titreşimleri yaymıyordu. Sadece ayık olmakla kalmıyor, ayrıca tam cümleler kuruyordu ve konuşmaya başladığımızdan beri bir defa bile “kanka” lafını etmemişti. Daha doğrusu, o, konuşmaya başladığından beri. Ben pek bir şey söylememiştim ama orada öylece durup onu dinlemek sorun değildi; çünkü biçimli çenesine ve sevimli sarı saçlarına hayranlıkla bakmam için bana zaman veriyordu.  
Dürüst olmam gerekirse, konuşmamam herhalde daha iyiydi. Sevimli çocuklar beni geriyordu. Cidden, beyin işlevi bozulmuş, dili tutulmuş tarzda bir endişeden bahsediyordum. Bütün filtrelerim kapanıyordu ve aniden üçüncü sınıftayken akçaağaç şurubu fabrikasını gezmeye gittiğimizde altıma işediğim zamanı anlatıveriyordum ve muhtemelen başını çevirdiği anda beni odasını düzeltmeye iten hafif bir obsesif kompulsif bozukluğum olduğunu yumurtlayıveriyordum.  
Yani evet, sadece gülümsemem, başımı sallamam ve dilimi yutmadığımı bilsinler diye arada, “Ah, öyle mi?” demem en iyisiydi. Tabii bazı zamanlarda bu mümkün olmuyordu, özellikle söz konusu sevimli çocuk benden gerçek bir cevap istediyse.  
“Dışarı çıkıp şunu tüttürmek ister misin?” Yixing klasik gömleğinin cebinden esrarlı bir sigara çıkardı ve önümde tuttu. “Burada yakardım ama eğer yaparsam Bay Başkan beni birlikten atar.”  
Rahatsızca kıpırdandım. “Ah… hayır, sağ ol.”  
“Ot içmez misin?”  
“Hayır. Demek istediğim, içerim ama sık sık yapmam. Kendimi çok… deli gibi hissettiriyor.”  
Gülümsedi ve yanağındaki muhteşem gamza belirdi. “Otun amacı o sayılır.”  
“Sanırım öyle ama beni gerçekten yoruyor. Ah, ne zaman içsem on üçümdeyken babamın bana zorla izlettiği Power Point sunumunu düşünüp duruyorum. Esrarın beyin hücreleri üzerine etkilerini ve popüler inancın aksine, marihuananın aslında oldukça bağımlılık yapıcı bir şey olduğunu gösteren istatistiklerden oluşuyordu. Her görüntüden sonra bana dik dik bakıp, “Beyin hücrelerini kaybetmek ister misin Baeekhyun? İster misin?” derdi.”  
Yixing gözlerini dikip baktı ve kafamda, “Kapa çeneni!” diye bağıran bir ses vardı ama çok geçti. İçsel filtrem beni bir kez daha başarısızlığa sürüklemişti ve kelimeler ağzımdan düşünmeden çıkıverdi.  
“Ama sanırım annemin yaptığı şey o kadar kötü değidi. Havalı ebeveyn olmaya çalışıyordu, o yüzden on beşimdeyken beni karanlık bir park yerine götürdü ve esrarlı sigara çıkarıp birlikte içeceğimizi duyurdu. The Wire’dan fırlamış bir sahne gibiydi – bekle, ben Wire’ı hiç izlemedim ki. Uyuşturucularla ilgiliydi, değil mi? Neyse, orada oturup panikleyip durdum çünkü tutuklanacağımızdan çok emindim. O sırada annem nasıl hissettiğimi, otun keyfini çıkarıp çıkarmadığımı sorup duruyordu.”  
Mucize eseri, dudaklarım en sonunda kıpırdamayı kesti.  
Ama Yixing’in gözleri çoktan bulanmıştı.  
“Ah, tamam şey,” sakarca sigarayı salladı. “Ben gidip bunu tüttüreceğim. Sonra görüşürüz.”  
O gidene kadar nefesimi tutmayı başardım, sonra ağır ağır soluğumu bıraktım ve zihnimden kendime bir tane çakıverdim. Kahretsin. Erkeklerle konuşmaya niye zahmet ettiğimi bile bilmiyordum. Her konuşmaya kendimi utandıracağım endişesi ile başlıyordum ve sonra endişeli olduğum için kendimi utandırıyordum. Daha baştan lanetliydim.  
Başka bir iç çekişle alt kata yöneldim ve giriş katında Luhan’ı aradım. Mutfak bira fıçılarıyla ve öğrenci birliğinden oğlanlarla doluydu. Oturma odası çok gürültülü, çok sarhoş erkeklerle e yeterince örtünmemiş kızlarla kaplıydı. Cesaretleri için onları alkışladım çünkü dışarısı dondurucuydu ve bütün gece boyunca ön kapı açılıp kapanıyor, soğuk havanın evin içinde dolanmasına neden oluyordu. Ben mi? Ben dar kotum ve dar kazağımın içinde harika ve sıcacıktım.  
Arkadaşımı hiçbir yerde görmedim. Hoparlörden sağır edici bir hip-hop müziği yankılandı, saati kontrol etmek için cebimden telefonumu çıkardım ve neredeyse gece yarısına yaklaştığını gördüm. Briar’da geçirdiğim sekiz aydan sonra bile, on birden sonra dışarıda kaldığım her seferde ergenvari bir neşe hissediyordum. Evde yaşarken akşam içeri girme saatim on birdi de. Babam eve giriş saatleri konusunda son derece tutucuydu. Hayatında bir kuralı bile bozmadığımdan emindim. Bu, nasıl olup da annemle o kadar uzun süre evli kalmayı başardıklarını merak etmeme sebep oluyordu. Özgür ruhlu olan annem, tutucu katı babamın tam tersiydi ama sanırım bu tüm “zıt kutuplar birbirini çeker” teorisini doğruluyordu.  
Bir erkek sesi müziğin üzerinden “Baekie!” diye bağırdı ve sonra Luhan belirip sıkıca kucaklamak için kollarını etrafıma doladı.  
Geri çekildiğinde parıldayan gözlerine, kızarmış yanaklarına attığım tek bakışla sarhoş olduğunu anladım. Bu gece gerçekten muhteşem görünüyordu. Giydiği deri pantolon sıkı kalçasını iyice ortaya çıkarmıştı ve üzerine giydiği transparan tişörtten bahsetmiyordum bile.  
İnsanların bizi yan yana görünce kafalarının karıştığından ve nasıl olup da arkadaş olabildiğimizi merak ettiklerinden emindim. Bazen ben de aynı şeyi merak ediyordum.  
Luhan lisedeyken binanın arkasında sigara içen, eğlence seven belalı bir tipti. Ben de okul gazetesini düzenleyen ve hayır etkinliklerini organize eden iyi çocuktum. Eğer kapı komşusu olmasaydık, muhtemelen birbirimizin varlığından haberimiz bile olmazdı ama her gün okula birlikte yürüyerek gitmek arkadaşlığa uygun bir ortam sağlamıştı. Bu da zamanla gerçek bir bağa dönüşmüştü. Öyle gerçekçi bir bağdı ki, üniversitelere bakarken aynı okullara başvurduğumuzdan emin olmuştuk ve birlikte Briar’a girdiğimizde, babamdan yurt müdürlüğünü aramasını ve aynı odayı paylaşmamızı ayarlamasını sağlamıştık.  
Ama arkadaşlığımız bu yıl iyi başlamış olsa bile, biraz ayrılmaya başladığımızı inkar edemezdim. Luhan birileriyle takılıp popüler olmaya çok fazla takıktı. Konuştuğu tek şey buydu ve son zamanlarda beni biraz… sinir ettiğini fark ediyordum.  
Lanet olsun. Düşünmesi bile kendimi boktan bir arkadaş gibi hissetmeme neden oluyordu.  
“Yixing ile birlikte yukarı çıktığını gördüm!” diye tısladı kulağıma. “Bir şeyler yaptınız mı?”  
“Hayır,” dedim somurtkan bir şekilde. “Sanırım onu korkutup kaçırdım.”  
“Ah hayır. Kukla fobinden bahsettin, değil mi?” diye üsteledi, ardından abartıyla iç geçirdi. “Bebeğim, bütün çılgınlıklarını döküp saçmaya son vermelisin. Cidden. O şeyleri sonraya sakla. Biriyle ilişkin olduğu ve adamın kaçması çok zor olduğu zamanlarda.”  
Elimde olmadan güldüm. “Tavsiye için çok sağ ol.”  
“Gitmeye hazır mısın yoksa biraz daha kalalım mı?”  
Yine etrafıma bakındım. Bakışlarım köşeye takıldı, kotları ve sutyenleri içindeki iki kız öpüşürken, Black Moon erkeklerinden biri tutkulu görüntüyü telefonuna kaydediyordu.  
Görüntü bir iniltiyi bastırmama sebep oldu. On wonuna bahse vardım ki video beleş porno sitelerinden birine düşecekti ve zavallı kızların bundan yıllar sonrasına kadar haberleri olmayacaktı. Ta ki içlerinden biri bir senatörle evlenene ve basın utanç verici şeyleri eşeleyene kadar.  
“Şimdi gitmek fena olmazdı.” diye itiraf ettim.  
“Tamam, sanırım ben de aynı fikirdeyim.”  
Kaşlarımı havaya kaldırdım. “Sen ne zamandan beri gece yarısından önce bir partiden ayrılmayı kabul ediyorsun?”  
Somurtarak dudaklarını büzüştürdü. “Kalmanın pek anlamı yok. Birisi çoktan beni yenerek onun yanına gitti.”  
Kimden bahsettiğini sormaya zahmet bile etmedim; sömestrin ilk gününden beri aynı çocuktan bahsediyodu.  
Oh Sehun.  
Luhan kampüsteki kahve dükkanlarından birinde muhteşem üçüncü sınıf öğrencisiyle çarpıştığından beri ona takıktı. Yani ciddi ciddi takıntılıydı. Sehun’u hareket halinde görmek için beni neredeyse her Briar maçına sürüklüyordu. Kabul etmeliydim ki, herif ateşliydi. Ayrıca önemli bir oyuncuydu, Luhan’ın kadersizliğiydi ama dedikodu kazanının dediğine göre, Sehun birinci sınıflarla çıkmıyordu ya da onlarla yatmıyordu. Zaten Luhan’ın ondan istediği tek şey onunla yatmasıydı. Luhan kimseyle bir haftadan uzun süre çıkmazdı.  
Bu akşam bu partiye gelmek istemesinin tek sebebi de, Sehun’un burada olacağını duymuş olmasıydı ama herifin şu birinci sınıflarla olmaz kuralını uydurmadığı açıktı. Luhan onun dikkatini çekmek için ne kadar uğraşırsa uğraşsın, adam partiden her seferinde başka biriyle ayrılıyordu.  
“Önce tuvalete gideyim,” dedim ona. “Dışarıda buluşalım mı?”  
“Tamam ama çabuk ol. Saejin’e gideceğimizi söyledim, arabada bekliyor.”  
Ön kapıya doğru giderek beni bir dargınlık sızısıyla bıraktı. Bizim için kararı zaten vermişken bana gitmeyi isteyip istemediğimi sorması ne hoştu.  
Ama rahatsızlığımı yuttum, kendime Luhan’ın bunu hep yaptığını ve geçmişte canımı hiç sıkmadığını hatırlattım. Cidden, eğer benim için kararlar vermeseydi ve zorlayarak rahatlık alanımdan dışarı çıkarmasaydı, muhtemelen bütün lise kariyerimi gazete ofisinde, tavsiye köşesi yazarak ve hayatı kendim tecrübe etmemişken öğrencilere hayat tavsiyeleri vererek geçirirdim.  
Yine de… bazen ne yapacağımıza karar vermeden önce en azından bana ne düşündüğümü sormasını dilerdim.  
Alt kattaki tuvalette uzun bir sıra vardı, o yüzden kalabalığı yararak geçtim ve üst katta Yixing ile konuştuğumuz yere yöneldim. Tam banyoya yaklaşıyordum ki kapı çekilip açıldı ve içeriden hoş bir sarışın çıkıverdi.  
Beni görünce sıçradı, sonra kendini beğenmişçesine bir gülümseme yolladı ve sadece açık saçık olarak tarif edilebilecek elbisenin eteğini düzeltti. Resmen pembe külotunun kasık kısmını görebiliyordum.  
Yanaklarım alev alırken, utançla bakışlarımı kaçırdım ve kapı koluna uzanmadan önce kız basamaklara gidene kadar bekledim. Tam elimi atmıştım ki kapı yeniden açıldı ve başka biri dışarı çıktı.  
Bakışlarım bugüne kadar gördüğüm en parlak gözlerle buluştu. Onu tanımam sadece birkaç saniyemi aldı ve tanıdığım anda, yüzüm daha da çok yandı.  
Park Chanyeol’du.  
Aynen, Park Chanyeol. Nam-ı diğer, hokey takımın yıldız savunma oyuncusu. Bunu sadece Luhan onun arkadaşı Sehun’u aylardır sapık gibi takip ettiği için bilmiyordum. Seksi yüzü geçen hafta okul gazetesinin kapağında olduğu için biliyordum. Takım şampiyonluğu kazandığından beri, gazete oyuncularla yapılan röportajları yayımlıyordu ve yalan söylemeyeceğim, dikkatimi çeken tek röportaj Chanyeol’unkiydi.  
Çünkü herif buram buram ateşliydi.  
Aynı sarışın gibi, o da beni koridorda görünce şaşırdı ve yine aynı sarışın gibi, şaşkınlığından çabucak sıyrılarak bana sırıttı.  
Sonra pantolonun fermuarını çekip kapattı.  
Aman Tanrım.  
Az önce yaptığı şeye inanamadım. Bakışlarım istemsizce kasığına indi ama bundan da rahatsız olmuş gibi değildi. Tek kaşını havaya kaldırdı, omzunu silkti ve sonra yürüyerek uzaklaştı.  
Vay anasını. Tamam.  
Bu midemi bulandırmalıydı. Banyoda ilişkiye girmiş olmalarını geçtim, sadece fermuar hareketi bile onu doğrudan pislik bölgesine oturtmalıydı.  
Onun yerine, az önce kızla banyoda takıldığını bilmek, içimde hiç bilmediğim bir kıskançlık dalgasını kabarttı.  
Banyoda öylesine bir ilişkiye girmek istediğimi falan söylemiyordum ama…  
Tamam, yalan söylüyorum. İstediğim şey tam da buydu. En azından Park Chanyeol ile olsa, isterdim. Ellerinin ve dudaklarının her yerimde gezindiğini düşünmek omurgamı titreten sıcak bir ürperti dalgasını salıverdi.  
Niye ben erkeklerle banyoda işi pişiremiyordum? Üniversitedeydim, kahretsin. Eğleniyor, hata yapıyor ve “kendimi buluyor” olmam lazımdı ama bu yıl bir bok yapamamıştım. Resmen Luhan’ın üzerinden yaşıyordum, edepsiz en iyi arkadaşımın risk almasını ve yeni şeyler denemesini izliyordum. O sırada da ben, yani iyi çocuk, öylece duruyordum ve ben daha bez takarken babamın içime işlediği hayata tedbirle yaklaşarak tutunuyordum.  
Pekala, tedbirli olmaktan bıkıp usanmıştım. İyi çocuk olmaktan da bıkmıştım. Dönem neredeyse bitiyordu. Çalışmam gereken iki sınav ve yazmam gereken bir psikoloji makalesi vardı ama tüm bunları yapıp araya biraz gerçek eğlenceyi sığdıramayacağımı kim söylüyordu?  
Birinci sınıfımda sadece birkaç haftam kalmıştı. Aslında biliyor musunuz? O haftaları iyi kullanmayı planıyordum.


	2. Bana Seni Öpmemi İstiyormuşsun Gibi Bakıyordun

CHANYEOL  
Parti işlerini azaltmaya karar verdim ve sebebi dün gece kendimi iyice dağıtmam, yürüyemeyecek kadar başım döndüğü için Junmyeon’un beni omzuna atması ve yatak odama taşıma değildi.  
Gerçi o durumum, karar verme sürecimdeki büyük bir etkendi.  
O yüzden bu cuma gecesinde, takımdaki çocuklardan birinin parti davetini reddetmekle kalmamıştım, aynı zamanda hala kendime bir saat önce doldurduğum soju ile yetiniyordum. Ayrıca Sehun’un benden tarafa itip durduğu ottan da bir fırt bile çekmedim.  
Bu akşam kendi mekanımızda takılıyorduk, küçük arka bahçede toplanarak nisan ayının şenliğine göğüs geriyorduk. Sehun, Junmyeon ve takım arkadaşımız Yifan otu elden ele gezdirirken ben sigaramı içiyordum ve yarım kulakla Sehun’un dün gece yaptığı inanılmaz azdırıcı seks hikayesinin tekrarını dinliyordum. Aklım durmadan günah kadar seksi öğrenci birliği kızlarından biriyle yaptığım sekse gidiyordu. Hatun beni azdırarak üst kattaki banyolardan birine götürmüş ve orada işimi görmüştü.  
Sarhoştum herhalde ve hafızam da biraz bulanık olabilirdi ama elimin üstüne boşalana kadar onu parmakladığımı kesinlikle hatırlıyordum. Muhteşem oral sekste ağza alınan taraf olduğumu da oldukça iyi hatırlıyordum. Myeon’a bahsetmeyi düşünmüyordum gerçi. Anlarsınız ya, yattığımın kalktığımın çetelesini tutuyormuş ya. Meraklı piç.  
“Bekle, geriye sar. Ne yaptın?”  
Yifan’ın bağırışı beni bulunduğumuz ana getirdi.  
“Ona aletimin fotoğrafını yolladım.” Sehun, sanki bu her gün yaptığı bir şeymiş gibi konuştu.  
Yifan ona ağzı beş karış açık baktı. “Gerçekten mi? Ona malının fotoğrafını mı attın? Ne, bir çeşit sikik seks hatırası gibi mi?”  
Sehun suratında bir sırıtışla, “Yok ya. Daha çok sonraki raund için davetiye gibi.” diye cevapladı.  
“Yaptığın şey seninle bir daha yatmak istemesini nasıl sağlayacak ki?” Yifan’ın sesi şimdi şüpheliydi. “Herhalde senin dangalağın teki olduğunu düşünüyordur.”  
“Yok be dostum. Hatunlar güzel bir sik fotoğrafını takdir eder. Güven bana.”  
Yifan kahkaha atmamaya çalışıyormuş gibi dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. “Hı hı. Eminim öyledir.?  
Külü çimlere doğru silkeledim ve bir nefes daha çektim. “Sadece merakımdan soruyorum, iyi bir sik fotoğrafında dikkat etmemiz gereken nedir? Yani, ışıklandırma mı poz mu?”  
Alay ediyordum ama Sehun ağırbaşlı bir sesle yanıtladı. “Pekala, işin sırrı şu, taşakları işin dışında tutmalısınız.”  
Bu, birasını yudumlamanın ortasında tıkanan Junmyeon’dan gürültülü bir yuhalama kazandı.  
“Cidden,” diye üsteledi Sehun. “Taşaklar fotojenik değil. Kadınlar onları görmek istemiyor.”  
Yifan’ın kahkahası patladı, verdiği nefesler gece havasına doğru beyaz bulutlar gibi süzülüyordu. “Buna çok kafa yormuşsun adamım. Hiç benim tarzım değil.”  
Ben de kahkaha attım. “Bekle, odanın kapısını kilitlediğinde içeride yaptığın şey bu mu? Aletinin fotoğraflarını mı çekiyorsun?”  
“Ah, hadi ama, sanki aletinin fotoğrafını çeken tek kişi benim.”  
Yifan ile aynı anda “Sen teksin.” dedik.  
“Saçmalık. Yalancısınız.” Sehun aniden, Junmyeon’un reddetmek için sesini çıkarmadığını fark etti ve takım arkadaşımızın sessizliğini bölmek için hiç vakit kaybetmedi. “Hah, biliyordum.”  
Tek kaşımı havaya kaldırıp Myeon’a göz attım, kızarıyor gibiydi. “Cidden mi?”  
Süklüm püklüm sırıttı. “Geçen yıl çıktığım şu çocuğu hatırlıyor musunuz? Yixing? Şey, bana kendi üstünün çıplak fotoğrafını attı. Karşılığını vermem gerektiğini söyledi.”  
Sehun’un ağzı açık kaldı. “Üst kısmına karşılık alet mi? Abi, oyuna gelmişsin.”  
Yifan merakla, “Göğsüne karşılık ne o zaman?” diye sordu.  
Sehun, “Taşaklar,” diye belirttikten sonra ottan derin bir nefes çekti. Herkes söylediği şeye kahkahalarla gülerken dumandan bir halka üfledi. “Bir gerzek, sik fotoğrafının karşılığında önden sansürsüz bir çekim gerektiğini bilir.” Gözlerini devirdi. “Bu yayın bir bilgi.”  
Birisi arkamdaki sürgülü kapıdan boğazını temizledi. Gürültüyle.  
Arkamı döndüğümde Kyungsoo’yu orada dururken buldum ve göğsüm öyle daraldı ki, kaburgalarım sızladı. Üzerinde tayt kadar dar siyah bir pantolon ve Jongin’in antrenman formalarından biri vardı. Saçları dağınıktı ve anlına dökülüyorlardı. Muhteşem görünüyordu.  
Ayrıca evet, ben tam anlamıyla pislik bir arkadaştım çünkü aniden onu kendi formamın içinde hayal etmeye başladım. Üzerinde benim numaram yazılıydı.  
Kabullenip yola devam etmek buraya kadardı.  
“Ah… tamam,” dedi yavaşça. “Sadece yanlış anlamadığımdan emin olmak için soruyorum ama… millete penislerinizin fotoğraflarını yollamaktan mı bahsediyorsunuz?” Gruba bakarken gözleri eğlenceyle dans ediyordu.  
Sehun homurdanarak güldü. “Herhalde konuşuyoruz. Ayrıca gözlerini öyle devirme Soo. Cidden orada öyle durup Jongin’in sana aletinin fotoğraflarını yollamadığını mı söyleyeceksin?”  
“Buna cevap bile vermeyeceğim.” İç geçirip kollarını kapının kenarına dayadı. “Jongin ile pizza sipariş ediyoruz. Siz de yemek ister misiniz? Ah, oturma odasında film izleyeceğiz. Seçme sırası onun, o yüzden büyük ihtimalle berbat bir aksiyon filmi olacak. Tabii eğer bizimle birlikte izlemek isterseniz.”  
Junmyeon ile Sehun anında evet diye seslendiler ama Yifan pişmanlıkla kafasını iki yana salladı. “Belki başka sefere. Son finalim pazartesi günü, o yüzden haftanın kalanını kafa patlatarak geçireceğim.”  
“Iyy, şey iyi şanslar.” Ona gülümsedikten sonra kapıdan ayrıldı ve geriye doğru bir adım attı. “Eğer pizza malzemesinde sözünüz olsun istiyorsanız içeri şimdi girseniz iyi ederseniz yoksa hepsini sebzeli söyleyeceğim. Ah, bu arada ne halt ediyorsun Chanyeol?” o büyük gözlerini bana doğru kıstı. “Sadece partilerde sigara içtiğini söylediğini sanıyordum. Şimdi seni pataklamam mı gerecek?”  
“Denediğini görmek isterdim Soo.” Ses tonum şakayla doluydu ama o içeri döndüğü anda eğlencem gidiverdi.  
Onun etrafında olmak karnıma yumruk yemek gibiydi. Onun oturma odasında Jongin ile birlikte oturduğunu, pizza yediğini ve film izleyerek aşık bir halde sarmaş dolaş olduklarını düşünmek… karnıma yumruk yemekten yüz kat daha kötüydü. Bütün hokey takımının beni duvara yapıştırması gibiydi.  
“Aslında var ya, sanırım Sanghun’un verdiği partiye gidebilirim. Yurtlara kadar seninle gelebilir miyim?” diye sordum Yifan’a. “Kendim sürerdim ama içip içmeyeceğimi bilmiyorum.”  
Sehun, barbekünün kapalı kapağının üzerinde duran küllükte otu söndürdü. “İçmeyeceksin. Sanghun’un yurt sorumlusu tam bir manyak. Koridorlarda dolaşıp rasgele oda kontrolleri yapıyor. Şakası yok.”  
Umurumda değildi. Tek bildiğim, burada kalamayacağımdı. Kyungsoo ve Jongin ile takılamazdım, ona olan aptal hayranlığımla başa çıkmayı becerene kadar yapamazdım.  
“O zaman içmem. Sadece manzara değişikliğine ihtiyacım var. Bütün gün evdeydim.”  
“Manzara değişikliği demek, ha?” Junmyeon’un gölgeli ifadesi bana ta içimi gördüğünü söylüyordu.  
“Evet,” dedim soğukkanlılıkla. “Bununla bir sorunun mu var?”  
Junmyeon yanıt vermedi.  
Dişlerimi sıkıp homurdanarak veda ettim ve Yifan’ı arabasına kadar takip ettim.  
On beş dakika sonra yurdun ikinci kat koridorundaydım ve öyle ürpertici şekilde sessizdi ki, ruh halim daha da dibe düştü. Siktir. Herhalde bina sorumlusu cidden manyağın tekiydi. Odaların hiçbirinden tek bir fısıltı bile duymadım. Partinin iptal edilip edilmediğini öğrenmek için Sanghun’u bile arayamadım çünkü evden aceleyle kaçayım derken telefonumu almayı unutmuştum.  
Daha önce Sanghun’un yurduna hiç gelmemiştim, o yüzden bir saniyeliğine koridorda durdum ve mesajla attığı oda numarasını hatırlamaya çalıştım. Altı yüz dört müydü? Yoksa altı yüz on dört mü? İki kapıyı da geçerek numaraları kontrol ettim, altı yüz dört diye bir oda bile olmadığını görünce çıkmazım kendiliğinden çözüldü.  
O zaman altı yüz on dörttü.  
Kapıyı tıklattım. Arkasından neredeyse anında ayak sesleri geldi. En azından orada birisi vardı. Bu iyiye işaretti.  
Sonra kapı açıldı ve kendimi tamamen bir yabancıya bakarken buldum. Tamam, kabul ediyorum. Çok hoş bir yabancıydı ama nihayetinde bir yabancıydı.  
Çocuk beni orada dururken görünce şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kahverengi gözleri, saçlarıyla aynı tondaydı. Saçları biraz uzundu, anlına dökülüyorlardı. Bol kareli bir pijama ve üzerinde üniversitenin logosu olan dizlerinde bir üst giyiyordu. Arkasındaki odanın sessizliğine bakılırsa, yanlış kapıyı çaldığım barizdi.  
“Selam,” dedim garip bir şekilde. “Tamam… şey… sanırım burası Sanghun’un odası değil?”  
“Şey, hayır.”  
“Siktir.” Dudaklarımı büzdüm. “Altı yüz on dört numaralı oda, dedi.”  
“İkinizden biri oda numaralarını karıştırmış olmalı.” Duraksadı. “Aslına bakarsan, bu katta Sanghun adında biri yok. Birinci sınıf mı?”  
“Üçüncü sınıf.”  
“Ah. O zaman kesinlikle burada yaşamıyor. Burası birinci sınıfların yurdu.” Konuşurken kapüşonlusunun ucuyla oynuyordu ve benimle bir defa bile göz teması kurmadı.  
“Lanet olsun,” diye mırıldandım yine.  
“Arkadaşının bu yurttan bahsettiğine emin misin?”  
Duraksadım. Emindim aslında ama… o kadar da değildim. Sanghun ile pek sık takılmazdık, en azından biz bize olmazdık. Genelde onu maç sonrası partilerde görürdüm ya da diğer takım arkadaşlarımızla birlikte bizim eve gelirdi.  
Bir iç geçirişle, “Artık hiçbir fikrim yok,” diye cevapladım.  
“Neden onu aramıyorsun?” Hala gözlerime bakmıyordu. Şimdi de gördüğü en hayret verici şeymiş gibi çizgili yün çoraplarına bakıyordu.  
“Telefonumu evde bıraktım.” Siktir. Seçeneklerimi değerlendirirken elimi saçlarımın arasından geçirdim. Gittikçe uzuyordu ve kesinlikle kestirmem gerekiyordu ama unutup duruyordum. “Seninkini kullansam olur mu?”  
“Ah… tabii.”  
Tereddüt ediyor gibi görünse de, kapıyı daha genişçe açtı ve içeri girmem için işaret etti. Odası her şeyden ikişer tane olan klasik bir odaydı ama bir tarafı tertemizken, diğer tarafı kir pas içindeydi. Bu kız ve oda arkadaşının düzenli olmakla ilgili çok farklı felsefeleri olduğu açıktı.  
Her nedense, kız düzenli tarafa doğru yürüyünce şaşırmadım. Kesinlikle düzenli tipte birine benziyordu. Masasına gitti ve cep telefonunu şarjdan çıkardıktan sonra bana uzattı. “İşte.”  
Telefon el değiştirdiği anda, kapıya doğru geriledi.  
“Ta orada durmak zorunda değilsin,” dedim kuru kuru. “Tabii koşmayı düşünmüyorsan?”  
Yanakları pembeleşti.  
Sırıtarak telefonun ekranını kaydırdım ve klavyesini açtım. “Endişelenme güzelim. Sadece telefonunu kullanıyorum, seni öldürmeyeceğim.?”  
“Ah, onu biliyorum ya da en azından bildiğimi düşünüyorum,” diye kekeledi. “Yani, düzgün bir adam gibi görünüyorsun ama öte yandan, herhalde ilk tanıştığında çoğu seri katil de düzgün görünüyordur. Ted Bundy’nin gerçekten çok etkileyici olduğunu biliyor muydun?” Gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ne berbat bir şey ha? Düşünsene bir gün yolda yürüyorsun ve cidden tatlı, etkileyici bir adamla tanışıyorsun. Aman Tanrım, ne mükemmel, diye düşünüyorsun ve sonra evine gittiğinde dar kıyafetler ve gözleri çıkarılmış Barbie bebeklerle dolu zafer hatıralarının olduğu bir bodrum buluyorsun. Sonra…”  
“Tanrım,” diye araya girdim. “Sana hiç çok konuştuğunu söyleyen oldu mu?”  
Artık yanakları daha da kırmızıydı. “Üzgünüm. Bazen gerildiğimde saçmalarım.”  
Ona bir kez daha sırıttım. “Seni geriyor muyum?”  
“Hayır. Şey, belki biraz. Demek istediğim, seni tanımıyorum ve… evet. Yabancı tehlikesi ve hepsi işte, gerçi senin tehlikeli olmadığından eminim,” diye ekledi aceleyle. “Ama… biliyorsun…”  
“Doğru. Ted Bundy.” Kahkaha atmamak için kendimi güçlükle tuttum.  
Yine kapüşonlusunun ucuyla oynadı ve bakışlarını kaçırması bana onu daha dikkatli inceleme fırsatı verdi. Cidden hoş bir oğlandı. Uğruna ölünecek güzellikte falan değildi ama ışıl ışıl yüzü, masum görünüşüyle gerçekten dikkat çekiciydi. Zarif yüz hatları ve pürüzsüz, krema gibi teniyle bir erkeğe göre oldukça güzeldi.  
“Arayacak mısın?”  
Gözlerimi kırpıştırdım, aniden içeri niye girdiğimi hatırladım. Başımı eğip elimdeki telefona baktım. Numaraları az önce onu incelediğim kadar dikkatlice inceliyordum.  
“İşte sana bir ipucu; numaraları yazmak için parmaklarını kullan ve sonra araya bas.”  
Başımı kaldırdım ve zorla tutmaya çalıştığı sırıtışı boğazımdan bir kahkaha kopmasına neden oldu. “Harika ipucuymuş.” diyerek kabul ettim. “Ama…” Kasvetli bir soluk verdim. “Az önce numarasını bilmediğimi fark ettim. Telefonumda kayıtlıydı.”  
Hadi be. Jongin’in erkek arkadaşıyla ilgili uygunsuz fanteziler kurduğum için cezam bu muydu? Cuma gecesinde telefonsuz ve eve dönüş aracım olmadan kalmam mı? Sanırım hak ediyordum.  
“Siktir et. Taksi çağıracağım,” diye karar verdim. Şansım vardı ki kampüsün taksi servisinin numarasını biliyordum, o yüzden onun numarasını tuşladım ama neredeyse anında beklemeye alındım. Asansör müziği kulağımda çınlarken bir inilti bastırdım.  
“Beklemedesin demek, hı?”  
“Aynen.” Yine ondan tarafa baktım. “Bu arada, ben Chanyeol. Telefonunu kullanmama izin verdiğin için teşekkür ederim.”  
“Önemli değil.” Duraksadı. “Ben Baekhyun.”  
Kulağıma bir klik sesi geldi ama hattan görevlinin sesini duymak yerine başka bir klik sesi duydum, sonra da başka bir müzik daha başladı. Şaşırmadım gerçi. Cuma gecesiydi, kampüs taksileri için en hareketli geceydi. Ne kadar beklemek zorunda kalacağımı Tanrı bilirdi.  
Yataklardan birinin, düzgünce yapılmış olanın kenarına oturdum ve başka bir taksi servisinin numarasını hatırlamaya çalıştım ama avucumu yaladım, o yüzden iç geçirdim ve başka bir asansör müziğine katlandım. Bakışlarım yatağın diğer yanındaki dizüstü bilgisayara kaydı ve ekranda ne olduğunu görünce, Baekhyun’a şaşkınlıkla baktım.  
“Zor Ölüm’ü mü izliyorsun?”  
“Aslına bakarsan, Zor Ölüm İki.” Utanmış gibiydi. “Zor Ölüm gecesi yapıyorum da. Az önce ilkini bitirdim.”  
“Bruce Willis’e karşı bir takıntın falan mı var?”  
Bu onu güldürdü. “Hayır. Sadece eski aksiyon filmleri hoşuma gidiyor. Geçen hafta Cehennem Silahı serisini izledim.”  
Kulağımdaki müzik tekrar kesildi, sonra yine başladığında dudaklarımdan bir küfür döküldü. “Diğer taksi servislerinin numarasına bakmak için bilgisayarını kullansam olur mu?”  
“Tabii.” Bir anlık bir tereddütten sonra yanıma oturdu ve bilgisayarına uzandı. “Senin için sayfayı açayım.”  
Videoyu küçülttüğünde kendiliğinden oynadı ve hoparlörden patlama sesleri geldi. Film havaalanındaki dövüş sahnesiyle açılıp bilgisayar ekranını doldurdu, anında izlemek için eğilip yaklaştım. “Ah siktir, bu cidden harika bir dövüş sahnesi.”  
“Öyleydi, değil mi?” diye bağırdı. “Bayılıyorum. Aslında, bu filmin her şeyini seviyorum. Kim ne derse desin umurumda değil, harika. Tabii ki ilki kadar iyi değil ama gerçekten insanların düşündüğü kadar kötü değil.”  
Tam filmi durdurmak üzereydi ama elini durdurdum. “Önce bu sahneyi izlemeyi bitirebilir miyiz?”  
Yüzü şaşkınlıkla doldu. “Şey.. tabii, olur.” Gözle görülür şekilde yutkunduktan sonra ekledi, “Eğer istersen kalıp filmin devamını izleyebilirsin.” Davetini dile getirdiği anda yanakları kıpkırmızı oldu. “Tabii olman gereken bir yer yoksa.”  
Bir saniye düşündükten sonra başımı iki yana salladım. “Yok ya, olmam gereken hiçbir yer yok. Bir süre takılabilirim.”  
Cidden, alternatifim neydi ki? Eve gidip Jongin ile Kyungoo’nun birbirlerini elleriyle beslemesini ve film sırasında öpüşüp durmalarını izlemek miydi?  
“Ah. Tamam.” dedi tedbirli bir şekilde. “Şey… güzel.”  
Kısık sesle güldüm. “Hayır dememi mi bekliyordun?”  
“Öyle sayılır.”diye itiraf etti.  
“Niye hayır diyeyim ki? Cidden yani, nasıl bir herif Zor Ölüm’ü geri çevirir? Bu anlaşmayı daha tatlı hale getirebilecek tek şey bana alkol teklif etmen olur.”  
“Bende hiç yok.” Düşünmek için durdu. “Ama masamın çekmesinde saklı koca bir paket jelibon var.”  
Anında, “Evlen benimle.” dedim.  
Kahkaha atarak masasına doğru gitti, alttaki çekmeceyi açtı ve cidden koca bir paket şeker çıkardı. Ben yatakta yukarı kayıp başucundaki yastık yığınına yayılırken, Baekhyun masasının yanındaki mini buzdolabının önünde eğildi ve sordu, “Su mu, Pepsi mi?”  
“Pepsi, lütfen.”  
Kocaman jelibon paketini ve bir kutu kola verdi, ardından yanıma oturdu. Bilgisayarı yatakta aramıza yerleştirdi.  
Ağzıma bir tane şeker attım ve dikkatimi ekrana verdim. Tamam o zaman. Bu akşamın kesinlikle böyle gitmesini beklemiyordum ama lanet olsun, ayak uydurup takılmam en iyisiydi.  
BAEKHYUN  
Park Chanyeol yurt odamdaydı.  
Hayır, Park Chanyeol benim yatağımdaydı.  
Buna hiç hazır değildim. Aslında aklımdan, Luhan'a gizlice acil durum mesajı atıp tavsiye istemek geçiyordu çünkü ne yapacağımı ya da diyeceğim konusunda hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Olumlu yönden bakarsak, film izliyorduk. Yani bilgisayara bakmaktan, uygun replikleri gülmekten ve okulun en ateşli herifi benim yatağımda oturmuyormuş gibi davranmaktan başka yapacak ya da söyleyecek bir şey yok demekti.  
Bir de, sadece fiziksel olarak ateşli değildi. Aynı zamanda vücut ısısı da çok sıcaktı. Cidden, vücudu fırın gibi sıcacıktı ve sadece varlığıyla bile zaten alev almış bana hiç iyi etki yaratmıyordu.  
Rahatsızca kıpırdandım ve hareket etmem Chanyeol'un başını bana çevirmesine sebep oldu. O parlak gözleri bana odaklandı, kısa süreliğine de vücudumu süzdü.  
Aman Tanrım! Vücudumu süzdü. Sıska bir bedenim olsa da, ifadesinin için için yandığını görünce model gibi bir vücudum olduğunu düşünürdünüz.  
Gözlerini diktiğini yakaladığımı fark ettiğinde, sadece göz kırptı ve yeniden bilgisayara döndü.  
Artık resmiydi. Göz kırpmayı gerçekten kıvırabilen bir erkekle tanışmıştım.  
Dikkatimi filme vermek imkansızdı. Gözlerim ekrandaydı ama aklım bambaşka bir yerdeydi. Dikkatim tamamen yanımdaki adamdaydı. Düşündüğümden çok daha iriydi. İnanılmaz geniş omuzlar, kaslı göğüs, önünde uzanan uzun bacaklar. Hokey oynayışını görmüştüm, o yüzden buz üzerinde ne kadar agresifçe fiziksel olduğunu biliyordum. O güçlü bedenin benimkinden birkaç santim ötede durması omurgamdan yukarı heyecan dalgası gönderiyordu. Bütün yıl takıldığım birinci sınıftaki oğlanlardan çok daha olgun ve kaslı görünüyordu.  
Şey, herhalde yani. Adam üçüncü sınıf.  
Doğru. Ama... ondan da olgun görünüyordu. Üzerinde tamamen erkeksi bir hava vardı, kıyafetlerini parçalamak ve onu dondurma külahı gibi yalamak istememe sebep oluyordu.  
Ağzıma bir tane jelibon attım, çiğneme işleminin kurumuş boğazıma gereken nemi getirmesini umuyordum. Ekranda, McClane'in uçaktaki karısı ilk filmde McClane'lere sorun çıkaran sinir bozucu haber spikeriyle tartışıyordu. Chanyeol aniden benden tarafa bakış attı, ifadesinde merak geziniyordu.  
"Hey, eğer başka bir şansın olmasa, sence bir uçağı indirebilir miydin?"  
Kahkaha attım. "Bu filmi izlediğini söylediğini sanıyordum. Uçağı indirmek zorunda kalmadığını, biliyorsun değil mi?"  
"Hayır, onu biliyorum ama eğer uçakta olsaydım ve indirebilecek tek kişi ben olsaydım ne yapardım diye merak etmeme sebep oldu." İç geçirdi. "Yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum."  
Bunu böyle çabucak itiraf etmesine şaşırdım. Diğer adamlar maço gibi davranmaya çalışır ve o şeyi uyurken bile indirebileceklerini falan söyleyerek alay ederlerdi.  
"Ben de öyle," diye itiraf ettim. "Aksine, kendimi daha da kötü yaparken görüyorum. Herhalde kazayla yanlış yere dokunarak kabin basıncını düşürürdüm. Aslında, hayır. Ben yüksekten korkarım, o yüzden kokpite adım atıp da ön pencereden baktığım anda bayılacağımdan kesin eminim."  
Sessizce güldü ve boğuk sesi başka titremelere sebep oldu. "Helikopter uçurabilirim sanırım," diyerek sesli düşündü. "Jetten daha kolaydır herhalde, değil mi?"  
"Belki? Dürüst olmam gerekirse, havacılık hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorum." İç geçirme sırası bendeydi. "Kimseye söyleme ama bazen uçakların nasıl havada kaldığını bile anladığımdan emin olamıyorum."  
Kahkaha attı ve ardından ikimiz de tekrar filme odaklandık. Aklımdan sırtımı sıvazladım. Az önce sevimli bir adamla saçma sapan şeyler gevelemeden muhabbet etmiştim. Bunun için kahrolası bir altın yıldızı hak ediyordum.  
Beni yanlış anlamayın, hala deli gibi gergindim ama Chanyeol'daki bir şeyler beni rahatlatıyordu. Çok rahattı ve ayrıca, jelibonları üçer beşer götüren bir adam tarafından gözümün korkutulması zordu.  
Filmi izlerken, biçimli profiline hayranlıkla bakmak için her birkaç saniyede bir bakışlarımı ona çeviriyordum. Burnu hafif eğriydi, sanki birden fazla kez kırılmış gibiydi. Dudaklarının seksi kıvrımı... saf ayartıydı. Onu öpmeyi öyle fena istiyordum ki, doğru düzgün düşünemiyordum.  
Tanrım, tam bir eziktim çünkü beni öpmek herhalde aklındaki en son şeydi. Zor Ölüm'ü izlemek için kalmıştı, bir saat önce onu kahrolası Ted Bundy ile kıyaslayan bir birinci sınıf ile takılmak için değil.  
Kendimi filme odaklamaya zorladım ama şimdiden biteceği zaman için karalar bağlıyordum çünkü o zaman Chanyeol'un gitmesi gerekecekti.  
Ama ekranda jenerik geçmeye başladığında, kalkmak için tek bir harekette bulunmadı. Onun yerine bana baktı ve sordu, "Ee, senin olayın ne?"  
Alnım kırıştı. "Ne demek istiyorsun?"  
"Bugün Cuma akşamı. Nasıl oluyor da oturup aksiyon filmleri izliyorsun?"  
Sorusu saçlarını diken diken etti. "Sadece niye partilere falan akmıyorsun onu merak ediyordum?"  
"Dün gece bir partideydim." Onu gördüğünü hatırlatma, onu gördüğünü hatırlatma... "Bu arada, seni orada gördüm."  
Chanyeol sersemlemiş gibi göründü. "Gördün mü?"  
"Evet, Black Moon'da."  
"Hah. Seni gördüğümü hatırlamıyorum." Bana mahcup bir bakış attı. "Aslında, pek fazla şey hatırlamıyorum. Epey sarhoştum."  
Banyonun dışındaki karşılaşmamızı hatırlamaması azıcık acıttı ama hakarete uğramış gibi hissettiğim için kendimi çabucak azarladım. Adam sarhoştu ve daha kısa süre önce biriyle birlikteydi. Tabii ki onun üzerinde bir etki yaratmamıştım.  
"Partide eğlendin mi?" odama girdiğinden beri ilk defa, ses tonunda garip bir tını vardı. Sanki gelişigüzel sohbet etmeye çalışıyordu ve bunu yaparken rahat değildi.  
"Evet, tabii." Duraksadım. "Aslında, lafımı geri alıyorum. Oğlanın birinin önünde kendimi rezil edene kadar eğlenceliydi."  
Yüzündeki rahatsızlık ifadesi dağıldı ve kısık sesle güldü. "Öyle mi? Ne yaptın?"  
"Saçma sapan gevezelik ettim. Çok fazla." Omzumu azıcık silktim. "Erkeklerin etrafında böyle şeyler yapmak gibi kötü bir alışkanlığım var."  
"Şu anda saçma sapan konuşmuyorsun," diye belirtti.  
"Evet, şu anda. İki saat önceki seri katil tiradımı hatırlamıyor musun?"  
"İnan bana, hatırlıyorum." Cevaplarken sırıtması nabzımı hızlandırdı. Tanrım, ne seksi bir gülümsemesi vardı. Hafifçe çarpıktı ve ne zaman gülümsese, gözleri oyunbazca parlıyordu. "Seni artık germiyorum, değil mi?"  
"Hayır." Yalan söylüyordum. Elbette beni geriyordu. Karşımdaki Park kahrolası Chanyeol'du, üniversitemdeki en popüler erkeklerden biriydi ve ben Byun kahrolası Baekhyun'dum, ona abayı yakan binlerce insandan biri.  
Bakışları bir kez daha üzerimde gezindi. Tenimin üzerinden elektrik akımı gibi geçen ateşli, oyalanan bir bakıştı. Bu defa gözlerindeki ilgiyi kaçırmak imkansızdı.  
Atakta bulunsa mıydım?  
Atakta bulunmalıydım, değil mi?  
Öne eğilip bir şeyler yapmalıydım. Onu öpmeliydim ya da belki beni öpmesini istemeliydim? Beynim lise günlerine dönüverdi, tüm o öpüşmelerin nasıl olduğunu, ilk atağı yapan dudaklarımı birleştirdiğim kişi miydi yoksa karşılıklı "evet, şimdi öpüşeceğiz" tarzı bir şey miydi, hatırlamaya çalışıyordum. Ancak o öpüşmelerin gerçekleştiği çocukların hiçbiri bunun yarısı kadar bile muhteşem değildi.  
"Artık gitmemi ister misin?"  
Boğuk sesi beni şaşırttı ve neredeyse tam bir dakikadır tek bir kelime bile etmeden ona baktığımı fark ettim.  
Ağzım öyle kuruydu ki, yanıt vermeden önce birkaç defa yutkunmak zorunda kaldım. "Hayır. Demek istediğim, istiyorsan kalabilirsin. Başka bir şey izleyebiliriz ya da..."  
Cümlemi bitiremedim çünkü kayarak yaklaştı ve yanağıma dokundu. Kalp atışlarım hızlanırken, ses tellerim dondu.  
Park Chanyeol yanağıma dokunuyordu.  
Parmaklarının uçları nasırlıydı, tenimde sert bir his bırakıyordu ve öyle güzel kokuyordu ki, tıraş losyonunun hafif kokusunu içime çekerken başımın döndüğünü hissettim.  
Elmacık kemiğimi hafifçe okşadı ve ilgi açlığı çeken bir kedi gibi mırıldamamak için kendimi durdurdum. "Ne yapıyorsun?" diye fısıldadım.  
"Şey, bana seni öpmemi istiyormuşsun gibi bakıyordun." Parlak gözleri ağırlaştı. "Ben de bunu yapabilirim, diye düşünüyordum."


	3. Yarım Kalan Bir Şeyler

BAEKHYUN  
Kalp atışlarım kontrolden çıktı. Kulaklarımdaki hızlı davul darbesi, kaburgalarıma çarpan çılgın gümlemeden ibaretti.   
Aman Tanrım.  
Beni öpmek mi istiyordu?  
“Tabii o anı yanlış değerlendirmediysem?” diye belirtti.   
Yutkundum, sarsılan nabzımı çaresizce kontrol etmeye çalışıyordum. Konuşmak bir seçenek değildi. Boğazım tıkanıp kapandı. Motor becerilerim tam kapasitesiyle çalışamıyor olmasına rağmen, başımı iki yana sallamayı başardım.  
Kahkahası aramızdaki havayı ısıttı. “Hayır o anı yanlış değerlendirmedin mi yoksa hayır beni öpemezsin mi?”  
Mucizevi bir şekilde, tam bir cümle kurarak yanıt vermeyi başardım. “Hayır, beni öpmeni istiyorum.”  
Yaklaşırken hala kısık sesle gülüyordu, yanımda yan tarafına uzandı ve beni nazikçe sırtüstü çevirdi. Üzerimde durduğunda vücudumdaki her kas beklentiyle kasıldı ve tek elini kalçama yasladığında, onun fark edeceği kadar titredim.  
Dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. Gittikçe benim dudaklarıma doğru yaklaşmakta olan dudaklar. Birkaç saniye ötemdeydi. Birkaç milimetre.  
Sonra dudakları benimkilere sürtündü ve lanet olsun, Park Chanyeol’u öpüyordum.  
Aklıma neredeyse anında o kadar çok düşünce doluverdi ki, bir tanesine odaklanmak çok zordu. Babamın kendime saygı duymam, düzgün davranmam ve üniversitede kendimi kaybetmemem için verdiği sonsuz dersleri duydum. Sonra annemin neşeli bir sesle, eğlenmemi ve hayatımı doyasıya yaşamamı söyleyişi geldi. Ve ikisinin arasındaki bir yerden bir ses bağırıp duruyordu; Park Chanyeol ile öpüşüyorsun! Park Chanyeol ile öpüşüyorsun!  
Beni öperken ağzı sıcak, dudakları sertti. Önce nazikçe öptü. Yumuşak, şehvetli bir his beni ürpertti. Alt dudağımı yaladı, hafifçe ısırdıktan sonra dilini dudaklarımın arasına dokundurdu. Tatlı şeker gibiydi ve bir sebepten bu beni daha da titretti. Dili en sonunda dudaklarımın arasından kaydığında boğuk sesli bir inilti sesi çıkardı, titreşimi üzerimden geçti, içime yerleşti.   
Chanyeol’u öpmek bu zamana kadar tecrübe ettiğim en inanılmaz şeydi. Dokuz yaşındayken ailemle gittiğim Mısır tatilini unuttun. Piramitlerin, tapınakların ve lanet olası Sfenks’in ihtişamını, bu adamın dudaklarının hissiyle kıyaslanamazdı bile.  
Dillerimiz buluştu ve bir kez daha alçak sesli, boğuk bir ses çıkardı. Elini vücudumdan yukarı doğru kaydırıp belirginleşen sol göğüs ucumu sıkıştırdı. Ahh, siktir. Sadece öpüştüğümüzü sanıyordum ama artık bir şeyler yapıyorduk.   
Göğüs ucuma uyguladığı baskı doğruca alt taraflarıma etki ediyordu. Bütün bedenim sıcak ve sancılıydı, heyecanla kasılmış vaziyetteydi. Şişkin göğüs ucumu ovalarken dili ağzımı araştırdı, kalçaları kalçama doğru hafifçe hareket ediyordu. Ereksiyonu sıcak bir damga gibi uyluğumun yan tarafındaydı ve onu baştan çıkardığımı bilmek beni inanılmaz şekilde tahrik etti.  
Ağır ağır soluklanarak dudaklarımızı ayırdı. “Oda arkadaşının bizi basmasından endişelenmeli miyim?”  
“Hayır, bu akşam gelmeyecek. Şehirdeki bir bara gitti ve sonra eski bir kız arkadaşında kalmayı planlıyor. Bence gerçekten kötü bir fikir çünkü en son o ikisi dışarı çıktıklarında halka açık yerde sarhoş oldukları için neredeyse tutuklanıyorlardı ama sonra Luhan polisle flört etti ve…”  
Chanyeol beni başka bir öpücükle susturdu. “Hayır demen yeterdi,” diye mırıldandı dudaklarıma doğru. Sonra elime uzandı ve doğruca pantolonundaki sert çıkıntının üzerine yerleştirdi. Aynı anda, pijamamın üzerinden benim sert çıkıntımı avuçladı.  
Lanet, alt takım alarmı.  
Eline vereceğim tepkiden endişeli değildim; elini bir defa kaydırışıyla içimde zevk patlamaları yaratırdı. Hayır, endişemi tetikleyen şey benim elimdi. Şu anda Chanyeol’un fermuarını zorlayan ereksiyonu okşamakta olan elim.  
Daha önce bir erkeği birkaç defa elimle boşaltmışlığım vardı, ek olarak birkaç defa ağzıma da almıştım, benim için büyük bir başarı olduğunu biliyordum çünkü… şey, tüm o meni falan işte ama kendimi uzman bir penis çobanı falan gibi değerlendirecek kadar deneyimim yoktu. Ayrıca geçmişteki tüm o penis münasebetleri tek bir kişiyle olmuştu, aynı şekilde deneyimsiz olan lisedeki erkek arkadaşım ile.  
Eğer Chanyeol hakkında duyduğum dedikodular gerçekse, o zaman bu herif okulun yarısıyla yatmıştı. Kulağa manyakça yüksek bir istatistik gibi geliyordu, o yüzden doğru olmadığından emindim. Yine de benden daha çok kişiyle ilişkiye girdiği kesindi.  
Bacaklarımın arasını sıvazlarken, “Bu iyi mi?” diye sordu.  
Başımla onayladım ve onu yine okşadım. Dudaklarından, işkence görür gibi bir inilti kaçıverdi.   
“Siktir, bekle.” Yatakta kıpırdandı ve pantolonunun fermuarını açtığında kalbim durdu. Pantolonunu indirdi ve sonra benim pijama altımı çekiştirdi. O andan sonra ikimizin de alt kısmında boxerdan başka bir şey kalmamıştı. Üzerimde yükseldi ve ereksiyonunu benimkinin üstüne bastırdı. “Daha iyi mi?” diye sordu. Sesi kalın ve boğuktu.  
Çok daha iyiydi. Öyle iyiydi ki başım dönüyordu, verdiğim cevabı soluk soluğa bir saçmalık haline getiriyordu.   
Anlaşılmaz cevabıma gülümsedi ve eğilerek beni tekrar öptü. Sonra hareket etmeye başladı. Boxerlarımınız içinden birbirimize sürtüyorduk ve Tanrım, bu aşırı iyiydi.  
Vücudumuz alev alevdi. Cinsel uyarı içimde dalgalar halinde şişti ve kendini bana bastırdığında, içimdeki tüm kaslar kasıldı. Baskı öyle yoğundu ki, nasıl nefes alacağımı unuttum.  
Öpüşmeyi kesmedik. Nefes almak için bile durmadık. İkimizde soluk soluğaydık, dillerimiz dolaşıyordu ve ellerimiz her yerimizdeydi. Hızlı ve sert bir biçimde bana sürtünüyordu. Aramızdaki kumaşlar işi daha da acılı bir hale getiriyor, ona daha çok yaslanmama sebep oluyordu.   
Dakikalar geçti. Belki de saatler. Hiçbir fikrim yoktu çünkü inanılmaz hislere fazla kapılmıştım. Sertliğine sürtündüm, yukarı ve sonra aşığa doğru yavaşça kaydım. Ta ki o kalçalarını hareket ettirmeye başlayana kadar. Ardından ağzından sert bir emir çıktı.  
“Daha sert.”  
Hızımı arttırdım ve alçak bir iniltiyle aletime doğru bir hamle yaptı, öpüşmemizi bölünce nefesi dudaklarımı gıdıkladı. Gözleri kapalıydı, ifadesi gergindi ve dişleri alt dudağına saplanıyordu.   
“Boşalacağım.” Diye mırıldandı.  
Bacaklarımın arasından heyecan dalgası geçti ve benim de ne kadar yakın olduğumu hissedebileceğini biliyordum çünkü yeniden inledi ve daha hızlı sürtündü. Birkaç saniye sonra bana doğru çöktü, anlını omzuma yaslarken kalçalarını son bir kez daha kasıp tamamen kıpırtısız kaldı.   
Üzerimde yavaşça yana devrildi ve normalde dizlerime gelen ama şu an belimde olan okul kapüşonlusunu tekrar dizlerime indirmem için bana zaman tanıdı. Daha sonra gözleri yavaşça açıldı ve gözlerinde yüzen uykulu memnuniyet nefesimi kesti. Hassiktir. Park Chanyeol’un orgazm olduktan hemen sonraki görüntüsünden daha seksi bir şey gördüğümü hiç sanmıyordum.  
Bakışlarımla buluşurken hala soluk soluğaydı. “Sen boşaldın mı?”  
Lanet. Doğru. Hala boşalmamıştım ve hala boşalmama ramak vardı ama bu, onun boşalırken nasıl göründüğüyle, kalçalarının durmaksızın hareket etmesiyle ve çıkardığı seksi seslerden dikkatim dağılmadan önceydi.   
Ama zirveye ulaşamadığımı itiraf edemeyecek kadar utandım ve o da çoktan boşaldığı için, devam etmesini istemek garip geldi.   
O yüzden başımla onaylayıp “Hıhı. Tabii.” Dedim. Tanrıya şükür üzerimdeki kapüşonlu hala sert olan aletimi saklıyordu.  
Gözlerinden şüphenin gölgesi geçti ama daha ben gözümü bile kırpamadan aniden kalkıp oturdu. “Gitmeliyim.” Dedi.   
Karnımı gerginleştiren eşit dozda hayal kırıklığı ve rahatsızlığı görmezden geldim. Cidden mi? Biriyle bir şeyler yaşadıktan sonra birkaç dakika havadan sudan konuşmak için bile takılmıyor muydu? Ne prens ama.  
Artık daha da garipti. Masanın ucundaki peçete kutusundan bir parça aldı ve temizlendi. Pantolonunu soğukkanlılıkla çekti. Sakin davranmak için çok uğraştım. Hatta taksi çağırmak için telefonumu kullandığında normal bir şekilde gülümsemeyi bile başardım. Neyse ki bu defa taksi durağına hemen ulaştı, bu da garipliğin uzun sürmeyeceği anlamına geliyordu.   
Onu kapıya kadar geçirdim, bir saniyeliğine tereddüt etti. “Beni ağırladığın için sağ ol,” dedi kibarca. “Eğlendim.”  
“Ah, evet, ne demek. Ben de.”  
Bir sonraki andaysa o gitmişti. Eh, ben de sağ elime kalmıştım.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaaaaa!! İmdattt!! Bu bölüm aşşırı zorlandım ve hala beynim pelte halinde. Bildiğiniz gibi uyarladığım kitapta bu kısım bir kadın ve bir erkek arasında geçiyordu ve bunu erkek – erkek ilişkisine uyarlamak sandığımdan bin kat daha zordu. Bölümün yüzde yetmişini kendim yazdım ve nasıl olduğu hakkında gram fikrim yok. O yüzden bu bölüm olmamış gibi hissediyorum ama yapacak bir şey yok maalesef  umarım beğenirsiniz. Yorumlarınızı ve oylarını eksik etmeyin lütfen. Bir sonraki bölüm daha uzun gelecek bekleyinnnn.


	4. Ego Kırmak ve Onarmaya Çalışmak

CHANYEOL  
Sabah duşumu alıp yatak odama girdiğimde telefonumun çaldığını duydum. Yaşıtım olan herkes aramak yerine mesaj attığı için, daha ekranı kontrol etmeden kimin aradığını çok iyi biliyordum.   
“Selam, anne.” dedim. Şifonyere yönelirken havlumun kenarını tutuyordum.  
“Anne mi? Yüce Tanrım. Demek doğru? Yani, yirmi bir yıl önce güzel bir oğlan doğurduğumu düşünüyordum ama artık uzak bir hatıra gibi geliyor çünkü eğer bir oğlum olsaydı, herhalde beni ayda birden daha fazla arıyor olurdu, değil mi?”  
Göğsüme suçluluk iğne gibi batıyor olsa da, kahkaha attım. Haklıydı. Son zamanlarda berbat bir evlattım, sezon sonuyla ve dönem ödevleriyle öyle meşguldüm ki, onu aramam gerektiği kadar sıkça arayamıyordum.   
“Üzgünüm,” dedim samimi bir pişmanlıkla. “Dönem sonu hep fena şekilde hareketli oluyor.”  
“Biliyorum. O yüzden dırdır etmiyordum. Sınavlarına sıkı çalışıyor musun?”  
“Tabii.” Yaa, öyledir. Daha bir kitabın kapağını bile açmamıştım.  
Annem belirsiz yanıtımın içini gördü. “Annene yalan söyleme Yeolie.”  
“Tamam, daha başlamadım,” diye itiraf ettim. “Ama baskı altında daha iyi çalıştığımı biliyorsun. Bir saniye bekleyebilir misin ?”  
“Elbette.”  
Telefonu bırakıp havlumu attım, sonra üzerime eşofman altı geçirdim. Saçım hala ıslaktı, göğsümde su damlaları vardı, o yüzden havluyla saçlarımı kuruladıktan sonra telefonu tekrar elime aldım.  
“Döndüm,” dedim ona. “Ee, iş nasıl gidiyor? Bay Kim nasıl?”  
“İyi ve harika.”  
Sonraki on dakika boyunca işinden bahsetti; Jeju adasındaki bir restoranda müdürdü, sonra üvey babamın neler yaptığını anlattı. Bay Kim bir muhasebeciydi ve öyle sıkıcıydı ki, bazen onun etrafında olmak acı verici oluyordu ama annemi bütün yüreğiyle seviyordu ve ona kraliçe gibi davranıyordu, o yüzden heriften tam olarak nefret edemiyordum.  
En sonunda yaz tatili planlarına , ne zaman babamdan bahsetse kullandığı ihtiyatlı tonu kullandı.  
“Yani yine babanla çalışacaksın?”  
“Öyle.” Sesim rahat çıksın diye çaba harcadım. Ağabeyimle uzun zaman önce annemden gerçeği saklayacağımız konusunda anlaşmıştık.   
Babamın tekrar içmeye başladığını bilmesine gerek yoktu ve onu bu eski saçmalığın içine sürüklemeyi reddediyordum. Annem bundan çıkıp gitmişti ve dışında kalması gerekiyordu. Artık mutlu olmayı hak ediyordu ve her ne kadar sıkıcı olsa da, Bay Kim onu mutlu ediyordu.  
Öte yandan babam, onu sefil hale getiriyordu. Anneme vurmamış ya da sözlü olarak istismar etmemişti ama onun dağıttıklarını toplamak zorunda kalan hep annem olmuştu. Sarhoş öfke nöbetleriyle ve rehabilitasyona durmadan yapılan ziyaretlerle başa çıkmak zorunda kalan kişi o olmuştu. Eve kafası bir milyon geldiğinde ve girişte sızdığında onu yerden sürükleyerek kaldıran da oydu.   
Siktir, sekiz ya da dokuz yaşlarındaydım, babam sabahın ikisinde evi aradığı zamanı asla unutmayacaktım. Dili deli gibi dolanıyordu ve kafayı yiyordu çünkü bir barda feci halde sarhoş olmuş, arabaya binmişti ve nerede olduğu konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. Kışın en soğuk zamanıydı ve annem, ağabeyimle beni evde yalnız bırakmak istememişti, o yüzden bizi sıkı sıkı giydirmişti. Üçümüz onu arayarak saatler geçirmiştik. Sokağın adının sadece yarısını biliyorduk çünkü tabela karla kaplanmıştı ve babam dışarı çıkıp tabelayı temizleyemeyecek kadar sarhoştu.  
Onu bulduktan sonra arabaya taşımıştık, arka koltukta otururken daha önce hiç hissetmediğim bir şeyi hissettiğimi hatırlıyordum; acıma. Babam için üzülüyordum. Ertesi gün annem onu tekrar rehabilitasyona yolladığında rahatladığımı inkar edemezdim.   
“Umarım sana doğru düzgün ödeme yapıyordur hayatım,” dedi annem. Sesi üzgün geliyordu. “Minseok ile ikiniz garajda çok çalışıyorsunuz.”   
“Tabii ki bize para ödüyor.” Ama düzgün müydü? Siktir, değildi tabii. Okul yılı için kira ve giderleri ödeyecek kadar kazanıyordum ama tam zamanlı çalışmadan gerektiği kadar değildi kesinlikle.  
“Güzel,” duraksadı. “Bizi ziyarete gelmek için bir hafta tatil alabiliyorsun hala, değil mi?”  
“Öyle planlıyorum,” diyerek ona garanti verdim. Min ile şimdiden bir program üzerinde çalışmıştık, o yüzden ikimiz de annemle biraz zaman geçirmek için Jeju adasına gidebilecektik.   
Birkaç dakika daha konuştuk. Sonra telefonu kapatıp yiyecek bir şeyler bulmak için alt katta dolandım. Bir kase mısır gevreği hazırladım. Myeon’un bizi yemeye zorladığı şekersiz, kepekli bir şeydi çünkü bir sebepten herif şekere karşıydı. Tabağımı tezgahın üzerine yerleştirdiğimde, aklım anında dün gece olanlara gitti.  
Beni boşaltmasından sadece beş saniye sonra Baekhyun’un odasından çıkmak acayip puştça bir hareketti. Bunu biliyordum. Fakat oradan çıkmam gerekiyordu. Yaşadığım orgazmdan çıktığım anda aklıma gelen ilk şey, “ben burada ne halt ediyorum?” olmuştu. Cidden. Demek istediğim, evet, Baekhyun harika, seksi ve eğlenceliydi, tamam ama artık hiç tanımadığım insanlarla orgazm yaşayacak kadar dibe mi batmıştım? Ve bu kez alkolü bir bahane olarak bile kullanamazdım çünkü tamamen ayıktım.  
Asıl en kötü kısmı ne miydi? Lanet olsun ki herif boşalmamıştı.  
Hatırlayınca dişlerimi sıktım. Elbette bir sürü inleme olmuştu ama bana orgazm olduğunu söylemesine rağmen, olmadığından yüzden doksan dokuz emindim. Aslına bakılırsa, bana yalan söylemişti. Çünkü birine orgazm olup olmadığını sorduktan sonra belirsiz bir “hıhı” cevabını alıyorsanız, o zaman ona yalan söylemek denirdi işte.  
Bir de eğlenip eğlenmediğini belirtirken kullandığı yarım yamalak “evet, tabii, ben de” vardı ya? Bir erkeğin egosunu mahvetmekti resmen. Sadece boşalmamakla kalmamıştı, eşliğim de mi onun için iyi değildi yani?   
O konuda nasıl hissedeceğimden emin değildim. Tamam, salağın teki değildim. Erkeklerin her seks yapışında orgazmların gökten düştüğü ve erkeğin yatağına iniverdiği sihirli bir baloncuğun için yaşamıyordum. Bazen oluyormuş gibi yaptıklarını biliyordum.  
Ama benimle birlikteyken numara yapmadıklarını düşünmek hoşuma gidiyor derken, çoğu erkeğin adına konuştuğumdan oldukça emindim.  
Lanet olsun. Numarasını almalıydım. Ne demeye numarasını almamıştım ki?   
Bunun cevabını biliyordum gerçi. Geçen ay boyunca, biriyle yattıktan sonra numarasını isteyecek kadar umursamadım ya da daha doğrusu , biriyle yatmadan önce, yattığım sırada ve yattıktan sonra öyle sarhoş oluyordum ki, numara istemek aklıma bile gelmezdi.  
Koridordan gelen ayak sesleri beni düşüncelerimden çıkardı ve başımı kaldırdığım anda Jongin’in mutfağa girdiğini gördüm.   
“Günaydın,” dedi.  
“Günaydın.” Ağzıma bir kaşık gevrek tıktım ve hissettiğim ani rahatsızlık kıvılcımını, ayrıca bunu hissettiğim için bile kendime duyduğum nefreti görmezden gelmek için elimden geleni yaptım.   
Kim Jongin benim en yakın arkadaşımdı. Tanrı aşkına, onun etrafında kendimi rahatsız hissetmemem gerekiyordu.   
“Dün gece neler karıştırdın bakalım?” raftan bir kase, çekmeceden bir kaşık aldı ve tezgahta bana katıldı.  
Cevap vermeden önce çiğnedim. “Biriyle takıldım. Film izledik.”  
“İyiymiş. Tanıdığım biri mi?”  
“Yok ya, daha dün tanıştım.” Ve büyük ihtimalle onu bir daha hiç görmeyeceğim çünkü görünüşe göre bencil bir aşık ve takılması keyif veren biri değildim.   
Jongin kasesine biraz gevrek döktü ve dışarıda bıraktığım süt kutusuna uzandı. “Hey, şu menajeri daha aramadın mı?”  
“Hayır, henüz aramadım.”  
“Niye ki?”  
Çünkü bir anlamı yok.  
“Çünkü pek vakit bulamadım.” Sesim niyetlediğimden daha sert çıktı ve Jongin’in kahve gözlerinde kırgın bir ışık titreşti.   
“Beni paylaman gerekmezdi. Sadece bir soruydu.”  
“Üzgünüm. Ben… üzgünüm.” Gerçekten çok açıklayıcı oldu. İç geçirişimi bastırıp ağzıma bir kaşık gevrek daha soktum.   
Aramızda kısa bir sessizlik oluştu, sonra Jongin boğazını temizledi. “Bak, anlıyorum, tamam mı? Seçmelerde alınmadın ve bu berbat bir şey. Ama seçeneklerin tükenmiş değil ya. Artık bonservisin kendi elinde ve herhangi bir takıma bağlı değilsin, bu da seni isteyen herhangi birine imza atabileceğin anlamına geliyor. Ve seni kesinlikle isteyecekler.”  
Haklıydı. Onlar için oynamamı isteyecek birçok takım olduğuna emindim. Hatta birisinin beni seçeceğinden de emindim, eğer seçmeye katılmış olsaydım.  
Ama Jongin bunu bilmiyordu. Geçtiğimiz iki yıl boyunca beni boş geçtiklerini düşünüyordu ve – ne kadar göt bir arkadaş olduğumdan bahsetmiş miydim? – ben de öyle düşünmesine izin veriyordum. Çünkü kulağa ne kadar boktan gelse de, en iyi arkadaşımın benim seçilmediğime inanması, asla profesyoneller için oynamayacağımı itiraf etmekten daha az hayal kırıklığına uğratıyordu.  
Bakın, Jongin’in tercihte bulunmama gibi bir seçim şansı vardı. Seçmelere girmenin baştan çıkarıcılığı olmadan diplomasını kazanmak istiyordu. Birçok üniversite öğrencisi, takımın biri haklarını aldığı anda okulu bırakmayı seçiyordu; takım, üniversiteyi bırakmak için tatlı dille kandırarak elinden geleni yaparken bırakmamak zordu ama Jongin akıllı bir herifti. Eğer bunu yaparsa Ulusal Üniversite Spor Birliği ayrıcalığını kaybedeceğini biliyordu. Ayrıca bir takımla sözleşme imzalamanın anında başarıyı ya da hatta oyun süresini bile garantilemediğini biliyordu.  
Birince sınıftan takım arkadaşımıza ne olduğunu ikimiz de görmüştük. Seçmelerde seçildi, profesyonel oldu, yarım sezon oynadı. Sonra mı? Kariyerini bitiren bir sakatlık onu kenara attı. Kalıcı olarak. O bir daha asla buza ayak basamayacaktı ama bir de sözleşmeden kazandığı bütün parayı sağlık giderlerine harcamıştı ve son duyduğuma göre, meslek edinmek için okula geri dönmüştü. Kaynak falan gibi bir boktu sanırım.  
Yani evet, Jongin akıllı oynuyordu. Ben mi? Ben daha en baştan profesyonel olmayacağımı biliyordum.  
“Yani, Gretzky denen herif de seçimle gitmemişti ama başardığı şeylere bir bak. Herif bir efsane. Hokey tarifinin tartışmasız en iyi oyuncusu.”  
Jongin hala konuşuyor, hala bana güvence vermeye çalışıyordu ve ben ona çenesini kapamasını söylemek ile, bu kadar harika bir arkadaş olduğu için kaburgalarını kırana kadar sarılmak arasında parçalanıyordum.  
İkisini de yapmadım, onların yerine onu yatıştırmayı seçtim. “Pazartesi günü arayacağım,” diye yalan söyledim.   
Memnuniyetle başını salladı. “Güzel.”  
Sessizlik geri döndü. Boş kaselerimizi bulaşık makinesine koyduk.  
“Bu akşam bara gidiyoruz,” dedi Jongin. “Ben, Soo, Myeon ve Sehunie. Var mısın?”  
“Gelemem. Sınavlara çalışmaya başlamam lazım.”  
Üzücüydü ama en iyi arkadaşıma söylediğim yalanların ucunu kaçırmaya başlıyordum.  
BAEKHYUN  
“Kusura bakma, şunu tekrar edebilir misin?” Luhan tam bir şüpheyle bana bakıyordu, gözleri öyle büyüktü ki, koyu birer bardak altlığı gibi görünüyorlardı.  
Az önce söylediğim şey büyük bir mesele değilmiş gibi omzumu silktim. “Dün gece Park Chanyeol uğradı.”  
“Dün gece Park Chanyeol uğradı,” diye tekrarladı.  
“Evet.”  
“Yurt odamıza geldi.”  
“Evet.”  
“Sen bu odadaydın ve o içeri girdi, sonra ikiniz buradaydınız. Bu odanın içinde.”  
“Evet.”  
“Yani Park Chanyeol kapımıza geldi, içeri yürüdü ve buradaydı. Bu odadaydı.”  
Kahkahalar boğazıma toplandı. “Evet, Luhan. Onun burada olduğunu kabul ettik. Bu odadaydı.”  
Ağzı açıldı. Sonra kapandı. Sonra yeniden açılıp öyle cırtlak bir sesle ciyakladı ki, bardağımdaki suyun Jurassic Park’taki gibi titreşmemesine şaşırdım.  
“Aman Tanrım!” yatağıma doğru koşup kendini bıraktı. “Bana her şeyi anlat.”  
Hala dün geceki parti kıyafetlerini giyiyordu; içini tamamen gösteren geniş fileli bir tişört ve deri pantolon.   
Luhan odamıza girdiğinde, lafı ağzımdan çıkarmadan üç saniye beklemiştim ama şimdi, o bana heyecanla bakarken boğazım isteksizlikle kasıldı. Aniden ona dün gece neler olduğunu anlatamayacak kadar utandım çünkü… şey… doğruca söyleyeceğim: Çünkü bu iç açıcı değildi.  
Onunla birlikte film izlerken keyif almıştım ve onunla takılmayı da sevdim, ta ki o son anlara kadar ama adam birden kalkıp gitmişti. Bunu kim yapardı ki?  
Sürekli partilerde birileriyle yatmasına şaşmamalıydı. Büyük ihtimalle karşısındakiler orgazm olup olmadıklarını fark edemeyecek kadar sarhoş oluyorlardı. Park Chanyeol’un yanlış reklamdan başka bir şey satmadığını fark edemeyecek kadar sarhoşlardı.   
Ama koca ağzımı çoktan açmıştım, o yüzden artık devam etmek ve Luhan’a bir şeyler vermek zorundaydım. Bana ağzı açık vaziyette bakarken, Chanyeol’un yanlış kapıya geldiğini ve benimle birlikte film izlemek için kaldığını açıkladım.  
“Film mi izlediniz? O kadar mı?”  
Yanaklarımı ateş bastığını hissettim. “Şey…”  
Ağzından bir ciyaklama daha kaçıverdi. “Aman Tanrım! Onu becerdin mi?”  
“Hayır,” diye çabucak cevapladım. “Tabii ki hayır. Onu doğru düzgün tanımıyorum bile. Ama… şey, öpüştük.”  
Ondan daha fazlasını açığa çıkarmada tereddüdüm vardı ama bu kadar açıklama bile Luhan’ın gözlerini parlattı. Sanki ilk bisikletini almış bir çocuk gibi görünüyordu ya da midillisini.  
“Park Chanyeol ile yiyiştin! Bu öyle süper ki! İyi öpüşüyor mu? Tişörtünü çıkardı mı? Pantolonunu çıkardı mı?”  
“Yok ya,” diye yalan söyledim.   
En iyi arkadaşım artık kıpırdamadan oturamıyordu. Yataktan atladı ve topuklarında yaylandı. “Buna inanamıyorum. Burada olup şahit olmadığıma inanamıyorum.”  
“Şimdi de röntgenciliğe mi merak saldın?” dedim kuru kuru.  
“Eğer dikizlediğim kişi Park Chanyeol ise? Eh, herhalde yani. İkinizin yiyişmesini saatlerce izleyebilirdim.” Aniden nefesi kesildi. “Aman Tanrım, ona hemen şimdi mesaj at ve sana penisinin fotoğrafını göndermesini iste.”  
“Ne? Hayır!”  
“Aaa, hadi ama, herhalde bundan gerçekten gururu okşanır ve…” yine nefesi kesildi. “Hayır, onu bu akşam gelmesi için davet et. Ve ona Sehun’u da getirmesini söyle.”   
Luhan’ın planlarını bozmaktan nefret ediyordum ama Chanyeol’un dün gece aceleyle gidişine bakılırsa, Luhan’ın neşesinin üzerine bir kova soğuk su dökmekten başka çarem yoktu. “İstesem bile arayamazdım,” diye itiraf ettim. “Numarasını almadım.”  
“Ne?” yıkılmış görünüyordu. “Senin derdin ne? En azından kendi numaranı verdin mi?”  
Başımı iki yana salladım. “Yanında telefonu yoktu ve ona numaramı verecek fırsatım olmadı.”  
Luhan bir anlığına sessizleşti. Keskin kahverengi gözleri kısılarak yüzüme odaklandı, baskı yapıyordu, sanki telepatik olarak beynime tünel açmaya çalışıyordu.  
Kendimden emin olamayarak kıpırdandım. “Ne?”  
“Dürüst ol,” dedi. “Gerçekten burada mıydı?”  
Hissettiğim şok bana çarpıverdi. “Şaka mı yapıyorsun?”  
Küçük bir omuz silkme ile karşılık verince, şok korkuya dönüştü. “Niye bunu uydurayım?”  
“Bilmem…” elini saçına daldırıp dağıttı, rahatsızlığı açıktı, “Bu sadece… bilirsin, o daha büyük ve ateşli. Ayrıca birbirinizin numaralarını da almamışsınız…”  
“Yani, bu yalan söylediğim anlamına mı geliyor?” Ayağa fırladım, bu hakaretten de fazlasıydı.  
“Hayır, elbette öyle değil.” Geri vites yapmaya başladı ama çok geçti. Çoktan tepem atmıştı ve kapıya doğru yöneldim. “Nereye gidiyorsun?” diye sızlandı arkamdan. “Yaa, hadi ama Baekie. Sana inanıyorum. Kızıp da gitmene gerek yok.”  
“Kızdığım için bir yere gittiğim yok.” Omzumun üstünden ona soğuk bir bakış attım, sonra ceketimi aldım. “On beş dakika sonra babamla buluşacağım. Gerçekten gitmem gerekiyor.”  
Şüpheyle, “Gerçekten mi?”  
“Evet.” Ona kaşlarımı çatmamak için kendimi zorlamam gerekti. “Ama bu sana şu anda deli gibi sinirli olduğum gerçeğini değiştirmiyor.”  
Yerinden fırladı ve onu durduramadan kollarını boynuma doladı. Ciğerlerimdeki havayı boşaltacak kadar sıkıca sarıldı. Alameti farikası olan Affet Beni sarılmalarından biriydi, sayamadığım kadar çok kucaklanan kişi olmuştum.  
“Lütfen, bana kızma…” diye yalvardı. “Öyle sorduğum için üzgünüm. Uydurmayacağını biliyorum ve geri döndüğünde bütün detayları istiyorum, olur mu?”  
“Evet… olur.” Diye homurdandım, ciddi olduğum için değildi. Ama yüzüne bir tane geçirmeden oradan çıkıp gitmek istiyordum.   
Geri çekildiğinde yüzüne rahatlamış bir ifade yerleşti. “Harika. O zaman sonra görü…”  
Daha cümlesini bitiremeden kapıdan çıkıp gitmiştim.  
Coffee Hub’a girdiğimde babam daha gelmemişti, o yüzden yeşil çay siparişi verdim ve bize köşede iki rahat sandalye buldum. Cumartesi sabahıydı ve kahve dükkanı boştu. İçimden bir ses, çoğu kişinin Cuma gecesinin sarhoşluğunu üzerinden atmaya çalıştığını söylüyordu.  
Pofuduk tekli koltuğa yerleştiğimde kapının üzerindeki çan çaldı ve babam içeri girdi. Hep giyindiği gibi kahverengi blazer ceket ve kolalanmış haki pantolon giyiyordu, annemin deyişiyle “ciddi profesör” kıyafetiydi.   
“Selam evlat,” diye selamladı beni. “Hemen kahve alıp geliyorum.”  
Bir dakika sonra köşede bana katıldı, her zamankinden daha bezgin görünüyordu. “Geç kaldığım için üzgünüm. Birkaç belge almak için ofise uğradım ve bir öğrenci yolumu kesti. Dönem ödevi hakkında konuşmak istedi.”  
“Sorun değil. Ben de yeni geldim.” Bardağımın kapağını açtığımda buhar yüzüme doğru yükseldi. Bir anlığına sıcak sıvıya üfledim, sonra çabucak bir yudum aldım. “Haftan nasıldı?”  
“Karman çorman. Teslim edilen ödevlerin kalitesiyle ilgili endişeliydim, o yüzden sınavla ilgili soruları olan öğrenciler için ofis saatlerini uzattım. Her akşam ona kadar kampüsteydim.”  
Kaşlarımı çattım. “Asistanın olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi? O yardım edemiyor mu?”  
“Ediyor ama öğrencilerle etkileşim kurmaktan hoşlandığımı biliyorsun.”  
Evet, biliyordum ve bütün öğrencilerinin onu bu kadar sevmesinin sebebinin de bu olduğuna emindim. Babam üniversitedeki son sınıflara moleküler biyoloji dersi veriyordu, o kadar da popüler olacağını düşünmediğiniz bir dersti ama yine de dersine girmek için gerçekten bir bekleme listesi vardı ve itiraf etmeliydim ki, onun son derece sıkıcı malzemeleri bile ilginç bir hale getirme yolu vardı.   
Babam kahvesini yudumlarken bardağın kenarından beni inceledi. “Ee, cuma günü altı buçukta Perro’ya rezervasyon yaptırdım. Doğum günün için uygun mu?”  
Gözlerimi devirdim. Hiç doğum günü insanı değildim. Sade kutlamaları ya da – kusursuz bir dünyada – hiç kutlama olmamasını tercih ederdim ama annem doğum günlerinin delisiydi. Sürpriz partiler, komik hediyeler, restoranlarda garsonlara şarkı söyletmeler… mümkün olduğunca büyük işkencelere sebep oluyordu. Bence tek evladını utandırmaktan keyif alıyordu ama üç yıl önce Paris’e taşındığından beri doğum günümü onunla geçirmemiştim, o yüzden beni küçük düşürme görevine babam atanmıştı.  
“Eğer kimseye şarkı söyletmemeye söz verebilirsen kabul ederim.”  
Rengi attı. “Tanrı aşkına, ben oturup da öyle bir şeye seyirci kalır mıyım? Hiç yolu yok. Güzel, sessiz bir akşam yemeği yiyeceğiz ve yemekten sonra annenle konuştuğunda masaya bir garson grubunun gelip senin için şarkı söylediğini söyleyebilirsin.”  
“Anlaştık.”  
“Gerçek doğum gününde yemek yemek istemediğinden emin misin? Eğer çarşamba akşamı kutlamak istersen vakit ayırabilirim.”  
“Cuma uygun,” diyerek temin ettim.   
“Tamam o zaman, bu bir randevu. Ah, dün gece annenle konuştum,” diye ekledi. “Uçuşunu mayıs ayına çekmeyi düşünüp düşünmediğini sordu. Seni iki yerine üç ay görmek çok hoşuna giderdi.”  
Tereddüt ettim. Bu yaz annemi ziyarete gideceğim için heyecanlıydım ama üç aylığına? İki ay bile fazlaydı; o yüzden ağustosun ilk haftası geri dönmek için ısrar etmiştim. Beni yanlış anlamayın, anneme bayılırım. Eğlenceli kendini ana bırakan, şen şakrak ve cesaretlendirici bir kadın, tıpkı sizi ponponlarıyla her yerde takip eden kişisel bir amigo kıza sahip olmak gibiydi. Ama o ayrıca… yorucuydu. Yetişkin bir kadının bedenindeki küçük bir kız gibiydi, durup sonuçlarını düşünmeden her hevesini uygulamaya koyuyordu.  
“İzin ver, düşüneyim,” diye yanıtladım. “Ona ayak uyduracak enerjimin olup olmadığına karar vermem gerekiyor.”  
Babam güldü. “Pekala, buna cevabın hayır olduğunu ikimiz de biliyoruz. Kimsenin annene ayak uyduracak kadar enerjisi yok evlat.”  
Onun kesinlikle yoktu ama neyse ki boşanmaları yüzde yüz dostça olmuştu. Sanırım annem babama ayrılmak istediğini söylediğinde, babam üzülmekten çok rahatlamıştı. Ve annem “kendini bulmak” ve “sanatıyla bağlantı kurmak” için Paris’e taşınmaya karar verdiğinde, babam sadece destekleyici olmuştu.   
“Bu hafta sana haber vereceğim, olur mu?” çayıma uzandım ama çan yeniden çaldığında elim havada donakaldı.   
Hokey ceketi giyen koyu saçlı bir oğlan içeri girdi ve kalp durduracan bir an için onun Chanyeol olduğunu sandım.   
Ama hayır. Başka biriydi. Daha kısaydı, daha yapılıydı ve onun kadar yıkıcı bir muhteşemliği yoktu. O kapıdan içeri giren Chanyeol olsaydı bile, tam olarak ne olmasını bekliyordum ki? Gelip beni öpecek miydi? Çıkma mı teklif edecekti?   
Yaaaaaa tabii. Dün gece herifi boşalttım ve hoşça kal niyetine beni öpecek kadar uzun süre bile kalmadı. Yani evet, gerçeklerle yüzleşmek zorundaydım: Ben de sadece Park Chanyeol’un fetihlerinden oluşan uzun listedeki başka biriydim.  
Dürüst olayım mı? Bununla hiç sorunum yoktu. Bu, her ne kadar iç açıcı değilse de Chanyeol tarafından, ah… fethedilmek, kolaylıkla söyleyebilirdim ki ilk yılımın en önemli olayıydı.  
CHANYEOL  
“Biri seninle birlikteyken hiç orgazm olmuş gibi davrandı mı?” deyiverdim. Pazartesi sabahının sekiziydi ve ev arkadaşıma bakarken parmaklarımı mutfak tezgahına gergince vuruyordum.  
Buzdolabına doğru gitmekte olan Sehun öyle aniden duruverdi ki, eğer patenlerin üzerinde olsaydı, şu anda yüzümden buz temizliyor olurdum.   
“Kusura bakma, seni duymadım. Ne dedin, sen?”  
Yüz ifadesi masumiyetin simgesiydi, o yüzden ancak söylediğim şeyi tekrar ettikten sonra dalga geçtiğini anladım. Sehun iki büklüm oldu, kahkahalarla sarsılırken Tanrı şahidimdir ki yanaklarından yaşlar akıyordu.   
“İlk seferinde seni duydum zaten,” diyerek güldü. “Sadece bir daha sorduğunu duymak istedim… ah siktir… sanırım altıma işedim.” Boğazından başka bir gürültülü kahkaha koptu. “Birine çaktın, o da numara mı yaptı?”  
Dişlerimi öyle sertçe sıktım ki, azı dişlerim acıdı. Nasıl bir mallık Sehun’a sırrımı açmanın iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünmemi sağlamıştı ki?  
“Hayır,” diye homurdandım.   
Hala bir manyak gibi gülüyordu. “Numara yaptığını nasıl biliyorsun? Sonrasında o mu söyledi? Ah, Tanrım lütfen, evet de!”  
Gözlerimi kahve fincanıma diktim. “Bana hiçbir şey söylemedi. Ben öyle bir hisse kapıldım, tamam mı?”  
Sehun buzdolabını açıp portakal suyu kutusunu aldı, hala kendine gülüyordu. “Bu paha biçilemez. Kampüsün koca aygırı birini boşaltamadı. Bana resmen yıllarca başının etini yiyebileceğim kadar malzeme verdin.”  
Aynen öyle yapmıştım. Kimse akıllı olduğumu söylememişti zaten.  
Ayrıca, ne halt etmeye hala bunu takıntı yapıyordum ki? Bütün hafta sonu, Baekhyun’u görme arzusuyla savaşmıştım. Kendimi sınavlarıma çalışmaya zorladım. Myeon ile altı saat boyunca Ice Pro oynadık. Hatta odamı toplayıp çamaşırlarımı bile yıkadım.  
Ve sonra bu sabah gözlerimi açtığımda, daha fazla dayanamadım.   
Kendime has yöntemlerim vardı, kahretsin. Biri Park Chanyeol ile takıldığında, yüzlerinde memnun birer gülümsemeyle gideceğini bilirdi. Baekhyun’un tatmin olmamış olabileceğini düşünmek beni deliye çeviriyordu. Günlerdir içim içimi yiyordu. Günlerdir, lanet olsun.  
Aslında var ya, başlarım böyle işe. Telefon numarası yoktu belki ama nerede yaşadığını biliyordum ve bu fena durumu düzeltene kadar bugün tek bir kahrolası şeye bile konsantre olamayacaktım.  
Bu kabul edilemezdi.  
Otuz dakika sonra Baekhyun’un kapısının önünde duruyordum.   
Sabahın sekiz buçuğunda burada olmak yapabileceğim en iyi şey olmayabilirdi ama aptal egom yürüyüp gitmeme izin vermeyi reddettiğinden, derin bir nefes aldım ve yumruğumu kapıya vurdum.  
Baekhyun bir saniye sonra kapıyı açtı.  
Üzerinde bornozdan başka bir şey yoktu.  
Beni görünce gözleri büyüdü, sesi tiz bir şekilde çıktı.. “Selam.”  
Yutkundum, o bornozun altında muhtemelen çıplak olduğunu gerçeğinin üzerinde durmamak için elimden geleni yaptım. Beyaz havlu kumaş dizlerine kadar geliyordu, kemerini belinde gevşekçe bağlamıştı ve üst kısmı hafifçe aralıktı, bana belirgin göğüs uçlarıyla görsel biz ziyafet sunuyordu.  
“Selam,” sesim pürüzlü çıktı, o yüzden boğazımı temizledim. “İçeri gelebilir miyim?”  
“Şey, olur.”  
Kapıyı arkamdan kapattı, sonra döndü. Dudaklarında tedirgin bir gülümseme oynaşıyordu. “Pek fazla zamanım yok. Son psikoloji seminerim bir saat içinde, o yüzden giyinip kampüsün ta karşı tarafına gitmem lazım.”  
“Sorun değil. Benim de fazla zamanım yok. Otuz dakika içinde çalışma grubu var.” Ellerimle oynamamak için ceplerime soktum. Endişeliydim ve neden olduğuna dair hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Daha önce herhangi biri ile konuşma konusunda hiç sorunum olmamıştı.  
“Naber?” İlgisiz bir şekilde bornozunun önünü kavradı, sanki açılmaya tehlikeli bir şekilde yakın olduğunu fark etmişti.  
“Sonuna kadar gelmedin, değil mi?” Soru daha ben engel olamadan ağzımdan kaçıverdi.   
“Neyin sonuna…” Durdu, anlamaya başladığında yanakları kızarmaya başladı. “Ah. Demek istediğin…”  
Dişlerimi sıkıp onayladım.  
“Şey… hayır.” Diye itiraf etti. “Gelmedim.”  
Dudaklarımı doğal, somurtmayan pozisyonda tutmak için mücadele ettim. “Neden bana tersini söyledin?”  
“Bilmiyorum.” İç geçirdi. “Sen çoktan bitirmiştin. Ve sanırım egona falan zarar vermek istemedim. Önceki gün bir makalede erkeklerin bu tür şeylerde ne kadar duyarlı olduğunu okumuştum. Eğer karşısındaki orgazma ulaşmazsa kendini yetersiz hissettiklerini falan…”  
“Yine şu gevezelik şeyini yapıyorsun.”  
İfadesi utangaç bir hal aldı. “Üzgünüm.”  
“Gevezelik etmene aldırmıyorum. Egom için endişelenmene memnun oldum.” Ona sırıttım. “Endişelenmemelisin de.”  
Sersemlemiş göründü. “Neden?”  
“Çünkü durmadan nasıl olup da seni boşaltamadığımı düşünüp duruyorum.” Omzumu silktim. “Ve bunu değiştirmeyi ne kadar çok istediğimi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selaaaam, ben geldimm! Uzunnn bir bölümle geldim hem de. Bölümün başları biraz geçiş gibi oldu farkındayım ama Chanyeol’u ve Baekhyun’u ve de onların aileleri hakkında daha fazla bilgiye sahip olmanız bu hikayede büyük bir önem arz ediyor. Bu yüzden kitabın kendisinde olan yazıyı kısaltmadan direk size sundum. Bölümün en heyecanlı kısmında da bırakmak benim eğlencem olsun di mi ama dkdsdkd yorumlarınızı ve oylarınızı bekliyorummmm…


	5. Hem de Fena Halde İstiyorum

CHANYEOL  
Baekhyun’un bembeyaz yanakları sadece saniyeler içinde soluk pembeye dönüştü. Gördüğüm en dışavurumcu yüze sahipti, hissettiği her şeyi öyle çabuk gösteriyordu ki. Onu okumanın bu kadar kolay olmasına minnettar oldum, aksi halde son söylediğim şey üzerine uzayan sessizliği beni endişelendirebilirdi. Ama gözlerindeki merakın parıltısı onu korkutup kaçırmadığımı onaylıyordu.  
“Gerçekten mi?” Anlını kırıştırdı.   
“Evet.” Ona doğru bir adım atarken dudaklarım ufak bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Yani bana izin verecek misin, vermeyecek misin?”  
Yüzünden telaşlı bir ifade geçip gitti. “Neyi yapmana izin vereceğim?”  
“Seni boşaltmama.”  
İfadesizliğindeki huzursuzluğun eriyerek sıcak heyecana dönüştüğünü görünce memnun oldum. Ah evet, onu hiç korkutmuyordum. Tahrik oluyordu.   
“Aa…” Boğuk bir kahkaha koyuverdi. “İlk defa bir erkek kapımda belirip bunu istiyor. Bunun kulağa ne kadar delice geldiğinin farkında mısın?”  
“Delilikten mi bahsetmek istiyorsun? Sikik hafta sonumun hepsini bunu yapmayı hayal ederek geçirdim.”  
Göğsüm hüsranla yükseldi. “Normalde böyle pisliğin biri değilim, tamam mı? Durmadan birileriyle yatıp kalkıyor olabilirim ama birlikte olduğum insanın iyi vakit geçirdiğinden hep emin olurum.”  
İç geçirdi. “İyi vakit geçirdim zaten.”  
“Eğer menimi boşaltıp gitmeseydim çok daha iyi vakit geçirecektin.”  
Şimdi yine gülüyordu, bu da bana iç geçirtti. “Beni burada öldürüyorsun güzelim. Sana çığlık attıracak bir orgazm vermek istediğimi söylüyorum ve sen bana gülüyor musun?” Sırıttım. “Az önce egomun kırılgan olduğu konusunda anlaşmadık mı?”  
Dudakları titremeye devam etti. “Gitmen gerektiğini sanıyordum.” Diye hatırlattı.  
“Buradan kütüphaneye gitmek on dakikamı alır. Bu da yirmi dakikam var demektir.” Gülümsemem şeytani bir hal aldı. “Eğer seni yirmi dakikada zirveye ulaştıramıyorsam, o zaman kesinlikle yanlış yapıyorum demektir.”  
Baekhyun ıslak, koyu renkli saçlarını eliyle dağıttı, gözle görülür şekilde gergindi. Bakışlarım dudaklarına indi, nemlendirmek için dilini çıkarınca parlamışlardı. Onu öpme dürtüsü damarlarımda vızıldadı ve havada salınan beklenti boğazımı gerecek kadar yoğundu.  
Bir adım daha attım. “Ee?”  
“Şey…” soluğu aceleci bir şekilde çıktı. “Elbette. Eğer istiyorsan.”  
Bir kahkaha patlattım. “Hem de fena halde istiyorum. Ama sen istiyor musun?”  
“E-evet.” Boğazını temizledi. “Evet.”  
Gittikçe yaklaştım ve yine gözleri alev aldı. Beni istiyordu. Ben de onu istiyordum ama hızla sertleşen aletime uslu olmasını emrettim. Bu bizimle ilgili değil dostum. Sadece o.  
Aletim yanıt olarak kımıldadı ama şu anda harekete geçmesinin ihtimali yoktu. Eğer o yattığım diğer insanlardan biri olsaydı, çabucak ilişkiye girmeyi teklif edebilirdim ama eğer B-radarımda bir sorun yoksa, büyük ihtimalle Baekhyun bakirdi. Şu anda elimde o kadar vakit bulunmaması bir yana ilki olmak gibi bir sorumluluğu almak için özellikle hevesli değildim.  
Ama bu… Bornozunun kuşağına uzandım ve yavaşça çektim… İşte bunu kesinlikle yapabilirdim.  
Ve bu kez doğru düzgün yapmayı planlıyordum.   
Bornozunu tamamen açmadım. Sadece havlu kumaşın arasındaki boşluktan tek elimi kaydırdım ve çıplak kalçasını nazikçe okşadım. Ona dokunduğum anda titredi. Açık kahverengi gözleri yoğun bir şekilde yüzüme odaklandı ve avucumun tüy kadar hafif bir şekilde tenine yeniden değdiğinde, yumuşakça inledi ve daha yakına geldi.   
Onu geriye doğru nazikçe iterken, “Yatağa otur,” dedim, boğuk bir sesle.  
Yatağın kenarına oturdu ama uzanmadı. Bakışları bana odaklı kaldı, sanki başka bir şey emretmem için bekliyordu.   
Nefesimi vererek önünde diz çöktüm ve bornozunu son bir kez çekip omuzlarından aşağıya ittim. Az önce salıverdiğim oksijen anında ciğerlerime geri doldu. Hassiktir. Çıplak vücudu aletimi sızlattı. İnceydi, ufacık kalçaları, orta boyda tertemiz aleti, uzun ve pürüzsüz bacakları ve şimdiye kadar gördüğüm en pembe meme uçları vardı. Meme uçlarından biri ağzıma almak için eğilirken ağzım sulandı. Elimde değildi. Onu tatmam lazımdı.  
Şişen uca doğru, “Ah, siktir,” diye inledim. Ardından dudaklarımın arasında alıp emdim.   
Baekhyun ürperdi, sırtını yay gibi ve göğsünü ağzıma doğru daha çok itiyordu. Tanrı aşkına, bütün gün boyunca meme uçlarını emmek ve onlarla oynamak istiyordum. Sonsuza kadar burada, bu pozisyonda kalmanın düşüncesi bile aletimin başına kıvılcım yolladı. Fakat Baekhyun’un kalçalarının durmaksızın hareket etmesi, bana kaybedecek vakit olmadığını hatırlattı. Ve lanet olsun, onu boşaltana kadar hiçbir yere gitmeyecektim.   
Islak bir sesle meme ucunu serbest bıraktım ve ellerimi baldırlarına koydum. Parmaklarımın altında titremeleri beni güldürdü. “İyi misin?”  
Bir şey söylemeden onayladı.  
Hala aynı fikirde olduğu için memnundum. Bacaklarını daha genişçe açtım, yerde daha aşağı kaydım ve ağzımı aletine yaklaştırdım.  
Anında taş gibi oldum.  
Siktir, saksodan her kim nefret ediyorsa, aptalın tekiydi. Buna bayılıyordum. İlk yaptığımda on beşimdeydim ve beni öyle feci bir şekilde tahrik etmişti ki pantolonuma boşalmıştım. Artık o kadar hızlı tetiklenmiyordum ama dilimin üstündeki Baekhyun’un kaygan, zonklayan aletinin hissi aletimi hiç olmadığı kadar sertleştirdiğini inkar edemezdim.  
Aletini onu inleterek ağır ve ayartıcı bir şekilde yaladım. Dirseklerinin üstünde geriye düştü ve gözlerimi yukarı kaldırıp baktığımda gözlerini yumduğunu gördüm. Dudakları aralıktı, boğazındaki nabzı gözle görülür şekilde atıyordu ve devam etmem için gereken tüm cesaretlendirme buydu.   
Ağzımla aletini sıcak bir yuva gibi sararken ellerimle de deliğini buldum. Orta parmağımı yavaşça içine kaydırdım. Daracıktı. Siktir. Belki de eski pantolona boşalma fiyaskosunu tekrarlama konusunda endişelenmeliydim çünkü hayalarım öyle sıkı bir şekilde yukarı çıkmıştı ki, neredeyse yok olmak üzereydiler.   
Omurgamın dibinde vahşi karıncalanmayı kontrol etmek ve ona iyi hissettirmeye odaklanmak için kalça kaslarımı kastım. Başımı ileri geri oynatarak aletinin ucuna kadar yaladım ve dilimi ucuna nazikçe vurdum, yaladım ve emdim. Neden hoşlandığını çözmek için her yanıtını inceliyordum. Yavaş ve yumuşak diye karar verdim. Ona ağır ağır sataştığımda iniltileri daha çaresizleşiyor ve kalçası daha sertçe hareket ediyordu.   
Ancak ona sataşmak kendime de sataşmak demekti, şimdi aletim acı verecek şekilde fermuarıma dayanıyordu. Herhalde bitirdiğimizde kahrolası şeyin üzerine fermuarın izi çıkmış olacaktı.  
Deliğinin içinde durmadan git gel yapan orta parmağımın yanına işaret parmağımı da yolladığım anda gırtlağından gelen bir inleme ile ödüllendirildim.   
“İyi mi?” diye mırıldanırken ona doğru baktım.  
Gözkapakları yarı açıktı. “Hı hımmmm…”  
Üzerimden tatmin duygusu geçti, beni dolduruşa getiriyor, onu kıyıdan aşağıya yuvarlamam için daha kararlı olmamı sağlıyordu. Görevimi sürdürdüm. Aletinin ucuna tatlı, ağır bir darbe vurdum ve aletinin tamamını gırtlağıma kadar alıp emdim, iki parmağım içinde o hassas noktayı aramaya devam etti ta ki bulana kadar. Sıkıydı. Gerçekten sıkıydı. Ve ıslaktı. Tanrım, hem de nasıl ıslaktı.  
Ve eğer yakında boşalmazsa, benim pantolonum da ıslanmak üzereydi, çünkü patlamaya çok yakındım.  
“Geliyorum,” diye inledi.   
İçindeki parmaklarımın hızını son noktaya çıkardım ve onu öyle bir emdim ki geldi. Ve ah evet, hem de ne biçim geldi. Deliği parmaklarımı çelik bir eldiven gibi sıkarken aletini boğazımda seğirdi ve ağzıma boşaldı. Çığlık atan tiplerden değildi. Fazla inleyen biri de değildi ama ağzından çıkan boğuk sesler bu zamana kadar duyduğum bütün porno yıldızlarının seslerinden çok daha ateşliydi.  
Orgazmı boyunca onunla birlikte kaldım. Parmaklarım duvarlarını okşadı, dilim penisini…   
Kendine gelmeye başladığı anda gülmeye başladı, benden kurtulmaya çalışarak kıvranıyordu.   
Boğukça, “Çok hassas,” dedi.  
Sırıtarak başımı kaldırdım. “Üzgünüm.”  
“Aman Tanrım, şu anda o kelimeyi söylemeye iznin yok. Yaptığından sonra…” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Bu… harikaydı.” Yavaşça doğrulup oturdu, gözleri zevkle pusluydu. “Başka ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum, teşekkür ederim?”  
Boğazımda bir kahkaha kabardı. “Rica ederim?”  
Ayağa kalkarken bacaklarım hiç olmadığı kadar zayıftı. Hala saçma bir şekilde serttim fakat komodinin üzerindeki çalar saatin gösterdiği üzere, kütüphaneye gitmek için tamı tamına on bir dakikam vardı. Başka şartlar altında geç kalmak umurumda olmazdı ama bu, yarınki pazarlama finalinden önceki son çalışma grubuydu ve kaçırmayı göze alamazdım. Zaten sınava D ile giriyor olacaktım, yani dersten kalmak hem kokutucu bir ihtimal hem de gerçekleşmesine izin vermeyeceğim bir sonuçtu. Ders, diplomam için ön koşullardan biriydi ve önümüzdeki yıl tekrar almayı hiç istemiyordum.   
“Gitmem gerek, yoksa çalışma grubuna geç kalacağım.” Gözlerine baktım. “Numaranı alabilir miyim?”  
“Ah. Şey…”  
Tereddüt etmesi içimde bir endişe sancısı yarattı. Birinin numarasını istediğim nadir anlardan biriydi ve o bundan emin değil miydi? Dünyasını sarstıktan sonra?   
Tanrı aşkına. Hünerlerimi mi yitiriyordum?   
Tek kaşımı kaldırdım, sesimde ufak bir meydan okuma vardı. “Tabii bana vermek istemiyorsan başka?”  
“Hayır. Yani, evet, istiyorum.” Alt dudağını ısırdı. “Şimdi mi istiyorsun?”  
Endişeliden çok flört ediyormuşum gibi çıktığını umduğum bir sesle zorlama bir kahkaha attım. “Şimdi iyi olurdu.” Arka cebimden telefonumu çıkardım ve yeni kayıt sayfasını açtım. “Söyle bakalım.”  
Bir seri numara söyledi. Öyle hızlıydı ki onu durdurup tekrarlamak zorunda kaldım. Adını yazdım ve kaydettim, sonra telefonu kaldırdım. “Belki bir ara yine takılabiliriz? Sıradaki Zor Ölüm’ü izleyebiliriz mesela…”  
“Evet, tabii. Kulağa harika geliyor.”  
Cidden mi? Yine mi? “evet ,tabii?”  
Bu heriften “ÇOK İSTERİM!” duymak için ne halt yapmak gerekiyordu?  
“Tamam, harika.” Yutkundum. “Sanırım seni sonra ararım.”  
Hiçbir şey söylemedi ve takip eden sessizlikte, bir rahatsızlık dalgasını aştım.   
Sonra eğildim ve gelmiş geçmiş en aptalca şeyi yaptım. Bu harbiden hakkını veriyordu çünkü yıllar içinde aptallık konusunda payıma düşeni yapmıştım.  
Alnını öptüm.  
Dudaklarını değil. Yanaklarını değil. Alnını öptüm.  
Cidden süpersin Chanyeol.  
Bana gözlerinde eğlenceyle baktı ama malca hareketime bir yorumda bulunmasına fırsat vermedim.  
“Seni arayacağım.” Diye mırıldandım.  
Ve üç gün içinde ikinci defa, Baekhyun’un yurt odasından kendimi bir pislik gibi hissederek çıktım.  
BAEKHYUN  
Psikoloji dersim üç saat sürdü ve profesörün söylediği bir kelimeyi bile duymadığımı dürüstçe söyleyebilirdim. Hem de tek bir kelimeyi bile.  
Yüz seksen dakika boyunca, yaptığım tek şey, Chanyeol’un bu sabah bana yaptığı her inanılmaz şeyin her inanılmaz saniyesini aklımdan geçirmekti.  
Birisini azizlik için aday gösterebilir misiniz ya da seçilmek için kriterler var mıydı?   
Birisinin dilini azizlik için aday gösterebilir miydiniz? Ya da belki Cinsellik Departmanı’nın verdiği orgazm verme ödülü vardır?  
Eğer varsa Chanyeol kazanmayı hak ediyordu.  
Kapımda belirdiği ve beni orgazma ulaştırmasına izin vermemi resmen talep ettiği için hala hayretler içerisindeydim. Sanırım egosu Cosmo’daki makalenin söylediğinden daha hassastı ama biliyor musunuz? Aslında bunu biraz etkileyici buldum. Park Chanyeol gibi kendine güvenen birinin cinsel hünerlerinden cidden şüphe ediyor olması garip bir şekilde tatmin ediciydi.   
Komikti. Çok değil, daha bir hafta önce hayatımda hiç heyecan olmamasından yakınıyordum ve şimdi bana bir bakın; seksi hokey oyuncuları kapımda belirip beni heyecandan gebertiyordu.  
Siktir etsene. Ödülü kendime veriyordum.  
Luhan ve diğerleri ile öğle yemeğinde buluşurken bile düşüncelerime Chanyeol hakim olmaya devam ediyordu. Devasa yemekhanenin arka duvarına dayalı her zamanki masamızda onlara katıldım.  
Bu yemekhane kampüsteki en sevdiğim yerdi. İnşa eden her kimse, kampüsteki binaların geri kalanına hiç dikkat etmemiş olmalıydı çünkü buranın kendini hissettiren rustik, küçük bir köşk tarzı vardı. Yüksek tavanlar, ahşap panelli duvarlar ve diğer yemekhanelerde bulacağınız floresan ışıkların yerine, yumuşak bir sarı ışık yayan gösterişli lambalar vardı. Ayrıca yurdumdan sadece iki dakika uzaklıktaydı. Yani her gün görkeminin keyfini çıkarıyordum.  
Tepsimi masaya koydum ve boş sandalyeye oturup alkolsüz biramın kapağını açtım. “Selam,” diye selamladım herkesi, “Ne konuşuyorsunuz?”  
Luhan ve yanındaki iki kızın sesi anında kesiliverdi, yüz ifadelerineki gizli ışıltılar tam olarak neden bahsettiklerini söylüyordu.  
Benden.  
Gözlerimi kıstım. “Neler oluyor?”  
Luhan süklüm püklüm baktı. “Tamam, kızma ama… onlara Chanyeol’dan bahsettim.”  
İçim öfkeyle çalkalandı ama öfkem kendime yönelikti. Artık Luhan’a özel şeylerimi anlatarak niye canımı sıktığımı bilmiyordum. Ondan sır tutmasını istemek, köpeğe top atıp takip etmemesini istemek gibiydi. Pekala, kahrolası topu atmıştım ve şimdi Luhan onun peşine düşüp geri getirmişti. Ve bu yıl ondan bile daha çok dedikodu yapan iki kızla kanka oluvermişti.   
“Peki bu doğru mu?” diye üsteledi kızlardan biri. “Gerçekten onunla takıldın mı?”  
Chanyeol’u onlarla tartışmaktan son derece rahatsız oldum, bu kızları biliyordum ve onlara bir şey verene kadar kalkmama izin vermezlerdi. Normal görünmeye çalışarak önümdeki yemeğe çubuklarımı batırdım ve “Evet.” Dedim.  
“Bu kadar mı? Evet?” Dehşet içinde görünüyordu. “Söyleyeceğin tek şey bu mu?”  
“Size söyledim millet, bu konuda çok sessiz.” Luhan sırıttı. “Açıkça görünüyor ki, Baekhyun’a arkadaşlığın ilk kuralını hatırlatmamız gerekiyor. O da şu; kampüsteki en ateşli erkekle yiyiştiğinde detayları atlama.”  
“Yaptıklarımı anlatan biri değilim.”  
Karşımdaki dedikoducu kızlardan diğeri alaycı bir tonla konuştu. “Biliyor musun, hiç detay vermemen göz önüne alınırsa, birileri böyle bir şeyin olmadığını bile düşünebilir.”  
Birileri düşünebilir mi?   
Başımı Luhan’a doğru çevirdim. İnanılır gibi değildi. Şimdi de dedikodu mu yayıyordu? İnsanların benim bir çeşit manyak, patolojik yalancı olduğuma inanmalarına izin mi veriyordu?  
Luhan dile getirilmemiş suçlamama karşı kendini savunma konusunda hızlıydı. “Hey, bunun üzerinden geçtik, unuttun mu? Onunla takıldığına tamamen inanıyorum.”  
“İki kere.” Kendimi durduramadan ağzımdan kaçıverdi. Lanet olsun.  
Luhan’ın ağzı açık kaldı. “Ne demek iki kere?”  
Omzumu silktim. “Bu sabah yine uğradı.”  
Bu bana iki nefes kesilmesi, peşinden iki tiz sesli ciyaklama kazandırdı; dedikoducu kızlardan. Luhan garip bir şekilde sessiz kaldı ama ifadesini incelediğimde çözmek imkansızdı.  
Kızlar aynı anda “Aman Tanrım, uğradı mı?!” diye bağırdılar.  
Luhan, “Ne zaman oldu mu?” diye sordu.  
Ses tonu sinirlerimi bozacak kadar kibardı. “Sen ders için çıkar çıkmaz. Çok fazla kalmadı gerçi.”  
Koyu renk gözleri ifadesiz kaldı. “Bu defa en azından numarasını aldın mı?”  
“Hayır,” diye itiraf ettim. “Ama o benimkini aldı.”  
“Yani hala ona ulaşmak için bir yolun yok.” Bu bir soru değildi. Memnun bir durum belirtisi bile değildi. Sesinde bir keskinlik vardı ve masanın karşısında baktığımda, kızların yüzlerindeki pis sırıtışı kaçırmadım.  
Bana inanmıyorlardı.  
Luhan isterse morarana kadar inkar edebilir ve başka bir şehre gidene kadar geri vites yapabilirdi ama en iyi arkadaşım hala uydurduğumu düşünüyordu. Ve şimdi diğerlerinin de benden şüphelenmesine neden oluyordu.  
Lanet olsun, neden hayatımı bu şekilde etkilemesine izin veriyordum? Lisedeyken katlanıyordum çünkü… kahretsin, neden katlandığımı bile bilmiyordum. Ama artık lisede değildik. Burası üniversiteydi ve Luhan’ın bana bu kadar karışmasına izin vermemeliydim.  
“Hayır,” dedim sıktığım dişlerimin arasından. “Ona ulaşmamın bir yolu yok. Ama endişelenme, hayali partnerimin er ya da geç benimle iletişime geçeceğinden eminim.”  
Kaşlarını çattı. “Baekhyun…”  
“Ödevim üzerinde çalışmak için yurda dönüyorum.” İştahım kaçmıştı. Yarısı yenmiş akşam yemeği tepsimi kaldırdım ve ayağa kalktım. “Sonra görüşürüz.”  
Belki saftım ama üniversitenin farklı olacağını düşünmüştüm. Liseden ayrıldığım anda tüm dedikodunun, arkadan bıçaklamanın ve saçmalıkların yok olacağını sanıyordum ama sanırım acımasız insanlar eğitim sisteminin her seviyesinde bulunabiliyordu. Tıpkı bir çiftliği ziyaret etmek gibiydi; eğer oraya gidip de etrafta inek boku görmemeyi beklersen, o zaman bu hayalinden kabaca uyandırılırdın. İşte size güzel bir SAT sorusu. OKUL için ACIMASIZ İNSANLAR ne ise, ÇİFTLİKLER için ______ oydu.  
Bok. Sorunun cevabı boktu.   
Dışarı fırladığım anda Luhan beni yakaladı, aceleyle peşimden gelirken ayağını burkar gibi olmuştu.  
“Baekhyun, bekle!”  
Dönerken çenem kasıldı. “Yine ne var?”  
Gözleri panikle ışıldadı. “Lütfen bana kızma. Bana kızmandan nefret ediyorum.”  
“Öyle mi, üzülmene ne kadar üzüldüm anlatamam Luhan. Kendini daha iyi hissetmen için ne yapabilirim?”  
Alt dudağı titredi. “Alaycı olmana gerek yok. Buraya özür dilemek için geldim.”  
Tanrım sen bana sabır ver, eğer timsah gözyaşlarını dökmeye başlarsa cidden kafayı yiyebilirdim.  
“Seninle yine bu sohbeti yapmayacağım.” Dedim soğuk bir sesle. “Yalan söylediğimi düşünüp düşünmemen umurumda değil. Ben ne söylediğimi biliyorum ve benim için tek önemli olan bu, tamam mı? Ayrıca bil diye söylüyorum, altı yaşımdan beri en iyi arkadaşım olan birinin bana inanmaması son derece ciddi bir hakaret…”  
“Kıskandım.” Deyiverdi.  
Konuşmayı kestim. “Ne?”  
Bakışlarımız kesiştiğinde yüzü düştü. Sesini alçaltıp söylediğini tekrarladı. “Kıskanıyorum, tamam mı?”  
Cehennem buz kesmiş olmalıydı. Yoksa duyduğum şeyin başka bir açıklaması yoktu. Çünkü son on üç yıllık arkadaşlığımız boyunca, Luhan beni kıskandığını hiç itiraf etmemişti.  
“Ben bütün bir yıl boyunca Sehun’u kafalamaya çalıştım,” diye sızlandı. “Bütün sikik yıl boyunca ve o var olduğumu bile bilmiyor. Sense hiç uğraşmamış olsan bile onun en yakın arkadaşıyla takılıyorsun.” Garip bir şekilde kırılgan görünüşü ifadesini yumuşattı. “Tam bir piç gibi davranıyordum ve çok üzgünüm. Kendime güvensizliğimi senden çıkardım ve bu adil değildi ama lütfen bana kızma. Çarşamba günü doğum günün. Seninle kutlamak istiyorum ve aramızın iyi olmasını istiyorum. Ben…”  
Bir iç geçirişle onu böldüm. “Aramız iyi, Luhan.”  
“Öyle mi?”  
Damarlarımda özgürce çağlayan öfke, onun umutlu ifadesine baktığımda yok oldu. Hayatımın on üç yılını adadığım Luhan buydu. Lisede yanık olduğum çocuklarla ilgili gevezelik etmemi saatlerce dinlerdi, ne zaman hasta olsam ödevlerimi eve getirirdi ve bana yanlış şekilde bakan herkesin kıçını tekmelerdi. Zaman zaman kendine odaklı ve sığ olabiliyordu ama piçimsi davranışlarını bir kenara bırakırsak fazlasıyla sadık ve inanılmaz derece nazikti.  
Yaptığı şey hala canımı acıtıyordu ama saçma sapan bir şey yüzünden kaç yıllık arkadaşlığı fırlatıp atamazdım.  
“İyiyiz,” diye güvence verdim. “Söz veriyorum.”  
Yüzünde parlak bir gülümseme belirdi. “Güzel.” Kollarını belime doladı ve kemiklerimi sıkıştırana kadar sarıldı. “Hadi artık eve gidelim, böylece Park Chanyeol’un bu sabah sana yaptığı tüm edepsiz şeyleri anlatabilirsin. Açık detaylarla.”  
CHANYEOL  
Çarşamba sabahı arabayla eve gittim, heyecan seviyem “çok mutlu, eğlenceli zaman” ölçeğinde her zamanki yerinde duruyordu: Sıfırda.  
Okul devam ederken eve gitmeye zorlanmam nadiren olurdu ama bazen başka şansım olmuyordu. Genellikle Minseok babamı doktor randevusuna götürdüğünde, babamın dükkanındaki yarı zamanlı tamirci Minseok’un yerini almazsa oluyordu. Bugün de o durumlardan biriydi ama kendime birkaç saatliğine aklımı kaybetmeden yağ değiştirebileceğimin ve motor tamir edebileceğimin garantisini verdim.   
Hem, yaz için de iyi bir ısınma turu olurdu. Tamirhanede çalışmaktan ne kadar nefret ettiğimi unutmaya meyilliydim, o yüzden o ilk güne geri döndüğümde, savaş alanının ön cephelerine gönderilmiş gibi oluyordum. Önümüzdeki üç ay boyunca hayatımın bu olacağını fark edince midem çalkalandı ve içime korku düştü. En azından bugün şöyle bir alışabilirdim, paniğin birazını yolda bırakabilirdim.  
Kamyonetimi oto tamircinin önüne park ettiğimde, Minseok’un minibüsü gitmişti bile. Babam başına geçmeden önce bu mekanı büyükbabam işletiyordu.  
Dükkan bir tane ufak, tuğla binadan oluşuyordu, içinde sadece iki araç asansörü için yer vardı. Ama ufak tefek alan işi gerçekten sekteye vuruyor değildi çünkü işler tam olarak patlamıyordu. Burası, babamın faturalarını ve hemen arkada yer alan tek katlı, evimizin kredisini karşılamaya yetiyordu. Büyürken, evimizin dükkana bu kadar yakın olmasından nefret ederdim. Yakınlarda arabaları bozulduğu için kapıyı yumruklayan müşteriler ya da bir aracı getirdiklerini söyleyen çekiciler yüzünden sabahın köründe uyanırdık.  
Babamın kazasından beri, bu yakınlık son derece işe yarar olmuştu çünkü evden işe bir dakikadan kısa sürede gidebileceği anlamına geliyordu.  
Çökük metal kapıya doğru ilerledim, kapalı ve kilitliydi. Tırtıklı bir bantla yapıştırılmış bir parça kağıt vardı ve ağabeyimin el yazısını anında tanıdım.  
GEÇ KALDIN!  
İki kelime, hepsi büyük harfle. Siktir, Minseok kızgındı.  
Yan kapıyı açmak için anahtarımı kullandım, sonra içeri girdim ve devasa mekanik kapıyı yukarı kaldıracak düğmeye bastım. Dışarısı hala soğuktu ama hava ne kadar dondurucu olursa olsun, ben kapıyı hep açık bırakırdım. Burada çalışırken tek talebim buydu. Bir müddet sonra yağ ve araba egzozunun boğucu kokusu kendimi öldürmek istememe sebep oluyordu.  
Minseok bana bir yapılacaklar listesi bırakmıştı, şansım vardı ki fazla uzun değildi. Betona park edilmiş eski model arabanın yağının değiştirilmesi ve bir far yenilenmesi gerekiyordu. Çocuk oyuncağıydı. Mavi bir tulum giydim, radyoyu bulduğum ilk metal müzik kanalına getirdim ve işe koyuldum.   
Bir saat sonra ilk molamı verdim. Ofisteki lavabodan su içtim, ardından dışarıda çabucak bir sigara içtim.   
Tam izmariti botumun metal topuğunun altında ezerken, uzaktan gelen motorun sesini duydum. Ağabeyimin beyaz minibüsünün tamponunu ağaçların dizildiği uzun araç yolunda görünce göğsüm sıkıştı.   
Korkağın biri gibi geri içeri kaçtım ve koşup arabanın kaputunu kaldırdım. Eğilip motoru kontrol ediyormuş gibi yaptım. Ayrıca çarpan kapıları ve ağabeyime bağırarak bir şey söyleyen babamın sert sesini duyamayacak kadar işe odaklanmışım gibi davranıyordum. İki çift ayak sesi duyuyordum, biri yavaş ve yorgundu. Toprak araç yolundan uzağa gidiyordu. Diğeri öfkeli bir hızla geliyordu, sonra Minseok içeri girdi.  
Ağabeyim sinirli bir şekilde, “Gelip de ona selam veremedin mi?” dedi.  
Doğrulup kaputu kapattım. “Üzgünüm, şunu bitiriyordum. Gitmeden eve uğrarım.”  
“Uğrasan iyi edersin çünkü bunun için az önce bana çattı ve ona selam vermeyen kişi ben bile değilim!” Minseok’un kaşları hoşnutsuzluğunu belli edercesine çatıldı. Sanki biraz daha nutuk atmak istiyormuş gibi bakıyordu, o yüzden o başlayamadan ben konuyu değiştirdim.  
“Ee, doktor ne söyledi?”  
Minseok düz bir sesle yanıt verdi. “İçmeyi bırakması gerekiyor yoksa ölecek.”  
Elimde olmadan homurdanarak güldüm. “Bırakması çok uzak bir ihtimal.”  
“Tabii ki bırakmayacak. O ölmek için içiyor.” Minseok başını öfkeyle iki yana salladı. “Kazadan önce bir bağımlılıktı. Şimdi bir amaç olduğunu düşünüyorum.”  
Tanrım. Hayatımda bundan daha depresif bir şey duymamıştım.  
Tartışamazdım gerçi. Kaza cidden oyunu değiştiren bir şeydi; babamı yeniden içkiye başlamaya itmiş ve ayıklıkla geçen onca yılı çoğunlukla silmişti. Güzel yılları, kahretsin. Üç yıl boyunca yeniden bir babaya sahip olmuştuk.  
On dördümdeyken, babamın rehabilitasyondaki son kısıtlanması mucizevi bir şekilde iş görmüştü. Annem ayrılana kadar, tam bir yıl boyunca ayık kalmıştı. Annemin babamla kalmamıza izin vermeyi kabul etmesinin tek sebebi buydu. Boşanma sırasında, yaşamak istediğimiz ebeveyni seçme şansımız vardı ve Minseok okulunu değiştirmeyi ve Jongdae’yi bırakmayı reddettiği için babamızla kalmayı seçmişti. Ve ben de ağabeyimle kalmayı seçmiştim. Sadece onu idolüm olarak gördüğüm için değildi, çünkü küçükken, ikimiz her zaman birbirimizin arkasını koruyacağımıza yemin etmiştik.  
Babam ondan sonraki iki yıl daha ayık kalmıştı ama sanırım evren ailemizin mutlu olmaya izni olmadığına karar vermişti çünkü on altımdayken, babam annemizi görmemiz için bizi Jeju adasına bıraktıktan sonra dönüşte büyük bir trafik kazası geçirmişti.  
Bacakları ezilmişti. Ciddi anlamda ezilmişti diyorum; felç olmadan kurtulduğu için şanslıydı. Felaket acı içindeydi fakat doktorlar alkol konusunda yıkıcı bir geçmişi olan bir adama ağrı kesici yazma konusunda tereddütlüydüler. Yedi-yirmi dört monitörle gözetlenmesi gerektiğini söylediler, o yüzden Minseok eve gelip onun bakımına yardım etmek için üniversiteyi bıraktı. Annemin yeni kocası babama bakacak biri tutmak için kredi çekmeyi önerdi ama Bay Kim’e bununla başa çıkabileceğimizi söyledik. Çünkü o sırada gerçekten yapabileceğimize inanıyorduk. Babamın bacakları iyileşecekti ve eğer doktorların söylediği gibi fizik tedaviye giderse, bir gün normal bir şekilde yürüyebilirdi.   
Ama yine, evren ailemize başka bir siktiri çekmişti. Babam öyle ızdırap çekiyordu ki, acıyı uyuşturması için tekrar içkiye başladı. Ayrıca fizik tedavisini bitirmedi, yani bacakları iyileşmesi gerektiği gibi iyileşmedi.  
Yani şimdi kötü bir şekilde aksıyordu, durmaksızın acı içindeydi ve iki oğlu da ona, öldüğü güne kadar bakacakları gerçeğini kabullenmişlerdi.   
Vahşice, “Ne yapıyoruz?” diye sordum.  
“Her zaman yaptığımız şeyi. Adam olup ailemizle ilgileniyoruz.”  
Hayal kırıklığı içimde kıvrıldı, zaten oraya çöreklenmiş olan suçluluğa karıştı. Onun için her şeyi feda etmek niye bizim işimiz oluyordu?  
Çünkü o senin baban ve hasta.  
Çünkü annen on dört yıl boyunca yapmak zorunda kaldı ve şimdi senin sıran.  
Başka bir düşünce daha yüzeye çıktı, önceden de düşündüğüm bir şeydi ve ne zaman aklıma gelse kusmak istememe sebep oluyordu.  
Eğer ölseydi her şey daha kolay olurdu.  
Safra boğazımı yakarken, bencil, mide bulandırıcı fikri yok ettim. Ölmesini istemiyordum. Berbat bir halde olabilirdi, ayyaşın biri olabilirdi ve bazen pislik de olabilirdi ama hala benim babamdı, lanet olsun. Havanın yağmurlu ya da güneşli olmasına aldırmadan beni hokey antrenmanlarına götüren adamdı. Çarpım tablosunu ezberlememe yardım eden ve bağcıklarımı nasıl bağlayacağımı öğreten adamdı.  
Ayıkken gerçekten iyi bir babaydı ve bu, bütün durumu daha da kötü bir hale getiriyordu. Çünkü ondan nefret edemiyordum. Ondan nefret etmiyordum.   
“Dinle düşünüyordum da…” Sesim kısıldı, Minseok’un tepkisinden çok korkuyordum. Öksürerek paketten başka bir sigara çıkardım ve kapıya yöneldim. “Bir dakika dışarıda konuşalım.”  
Bir dakika sonra sigaramdan derin bir nefes çektim ve nikotinin bana fazlasıyla ihtiyaç duyduğum güveni getirmesini umdum. Minseok bir an onaylamayarak süzdükten sonra yenilgiye uğramış bir şekilde soluğunu bıraktı.  
“Şundan bir tane versene.”  
O sigarasını yakarken bir duman bulutu üfledim ve kendimi devam etmeye zorladım. “New York’taki bir temsilci biraz ilgimi çekti. Gerçekten büyük bir spor menajeri.” Tereddüt ettim. “Eğer bonservisimi kendi elimde tutmayı denersem, bir takımla anlaşma imzalamamın sorun olmayacağını düşünüyor.”  
Minseok’un yüz ifadesi anında sertleşti.  
“Bu düzgün bir ikramiye anlamına gelebilir. Ve bir kontrat. Para, Minseok.” Çaresizlik boğazımı sıktı resmen. “Tamirhaneyi işletmesi için başka birini işe alabiliriz. Babam için tam zamanlı bir hemşire. Hatta eğer kontrat büyük olursa belki evin borcunu bile ödeyebiliriz.”  
Ağabeyim alaycı bir şekilde kahkaha attı. “Cidden ne kadar büyük bir kontrat olacağını düşünüyorsun Chanyeol? Ciddi olalım.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Bak, bunu konuştuk. Hem profesyonel olmak isteyip hem de üniversite okuyamazsın.”  
Evet, diplomayı seçmiştim çünkü eğer alternatifi seçersem ligden hiç ayrılamayacağımı çok iyi biliyordum ve bu da ağabeyimi satışa getirmek anlamına geliyordu. Beni oynamaktan alıkoymak için hokey sopasını soğuk ve cansız ellerimden almak zorunda kalırlardı.  
Ama Minseok ile yerlerimizi değiştirme vaktimiz yaklaştıkça, ödüm kopuyordu.  
“Çok fazla para olabilir,” diye mırıldandım ama onu ikna etmek için güçsüz girişimim işe yaramadı; Minseok şimdiden başını iki yana sallıyordu.  
“Oluru yok Chanyeolie. Bir anlaşma yaptık. Bir takımla anlaşma imzalasan bile, parayı hemen alamayacaksın ve buradaki her şeyi düzene sokmak zaman alacak. Benim zamanım yok, tamam mı? Diplomanı eline verdikleri anda ben buradan gidiyorum.”  
“Ah, hadi ama. Buradan bir çırpıda ayrılacağına inanmamı mı bekliyorsun?”  
“Önümüzdeki mayısta Dae ile Avrupa’ya gideceğiz,” dedi sessizce. “Mezuniyetinden sonraki gün gidiyoruz.”  
Şaşkınlık hissi bana çarpıverdi. “Ne zamandan beri?”  
“Bunu uzun zamandır planlıyorduk. Sana zaten söyledim; evlenmeden birkaç yıl seyahat etmek istiyoruz. Sonra da resmi geçerliliği olan bir yerde nikah kıymak istiyoruz.”  
Paniğim arttı. “Ama planın hala aynı değil mi? Burada yaşayıp burada çalışmak?”  
Ben liseden mezun olduktan sonra yaptığımız anlaşma buydu. Ben üniversitedeyken evde kalan o olacaktı ve sonra nişanlısıyla birlikte bu bölgeye yerleşmeden önce birkaç yıllığına ben kalacaktım. Tabii o sırada dükkanı tekrar işletmeye başlayacaktı ve ben özgür kalacaktım.  
Tabii o sırada yirmi beşimde olacaktım ve profesyonel hokey oynama hayalim pek mümkün olmayacaktı. Evet, Kore Hokey Ligi’nde bir yerlere kapak atabilirdim ama o noktadan sonra kaç NHL takımının benimle ilgileneceğini bilmiyordum.  
“Plan hala aynı.” Diyerek bana güvence verdi. “Dae küçük bir yerde yaşamak istiyor ve evlatlık edineceğimiz çocuklarımızı burada yetiştireceğiz. Hem tamirci olmak hoşuma gidiyor.”  
Pekala, en azından birimiz bunu seviyor.  
“Babamla ilgilenmek de sorun değil. Ben…” Ağır ağır soludu. “Sadece araya ihtiyacım var, tamam mı?”  
Boğazım kasılıp kapandı, o yüzden başımı salladım. Sonra sigaramı söndürdüm ve zorla gülümsedim. En sonunda sesimi buldum. “Hala şu farı değiştirmem gerekiyor. İşe koyulsam iyi olur.”  
İçeri yürüdük, ben arabaya doğru ilerlerken Minseok ofise doğru ilerledi.   
On beş dakika sonra tulumumu duvardaki kancalardan birine asıp aceleyle vedalaştım ve kendimi resmen kamyonetime attım.   
Ağabeyimin, babama selam vermediğimi fark etmemesini deli gibi umuyordum.


	6. Nice Senelere Bebeğim

CHANYEOL   
Bu akşam yapmak istediğim tek şey kanepeye yayılmak ve sezonun ilk Playoff maçını izlemekti. Sezon sonundayken önüme hangi maçı koysanız izlerdim. Hokey Playoff’undan başka hiçbir şey kanınızı bu kadar coşturamaz ve kalp atışlarınızı bu kadar hızlandıramazdı.  
Ancak Sehun’un başka bir planı vardı. Aldığım duşun ardından banyodan çıktığımda koridorda beni bekliyordu, gözleri sabırsızlıkla kısılıydı. “Tanrı aşkına Chanyeol, orada ne halt ediyordun? Bacaklarını mı tıraş ediyordun? On üç yaşındaki kızların duşu bundan daha kısa sürüyordur!”  
“Kelimenin tam anlamıyla beş dakikadır içerideydim.”  
Yanından geçip yatak odama girdim ama peşimden geldi. Sınırlara hiç saygısı yoktu.  
“Acele et de giyin. Film izlemeye gideceğiz ve fragmanları kaçırmak istemiyorum.”  
Gözlerimi dikip ona baktım. “Bana çıkma mı teklif ediyorsun?”  
Bu bana orta parmak kazandırdı. “Rüyanda görürsün.”  
“Hayır, görünüşe göre rüyasında gören sensin.” Üst çekmeceden boxerımı aldım ve ona anlamlı bir bakış attım. “Müsaade eder misin?”  
“Ciddi misin sen be? Soyunma odasında aletini yüz kez gördüm. Hadi giyin artık.” Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak ayağını yere vurdu.  
“Git başımdan. Bu akşam maç izleyeceğim.”  
“Yaa, hadi ama canım sıkıldı. Hem sinemada yarı fiyatına bilet gecesi; sırf bu akşam gidebilelim diye şu Statham filmini görmeyi bir hatadır falan bekliyordum.”  
Şimdi ona ağzım açık bakıyordum çünkü ciddi miydi bu? “Hey, göt herif, bok gibi zenginsin. Eğer sinema biletine tam para ödemesi gereken biri varsa o da sensin.”  
“İyilik ediyordum, göt herif. İndirim gününü bekliyordum, böylece sen de karşılayabil diye.” Sonra alameti farikası haline gelen sırıtışını yolladı.   
“Bana seks-sırıtışınla gülme. Tüylerimi ürpertiyor.”  
Ağzı seks-sırıtışı pozisyonunda dondu kaldı. “Eğer bu akşam benimle dışarı çıkmayı kabul edersen gülümsemeyi keserim.”  
“Gördüğüm en sinir bozucu insan…”  
Sırıtışı genişledi ve hatta ufak bir göz kırpış bile ekledi.   
On dakika sonra kapıdan çıktık.  
Okulun yakınındaki sinemada sadece üç salon vardı ve haftada bir yeni çıkan film getiriyorlardı, yani seçimi gerçekten sınırlandırıyordu. Sehun’un şansına, ölüp bittiği Jason Statham filmi orada oynuyordu. Sehun felaket bir Statham hayranıydı. Eğer birisi gelip de, Sehun’un aynasının önünde İngiliz aksanıyla konuştuğunu ve yatak odasında bir şeyleri taşıyormuş gibi davrandığını söyleseydi? Ona inanırdım.  
Hala film izleyecek ruh halinde değildim ama Sehun kolumu büktükten sonra evden çıkmanın çok da kötü bir fikir olmayabileceğini fark ettim. Kyungsoo genelde çarşamba akşamları işten sonra uğrardı, yani Sehun ile eve döndüğümüzde Jongin ile ikisi çoktan uyumuş olacaklardı. Ve evet, onun çalışma düzenini biliyordum. Ne acınası bir eziktim ama.  
Olumlu yandan bakacak olursak, onu her zamanki gibi kafama takmıyordum. Bütün hafta sonu boyunca düşüncelerime hakim olan kişi Kyungsoo değil, Baekhyun’du. Tanrım, aklıma pazartesi günkü oral muhteşemliği getirme şimdi. Dün gece otuz bir çekerken, aklımdaki şey Baekhyun’un sert, krema gibi uylukları ve sıcak, sıkı…  
“Chanyeol. Selam.”  
Baekhyun görüş alanıma girdiğinde kafa karışıklığı ile gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. Bir saniyeliğine, edepsiz aklım onun görüntüsünü mü oluşturuyor diye merak ettim, ama hayır. Gerçekten buradaydı, bilet gişesinin birkaç adım ötesinde duruyordu.  
“Merhaba.” Diye selamladım.  
Elleri anlındaki saçları düzeltirken gülümsedi. Üzerinde dar bir kazak, tayt gibi siyah bir pantolon ve önü açık, mavi bir rüzgarlık vardı. Aslında üzerindeki rahat ama ateşli görünüş hoşuma gitmiş sayılırdı.   
Yumuşak bir ehem sesi duydum ve yanında birinin durduğunu fark ettim. Aynı boylarda, gösterişli kırmızı bir tişört ve dar bir pantolon giyen bir oğlan vardı. Ve ağzı beş karış açık bana bakıyordu. Demek istediğim, çenesi yere çarpacak gibi bakıyordu.  
Birisi beni arkadan dürttü. “Dostum,” dedi Sehun rahatsızca. “Plana bağlı kal. Sen, biletler. Ben, mısır.”  
Elimdeki parayı uzattım. “Planlarda değişiklik oldu. Ben abur cuburları alırım.”  
Gözlerini devirdi, sonra Baekhyun’un arkadaşını hayranlıkla süzdü ve biletleri almak için gitti.  
Baekhyun’a, “Hangi filmi izleyeceksin?” diye sordum.  
Sırıttı. “Sence hangisi?” İki bilet kaldırdı ve Statham filminin adını görünce sessizce sırıttım.  
Herhalde yani. Nasıl bir aksiyon manyağı olduğunu unutmuştum.   
“Biz de onu izleyeceğiz. Birlikte oturmalıyız.”  
Arkadaşı başka bir ciyaklama sesi çıkardı. Aslında, daha çok nefesini vermiş gibiydi, biraz da hırıltı vardı. O ufacık, tek bir seste bir sürü şey dönüyordu.  
Baekhyun arkadaşını işaret etti. “Bu Luhan. Luhan bu Chanyeol.”  
Arkadaşı beni baştan aşağıya süzdü. “Kim olduğunu biliyorum.”  
Ah, hadi ama. O bakışı daha önce görmüştüm. Çok, çok defa. Çok ama çok fazla kişinin yüzünde. Çıplak ve içinde olduğumu hayal ediyormuş gibiydi.  
O fanteziyi gerçekleştirmekle ilgilenmiyor olmam çok kötüydü tabii. Odak noktam tamamen Baekhyun’du ve ahlaksız görüntüler aklımda geçit töreni yapıyordu. Dilimi penisine ilk değdirdiğimde gözlerinin parıldayışı gibi görüntüler. Ve boşalırken çıkardığı soluk soluğa sesler. Ve…  
“Bugün Baekhyun’un doğum günü,” diye duyurdu arkadaşı. Baekhyun rahatsız olmuş göründü. “Luhan.”  
“Vay, öyle mi?” ona sırıttım. “Doğum günün kutlu olsun güzellik.”  
Arkadaşının ağzının yine açık kaldığı ya da Baekhyun’un nasıl da utançla kıpırdandığı gözümden kaçmadı.   
“Teşekkürler.” Alt dudağı somurtkanca çıkıntı yaptı. “Bugün on dokuzum. Aferin bana.”  
Kıs kıs güldüm. “Bundan doğum günlerini seven biri olmadığını çıkarıyorum?”  
“Kesinlikle değilim. Annem beni ömürlük korkuttu.”  
Arkadaşı aniden güldü. “Hey, bahar panayırının olduğu yılı hatırlıyor musun? Annen yerel bir şarkı grubunun şarkı söylediği sahneyi basıp senin için doğum günü şarkısı söylemişti ya?”  
“Ebeveynlerimle aramdaki bağı nasıl koparacağımı araştırmaya başladığım günü hatırlıyor musun demek istiyorsun herhalde?” Baekhyun kuru bir sesle yanıtladı. “Dün gibi.”  
Luhan bana komplo yüklü bir bakış attı. “Kutlama yapmak için yurda birkaç kişiyi davet etmek istedim ama eğer yaparsam kollarımı kesip bana yedirmekle tehdit etti. O yüzden, filme gelme konusunda fikir birliğine vardık.”  
Sehun tarafından bölündük, boş ellerimi görünce kaşlarımı çattı. “Siktir artık ya, her şey ben mi yapmak zorundayım?” sonra, sanki iki tane çok hoş oğlanın önünde olduğunu hatırlamış gibi sırıttı. “Ayrıca, beni tanıştırmayacak mısın?”  
“Bu Baekhyun ve…” Hadi be, arkadaşının adını şimdiden unutmuştum.  
“Luhan,” deyiverdi ve aç bakışı şimdi Sehun’a odaklıydı.   
Çocuk istediği kadar salyalarını akıtarak bakabilirdi ama çocuğun birinci sınıfta olduğunu öğrendiği anda, Sehun’un aynı şekilde karşılık vermeyeceğini neredeyse garanti edebilirdim.   
Erkek orospusu olmasına rağmen, herifin birinci sınıflarla işi pişirme konusunda katı bir kuralı vardı. Yılın başındaki küçük takipçi sapık olayımızı düşününce, onu suçlayabileceğimi sanmıyordum. Sehun birinci sınıflardan biriyle yatmıştı. Çocuk tek kişilik süper tutkunun ardından, deli gibi aşık olduklarına karar vermişti. Sonra gece ya da gündüz demeden evimizde bitmeye başlamıştı, bazen giyinik oluyordu, bazense kıyafet falan giymiyordu. Genelde çiçeklerle, aşk mektuplarıyla ve –kişisel olarak favorim- kendisinin Sehun’un hokey formasını giymiş çerçeveli bir fotoğrafıyla kuşanmış halde oluyordu.   
Bazen uykuya daldığımızda, hala penceremin dışında Seeeeeeeehuuun diye sızlanmasını duyabiliyordum.  
Fazla söze gerek yoktu, o zamandan beri Sehun küçüklerden sakınıyordu. Onlara on üzerinden onluk sülükler diyordu.  
Sehun mısırını alabilsin diye dördümüz birden büfede durduk ve birkaç dakika sonra karanlık sinemaya girdik. Fragmanlar daha yeni başlamıştı. Salon tıka basa doluydu. Jason Statham’ın salona gelip film hakkında yorumda bulunması, bizim yan yana koltuklar bulmamızdan daha olasıydı. Ama durduğumuz yerden birkaç tane boş iki kişilik koltuk gördüm.   
Sehun’a eğilip mırıldandım, “Ayrılsak sorun olur mu? Baekhyun ile birlikte oturmak istiyorum. Bugün doğum günü.”  
Bakışları Luhan’ın inkar edilemeyecek kadar harika götünde kaldı. “Bununla yaşayabilirim.”  
Ayrı oturmayı önerdiğimde Baekhyun da Luhan da hemfikir olarak başlarını salladı. Luhan anında kolunu Sehun’un koluna soktu ve kulağına onu güldüren bir şeyler fısıldadı. Sonra da koltuklarını aramak için salonda ilerlediler.  
Baekhyun ile ikimiz de aynısını yaptık. Salonun yarısında, hemen koridorun kenarında iki kişilik boş yer bulduk ve yerimize yerleştiğimiz anda fısıldamak için yaklaştı. “Arkadaşının Luhan’la oturmaya aldırmayacağına emin misin? Çünkü film boyunca ona asılıp duracak.”  
Dudakları resmen kulağımdaydı ve inanılmaz kokuyordu. Çiçeksi kokuların adını bilmiyordum ama onunki hem çiçeksi hem de erkeksi bir kokuydu. Elini saçlarının arasından geçirdiğinde, kokusu burun deliklerime dalga dalga doldu.   
Sırıtarak, “Takma kafama. Sehun kendi başının çaresine bakabilir.” diye fısıltıyla karşılık verdim.  
Ekrana döndük. Anında Baekhyun’un ilgisini çeken bir fragman dönüyordu. Büyük yıldızların ve onlardan daha büyük silahların olduğu, “herkesi gebertelim” tarzı patlama manyağı bir filmdi. Heyecanlı ifadesi onu öyle fena halde öpmek istememe sebep oluyordu ki. Aksiyon filmlerine olan sevgisinin tahrik ediciliği kocamandı.  
Kendime mani olamadan uzandım ve elini tuttum.  
Şaşkınlıkla sıçradı, sonra rahatladı ve bir gülümseme ile bana baktıktan sonra dikkatini yine ekrana verdi.   
Onu hala çözemiyordum. Tatlıydı ama tam olarak saf denemezdi. Masum bir titreşim yayıyordu ama ayrıca kendine son derece güvenli görünüyordu. Beni soru yağmuruna tutmamış ya da hevesle flört etmemişti. Lanet olsun, hokey oynamamı konu haline bile getirmemişti. Ben etraftayken insanların yaptığı ilk şey bu olurdu genelde.   
Onunla ilgili doğru düzgün bir şey bile bilmiyor olmam, yine de birkaç gün öncesinde yüzümün bacaklarının arasında olması çılgıncaydı; ah lanet, şimdi de aletini düşünüyordum.  
Harika. Ve şimdi de aletim canavar gibi kabarıktı.  
Koltuğumda sarsakça kıpırdandım, elimi pantolonuma doğru kaydırıp dikkatlice düzeltme dürtüme direniyordum. Ya da belki elimi onun pantolonunun içine kaydırıp hatırlanacak bir doğum günü hediyesi vermemek için direniyordum.   
İkisini de yapmadım. Patlamış mısır çıtırtıları ve şeker paketlerinin şıkırtıları etrafımızda yankılandı, etrafımızda insanların olduğunun bariz bir hatırlatıcısıydı. Ekranda beliren açılış yazılarına konsantre olmaya çalıştım ama filmin on dakikası geçmişti ve benimki hala taş gibiydi.  
Ereksiyon ne kadar süre devam ederse sorun olarak görülüyordu? Üç saat mi? Dört? Bu filmin o kadar uzun olması mümkün değildi, değil mi?   
Tanrım, umarım öyle değildi.  
BAEKHYUN  
Belki de ilk defa, beni doğum günümde dışarı sürüklediği için Luhan’a kızgın değildim. Yurtta kalarak bütün tantanadan uzak durmak istemiştim ama Jason Statham’ı küçük bir İngiliz havucu gibi burnumun altında sallamıştı. O kadar uzun süredir arkadaştık ki, Luhan bütün zayıflıklarımı biliyordu, ve ne pahasına olursa olsun kendi çıkarlarına kullanıyordu.  
Ama bu akşam Statham’ı pazarlık aracı kullandığı için ona borcum büyüktü yoksa şu anda Chanyeol’un yanında oturuyor olmazdım.   
Bununla beraber, onun hakkında nasıl hissettiğimden hala emin değildim. O ilk gece yurt odamdan kaçıp giderek iyi bir izlenim bırakmamıştı ama bıraktığı ikinci izlenim çığlık attıran orgazm başarısında olduğunu inkar edemezdim. O yüzden, sanırım artı ve eksi sütunları şu anda eşitti.  
Artı kısmına iki tik işareti daha ekleyiverin; çünkü filmin yarısındayken beni öptü.  
Ufak bir öpücük değildi. Dudaklarını okşarcasına sürtmedi. Kalbimi ekrandaki sağır edici patlamalardan daha sertçe ve gürültüyle attıran ateşli, dilleri dolaştıran bir öpüşmeydi. Kendimi öpüşmemizde, onda, kaybettim.  
Dilinin becerikli okşayışı ve boynuma doğru kıvrılan elinin sıcaklığında kayboldum.   
Diğer tarafımdaki oğlanların kıs kıs gülüşlerini duyana kadar nerede olduğumuz aklıma bile gelmemişti. Çekimserce geri çekildim ve Chanyeol’un ağır göz kapakları dudaklarıma odaklandı. Öpücüklerinden dolayı ıslak ve şişkinlerdi.  
Eğilip yaklaştı. “Birle on arasında puan vermen gerekse, filmin birkaç dakikasını kaçırsan bu ne kadar umurunda olur?”  
Şöyle bir düşündüm. “İki?”  
“Tanrıya şükür.”  
Beni çekerek ayağa kaldırdı. Zaten koridor tarafında olduğumuz için kimsenin yanından geçmek zorunda kalmadık, dolasıyla kendimizi ve etrafımızdaki herkesin sinemaya gidenlerin nefret ettiği, berbat “kusura bakmayın, çok üzgünüm” saçmalığından kurtarmıştık. El ele tutuşmaya devam ederek basamaklardan parmak ucumuzda indik. Sehun ile Luhan’ın başlarını ön sıraya yakın bir yerde gördüm ama ikisi de kaçışımızı fark etmedi.   
“Nereye gidiyoruz?” diye fısıldadım.  
Aldığım tek cevap yaramaz bir gülümseme oldu. Salonların kapılarının olduğu karanlık bir koridorda ilerledik ama kapıları geçmek yerine salona döndü ve orada olduğunu bile fark etmediğim bir kapının kulpunu çevirdi.  
Bir dolabın içindeydik. İçerisi zifiri karanlıktı ve temizlik malzemesi kokuyordu fakat Chanyeol’un vücudu aniden benimkine dayandı ve alabildiğim tek koku onunki oldu. Dudakları benimkileri kapladığında nefesim kesildi çünkü öpücüğün gelişini görmedim. Aslında hiçbir şey göremiyordum. Ama hissettiğimden deli gibi emindim. Chanyeol’un göğsündeki sert kaslar kollu gömleğinin altında kasılıyordu. Aralık dudaklarımdan içeri kayan ve ağzımı dolduran dilinin baştan çıkarıcı okşayışını hissettim.  
Kollarımı boynuma doladım ve öpücüğüne hevesle karşılık verdim. Bir kalp atımlık sürede beni duvara dayadı, kaslı bacaklarından birini bacaklarımın arasına itiyordu. Beklenmedik temas, dönerek merkezime kadar giden ani bir tahrik kıvılcımını tetikledi.   
Beni sanki doyamıyormuş gibi öpüyordu, dilimi sanki şekerden yapılmış gibi emiyordu. Sonra kalçamı avuçlayıp daha yakınına çekerek bedenlerimizin alt kısmını birbirine dayadı.  
“Keşke seni burada becerebilseydim.” Kelimeleri boynuma doğru hırıldadıktan sonra dişlerini geçirdi, anlık acıyı anında diliyle yatıştırdı.  
Boynumda bu kadar çok duyarlı sinir ucu olduğunu hiç fark etmemiştim. Alev almıştım, derimin her santimi farkındalıkla çıtırdıyordu, dudakları ateş gibi yanan etimde ne zaman gezinse karıncalanıyordu.  
Penisim şişti, sızladı ve bacaklarımın arasındaki gerginlik öyle bir boyuta geldi ki, sızıyı azaltmak için çaresiz bir girişimle bacağına utanmazca sürtünmeye başladım. Halka açık yerde daha önce hiç böyle bir şey yapmamıştım ve şu anda birinin içeri girerek bizi yakalayabileceği fikri öyle heyecan vericiydi ki, daha fazla sürtünmeye hasret kalan kalçalarım daha hızlı hareket ediyordu.  
“Ah siktir, bunu yapmaya devam et bebeğim,” diye homurdandı. “Sür sikini üzerime.”  
Aman. Tanrım.  
Edepsiz konuşma işi… farklıymış. Ve heyecan verici. Ayrıca o kadar tahrik olmuştum ki, artık mantıklı düşünce oluşturamıyordum.  
Öperek dudaklarıma doğru çıktı, dilini derinlere daldırdı ve diliyle kalçalarının ileri geri hareketini taklit etti. Eğer bir hafta önce birisi gelip de Park Chanyeol’un sinema salonundaki dolapta bana sürtüneceğini söyleseydi, altıma işeyene kadar gülerdim.  
Ama işte buradaydık ve kahrolası şey muhteşemdi. Fermuarının dikişini her değişinde deliğim sızlıyordu. Ayrıca ya içimdeki titreşimleri tamamen yanlış değerlendiriyordum ya da… bu şekilde gerçekten boşalabilirdim. Tamamen giyinikken, bana sürtünen bacağı dışında hiçbir temas yokken… Ah Tanrım, evet, boşalmak üzereydim.  
Ağzımdan çaresiz bir ses kaçıverdi ama Chanyeol’dan gelen başka bir şiddetli öpücük ile yutuldu. Kalçaları daha sert, daha hızlı hareket ediyordu. Ta ki zevk düğümü saf bir mutluluk dalgasıyla patlayıp içimde dolaşana, parmaklarımda vızıldayıp ayak parmaklarımı kıvırana kadar.  
Chanyeol’un başı boynuma doğru düştü ve alçak sesle hırıldadı. Tenime doğru sertçe solurken bütün bedeni titriyordu.  
Birkaç saniye sonra, “Siktir. Bu çok ateşliydi,” diye inledi.  
Kollarını etrafıma doladı, ikimiz de toparlanırken beni taş gibi sert göğsüne dayalı tutuyordu. Soluk soluğaydık ve kalp atışlarımız birdi. Tam bir dakika geçtikten sonra beni bıraktı ve bir adım geri çekildi.  
Gözlerim karanlığa alıştı ve onun yakınındaki bir raftan kağıt peçete yığınına uzandığını gördüm. Elini pantolonunun içine daldırdıktan sonra peçeteyi buruşturdu ve kapının yanındaki çöp sepetine fırlattı.  
Sonra geri döndü, kulağıma dayadığı dudaklarının arasından çıkan ses boğuktu. “Nice senelere bebeğim.”  
Gülmeye başladım. Neden olduğunu hiç bilmiyordum ama tüm bu yiyişme meselesi öyle olağanüstüydü ki, kendimi gülerken buldum. Bu da onda derin bir gülüşe sebep oldu.  
Kıkırtıların arasında, “Teşekkürler,” diye yanıtladım.  
Kısa bir anlığına dudakları benimkilerin üzerinden geçti, ardından elimi tuttu ve beni kapıya yönlendirdi.  
Kapının önünde durup nazik biz şekilde eğildikten sonra kapıyı benim için açık tuttu. “Önden sen güzellik.”  
Ah, hadi ama. O üç kelime kalbimi tamamen sıvılaştırıverdi. Göğsümde duran sıcak, vıcık vıcık bir pelte gibiydi.  
Pekala, en azından onun için ne hissettiğimi çözmüştüm.  
Sanırım ben bu adama kapılıyor olabilirdim. Fena şekilde.  
CHANYEOL  
Sonraki akşam Junmyeon ile şiddetli bir Ice Pro oyununda ölümüne kapışıyordum ki Sehun üstsüz ve çıplak ayaklı bir halde oturma odasına girdi. Havaya dikilmiş sarı saçlarının arasından tek elini geçirdikten sonra kanepenin yanındaki tekli koltuğa çöktü.  
“Dinle, seninle şu çömez hakkında konuşmam gerek.”  
“Ne çömezi?” Myeon’un gözleri ekrana yapışık kalsa da sorusunu sordu.  
Benim gözlerim de ekrandaydı. “Baekhyun’dan mı bahsediyorsun?” dedim boş boş.  
Takımım Myeon’un kıçına tekmeyi basıyordu, büyük ihtimalle sebebi de manyağın Dallas’tan başka bir takımla oynamayı reddetmesiydi. Dallas Playoff yarışlarından elenmişti, yani art arda bir milyon defa falan mıydı ne? Elbette ben sadece Seul ile oynuyordum çünkü büyürken tezahürat ettiğim ve bir gün kendimi oynarken hayal ettiğim takım oydu.  
“Evet, Baekhyun’dan bahsediyorum. Tabii filme götürüp suratını sömürdüğün başka bir çömez varsa bilemem?” Sehun’un sözlerinden alaycılık akıyordu.  
Kolamdan bir yudum almak için oyunu duraklattım. Evet, kola. Hala partilere akma işini azaltmak için çaba harcıyordum. Şey, hem ondandı hem de yarın ilk sınavım vardı ve akşamdan kalma gitmek istemiyordum.   
“Onu filme götürmedim,” diye cevapladım. “Onlara orada rastladık, unuttun mu?”  
“Ah, hatırlıyorum. Ayrıca suratını sömürme kısmını da hatırlıyorum. Cidden, ne zaman arkamı dönüp baksam porno yıldızları gibi işe koyulmuş oluyordun.”  
Ona dolapta yaptıklarımızı anlatmamış olmam iyi bir şeydi. Herhalde onu duysa bayram ederdi.  
“Bekle, bir çömezle mi çıkıyorsun?” Myeon’un ifadesi okunaksızdı ama sesinde rahatlamış bir tını duyduğumdan oldukça emindim.  
“Yok ya, çıkmıyoruz.”  
“Güzel,” dedi Sehun ve başını kısaca salladı. “Çömezler olaya çok fazla drama katıyorlar.”  
Junmyeon pis pis gülümsedi. “Drama mı? Sapık olayına artık böyle mi diyoruz? Çünkü o dramatiklik falan değildi kardeşim. Düpedüz takip etmekti.”  
“Kıçımın belasıydı, o kadar,” diye homurdandı Sehun. “Ayrıca hatırlattığın için sağ ol. Artık bu akşam kabus göreceğim. Pislik.”  
Gözlerimi devirdim. “Endişelenme, Baekhyun öyle değil. Onda drama yok.”  
Ona bu kadar çekilmemin sebeplerinden biri buydu zaten. Tanıştığım en açık insandı. Artı, onunla birlikteyken Kyungsoo hiç aklıma gelmiyordu ki bu da…  
Yani onu Kyungsoo’yu düşünmemek için mi kullanıyorsun?  
Suçlama zihnime hücumdaki bir hokey takımı gibi girdi.  
Hayır. Elbette onu kullanmıyordum.  
Değil mi?  
Hayır. Bu delilikti. Baekhyun’dan gerçekten hoşlanıyordum ve onunla takılmayı çok seviyordum.  
Ama… tüm bu Kyungsoo saçmalığıyla ilgili harika bir dikkat dağınıklığı oluyordu.  
Harika bir dikkat dağınıklığı mı?  
Yüce Tanrım. Sikik bir piç kurusuydum.  
Suçluluk mideme çöreklenirken, yaptığım şeyin inkar edilemez berbatlığını aniden kavradım. Ve tam o anda, Baekhyun’u tekrar göremeyeceğimin farkına vardım. Bir parçam onu dikkat dağınıklığı olarak görürken nasıl yapabilirdim? Hala Jongin ile Soo’yu birlikte gördüğüm her seferde karnımda berbat bir kasılma hissederken nasıl yapabilirdim? Hala gıpta, endişe ve fazlasıyla kendimden tiksinme hissederken?  
Baekhyun’a numaramı mesaj atmıştım ve yarın gece takılmak ister misin, diye sormayı planlıyordum ama artık bunu yapabilmemin hiçbir lanet yolu yoktu. Onu istemeden oyalanma aracı olarak kullandığım için pisliğin teki olabilirdim ama şimdi yaptığım pisliğin bilincindeyken, devam etmeyi reddediyordum. Bu Baekhyun’a adil olmazdı.  
Sehun, “Drama yok mu?” diye tekrarlayarak beni sorunlu düşüncelerimden çıkardı. “Tabii, sana söylediğim için üzgünüm ama drama tren istasyonundan çoktan ayrıldı. Buraya sana onu söylemek için indim.”  
Kaşlarımı çattım. “Neden bahsediyorsun?”  
“Soomin’i tanıyor musun?”  
Junmyeon genzinden ses çıkararak güldü. “Cidden az önce bunu sordun mu? Soomin’i hepimiz tanıyoruz.”  
Kaş çatışım attı çünkü eğer Soomin, Sehun’un bana bahsetmek üzere olduğu şey her neyse ona dahilse, o zaman hiçbir şey çıkmayacağından emindim. Soomin, sürekli hokey oyuncularının peşinde koşan hayran kızlardan en fenasıydı.  
Ayrıca aşırı ateşliydi, yani takımdaki heriflerin yarısının onunla yatmasının sebebi buydu. Bu arada, bu Soomin’in inanılmaz gurur duyduğu ve reklamını yapmaktan mutlu olduğu bir başarıydı.  
Bununla bir sorunum yoktu gerçi. Ne zaman birinin ona sürtük diye hitap ettiğini duysam, pataklamakla tehdit ediyordum, çünkü kime neydi? Tanıdığım heriflerin çoğu üniversite boyunca kızlarla yatıp kalkmıştı ve onlar yapınca kimse karışmamıştı. Yani hayır, aktif seks hayatı için Soomin’i yargılayacak değildim.  
Hayır, asıl sorunum onun çok pis dedikodular ve yalanlar yayan sürtüğün teki olmasıydı.  
Sehun, düz bir şekilde, “Bu öğleden sonra Youngnam ile takılıyorduk ve bana Soomin’in senin çömez hakkında yerli yersiz konuştuğunu söyledi.” dedi.  
Omurgam kasıldı. “Ne?”  
“Aynen, görünüşe göre Soomin’in ufak kardeşi Baekhyun ile arkadaşmış ve sanırım Baekhyun ona ikinizin takıldığını söylemiş? Ama niyeyse bir sebepten, küçük kardeşi Baekhyun’un uydurduğunu düşünüyor?”  
“Soruyor musun yoksa söylüyor musun?” diye homurdandım.  
“İkisi de? Bilmiyorum. Ben bir halt anlamadığım için vazgeçtim.”  
Junmyeon ağırbaşlıca, “Boşuna nefes tüketiyorsun,” dedi.  
Sehun boğazının gerisinden bezgin bir ses çıkardı. “Bildiğim şu, Soomin acınası bir çömezin seninle yattığını söyleyerek yalan söylediğini yayıyor. Tabii bu tamamen saçmalık, ne de olsa dün geceki gösterini ilk elden gördüm; biliyorsun, dilini çocuğun boğazının dibinde hazine ararken hani?”  
“Sinema okul öğrencileriyle doluydu. Eğer sen bizi gördüysen, o zaman eminim diğerleri de görmüştür.”  
“Ahh, seni gördüler dostum.”  
“O zaman niye birisi Soomin’in saçmalığına inansın ki? Yaptığımız şeyi saklamaya çalışmıyordum.”  
“Hey, eğer kendine güvenerek bazı boklardan bahsedersen insanlar inanır.” Omzumu silktim. “Her neyse, Soomin’in yine Soomin’lik yaptığını bilsen iyi olur, diye düşünüyorum. Youngnam’ın dediğine göre tweet falan da atıyormuş. Senin herifle ilgili nefret dolu bir etiket bile yapmış.”  
NE? Telefonumu sehpanın üzerinden alıp Twitter eklentisini açtım. “Etiket ne?”  
“Hiç bilmiyorum. Eminim Soomin’in hesabına girersen bulabilirsin.”  
Arama kutucuğuna çabucak Soomin’in adını yazdım, profiline tıkladım ve sayfasındaki ilk birkaç düzine tweetine göz attım. Her biri içimdeki öfkenin yansımasına, fokurdamasına ve kaynamasına sebep oluyordu. Ta ki en sonunda taşıp saf bir hiddetle ayağa fırlamama sebep olana kadar.  
Hassiktir oradan be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selaaaam ben geldimm! Naber, nasılsınız? Bölümler nasıl gidiyor beğeniyor musunuz hikaye akışını? Yorumlarınızı ve oylarınızı eksik etmeyin görüşürüzzz…


	7. Gitmeye Hazır Mısın Güzelim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selaaaam! Nasılsınız? Umarım bölümleri beğeniyorsunuzdur çünkü şahsen ben bölümlerin akışından oldukça memnunum. Lütfen sizde bölümler hakkındaki düşüncelerinizi belirtin çünkü ortalık çok karışacak…  
>  Yeni bölümde görüşmek üzereeeee yorumlarınızı ve oylarınızı eksik etmeyin.

BAEKHYUN  
Şu endişe verici rüyaları bilir misiniz? Lisenin koridorunda yürürsünüz ya da büyük bir konuşma yapmak için bir konferans salonunun sahnesine çıkarsınız, aniden çırılçıplak olduğunuzu ve herkesin size baktığını fark edersiniz? Sonra bütün gözler gittikçe büyür, büyür ve en sonunda teninize işleyen sıcak lazerler gibi hissettirir?  
Şu an da o rüyayı yaşıyordum. Tamamen giyiniktim tabii ama Luhan’ın defalarca kimsenin bana bakmadığını söylemiş olmasına rağmen, öğrencilerden gelen meraklı bakışları ve bilmiş pis gülüşleri hayal etmediğimi biliyordum.  
Kim Soomin, cehennemde çürü. O sürtük imkansızı yapmıştı; beni yemekhaneye, kampüsteki en sevdiğim yere, yürümekten korkar hale getirmişti.  
Aslında, yüz kırk karaktere sığdırılmış olsa bile, Soomin’in yaratmayı başardığı hikaye inanılmazdı. Acınası, şeytana pabucunu tersten giydiren karakterin, belli bir hokey oyuncusuna duyduğu şiddetli özlemin etkisiyle uydurduğu, alev almış kasıklar ve sonsuz tutkuyla dolu büyük bir aşk hikayesinin anlatıldığı güzel bir masaldı.  
Başka bir deyişle, Soomin bana sikik bir yalancı diyordu.   
Tabağımdaki tavuk kızartmasını alırken, “Bu çok küçük düşürücü,” diye homurdandım. “Lütfen sadece gidebilir miyiz?”  
Luhan’ın çenesi inatçı bir şekilde çıktı. “Hayır. İnsanlara Soomin’in söylediği şey bir tarafına takmadığını göstermen gerekiyor.”  
Söylemesi kolaydı. Beynim, ahmakça bir Twitter linç kampanyasını umursamamam gerektiğini biliyordu ama midem henüz bildiriyi alamamıştı. Aklımda ne zaman #TerbiyesizYalancı sözleri belirse, iç organlarım çürümüş kraker gibi kıvranıyordu.  
İnsanların sorunu neydi? İncittikleri insanı azıcık bile umursamadan, kendilerinde istedikleri her acı verici zehri söyleme hakkını bulmaları sinir bozucuydu. Aslında var ya, dedikodu çıkaranlara kızmıyordum bile. İnterneti keşfedene ve dünyadaki piç kurularına zehirlerini yaymaları için bir platform verenlere kızıyordum.  
Sıçtığımın interneti.  
En iyi arkadaşım sessizliğimi gevezelik etmek için bir davetiye olarak gördü. “Soomin sürtüğün teki, tamam mı? Hokey oyuncuları ile ilgili ne kadar sahiplenici olduğunu biliyorsun. Sanki hepsi ona aitmiş gibi davranıyor ki bu tamamen saçmalık. Muhtemelen yıldız oyunculardan biriyle takılmayı başardığın için kıskançlıktan delirmiştir. Bu arada kendisi,” Luhan sesini bir tık düşürdü, “birinci sınıftan beri Chanyeol’un peşinde ama Chanyeol onu geri çevirip duruyormuş.”  
Ah, Tanrı aşkına. Şimdi de biz Soomin’in dedikodusunu mu yapıyorduk? Bu boktan üniversitede hiç olgun yetişkin var mıydı?  
“Onun hakkında konuşmasak olur mu?” Dişlerimi sıktım, aslında bu ağzıma doğru kaldırdığım erişteyi ısırmamı zorlaştırdı.  
“Peki,” diye merhamet gösterdi. “Ama bunda arkanda olduğumu bil bebeğim. Kimse kankama bok atıp anlatacak kadar yaşayamaz.”  
Eğer birileri Soomin’in kardeşine her şeyi uydurmuşum gibi bir imada bulunmamış olsayd, Soomin’in bana bok atmayacağını dile getirmemeye karar verdim.  
“Eğer istersen benim sefaletimle ilgili konuşabiliriz,” dedi karamsar bir şekilde. “Mesela dün geceki filmden sonra Sehun’un numaramı istememiş olması gibi…”  
Arkamızdan ayak sesleri gelince Luhan konuşmayı kesti. Omuzlarım gerildi, sonra seslerin Sunhee’ye ait olduğunu fark edip rahatladım. Sonra yine kasıldı, çünkü Sunhee’ydi. Ne hoş. İşkence seansında bir raund daha.  
Sunhee, “Hey,” diye selamladı beni, gözleri anlayışla doluydu. “Bu Twitter saçmalığı için çok üzgünüm. Soomin böyle bir şey yapmamalıydı. Ne dedikoducu ama.”  
Eğer yanımda sözlük olsaydı İ harfini açıp Sunhee’ye uzatırdım ve onu İKİYÜZLÜLÜĞÜN tanımını okumaya zorlardım.  
Neyse ki, kendime engel olamayıp ona şirretçe bir cevap veremeden telefonum vızıldadı.  
Ekranda Chanyeol’un adını görünce, kalbim istemsizce takla attı. Masanın üstünde hoplayasım geldi ve telefonumu sallayarak yemekhanedeki herkese Kim Soomin’in söylediğinin aksine, Park Chanyeol’un “benim varlığımdan haberdar” olduğunu gösteresim geldi. Ama dürtüye direndim çünkü bazı insanların aksine, benim sözlükle hatırlamaya ihtiyacım yoktu. Nafilenin anlamını zaten biliyordum.  
O: nerdesin?  
Hızlıca cevap yazdım, yemekhanede.   
O:hangisinde?  
Ben: yurtların yanında olanda.  
Cevap yoktu. Tamam o zaman. Bu konuşmanın amacının ne olduğundan emin değildim ama sessizliğinin zaten zedelenen özgüvenimin üzerinde kırıcı bir etkisi vardı. Dün geceden beri onunla konuşmak için ölüyordum ama aramamış, mesaj atmamış ya da plan yapmaya bile yeltenmemişti. Sonunda temasa geçtiğinde sonuç bu muydu? Ardında sessizlik bırakan iki soru mu?  
Gözyaşlarına boğulmanın sınırında olduğumu korkuyla fark ettim. Kime kızdığımdan bile emin değildim. Chanyeol? Soomin? Luhan? Kendime? Ama önemli değildi. Yemekhanenin ortasında ağlamayı ya da birilerine buraya geldikten beş dakika sonra aceleyle çıktığımı görme tatminini yaşatmayı reddediyordum. Masaya oturduğumdan beri yan masadaki kızlı erkekli bir grup durmadan gülüyordu ve beni izlediklerini hissedebiliyordum. Fısıltı konuşmalarından tek kelime çıkaramadım ama onlardan tarafa baktığımda, beşi de bakışlarını kaçırdı.  
Onları görmezden gel.  
İştahım özsaygımla birlikte yok olmuş olsa bile, kendimi yemeğimi yemeye zorladım. Her lokmanın ardından ağzıma bir lokma daha kızartma sokuyordum, Luhan ve Sunhee’nin sohbetini umursuyormuşum gibi davranıyordum. Neyse ki beni içermeyen bir konuya geçmişlerdi.  
On beş dakika. Daha fazlasını kaldıramadan önce o kadar dayanabildim. Akmakla tehdit eden gözyaşlarımı kesmek için durmadan gözlerimi kırpıştırmaktan dolayı cidden gözlerim acıyordu.  
Sandalyemi geriye doğru çekip arkadaşlarıma çalışmam gerektiğiyle ilgili bir bahane uyduracaktım ki ikisi de sessizliğe gömüldü. Sunhee resmen cümlesinin ortasında konuşmayı kesti. Yan masamız da şüphe uyandıracak kadar sessizdi.   
Luhan omzumun üzerinden kapıdan tarafa bakarken, gülümsememek için savaşıyor gibi görünüyordu.  
Kaşlarımı çatarak sandalyemde kıpırdandım, başımı çevirdim ve Chanyeol’u orada dururken buldum.  
Rahatça, “Selam,” dedi.  
Onu gördüğüme o kadar şaşırdım ki, tek yapabildiğim mal mal bakmak oldu. Ben otururken ve o başımda dikilirken, normalden bile daha iri görünüyordu. Geniş omuzlarını saran bir hokey forması vardı, sanki koşuya çıkmış gibi siyah saçları rüzgarla dağılmıştı ve yanakları kızarmıştı.  
Kalp durduran bir an boyunca bakışlarımız kenetlendi ve sonra hiç beklemediğim bir şey yaptı.  
Eğildi ve beni öptü.  
Dudaklarımdan. Dille.  
Yemekhanenin tam ortasında.  
Geri çekildiğinde, Luhan ve Sunhee’yi –ve yan masadakileri- ağızları beş karış açık bulunca memnun oldum.  
Artık çeneniz o kadar düşük değil, değil mi?  
Chanyeol bana çok sevdiğim çarpık gülümsemelerinden birini gönderdiğinde, hala zafer parıltısıyla parlıyordum.   
“Gitmeye hazır mısın güzelim?”  
Planımız yoktu. Bunu biliyordu ve bunu biliyordum ama başka kimsenin öğrenmesine izin verecek değildim.  
O yüzden, “Evet,” diye cevaplayarak ayak uydurdum. Toplanmaya başladım. “Şu tepsiyi bırakıp geliyorum.”  
“Sen takılma ona… Ben hallederim.” Tepsiyi ellerimden alırken, “Seni tekrar görmek güzel Luhan,” dedi ve sonra dudaklarıma başka bir öpücük daha kondurdu. Ardından tepsiyi tezgaha doğru götürdü.  
Yemekhanedeki bütün herkes, siyah kargo pantolonunun muhteşem kıçını sarışına hayranlıkla bakıyordu. Buna ben de dahildim.  
Kıç süzen transımdan çıkıp arkadaşlarıma döndüm, hala sersemlemiş görünüyorlardı. “Yiyip kaçtığım için kusura bakmayın ama bu akşam planlarım var.”  
Birkaç saniye sonra Chanyeol geri geldi ve elimi tutup beni yemekhaneden dışarı doğru yönlendirdiğinde, yüzüme kondurabildiğim en parlak gülümsemeyi yapıştırdım.  
Kamyonetinin yolcu koltuğuna oturduğum anda, bütün akşam yerinde tutmak için savaştığım baraj paramparça oldu. Gözyaşlarım dökülürken, o fark etmeden koluma silmek için hızla hareket ettim.   
Ama çok geçti.  
“Hey, ağlama.” Çabucak ortadaki konsola ve seyahat boyu bir mendil çıkardı.  
Kahretsin, önünde hıçkırarak ağladığıma inanamıyordum. Paketi bana uzatırken burnumu çektim. “Teşekkür ederim.”  
“Ne demek.”  
“Hayır, sadece peçete için değil. Oraya gelip beni kurtardığın için teşekkürler. Bütün gün çok küçük düşürücüydü,” diye mırıldandım.  
İç geçirdi. “Sanırım Twitter paylaşımını gördün.”  
Utancım üçe katlandı. “Sadece bil diye söylüyorum, etrafta dolaşıp millete bizden bahsetmiyordum. Takıldığımızı bilen tek kişi Luhan’dı.”  
“Herhalde yani. Sinemada o da vardı.” Gülümsemesi güven vericiydi. “Endişelenme, bana Y&K tipinde biri gibi görünmedin.”  
Ona boş boş baktım. “Yatak ve kahvaltı mı?”  
Kıs kıs güldü. “Hayır. Yatan ve kendiyle övünen.”  
“Yatan ve kendiyle övünen mi?” Gözümden yaş gelene kadar güldüm çünkü ettiği laf çok saçmaydı. “Öyle bir şey olduğunu bilmiyordum.”  
“Güven bana, var. Hokey oyuncularının peşinden koşanlar o konuda uzmandır.” Sesi yumuşadı. “Sadece bil diye söylüyorum, Twitter’da saçmalık başlatan hatun var ya, büyük bir sürtük. Ve hala bana kızgın çünkü geçen yıl onu geri çevirdim.”  
“Niye geri çevirdin?” Kızla tanışmıştım ve kız güzeldi.  
“Çünkü çok ısrarcıydı. Dürüst olmam gerekirse, biraz sinir bozucuydu.” Anahtarı kontağa sokup çevirdi ve bana yandan bir bakış attı. “Seni eve bırakmamı ister misin? Çünkü seni böyle görünce bir şeye götürmeyi düşünüyordum, tabii ilgileniyorsan?”  
Merakım kabardı. “Nereye?”   
Tatlı gözleri yaramazca parladı. “Sürpriz.”  
“İyi bir sürpriz mi?”  
“Başka türlüsü var mı ki?  
“Şey, evet. Yüz tane kötü sürpriz sayabilirim.”  
“Bir tane söyle,” diye meydan okudu.   
“Tamam… biriyle tanışman için randevu ayarlanıyor ve restorana gidiyorsun. Masada Ted Bundy oturuyor.”  
Chanyeol sırıttı. “Bundy her şeye verdiğin cevap, ha?”  
“Öyle görünüyor.”  
“Tamam. Mesaj anlaşıldı. Ve söz veriyorum, bu iyi bir sürpriz. Ya da en azından, ikisinin arasında.”  
“Pekala. O zaman sürprize gidelim.”  
Park alanından çıktı ve kampüsten çıkan yola doğru döndü. Pencereden dışarı bakıp ağaçların hızla geçip gidişine bakarken, göğsümden ağır bir soluk çıktı. “Neden insanlar bazen bu kadar pislik oluyorlar?”  
“Çünkü öyleler,” dedi sıradan bir şekilde. “Cidden, kızmana bile değmez. Tavsiyemi ister misin? Vaktini aptal insanların yaptığı şeyleri takıntı yaparak geçirme.”  
“Onlar namusuma laf atıp dururken bunu yapmamak biraz zor sayılır.” Ama haklı olduğunu biliyordum. Ne diye Kim Soomin gibi zorbalara enerji harcamaya zahmet edecektim ki? Bundan üç yıl kadar sonra adını bile hatırlamayacaktım.  
“Ciddiyim Baekhyun, stres yapma. Ne derler bilirsin; çirkefler nefret etmeye, sürtükler de sürtüklük etmeye devam edecek.”  
Yine kahkaha attım. “Bu benim yeni sloganım olacak.”  
“Güzel. Olmalı zaten.”  
O sırada pencereden dışarı baktım. “Ben hemen şu köşede büyüdüm.”  
Sesi şaşkın kaldı. “Burada mı büyüdün?”  
“Evet. Babam yirmi yıldır bizim üniversitede profesör. Bütün hayatımı burada geçirdim.”  
İlçe merkezine yönelmek yerine, otobana doğru gitti. Ama yolda çok uzun süre kalmadık. Birkaç çıkış geçti ve bir sonraki ilçeye giriş yaptı.   
Bu ilçe elden geçirilmeye ihtiyacı olan yıkık dökük binalar, bir avuç dükkan ve bakımsız bahçeleri olan harap, tek katlı evlerin olduğu bir yerdi. Yanından geçtiğimiz marketin neon tabelasında harflerin yarısı yanıyordu ve viran halde olmadığını gördüğüm tek yer ufak, tuğla binadan bir kiliseydi. Onun da kendi tabelası vardı. Kocaman harflerle, “TANRI GÜNAHKARLARI CEZALANDIRIR” yazıyordu.  
Chanyeol somurtarak, “Burası da benim büyüdüğüm yer,” dedi.  
Başım kendiliğinden ona döndü. “Gerçekten mi? Senin de buranın yerlisi olduğunu bilmiyordum.”  
“Öyle,” bana alçakgönüllü bir bakış attıktan sonra dikkatini önümüzdeki çukurlu yola çevirdi. “Pek seyirlik değil, değil mi? Güven bana, gün ışığında daha da çirkin.”  
Fazla derin bir çukura girdiğimizde pikap zıpladı. Chanyeol yavaşladı, ön camın benden tarafına doğru elini uzattı. “Babamın dükkanı bir sokak ötede. Kendisi tamircidir.”  
“Bu güzel. Sana arabalarla ilgili çok şey öğretti mi?”  
“Evet.” Gururla konsola vurdu. “Bu bebekten gelen seksi mırıltıyı duyuyor musun? Geçen yaz motoru yeniden yaptım.”  
Samimi şekilde etkilenmiştim. Aslında bir bakıma tahrik olmuştum, elleri ile iş yapabilen bir erkeği takdir ederdim. Hayır, aslında ellerini nasıl kullanacağını bilen diyecektim. Geçen hafta koridorun sonunda kalan bir çocuk kapımı çalmış ve ampul değiştirmesine yardım etmemi istemişti. Ben de Marifet Marifetoğlu falan sayılmam ama lanet olası bir ampulü değiştirebiliyordum. Yerleşim bölgesinden geçerken, içimde bir kaygı patlaması baş gösterdi. Beni çocukluk evine mi götürüyordu? Çünkü hazır olmadığımdan emin…  
Hayır, şimdi başka bir toprak yoldaydık ve ilçeden uzaklaşıyorduk. Beş dakika kadar sonra geniş bir açıklığa geldik. Uzakta bir su kulesi vardı, yan tarafında ilçenin adı yazıyordu ve ay ışığında parlıyor gibi görünüyordu. Karanlık yerin ortasında beyaz bir işaret fişeği gibi duruyordu.   
Chanyeol su kulesinin elli metre ötesine park etti ve nereye gittiğimizi anlayınca kalp atışlarım hızlandı. Kulenin dibinden başlayıp yukarı doğru uzanan çelik merdivene doğru onu takip ederken ellerim titredi, öyle yüksekti ki nerede sona erdiğini göremiyordum.  
“Oraya mı çıkıyoruz?” deyiverdim. “Eğer öyleyse… sağ ol ama almayayım. Yükseklikten korkuyorum.”  
“Ah, siktir. Unuttum.” Bir saniye için dudağını ısırdıktan sonra bana azimli bir bakış attı. “Benim için korkunla yüzleşsen? Söz veriyorum, buna değecek.”  
Gözlerimi merdivene dikip baktım, yüzümdeki kanın çekildiğini hissedebiliyordum. “Ah…”  
“Hadi ama,” diye ısrar etti. “Önce sen çıkabilirsin. Tam burada duracağım ve eğer düşersen seni tutacağım. İzci sözü…”  
“Düşmek mi?” diye cırladım. “Düşmeyi düşünmüyordum bile. Aman Tanrım, ya düşersem?”  
Yumuşakça güldü. “Düşmeyeceksin. Dediğim gibi, seni yakalamak için burada olacağım, yani olursa diye.” Sanki az önce şampiyonluk kazanmış bir vücut geliştiricisi gibi kollarını kastı. “Şu silahlara baksana yavrum. Cidden kırk kiloluk halini yakalayamayacağımı mı düşünüyorsun?”  
“Çok teşekkür ederim ama elli beş kiloyum.”  
“Hah. Ben onu uykumda kaldırırım.”  
Bakışlarım tekrar merdivenlere kaydı. Basamaklardan bazıları pasla kaplıydı ama yaklaşıp parmaklarımı birine sardığımda, yeterince güçlü gibiydi. Sakinleştirici bir nefes aldım. Tamam, sadece bir su kulesiydi. Hem birinci sınıf bitmeden yeni şeyler deneyeceğime söz vermiştim.  
“Tamam,” diye homurdandım. “Ama Tanrı yardımcım olsun, eğer düşersem ve beni yakalamazsan ve mucize eseri hayatta kalırsam ve hala kollarımı kullanıyor olursam? Seni döve döve öldürürüm.”  
Dudakları seğirdi. “Anlaştık.”  
Titrek bir soluk daha aldım ve sonra tırmandım. Adım üstüne adım attım. Adım üstüne adım. Bunu kesinlikle yapabilirdim. Sadece minnacık bir su kulesiydi. Sadece minnacık… yarısına kadar geldiğimde aşağı doğru bakma hatasını yapınca midem takla attı. Chanyeol sabırla bekliyordu. Ay ışığı gözlerindeki cesaretlendirici parıltıyı yansıttı.  
“Çözdün bu işi Baekhyun. Harika gidiyorsun.”  
Devam ettim. Adım adım, adım adım. Platforma ulaştığımda rahatlama duygusunu hissettim. Siktir ya, hala yaşıyordum.   
Aşağıdan, “İyi misin?” diye bağırdı.  
“Evet,” diye bağırarak karşılık verdim.   
Benim aksime, Chanyeol saniyeler içinde merdivenden tırmandı. Platformda bana katıldı, sonra elimi tuttu ve aşağı doğru ilerleterek metal yürüyüş yolunun genişlediği, güzel –ve güvenli. Güvenli!- bir oturulacak yere yönlendirdi.   
“Bak, şimdi ödleklik yapma. Buraya kadar geldin zaten…”  
Mide bulantımı görmezden gelerek yanına oturdum ve bacaklarımı dikkatlice onunki gibi hizladım. Kolumu omzuma attığında çaresizce ona yanaştım, aşağıya bakmamaya çalışıyordum. Ya da yukarı. Aslına bakılırsa, hiçbir yere bakmamaya çalışıyordum.  
“Sen iyi misin?”  
“Hı hımm. Sadece ellerime baktığım sürece altmış metreden düşerek öldüğümü düşünmek zorunda kalmıyorum.”  
“Bu kule kesinlikle altmış metre falan değil.”  
“Şey, kafamı yere düşen bir karpuz gibi çatlatmaya yetecek kadar yüksek.”  
“Tanrım. Cidden romantizm tekniğin üzerinde çalışman lazım.”  
Ona ağzım açık bakakaldım. “Bunun romantik mi olması gerekiyordu? Bekle, üzerine kusanlarla ilgili bir fetişin falan mı var?”  
Kahkahalara boğuldu. “Kusmayacaksın.” Ama omuzlarımı daha sıkıca tutarak beni rahatlattı.  
Bedeninin sıcaklığı şu anki çıkmazım için iyi bir dikkat dağınıklığıydı. Ayrıca tıraş losyonu da öyle. Ya da parfüm müydü? Doğal kokusu muydu? Tanrım, eğer bu doğal kokusuysa, o zaman bu baharatımsı kokuyu şişeleyip adına Orgazm demeli ve büyük kitlelere satmalıydı.  
“Şuradaki göleti görüyor musun?”  
“Hayır.” Gözlerimi sımsıkı kapatmıştım, o yüzden görebildiğim tek şey göz kapaklarımın içiydi.  
Kaburgalarımı dürttü. “Gözlerini açmanın yardımı dokunur. Hadi ama, bak.”  
Gözlerimi araladım ve işaret parmağının ucunu takip ettim. “O bir gölet mi? Çamur dolu bir bataklık gibi görünüyor.”  
“Evet, baharda çamurlanıyor. Ama yazın, orada gerçekten su oluyor. Kışın da su donuyor ve herkes üzerinde kaymaya geliyor.” Duraksadı. “Çocukken arkadaşlarımla orada hokey oynardık.”  
“Üzerinde kayılması güvenli mi?”  
“Ah evet, buz sağlamdır. Bildiğim kadarıyla kimse içine düşmedi.” Başka bir duraksama daha oldu, daha uzun ve daha gerilim doluydu. “Buraya gelmeyi severdim. Aslında garip. Çocukken daha büyük geliyordu. Sanki bir okyanusun üzerinde kayıyordum. Sonra gittikçe büyüdüm ve aslında ne kadar ufak olduğunu fark ettim. Bir ucundan diğerine beş saniyede kayabiliyorum. Süre tuttum.”  
“Çocukken her şey daha büyük görünür.”  
“Sanırım.” Yüzümü görebilmek için kıpırdandı. “Senin böyle bir yerin var mıydı? Çocukken kaçtığın bir yer?”  
“Tabii. Çifti pazarının arkasındaki parkı biliyor musun? Güzel bir çardağı olan?”  
Başıyla onayladı.  
“Eskiden hep oraya gidip kitap okurdum. Ya da etrafta birileri varsa onlarla konuşurdum.”   
“O parkta sadece köşedeki huzurevine giden yaşlıları görmüştüm.”  
Kahkaha attım. “Evet, tanıştıklarımın çoğu altmış yaşının üzerindeydi. Bana “eski günlerle” ilgili en havalı hikayelerini anlatırlardı.” Aklıma fazla havalı olmayan hikayeler gelince yanağımı ısırdım. “Alında bazen hikayeleri inanılmaz üzücü olurdu. Hiç ziyarete gelmeyen aileleri ile ilgili konuşurlardı.”  
“Bu gerçekten iç karartıcı bir şey.”  
“Öyle,” diye mırıldandım.  
Hırıltılı bir soluk verdi. “Ben de onlardan biri olurdum.”  
“Yani ailesi tarafından ziyaret edilmeyen biri mi diyorsun? Yaa, buna inanmam.”  
Kasılmış bir sesle, “Hayır, ziyaret etmeyen aile üyesi olurdum,” diye yanıtladı. “Şey, bu tam olarak doğru olmadı. Annemi kesinlikle ziyaret ederdim. Ama babam öyle bir yerde olsa? Herhalde oraya ayak bile basmazdım.”  
Üzerimden bir hüzün dalgası geçti. “Anlaşamıyor musunuz?”  
“Pek değil. Bira ya da viski şişeleri ile daha iyi anlaşıyor.”  
Bu sadece beni daha da üzdü. Aileme yakın olmadığımı hayal edemedim. Kişilikleri ne kadar farklı olursa olsun, ikisiyle de güçlü bir bağım vardı.”  
Chanyeol yine sessizleşti ve daha fazla detay için üsteleyecek kadar rahat değildim. Eğer bana daha fazlasını anlatmak isteseydi, anlatırdı.  
Onun yerine, konuyu yine kendime getirerek garip boşluğu doldurdum. “Sanırım olgun insanlarla konuşmak bazen iç karartıcı oluyordu ama dinlemek benim için sorun değildi. Galiba gerçekten istedikleri şey de bu. Birinin dinlemesi.” Dudaklarımı büzüştürdüm. “İşte o zaman bir terapist olmak istediğime karar verdim. İnsanları okuma konusunda bir yeteneğim olduğunu fark ettim. Ve onları yargılamadan dinleme konusunda da.”  
“Dalın psikoloji mi?”  
“Öyle olacak. Bu yıl bir dal belirtmedim çünkü psikoloji mi psikiyatri mi istediğime karar veremedim. Ama tıp fakültesine gitmek istemediğime artık eminim. Artı, psikoloji psikiyatrinin açmadığı kadar kapı açıyor. Terapist, sosyal hizmet uzmanı, rehber öğretmen olabilirim. Bu, reçeteye ilaç yazmaktan çok daha faydalı geliyor.”  
Kulenin önünde uzanan ufak bölgeye bakarken başımı omzuna yasladım. Haklıydı; burası pek seyirlik değildi. O yüzden onun yerine gölete dikkat kesildim ve Chanyeol’u bir çocuk olarak gözümde canlandırdım. Patenleri buzun üzerinde süzülüyor, göletin okyanus olduğuna inanarak keyfini çıkarırken gözleri hayretle parıldıyordu. Dünyanın büyük, parlak ve olasılıklarla dolu olduğundan emindi.   
Ses tonu düşünceli bir hal aldı. “Yani insanları okuma kabiliyetin var, ha? Beni okuyabiliyor musun?”  
Gülümsedim. “Henüz seni tam olarak çözemedim.”   
Boğuk kahkahası yanağımı ısıttı. “Ben de henüz kendimi çözemedim.”


	8. Bana Bir İyilik Yapar Mısın?

BAEKHYUN  
“Özgüven,” diye duyurdu Luhan.  
Siyah bir çorabı bacağından geçirişini izlerken yüzümde şüpheci bir bakış vardı. Az önce ona iş sekse geldiğinde en tahrik edici şeyin ne olduğunu sormuştum ve beklediğim ilkel yanıt yerine, bana samimiyetle cevap vererek beni hazırlıksız yakalamıştı.   
"Gerçekten mi?”   
“Ah, evet.” Başını hızlıca salladı. “Karşısında kendine güvenen ve cinselliğine gösteren biri herkesi tahrik eder. Ayrıca kontrolü ele alma tavrı da fena değildir. İlk hamleyi senin yapman hoşuna gider.”  
“İlk hamleleri yapmada berbatım,” diye homurdandım. Gardırobuna gidip biraz karıştırdıktan sonra siyah deri montunu çıkardı. “Bak, ondan hoşlanıyorsun değil mi?”  
“Elbette.”  
“Ve onunla seks yapmak istiyorsun?”  
Bu kez daha yavaşça cevap verdim. Onunla seks yapmak istiyor muydum? Evet? Fikre karşı değildim. Ayrıca hala bakir olmamın sebebi kendimi evleneceğim insana saklamak ya da hayatımın aşkına saklamak istemem falan değildi. Seksin bazıları için bir dönüm noktası olduğunu biliyordum ama kişisel olarak, bekaretimi kaybetmenin hayatımdaki en önemli şey olacağını düşünmüyordum.  
Chanyeol’a ilgi duyuyordum, evet ve eğer bu akşamın sonunda seks yaparsak, müthiş olurdu. Eğer yapmazsak, o da fark etmezdi. Önceki gece su kulesinde bağ kuruşumuzdan sonra onunla çıkmak çıplak kalmaktan daha çok ilgimi çekiyordu.  
Gerçi soyunmak ya da en azından kısmen soyunmak, bu akşamın programında kesinlikle yer alıyordu.  
Bir saat önce ona mesaj atarak gelmesini istemiştim ve Luhan da bu geceliğine odayı bana bırakmayı kabul etmişti. Hala dünkü akşamdan kalmalığı devam ediyor olmasına rağmen, gece yarısına kadar dışarda kalacağına söz vermişti. Saat daha yediydi, yani Chanyeol’la bana takılmak için epey zaman bırakıyordu. Ve belki seks bile yapardık. Ya da belki seks olmazdı. Duruma göre hareket etmeye devam ettim.  
“Baekhyun?”  
Düşüncelerimden sıyrıldım. “Evet, sanırım onunla yatmak istiyorum. Eğer zamanlama doğruysa.”  
“O zaman kendini kalabalığın arasından çıkarmalısın.”  
Anlım kırıştı. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”   
“Ah, hadi ama onun kaç kişiyle yattığının farkında mısın? Lanet olası bir harem dolusu. Ayrıca o Park Chanyeol bebeğim; bahse varım fena hareketleri vardır. O parlak gözlerle tavlayıp aptallaştırana kadar düzdüklerinden biri olmak istemezsin. Kendine güveni olan, seksi ve kontrol sahibi olmak isterin. Ona dengiyle karşılaştığını göster.”  
Dudağımı ısırdım. Kendine güven ve seksi olma olayları pek benlik değildi. Ve kontrolü ele alma? Başka birisi direksiyonun başındayken yolcu tarafında oturmak benim için hep daha rahatlatıcı olmuştu.  
“Ah, ona ne kadar edepsiz olduğunu göstermen gerek. Her şeye hazır olduğunu.”  
Endişeli kahkahalar boğazımı gıdıkladı. “Hı hı. Bunu tam olarak nasıl yapacağım?”  
“Bilmem. Onu emerken kıçına parmağını sok.”  
Neredeyse dilimi yutuyordum. “Ne?”  
Luhan arsız bir gülümseme yolladı. “Ah Tanrım, sen gerçekten de bir bakirsin değil mi? Kıç oyunları çok eğlenceli olabilir.”  
“Çok sağ ol da, onun kıçına yanaşmamı istemediğinden oldukça eminim.”  
“Hah. İyi bir prostat masajıyla nasıl şiddetle boşaldıklarını hiç bilmiyorsun. Ciddiyim, öyle böyle boşalmayacak.”  
Fazla resmi bir şekilde, “Ona prostat masajı falan yapmayacağım,” dedim.  
Bir an için gözlerimizi birbirimize dikip baktık, ardından kahkahalara boğulduk ve onunla birlikte yeniden gülmek iyi hissettirdi. Soomin’in büyüttükleri saçmalığın tohumunu ekmiş olmasını bile artık umursamıyordum. Luhan benim en iyi arkadaşımdı ve onu on altı yaşımdan beri tanıyordum. Bazen bencil miydi? Kesinlikle. Ama tatlı ve sadıktı ve ne zaman ihtiyaç duysam yanımdaydı.  
“Tamam o zaman, kıçını parmaklama,” dedi. “Ama özgüven konusunda ciddiyim. Onu deliye çevirecek.”  
“Elimden geleni yaparım.”  
Gözlerini kısarak kıyafetimi baştan aşağı süzdü. “O buraya gelmeden üstünü değiştireceksin, değil mi?”  
Dar kotuma ve üstüme oturan, beyaz tişörtüme baktım. “Giydiğim şeyin nesi var? Aslında, cevap verme. Ben rahatım ve biri yüzünden giyinişimi değiştirecek değilim.”  
“İyi ama boxerdan kurtul.” Kaşlarını oynattı. “ Böylece pantolonundan üyeni görebilecek. Hadi denildiğinde heyecan içinde olur.”  
“Bu dediğini göz önünde bulunduracağım.”  
Luhan yanağıma bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra cırladı. “Aman Tanrım. Bu akşam ilk defa seks yapacağına inanamıyordum.”  
“Eğer zamanlama doğruysa,” diye hatırlattı.  
“Bebeğim, bu Park Chanyeol,” dedi bir sırıtışla. “Onda hiçbir yanlışlık yok.”  
CHANYEOL  
Bu akşam gelmek ister misin?  
Duştan çıktığımdan beri Baekhyun’un mesajına bakıyordum. Yani bu da, ah, otuz sekiz dakikadır demek oluyordu. Bekle, dijital saate baktım. Şunu otuz dokuz dakika yapalım.  
Gerçekten cevap yollamalıydım. Onunla perşembe gününden beri konuşmamıştım. Aslına bakılırsa, bugünün cumartesi olduğunu ve dün de babasıyla akşam yemeği planları olduğu düşünülürse, o kadar da fazla bir zaman değildi. Yani teknik olarak, ondan bir buçuk gündür uzak duruyordum.  
Ondan uzak durduğumdan haberi yoktu gerçi. Eğer olsaydı beni davet etmezdi.   
Benim bakış açıma göre, üç seçeneğim vardı.  
Seçenek 1: Daveti görmezden gel.  
Ve eğer tekrar mesaj atarsa, onu da görmezden gel. Sonra da ilgilenmediğim mesajını alana kadar görmezden gelmeye devam et. Ki bu kocaman bir yalandı çünkü ilgileniyordum. Onunla eğleniyorduk ve şu Kyungsoo meselesiyle ilgili kafam sikik vaziyette olmasaydı, kesinlikle Baekhyun’u görmeye devam ederdim.  
Tanrım, perşembe günkü doğaçlama randevunun olmasına izin vermemeliyidim. Onu bu şekilde yönlendirmek adil değildi.   
Bu da beni seçenek 2’ye getiriyordu: Mesajına cevap ver, daveti geri çevir ve (buraya saçma sapan bir bahane gir) onu bir daha göremeyeceğini söyle.  
Ancak… şey, bir keresinde mesajla baştan savılmıştım ve bok gibi bir şeydi.  
O yüzden geriye seçenek 3 kalıyordu: Oraya gidip onunla yüz yüze konuş. Yapılacak olgunca davranış buydu, yapmam gereken şey kesinlikle buydu. Fakat gözlerindeki acının ya da hayal kırıklığının ufacık bir görüntüsünü düşünmek bile midemde sancıya neden oluyordu.  
Adam gibi davran artık.  
Siktir. Sanırım artık bir yetişkin gibi davranmanın zamanıydı. Adam ol, erkek gibi davran ve tüm o şeylerden işte. Su kulesindeki gecemizden sonra Baekhyun bir mesajla baştan savılmaktan çok daha fazlasını hak ediyordu. İç geçirerek, artık… kırk iki dakikadır üzerimde duran havluyu attım. Temiz boxer ve pantolon giydim, fermuarı çektim ve annemin Noel’de aldığı siyah kazağımı başımdan geçirdim. Normalde giydiğim gömleklerden daha dardı ama çekmecede bulduğum ilk şeydi ve değiştiremeyecek kadar acelem vardı.  
Ben: Ne zaman?  
O: Şimdi, eğer istiyorsan.  
Gülümseyen bir yüz de koymuştu. Siktir.  
Ben: Çkmk üzerym.  
On dakika sonra yurtların arkasındaki park alanında motoru durdurdum ve yurda yöneldim. Kapısına ulaştığımda tereddütle doldum. Ve feci halde endişeyle. Derin bir nefes aldım. Of, siktir, ondan ayırılıyor değildim ya. Çift bile değildik. Sadece şu anda bir şeylere devam edecek halde olmadığını söyleyecektim. Sonsuza kadar bittiği anlamına gelmiyordu ki. Sadece… şu anda olmaz, demekti.  
Şu anda olmaz mı?   
Dahiyane dostum. Şiirsel sözlerinle ağzını açık bırakacaksın.  
Hiç de etkileyici olmayan ayrılma konuşmamla silahlanarak kapıyı tıklattım ama kapı açıldığında ağzımı açmaya fırsatım olmadı. Aslında… herhangi bir kelime oluşturacak fırsatım olmadı. Ağzım açıktı çünkü Baekhyun beni karanlık yatak odasına çekip öptüğünde ağzım kapalıysa, dili nasıl içeri girecekti ki?   
Öpücüğü tamamen beklenmedik ve hayatım boyunca tecrübe ettiğim her şeyden daha ateşliydi. Kollarını boynuma doladı ve beni hala açık duran kapıya doğru geriletti. Omzum çarptığında kapı kapandı ve aniden kapıyla Baekhyun’un yumuşak, sıcak vücudunun arasında kaldım.  
Dudakları ben artık düzgün göremeyene kadar bana takıldı ve sonra soluk soluğa geri çekildi. “Bütün gün bunu yapmak istedim.”  
Tekrar eğildi.  
Ah siktir. Seni tekrar öpmesine izin verme. Sakın…  
Dilim başka bir ateşli düello için onunkine dolandı.  
Kahretsin. Ellerimi kalçalarına koydum, onu nazikçe itmeye niyetliydim ama artık kendi parmaklarımın üzerinde kontrolüm yoktu. Gittikçe aşağıya kayıp sıkı kalçalarına saplandılar ve onu itmek yerine daha yakına çekiyorlardı.  
Dudakları hala benimkilere kenetli haldeyken kazağımın eteğini kavradı ve yukarı doğru çekti. Bir yerlerden öpüşmeyi bölecek iradeyi buldum.  
“Ne yapıyorsun?” derken sesim çatladı.  
“Kıyafetlerini çıkarıyorum.”  
Ah siktir. Siktir, siktir, siktir.  
Kazağımı çıkarmasına izin vermemin tek sebebi, kumaşın çenemle boynumun arasında kalmasıydı ve onunla konuşmak için ağzıma ihtiyacım vardı. Bunu durdurmak için tabii. Ama sonra kumaşı kenara atıp çıplak göğsüme dokundu ve beynim kısa devre yaptı. Parmak uçlarını nazikçe karnıma sürttü ve nefes nefese bir ses çıkardı. Yarı inilti, yarı sızlanmaydı ve öyle seksiydi ki, doğrudan aletime şehvet kıvılcımı yolladı. Parmakları kemer tokamı bulunca hayalarım kasıldı, acı verecek kadar yukarı çekildi.  
“Baekhyun ben…” O cümleyi bitirmek yerine gürültüyle inledim, çünkü az önce pantolonumu sıyırmadıysa ne olayım.  
Yaparken de dizlerinin üzerine indi.  
Bu sebepten az önce kendime cehennemde özel bir yer ayırdığımdan oldukça emindim. Bu akşam gelmemin sebebi bitirmekti ve onun yerine aletimi onun sıcak, ıslak ağzına itiyordum.  
Saksoyu kim icat ettiyse şükürler olsun. Çok ama çok iyi hissettiriyordu ve zihninize korkunç şeyler yapıyordu; kısacası bütün aklı başında düşünceleri siliyordu. Aletimin başındaki sıkı çekimin dışında hiçbir şeye odaklanamadım. Aklımda Baekhyun’un dilinin keşfedercesine yukarı aşağı yaladıktan sonra yeniden başını emmesinden başka bir şey yoktu.  
Bir elim içgüdüsel olarak saçlarına dolandı, onu daha da yaklaştırmak için başının arkasını avuçlarken elim titriyordu. İnledi ve sesi üzerimde titreşti. Beni sınıra daha da yaklaştıran baştan çıkarıcı bir sözdü.  
Tanrı aşkına. Orada, dizlerinin üzerinde ne kadar süre kalıp benimle ilgilendi hiçbir fikrim yoktu ama aniden ona dokunma ihtiyacıyla doldum. Ellerimi vücudunun her yerinde gezdirmek ve onun beni deliye çevirdiği gibi onu deliye çevirmek istedim.  
Boğulur gibi bir sesle ağzından çıktım ve onu ayağa kaldırdım. Sonra onu yine öpüyordum, çırılçıplak bırakana kadar bütün kıyafetlerini aceleyle çıkardım. Ah, yüce Tanrım, çıplaktı. Beş kısa dakika içinde, nasıl becerip de bunun bu kadar kontrolden çıkmasına izin vermiştim?  
Ama duramazdım. Onu öpmeyi bırakamazdım. Göğüs uçlarını ovalamayı bırakamazdım. Onu yatağa doğru yönlendirmeyi ve vücudumu üzerine bırakmayı da engelleyemezdim. Aletlerimiz bedenlerimizin arasındaydı, karnının üzerince ağırca duruyorlardı ve biz birbirimizi sanki yutmaya çalışıyormuş gibi derinde öperken, onlar birbirine sürtünüyordu.  
Sert bir ses, kes şunu, diye azarladı.  
Kes. Şunu.  
Tabii ya, o ses vicdanımdu ve ciddi bir hata yapmamı önlemeye çalışıyordu. O zaman neden dinleyemiyordum? Neden ben…  
Baekhyun öpüşmemizi böldü ve puslu kahverengi gözlerini kaldırıp bana baktı. Aniden bütün cesaret gösterisi gidiverdi. Beni kapıdan içeri çeken özgüvenli, seksi adam utangaç, kızaran bir erkeğe dönüştü. “Şey, ah… dinle… Ben hiç seks yapmadım.”  
Ah siktir.  
O dört kelime kalbimi ikiye böldü.  
Orospu çocuğu. Hiç yolu yoktu. Bunu ona yapabilmemin kesinlikle hiçbir yolu yoktu.  
Sonra erdireceğimi bilerek onunla öylesine takılmak? Ayıplanacak bir şeydi. Ama bekaretini almak? Bağışlanamazdı.  
Ah, cehennemdeki şu yerim? Hala sağlam bir şekilde duruyordu.  
Söyleyecek doğru sözcükleri bulmak için savaşırken aramızdaki sessizlik uzadı. İkimiz de çıplakken bu çok zordu. Aletim öyle sertti ki, bir elması ikiye bölebilirdi.   
Titrek bir soluk verdi. “Bu senin için bir sorun olur mu?”  
Ağzımı açtım.  
Ve, “Evet,” dedim.  
Baekhyun afallamış göründü. “Ne?”  
“Hayır demek istedim. Bakir olmakta yanlış bir şey yok. Ama… biz bunu yapamayız.” Yataktan dışarı yeni doğmuş bir tay gibi çıktım. Cidden, bacaklarım öyle fena titriyordu ki, pantolonumu almak için odayı aceleyle taradım.  
Beni izlediğini hissedebiliyordum. Gözleri delik açıyordu. Ona bakmak istemiyordum çünkü hala çıplak olduğunu biliyordum ama elimde olmadan göz ucuyla bakıverdim ve acı dolu ifadesi göğsümü parçaladı.  
“Ben üzgünüm,” dedim kabaca. “Bunu yapamam. Bu senin ilk seferin ve sen ilk seferinde benden çok daha iyi bir şeyi, iyi birini hak ediyorsun.”  
Tek kelime etmedi ama karanlık bile olsa yanaklarındaki yoğun kızarıklığı görebiliyordum. Ve sanki ağlamamaya çalışıyormuş gibi alt dudağını ısırıyordu.  
Sessizliği damarlarımda çağlayan suçluluğu arttırdı. “Şu anda çok boktan bir haldeyim. Seninle çok eğleniyorum ama…” Yutkundum. “Sana ciddi bir şey veremem.”  
En sonunda konuştuğunda sesi gergin ve utançla doluydu. “Senden benimle evlenmeni istemiyorum Chanyeol.”  
“Biliyorum. Ama seks… seks ciddi, tamam mı? Özellikle de bir bakir için.” Sözlere takıldım, kendimi tam bir göt gibi hissediyordum. “Bunu benimle yapmak istemezsin Baekhyun. Kafam gidik vaziyette ve sanırım dikkatimi hayatımdaki bütün saçmalıklardan uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordum. Başka birini aşmaya çalışıyordum ve…”  
Başka biri mi?” diye araya girdi ve artık sesinde öfkeli bir ton vardı. “Başka biriyle mi ilgileniyorsun?”  
“Evet. Hayır,” dedim çabucak. Sonra inledim. “İlgilendiğimi sanıyordum ve belki hala ilgileniyorum. Bilmiyorum, tamam mı? Bildiğim tek şey, bu erkeğin beni aylarca çıkmaza sürüklemiş olması ve eğer biz bunu yaparsak… sana adil olmaz… ben hala…” Sesim alçalıp yok oldu. Devam edemeyecek kadar kafam karışıktı ve rahatsızdım.   
Baekhyun gözlerime bakmadan yataktan çıktı ve sandalyesinin arkasından bir tişört aldı. “Beni başka birini aşmak için mi kullanıyordun?” Tişörtü başından geçirdi. “Ben senin dikkat dağınıklığın mıydım?”  
“Hayır. Yemin ederim senden çok hoşlanıyorum.” Sesimdeki yalvaran tonla irkildim. “Seni bilerek kullanmıyordum. Sen çok ama çok harikasın ama ben---“  
“Aman Tanrım, hayır,” diyerek araya girdi. “Lütfen… sadece kapa çeneni Chanyeol. Şu anda sorun sen değilsin, benim konuşmasını hiç çekemem.” İki elini birden saçlarının arasından geçirdi, nefes alıp verişi yüzeysel bir hal aldı. “Ah Tanrım. Bu çok kötü bir hataydı.”  
“Baek…”  
Tekrar araya girdi. “Bana bir iyilik yapar mısın?”  
Boğazımdaki devasa düğümü aşıp da konuşmak zordu.  
“Ne istersen.”  
“Git.”  
Düğüm beni neredeyse boğuyordu. Boğazımdaki yanma hissini, göğsümdeki sancıyı görmezden gelerek derin bir nefes aldım.   
“Ben ciddiyim, sadece git, tamam mı?” Doğrudan gözlerime baktı. “Şu anda gerçekten ama gerçekten gitmeni istiyorum.”  
Başka bir şey söylemeliydim. Yeniden özür dilemeliydim. Ona güven vermeliydim. Rahatlatmalıydım. Ama eğer ona yaklaşırsam bana tokat atmasından ya da daha kötüsü sinir krizi geçirmesinden korktum.  
Ayrıca, çoktan kapıya doğru yürüyüp kapıyı hızla açmıştı bile. Beklerken bana baktı.  
Gitmem için bekliyordu.  
Hassiktir. Çok fena batmıştım. Kapıya doğru giderken kalbim fiziksel olarak acıyordu. Eşikte durdum, yeniden gözlerine bakma cesaretini buldum. “Üzgünüm.”  
“Evet, olmalısın zaten.”  
Koridora adım attığımda duyduğum son şey, arkamdan çarpan kapının sesi oldu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVEEETT BEN GELDİMMM! Nasılsınız? Bölümden sonra çok sakin kalmanızı beklemiyorum aslında çünkü ben de yazarken sinir krizi geçirip Chanyeol’un saçını başını yolmak istedim ama herkesin bir şeyleri anlaması için böyle bir olay lazımdı şimdi… lütfen desteklerinizi esirgemeyin. Oylarınızı ve yorumlarınızı bekliyorum. Her şey için teşekkürler. Görüşürüzzz


	9. "Olmadı. Başkasından Hoşlanıyor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gerçekten ben yazarken sinir krizi geçirdim size okurken kolay gelsin…

CHANYEOL  
Alkolü destek olarak kullanmayı hep reddetmiştim. Eğer üzgünsem, kızgınsam ya da canım yanıyorsa, bedeli ne olursa olsun uzak duruyordum çünkü bir gün ona çok fazla sırtımı dayamaktan korkuyordum. Bağımlı olabileceğimden.  
Ama lanet olsun, şu anda bir içki cidden işime yarayabilirdi.   
Bu dürtüyle savaşarak oturma odasındaki içki dolabını geçtim ve mutfağa açılan sürgülü kapıdan girdim. Sigara. Eşit derecede yıkıcı bir alışkanlıktı ama şu anda iki berbat şeyden daha az berbat olanıydı. Sadece damarlarıma nikotin verecektim, belki karnıma çöreklenen kocaman suçluluk yumağını çözmeye yardım ederdi.  
“Her şey yolunda mı?”  
İri, sert bir hokey oyuncusu olmama rağmen, Kyungsoo’nun sesini duyunca havaya sıçradım.  
Arkamı dönünce lavaboda durduğunu fark ettim, elinde boş bir bardak vardı. Kafam öyle dağınıktı ki, herhalde içeri girdiğimde yanından geçip gitmiştim.  
Tanrım, şu anda görmek istediğim son kişiydi.  
Ve şuna da bakın, yine Jongin’in formasını giyiyordu. Suratıma suratıma sokuyordu, değil mi? (ÇN: ya araya dalıyorum kusura bakmayın ama uyarlarken saçımı başımı yolacağım şimdi Chanyeol sen ne amip bir şeysin annecim ya? Neyse devam)  
“Evet, her şey yolunda,” diye mırıldanarak kapıdan uzaklaştım. Planlarda değişiklik. Nikotin yükselmesine artık ihtiyaç yoktu. Yatak odamda saklanmak, kesinlikle yapmam gerek şeydi.  
“Chanyeol.” Endişeli adımlarla bana yaklaştı. “Neler oluyor?”  
“Bir şey yok.”  
“Saçmalık. Üzgün görünüyorsun. İyi misin?”  
Koluma dokunduğunda irkildim. “Bu konuda konuşmak istemiyorum Soo. Cidden istemiyorum.”  
Büyük gözleri yüzümü araştırdı. Öyle uzun sürdü ki rahatsızlıkla kıpırdandım ve göz temasını kestim. Bir adım daha atmaya çalıştım ama beni yine durdurdu, yoluma çıkıp hüsranla inledi.  
“Biliyor musun?” diye duyurdu. “Artık bu lanet olasıca şeye daha fazla katlanamıyorum.”  
Şaşkınlıkla gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. “Neden bahsediyorsun?”  
Cevap vermek yerine kolumu öyle sertçe kavradı ki, eklem yerinden çıkmaması bir mucizeydi. Sonra beni mutfak masasına doğru sürükledi ve zorla sandalyeye oturttu. Tanrım, ufak tefek birine göre garip bir şekilde güçlüydü.  
Rahatsızca, “Kyungsoo…” diye başladım.  
“Hayır. Bu konuda gizli kapaklı davranmıyorum.” Sandalyeyi çekip yanıma oturdu. “Jongin bana senin bunu aşacağını söyleyip duruyor ama sadece daha kötüye gidiyor ve aramızdaki bu gariplikten nefret ediyorum. Eskiden bizimle takılırdın, partilere gelirdin ve film izlerdik. Şimdi yapmıyorsun ve seninle birlikte takılmayı özlüyorum, tamam mı?” Öyle bezgindi ki, resmen omuzları titriyordu. “O yüzden şunu açıklığa kavuşturalım, olur mu? Sorunla doğrudan uğraşalım.”  
Derin bir nefes aldı, sonra gözlerimin içine bakarak sordu, “Bana karşı bir şey mi hissediyorsun?”  
Oha.  
Neden, neden doğrudan odama gitmedim ki?”  
Dişlerimi sıkarak sandalyemi geriye doğru ittim. Tamam, bu eğlenceliydi ama sanırım artık yukarı çıkıp kendimi öldüreceğim.”  
Sertçe, “Otur şuraya,” dedi.  
Kıçım sandalyenin üzerinde havada kaldı ama ses tonundaki sertlik bana fazlasıyla otorite korkumu kazandırdı. Yeniden oturdum ve yorgun bir soluk verdim.  
“Bundan bahsetmenin manası ne Soo? Sorunun cevabını ikimiz de biliyoruz.”   
“Belki, ama yine de söylediğini duymak istiyorum.”  
Boğazım öfkele kasıldı. “Tanrım, duymak mı istiyorsun? Sana karşı bir şey hissediyor muyum? Evet, sanırım hissediyorum.”  
İfadesi şokla sarsıldı, sanki cevap vermemi gerçekten beklemiyordu.  
İpucu: Gelmiş geçmiş en uzun sessizlikti. Hani, bir ip bulup boynuna dola ve kendini as, tarzı bir sessizlikti çünkü o sessiz kaldıkça ben kendimi o kadar acınası hissediyordum.  
En sonunda konuştuğunda beni şok etti. “Neden?”  
Anlım kırıştı. “Ne neden?”  
“Neden benden hoşlanıyorsun?”  
Eğer durumu aydınlattığını sanıyorsa çok yanılıyordu çünkü hala afallamış haldeydim. Bu nasıl bir soruydu böyle?   
Kyungsoo, sanki kendisi de bundan anlam çıkarmaya çalışıyormuş gibi başını iki yana salladı. “Dostum, senin eve getirdiğin ya da barda flört ettiğin kişileri gördüm. Senin bir tipin var. Ayrıca neredeyse herkes sana asılıp iltifatlara boğuyorlar.” Genzinden gelen sesle güldü. “Öte yandan ben, sana hep hakaret ediyorum ve tipine asla uymuyorum.”  
Elimde olmadan sırıttım. Alaycılığı çoğu kez hakarete giriyordu.  
“Ayrıca sen geçici şeyler arayanların çekimine kapılıyorsun. Bilirsin, eğlence için. Ben eğlencelik biri değilim. Ciddi ilişkilerden hoşlanıyorum.” Düşünceli bir ifadeyle dudaklarını büzdü. “İlişki istiyormuşsun gibi bir hisse hiç kapılmadım.”  
Suçlaması ensemdeki tüyleri dikti. “Neden? Çapkınım diye mi?” Kızgınlık sesimi niyetlendiğimden daha sertleştirdi. “Belki de daha doğru bir insanla tanışmadığım için olabileceğimi hiç düşündün mü? Ama hayır, sarılıp film izleyebileceğim birini istemem mümkün değil tabii. Formamı giyip maçlarda bana tezahürat yapan, Jongin ile ikinizin yaptığı gibi benimle birlikte yemek yapan…”  
Homurdanarak kahkaha atması beni yarıda kesti.  
Gözlerimi kıstım. “Neye gülüyorsun sen?”  
Bir saniye sonra kahkahası kesildi ve tonu ciddileşti. “Chanyeol… bütün konuşma boyunca ne yaptın? O şeyleri benimle birlikte yapmak istediğini bir kere bile söylemedin. Birisi dedin.” Işık saçtı. “Sadece olayı anladın.”  
Tamam, aferin ona çünkü neden bahsettiği konusunda hiçbir fikrim yoktu.  
“Tüm bu zaman boyunca, özlemli bakışlarının bana olduğunu sanıyordum. Ama sen bize bakıyordun.” Yine güldü. “Ayrıca şimdi listelediğin o şeyler var ya, onlar Jongin’le birlikte yaptığımız şeyler. Dostum, sen beni istemiyorsun. Sen Jongin ile ikimizi istiyorsun.”  
Telaşa düştüm. “Eğer seninle ve en yakın arkadaşımla üçlü yapmak istediğimi ima ediyorsan, seni temin edebilirim ki istemiyorum.”  
“Hayır, sadece bizim sahip olduğumuz şeyi istiyorsun. O bağı, yakınlığı ve vıcık vıcık ilişki şeylerini istiyorsun.”  
Ağzım kapanıverdi.  
Haklı mıydı?   
Sözleri aklıma yerleşirken, karmaşık zihnim çabucak geçtiğimiz birkaç ayda Kyungsoo ile ilgili kurduğum fantezileri taradı ve… şey, dürüst olmam gerekirse, çoğu cinsel şeyler değildi. Yani birkaç tane vardı çünkü ben bir erkektim ve o seksiydi. Ayrıca hep etraftaydı, o yüzden otuz bir malzemem için uygun miktarda malzeme veriyordu. Ama birkaç çıplak fantezinin haricinde, genellikle genel izleyici kıvamında senaryolar kuruyordum. Mesela kanepede Jongin ile sarıldığını görünce, Jongin’in yerinde olmayı diliyordum.  
Ama… Kyungsoo ile birlikte olarak onun yerinde olmayı mı diliyordum yoksa genel olarak onun yerinde mi olmak istiyordum?  
“Bak, seni severim Chanyeol. Gerçekten. Eğlenceli ve tatlısın, alaycı bir pisliksin. Ki bu da bir erkekte sevdiğim bir özellik. Ama sen,” rahatsız göründü, “kalbimi gümbür gümbür attırmıyorsun, sanırım en iyi böyle ifade edebilirim. Hayır, öyle değil.” Sesinde uzak bir tını belirdi. “Jongin ile birlikteyken bütün dünyam hayat buluyor. Duygularla öyle çok doluyorum ki, kalbimden taşacakmış gibi geliyor ve bunun kulağa abartı ya da bir çeşit takıntı gibi geleceğini biliyorum ama bazen ona yemekten ya da oksijenden daha fazla ihtiyacım varmış gibi hissediyorum.” Gözlerime baktı. “Sen bana oksijene ihtiyaç duyduğundan daha fazla mı ihtiyaç duyuyorsun, Chanyeol?”  
Yutkundum.  
“Yatağa gittiğinde düşündüğün en son insan ve uyandığında aklına gelen ilk kişi ben miyim?”  
Cevap vermedim.  
“Öyle miyim?” diye üsteledi.  
“Hayır.” Sesim boğuk çıktı. “Değilsin.”  
Lanet olsun.  
Haklı olabilirdi. Aylardır en yakın arkadaşımın erkeğini istediğim için suçlu hissediyordum ama gerçekte istediğim şey en yakın arkadaşımın ilişkisiydi. Birlikte vakit geçireceğim birisi. Beni baştan çıkaran ve beni güldürün biri. Beni… mutlu eden birisi.  
Baekhyun gibi mi?  
Alaycı bir düşünce zihnimi kahrolası bir ışın kılıcı gibi dilimledi.   
Siktir be.  
Evet, Baekhyun gibi birisi. Aynı Baekhyun gibi biri, Ted Bundy gevezelikleri ve rahatlatıcı varlığıyla ve… selam, ironi.  
Onunla ciddi bir ilişkiye girmekten sakınmak için ondan ayrılmıştım ve şimdi başından beri istediğim şeyin bu olduğu ortaya çıkıyordu.  
“Kahretsin. Ben… işleri batırdım.” Gözlerimi ovalayıp yumuşakça inledim.   
“Bu doğru değil. Aramız iyi, Chanyeol. Yemin ederim.”  
“Hayır, bizimle ilgili batırmadım. Kafam tüm bu olanlar yüzünden karman çorman olduğu için bu akşam gerçekten harika bir erkekle işleri sonlandırdım.”  
“Ah, hadi ya.” Beni anlayışla inceledi. “Neden onu arayıp fikrini değiştirdiğini söylemiyorsun?”  
“Beni kapı dışarı etti.” Yine inledim. “Ararsam telefonu açmasının hiçbir yolu yok.”  
Koridordan Jongin’in sesinin gelmesiyle bölündük. “Cidden, Soo, bir bardak su alman ne kadar sürebilir? Lavaboyu nasıl kullanacağını göstermem mi gerekiyor çünkü eğer öyleyse, bu sadece üzücü…” Beni gördüğü anda sustu. “Ah, selam. Evde olduğunu bilmiyordum.”  
Aceleyle sandalyeden kalkıp ayağa fırladım ama Jongin’in gözlerindeki şüpheyi azaltmaya biraz olsun yaramadı. Bu da yeni bir suçluluk dalgasını tetikledi. Tanrım, aramızda bir şey olduğunu mu sanıyordu? Benim onun erkek arkadaşına hamlede bulunacağıma gerçekten inanıyor muydu?  
Bunu merak ediyor olmam bile, arkadaşlığımızın düşündüğümüzden bile daha kırılgan olduğunu gösteriyordu?  
Zorlukla yutkunarak yanından geçtim. “Dinle… son zamanlarda pisliğin teki olduğum için üzgünüm. Aklım dağınıktı.”  
Şüpheyle, “Aklın dağınıktı,” diye tekrarladı.  
Başımı salladım.  
Bana bakmaya devam etti.   
“Ama artık aklım başımda. Yemin ederim.”  
Jongin benden öteye baktı ve Kyungsoo’nun yüzünü görmesem bile, aralarında her ne geçtiyse Jongin’in geniş omuzları rahatladı. Sonra sırıtarak koluma vurdu. “Şey, Tanrı’ya şükür. Çünkü cidden en iyi arkadaş yerinde bir numaraya Junmyeon’u yerleştirmeyi düşünüyordum.”  
“Dalga mı geçiyorsun? Büyük hata Jongin. Korkunç bir eküri. Saçlarını gördün mü?”  
“Aynen ha, değil mi?”  
İşte böylece, yeniden iyiydik. Cidden, iş barış yapmaya gelince kadınlar erkeklerden ders almalıydı. İşi biliyorduk.   
“Neyse, bir arama yapmam lazım,” dedim ona. “İyi geceler millet.”  
Mutfaktan çıkıp basamaklara yönelirken Baekhyun’un numarasını tuşlamıştım bile. Mesaj atmak seçenek değildi. Sesimi duymasını istiyordum. Bu akşam olanlar konusunda ne kadar üzgün olduğumu duymasını istiyordum.  
Arama tonu durmadan çaldıktan sonra canımı sıkarak sesli mesaja düştü.  
İkinci defa aradığımda, doğrudan sesli mesaja düştü. Yani büyük ihtimalle kapatma tuşuna basmıştı.   
Kahretsin.  
Yıkıcı bir yenilgi hissiyle birlikte yeni bir mesaj sekmesi açtım ve konuşabilir miyiz diye bir mesaj attım.   
Sonra üst kata çıktım ve bekledim.  
…  
Gece yarısını geçmişti ve Baekhyun’dan hala bir ses yoktu. Çoktan üç mesaj yollamıştım ve şimdi yatağımın üzerinde uzanarak tavana bakıyor, dördüncüyü gönderme dürtüsüyle savaşıyordum.  
Üç mesaj çaresizlik sınırındaydı.  
Dördüncü sadece acınası olurdu.  
Siktir, keşke mesaj atsaydı ya da arasaydı. Ya da herhangi bir şey. Şu noktada, bir güvercin gelip gagasıyla pencereme vursa ve kusursuzca yazılmış bir mektup getirse de heyecanlanırdım.  
Seni aramayacak dostum. Aş bunu.  
Aynen, sanırım aramayacaktı. Sanırım gerçekten elime yüzüme bulaştırmıştım. Ve sanırım fazlasıyla hak ediyordum.   
Onu sadece ayartmakla kalmamıştım, onu bekaretini bana vermek isteyeceği bir noktaya kadar ayartmıştım ve sonra teklifini suratına çarpıp başka biriyle ilgilendiğimi söylemiştim. Kahretsin, şu anda vücudumun kimi yerlerinde sızı ve ağrı hissetmediğime şaşırdım. Bilirsiniz Baekhyun’un vudu bebeğine keskin iğneler saplamasından dolayı yani.  
Telefonum vızıldadı ve Olimpiyat yüksek atlamacısı gibi komodine doğru adımladım. Mesajıma cevap gelmişti. Ah, şükürler olsun be. Yani beni deccalın biri gibi görmüyor…  
Mesaj Baekhyun’dan değildi.  
Bilmediğim bir numaradan geliyordu ve okuduğumu anlayabilmem net on saniyemi aldı. Hayır, neden öfkeyle dolduğumu anlamam.  
Selam, ben Luhan. Baekhyun ile aranızda olanları yeni duydum. Gelip seni rahatlatmamı ister misin? ;)  
Göz kırpan surat. Bana cidden sikik göz kırpan suratı yollamıştı.  
Telefonu sanki sıcak kömürmüş gibi elimden bıraktım. Sanki mesaj bulaşıcıydı ve alete temas edildiğinde beni de mesajı yazan kişi kadar rezil birine dönüştürecekti.  
Ne halt etmeye Baekhyun’un en yakın arkadaşı bana asılıyordu? Bunu kim yapardı?   
Tepem öyle attı ki telefonu kaptım ve hareketlerimi sorgulamak için durmadan mesajı Baekhyun’a ilettim. Üzerine de bir yazı yazdım; bunu görmen gerektiğini düşündüm.  
Sonra da zaten bu kadar derine batmışken, bir mesaj daha yolladım. Lütfen konuşabilir miyiz?  
İkisine de cevap vermedi. Ne o anda ne de sabah sabahın üçüne gelirken yapmadı. Ben de en sonunda acınası kıçımı örtülerin altına sürükledim ve huzursuz bir uykuya daldım.  
BAEKHYUN  
Sabahın beşinde uyandım. İsteyerek değildi, sadece hain zihnim biraz daha sefalet içinde debelenmemin zamanının geldiğine karar vermiş gibi beni uyandırmıştı.  
Gözlerimi açtığım anda dün gecenin aşağılayıcılığı yüzüme şakladı. Giydiğim kıyafetler hala yere saçılmış haldeydi. Onları toplamaya zahmet etmemiştim, gecenin yarısında gelen Luhan da öyle.  
“Olmadı. Başkasından hoşlanıyor.”  
Dün gece ona söylediğim tek bilgi buydu. Yüzümdeki yıkılmışlığı görmüş olmalıydı çünkü hayatında bir kez olsun detay için başımın etini yemedi. Sadece bana sarılıp anlayışlı bir şekilde omzumu sıktı ve yatağına yattı.   
Şimdi huzurla uyuyordu, yanağını yastığına bastırmıştı, bir kolu yatağın kenarından sarkıyordu. Tamam, en azından bugün birimiz dinlenmiş olacaktık.  
Yanlış olduğunu bile bile telefonumu kontrol ettim. Elbette ekranda iki tane okunmamış mesaj vardı. Yani toplamda beş mesaj oluyordu.  
Chanyeol benimle konuşmayı gerçekten istiyor olmalıydı.   
Sanırım suçluluk bazı erkeklerin çenesini gerçekten düşürüyordu.  
Akıllı bir insan mesajları okumadan silerdi. Hayır, numarasını listeden silerdi. Ama şu anda o kadar akıllı hissetmiyordum. Aptal gibi hissediyordum. Çok feci şekilde aptal. Dün gece onu davet ettiğim için. Ona karşı hisler beslemeye başladığım için.  
Yollayıp durduğu mesajları okuduğum… o da neyin nesiydi be?  
Gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. Bir defa. İki defa. Üç, dört ve beş defa ama bu, gördüğüm şeyi netleştirmedi.  
Selam, ben Luhan. Baekhyun ile aranızda olanları yeni duydum. Gelip seni rahatlatmamı ister misin? ;)  
Başım Luhan’ın yatağına doğru döndü. Hala uyku diyarındaydı. Fakat mesajın tarih kısmının yanındaki tartışmasız onun telefon numarasıydı. Gece on ikiyi on altı geçerken. Aşağı yukarı dün gece gelişinden yirmi dakika sonra.  
Uykudaki haline gözlerimi dikip baktım, hiddetin gelmesini bekliyordum. İçimin kasılmasını ve akkor ihanet hissiyle kanımın kaynamasını bekliyordum.   
Ancak hiçbiri olmadı. Ben… buz gibiydim. Ve uyuşmuştum. Ve öyle kahrolası şekilde yorgundum ki, sanki birisi gözlerime kum serpmiş gibi geliyordu.  
Sonraki mesajı açarken parmaklarım titredi: Lütfen konuşabilir miyiz?   
Hayır, konuşamayız. Aslında, şu anda kimseyle konuşmak istemiyordum. Ne Chanyeol ile ne de Luhan ile.  
Ciğerlerime titrek bir soluk çektim. Sonra ayağa kalktım ve kapıya doğru sessizce ilerledim. Koridora çıkıp duvara yaslandım, sonra kayarak yere indim ve dizlerimi kendime çektim. Telefonum dizimin üzerinde duruyordu. Birkaç saniye baktıktan sonra çevirdim ve rehbere girdim.  
Babamı aramak için çok erken olabilirdi ama Paris’teki annem uyanıktı ve muhtemelen şu anda öğle yemeği hazırlıyordu.  
Telefonunu tuşlarken uyuşukluğum gitmedi. Aksine, daha kötüleşti. Kalbimin atışını bile hissedemiyordum. Belki atmıyordu. Belki sahip olduğum her kahrolası parça kapanmıştı.  
“Hayatım!” Annemin fazlasıyla neşeli sesi kulağımı doldurdu. “Niye bu kadar erkenden kalktın?”  
Yutkundum. “Selam, anne. Ben… ah, erken saatte dersim var.”  
“Pazar günleri ders mi alıyorsun?” Kafası karışmış gibiydi.  
“Ah. Hayır, almıyorum. Çalışma grubu var demek istedim.”  
Kahretsin, gözlerim batmaya başlıyordu ve sebebi yorgun olmam değildi. Lanet olsun. Uyuşmuş olmak buraya kadardı; gözyaşlarına boğulmama saniyeler vardı.  
“Dinle. Seninle ziyaretim hakkında konuşmak istedim.” Boğazım tıkandı ve gevşetmeyi umarak bir soluk daha aldım. “Tarih konusunda fikrimi değiştirdim. Daha erken gelmek istiyorum.”  
“Öyle mi?” dedi coşkuyla. “Yaşasın! Çok mutluyum! Ama emin misin? Arkadaşlarınla planların olabileceğini söyledin. Sırf benim için erkenden gelmeni istemiyorum.”  
“Planlar iptal edildi. Daha erken gelmek istiyorum, gerçekten.” Gözyaşlarımın dökülmesini önlemeye çalışarak gözlerimi hızlıca kırpıştırdım. “Ne kadar erken olursa o kadar iyi.”


	10. Şu anda dikkatin dağınık mı?

BAEKHYUN  
Mayıs  
İnsanlar Paris’in bahar zamanı büyülü olduğunu söylerdi.  
Haklılardı.  
Son iki haftadır şehir benim evimdi ve bir parçam sonsuza kadar burada kalabilmeyi diliyordu. Annemin dairesi “Eski Paris” diye adlandırılan bir bölgedeydi. Çevresi muhteşemdi: dar, dolambaçlı yollar, eski binalar, şirin dükkanlar ve her köşede pastaneler. Ayrıca şehrin eşcinsel bölgesi diye de biliniyordu, annemin üst ve alt komşularının ikisi de eşcinsel çiftlerdi. Buraya geldiğimden beri bizi iki defa akşam yemeğine çağırmışlardı.  
Dairede sadece bir yatak odası vardı ama oturma odasındaki çekyat oldukça rahattı. Binanın bahçesine bakan ufak Fransız balkonun kapılarından sızan güneş ışıklarıyla uyanmaya bayılıyordum. Odaya bulaşmış soluk yağlı boya izleri bana çocukluğumu, annemin stüdyoda saatler geçirdiği zamanları hatırlatıyordu. Yıllar geçtikçe annem daha az resim yapmıştı ve birden fazla kez, sanatını kaybetmesinin babamla boşanmasının sebeplerinden biri olduğunu itiraf etmişti.  
Eskiden olduğu kişiyle bağlantısını kaybetmiş gibi hissetmişti. Ufak bir kasabada ev kadını olmak onun kaderinde yoktu. Ben on altıma girdikten birkaç hafta sonra beni oturtmuş ve ciddi bir soru sormuştu; yakında olup sefil halde olan bir anneyi mi yoksa uzakta olup mutlu olan bir anneyi mi tercih edeceğim?  
Ona, mutlu olmasını istediğimi söylemiştim.  
Paris’te mutluydu, bunu kimse inkar edemezdi. Sürekli kahkaha atıyordu, gülümsemeleri gerçekten gözlerine ulaşıyordu ve stüdyosu olarak kullandığı köşeye yığılmış düzinelerce parlak tuval, yeniden sevdiği şeyi yaptığını kanıtlıyordu.  
“Günaydın!” Annem dans ederek yatak odasından çıktı ve beni Disney prenseslerinin neşeli heyecanını barındıran bir sesle selamladı.  
“Günaydın,” dedim, sersem gibiydim.  
Dairenin açık kat planı vardı, o yüzden mutfak tezgahına doğru gidişinin her hareketini görebiliyordum. “Kahve?” diye seslendi.  
“Evet, lütfen.”  
Kalkıp oturdum ve kollarımı açtım, saate bakmak için sehpanın üzerindeki telefonumu aldım. Annem evde saat bulundurmuyordu çünkü zamanın zihni dibe çektiğini iddia ediyordu ama takıntılı yapım zamanı bilmedikten sonra rahatlamama izin vermiyordu.  
Dokuz otuz. Bugün bizim için neler planladığını hiç bilmiyordum ama çok fazla yürümeyi içermediğini umdum; dünkü beş saatlik Louvre ziyaretimizden sonra ayaklarım hala ağrıyordu.  
Telefonumu bırakmak üzereydim ki elimdeyken çaldı ve ekranda Luhan’ın adını görünce sinirlendim. Seul’de sabahın iki buçuğuydu, beni rahatsız etmekten daha iyi bir işi yok muydu? Bilirsiniz, uyumak gibi.  
Dişlerimi sıkarak telefonu yatağıma bıraktım ve çalmasına izin verdim.  
Annem tezgahtan beni gözledi. “Hangisi? Erkek arkadaşın mı, yakın arkadaşın mı?”  
“Luhan,” diye homurdandım. “Bu arada umurumda bile değil ama Chanyeol nasıl benim erkek arkadaşım değilse, o da artık yakın arkadaşım değil.”  
“Yine de arayıp mesaj atmaya devam ediyorlar, yani ikisi de seni hala önemsiyor.”  
Evet, tamam, önemsemelerini önemsemiyorum. Gerçi, Chanyeol’u görmezden gelmek, Luhan’ı görmezden gelmekten daha kolaydı. Onu toplamda sekiz gündür tanıyordum. Luhan’ı on üç yıldır tanıyordum.  
Aslında her şeyin tepetaklak oluş şekli neredeyse acınasıydı. On küsur yıllık bir arkadaşlığın bir patlamayla biteceğini düşünürdünüz ama Luhan’la hesaplaşmam bir fiyaskodan öte değildi. Luhan uyanmış, yüzümü görmüş ve Chanyeol’un bana mesaj yolladığını anlamıştı. Sonra anında hasar kontrol moduna girmişti ama her zamanki numaralarının hiçbiri bende işe yaramamıştı.  
Affet beni sarılması? Timsah gözyaşları? Bir robotun duygusal damarını çekiştirse de yeriydi. Sadece orada bir heykel gibi durdum, ta ki satmaya çalıştığı boku yemediğimi kavrayıncaya kadar. Ertesi gün eve döndüm, babama yurdun çok gürültülü olduğunu ve sınavlarıma çalışmak için sessiz bir yere ihtiyacım olduğunu söyledim.  
Luhan’ı o zamandan beri görmemiştim.  
“Niye onunla konuşmuyorsun?” Annemin tonu tedbirliydi. “Daha öncesinde iyi bir açıklaması olmadığını söylediğini biliyorum ama belki bu değişmiştir.”  
Açıklama mı? Tanrım, birisi en yakın arkadaşına ihanetini nasıl açıklayabilirdi?  
Ne kadar garip olsa da, Luhan bir bahane sunmamıştı. Kıskandım demeler yoktu, sarhoştum ve düşünemiyordum demek yoktu. Tek yaptığı, yatağın kenarında oturmak ve fısıldamaktı. “Neden yaptığımı bilmiyorum Baekhyun.”  
Pekala, bu, o zaman benim için yeterince iyi değildi ve şu anda da iyi olmadığından son derece emindim.   
“Sana zaten söyledim, onunla konuşmakla ilgilenmiyorum. En azından henüz.” Çekyattan kalkıp tezgaha doğru giderek bana uzattığı seramik kupaya uzandım. “Onunla bir daha konuşmaya hazır olur muyum, bilmiyorum.”  
“Ah, hayatım. Gerçekten bir çocuk için onca yıllık arkadaşlığı bir kenara mı atacaksın?”  
“Bu Chanyeol ile ilgili değil. Canımın yandığını bilmesiyle alakalı. Chanyeol ile olan şeylerden dolayı küçük düştüğümü biliyordu ve bana destek olmak yerine uykuya dalmamı bekledi, sonra da ona teklifte bulundu. Bana ya da hislerime hiç değer vermediği oldukça açık.”  
Annem iç geçirdi. “Luhan’ın her zaman biraz… kendine odaklı olduğunu inkar edemem.”  
Alayla güldüm. “Biraz mı?”  
“Ama her zaman senin en büyük destekçin oldu,” diye hatırlattı. “Ne zaman ona ihtiyaç duysan yanında oldu. Beşinci sınıftayken sana zorbalık yapan kızı hatırlıyor musun?”  
“Evet.”  
“O kız sana zorbalık yaptığında, Luhan pitbull gibiydi. Hırlıyor, tükürüyordu ve son nefesinde bile seni korumaya hazırdı.”  
İç geçirme sırası bendeydi. “Yardımcı olmaya çalıştığını biliyorum ama lütfen artık Luhan hakkında konuşmasak olmaz mı?”  
“Tamam, o zaman şu çocuk hakkında konuşalım. Çünkü onu da araman gerektiğini düşünüyorum.”  
“Tam aksini düşünüyorum.”  
“Hayatım, olanlar yüzünden kötü hissettiği gayet açık, aksi halde seninle temas kurmaya çalışmazdı. Ve… şey, sen ona, ah… çiçeğini verecektin…”  
Resmen ağzımdakini püskürttüm. Kahve çenemden boynuma doğru aktı ve pijama üstümü lekelemeden yakalamak için çabucak bir peçete aldım. “Aman Tanrım! Anne. Sakın bir daha onu söyleme. Yalvarıyorum.”  
“Annelik etmeye çalışıyordum,” dedi resmi bir şekilde.  
“Bir annelik etmek var, bir de Victoria Dönemi İngiltere’sinde gibi davranmak var.”  
“Tamam, tamam. Onunla düzüşecektin…”  
“Bu da bir anneye uygun değil!” Ağzımdan bir dolu kahkaha çıkıverdi ve kıkırdamadan konuşabilmek birkaç saniyemi aldı. “Tekrar ediyorum, yardım etmeye çalıştığını biliyorum ama Chanyeol da masadan kalktı. Evet, onunla seks yapmayı düşünüyordum. Hayır, olmadı. Ve işte o kadardı.”  
İfadesi üzüntü ile gölgelendi. “Pekala, artık başına kakmayacağım. Ama bunu konuştuktan sonra yazın kalanını somurtarak geçirmene izin vermeyeceğim.   
“Somurtmuyordum ki,” diye karşı çıktım.  
“Dışarıdan belki. Ama ben senin içini görebiliyorum Byun Baekhyun. Ne zaman gerçekten gülümsediğini, ne zaman göstermelik güldüğünü biliyorum ve iki haftadır bana gülümsemelerin göstermelikti.” Dimdik durdu, omuzlarına kararlılık çöktü. “Sanırım seni gerçekten güldürmenin zamanı geldi. Bugün kanala inip nehir boyunca yürümek istiyordum ama bil bakalım? Acil plan değişikliği.” Ellerini çarptı. “Esaslı bir şeyler yapmamız lazım.”  
Hadi be. En son bir gezinti hakkında “esaslı” tabirini kullandığında “Boston’daki bir kuaföre gitmiştik ve saçını pembeye boyatmıştı.  
Tedbirlice, “Ne gibi?” diye sordum.  
“Claudette’e bir ziyarette bulunacağız.”  
“Claudette de kim?”  
“Kuaförüm.”  
Ah Tanrım. Saçlarım pembe olacaktı. Biliyordum işte.  
Annem bana ışık saçarak baktı. “Güven bana, yeni bir görünüş ferah bir başlangıca neden olacak. Moralin acayip yükselecek.” Elimdeki kupayı alıp tezgaha bıraktı. “Ben randevu alırken sen de üzerini değiştir. Bugün çok eğleneceğiz!”

CHANYEOL  
Haziran  
Dükkandaki işkencemin otuz üçüncü günündeyken, babamla ilk tartışmamızı yaşadık. Zaten bekliyordum, hatta hastalıklı bir şekilde sabırsızlıkla bekliyordum ama eve geri geldiğimden beri çoğu zaman babam beni yalnız bırakıyordu.  
Okul ya da hokey ile ilgili soru sormamıştı. Ziyaret edecek kadar önemsemediğimle ilgili her zamanki suçluluk veren nutuklardan çekmemişti. Yaptığı tek şey bacağının ağrısından şikayet etmek ve benden tarafa doğru sojusunu itip yalvararak, “Yaşlı babanla bir soju iç Chanyeolie,” demekti.   
Tabii. Sanki öyle bir şey olabilirmiş gibi.  
Tepeme ekşimemesini takdirle karşılıyordum gerçi. İşin aslı, şu anda onunla savaşamayacak kadar yorgundum. Koçların bizim için tasarladığı zorlu sezon sonu antrenman programını uyguluyordum. Bu program, şafak sökerken kalkıp spor yapmayı, akşam sekize kadar garajda it gibi çalışmayı ve yatmadan önce yine egzersiz yapmayı içeriyordu. Ardından gece yatıyordum, ertesi gün yine aynı şeyler vardı.  
Haftada bir Vic ile birlikte atış ve kayış alıştırmaları yapmak için boktan bir sahaya gidiyordum.   
Vic, asistan koçlarımızdan biriydi ve formda kaldığımdan emin olmak için ta okuldan geliyordu. Sırf bunun için onu seviyordum ve buzdaki zamanı sabırsızlıkla bekliyordum ama ne yazık ki bugün buz günü değildi.  
Bugün uğraştığım müşteri ilçedeki tek inşaat ekibinin ustabaşıydı. Saygıdeğer bir adamdı, şey, ilçedeki yaz hokey ligine katılmam için durmaksızın ısrar etmesini görmezden gelirseniz, tabii katılma gibi bir arzum yoktu.  
Adam beş dakika önce pikabının ön tekerleğine dört santimlik bir çivi saplanmış halde gelmişti. Her zamanki gibi lige katılmam gerektiğine dair laf salatası yapmıştı ve şimdi tamir seçeneklerini tartışıyorduk.  
“Bak, bunu senin için kolayca yamalayabilirim,” dedim. “Çiviyi çıkarıp orayı tıkarım ve tekere hava basarım. bu kesinlikle daha ucuz ve hızlı seçenek olur. Ama tekerleklerin iyi durumda değil. En son ne zaman değiştirdin?”  
Kabarık siyah-beyaz saçlarını karıştırdı. “Beş yıl önce miydi? Belki altı?”  
Sol ön lastiğin yanına eğildim ve çabucak değerlendirdim. “Dört tekerlekteki dişler de yok olmaya başlamış. Henüz on altıda birin altına düşmemişsin ama çok yakınsın. Birkaç ay sonra bunlarla sürmek güvenli olmayabilir.”  
“Hadi evlat, şu anda değiştirecek param yok. Ayrıca ekip büyük bir işte çalışıyor.” Kaputa sevgiyle vurdu. “Bu haftanın her günü bu bebeğe ihtiyacım var. Şimdilik sadece yama yap.”  
“Emin misin? Çünkü dişler gidince geri gelmek gerekecek. Şimdi yapmamızı tavsiye ederim.”  
Etli ellerinden birini sallayarak önerimi başından savdı. “Bir dahakine yaparız.”  
Karşı çıkmadan onayladım. Hizmette birinci kural? Müşteri her zaman haklıdır. Ayrıca, önümüzdeki birkaç saatte tekerli patlayacak değildi ya. Dişlerin tamamen yok olması için hala epey zaman vardı.  
“Pekala. Şimdi yapacağım. On dakika sürer ama önce bu Jetta’nın şasisini bitirmem lazım. Yani şuna yarım saat diyelim. Ofiste beklemek ister misin?”  
“Yok, etrafta dolaşıp sigara içerim. Birkaç arama yapacağım.” Bana dik dik baktı. “Ve Tanrı aşkına evlat, Perşembe akşamları orada sana ihtiyacımız var. Bir düşün, tamam mı?”  
Yine başımı salladım ama ikimiz de cevabın ne olacağını biliyorduk. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, düşünmek bile iç karartıcıydı. Sadece önümüzdeki yıl bir 1. Lig takımından çıkıp buraya döneceğimin bir hatırlatıcısıydı. Aynen öyle, amatör ligteki, bu ilçe ile ilgisi bile bulunmayan bir şeyin adını almış bir takımdaki yıldız oyuncu olacaktım.   
Adam dışarı çıktıktan bir dakika sonra babam ofisten çıktı ve üzerime doğru sendeledi. Şükürler olsun ki elinde alkollü bir şey yoktu. En azından müşterilerin önünde içmeyecek kadar aklı başındaydı.  
“Bu ne boktu böyle?” deyiverdi.  
Müşteriler için perdeleme buraya kadardı; deli gibi geveliyordu ve bastonunda sendeliyordu. Bütün gün ofiste, gözden uzak kaldığına aniden memnun oldum.  
Bir iç geçirişi bastırdım. “Neden bahsediyorsun?”  
“Pahalıyı satın alması için ikna etme çabası nerede?” Yanakları hiddetle kırmızıydı ve bir aydan fazladır evde olsam bile, bu kadar zayıf görünmesi hala beni afallatıyordu. Sanki yüzündeki, kollarındaki ve gövdesindeki derilerin hepsi karnına gitmeye karar vermiş, eski püskü tişörtünün altından çıkıntı yapan inanılmaz bir bira göbeği şekillenmişti. Koca göbeği dışında sopa gibi sıskaydı ve onu bu halde görmek beni üzüyordu.   
Genç halinin fotoğraflarını görmüştüm ve eskiden yakışıklı olduğunu inkar edemezdim. Ayık olduğu zamanlara ait anılarım vardı. Tasasızca gülümsediği, her zaman bir şakası ya da kahkahası olduğu zamanlara. O adamı özlüyordum. Tanrım, bazen o adamı çok özlüyordum.  
“Dört yeni tekerlek yerine üç kuruşluk yama işi mi aldın?” diye kudurdu. “Senin derdin ne?”  
Sabrımı kontrol etmek için çabaladım. “Yeni lastik önerdim. Onları istemedi.”  
“Öneride bulunmazsın. Onları zorlarsın. Siktiğim boğazlarından içeri tıkarsın.”  
Müşteriden tarafa endişeli bir bakış attım ama neyse ki araç yolunun önüne doğru gitmişti, telefonda bir şeyler konuşurken sigarasını içiyordu. Tanrı aşkına. Ya duyma mesafesinde olsaydı? Babam sadık bir müşterinin önünde bu tarz saçmalıkları söylememek için kendini tutamaz mıydı? Dürüstçe söylüyorum, bilmiyordum.  
Daha öğlen bir buçuktu ve sanki bütün içki dükkanını sömürmüş gibi ayakta duramıyordu. “Niye eve geri dönmüyorsun?” dedim yumuşakça. “Biraz sendeliyorsun. Bacakların mı ağrıyor?”  
“Acı çekmiyorum. Sinirliyim!”  
“Tinirliyim” gibi söylemişti. Harika. O kadar sarhoştu ki, artık dili dolanıyordu.  
“Paraları ağaçta yetişiyormuş gibi savuracaksan burada ne arıyorsun? Ona lastikleri güvenli olmadığını söyle. Etrafta dolanıp aptal hokey takımın hakkında konuşma!”  
“Hokeyden bahsetmiyorduk baba.”  
“Saçmalık. Sizi duydum.” Dokuzuncu sınıftayken bütün hokey maçlarına gelen ve bankın arkasında oturup ciğerlerini patlatırcasına bağıran adamdı… Şimdiyse bana pis pis sırıtıyordu. “Büyük hokey yıldızı olduğunu sanıyorsun, değil mi Chanyeolie? Ama yooook, değilsin. Eğer bu kadar iyiysen, niye hala seçilmedin?”  
Göğsüm sıkıştı.  
“Baba…” Sessiz uyarı Minseok’tan geldi, yağla kaplı ellerini bir paçavra ile sildi ve bize doğru geldi.  
“Bundan uzak dur Min! Ağabeyinle konuşuyorum.” Babam gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Küçük kardeşinle demek istedim. O küçük olandı, değil mi?”  
Minseok ile birbirimize doğru bir bakış attık. Siktir. Cidden kafası gitmişti.  
Genelde birimiz gün içinde onu takip ederdik ama bu sabah dükkanı açtığımız andan itibaren kapılıp gitmiştik. Çok endişelenmemiştim çünkü babam ofisteydi ama şimdi alkolik el kitabındaki en önemli kuralı unuttuğum için kendime lanet ediyordum. El altında hep içkileri olurdu.  
Ofiste gizli bir zulası olmalıydı. Annemle hala birlikteyken içkisini sakladığı gibi saklıyordu. Bir keresinde on ikimdeyken, tuvalet sızıntı yapıyordu, o yüzden tamir etmek için üst kata çıkmıştım e kapağı kaldırdığımda, sifonun içinde yüzen mini bir votka şişesi bulmuştum.  
Sıradan bir gündü.  
Minseok babamızın kolunu sertçe kavrayıp, “Yorgun görünüyorsun,” dedi. “Neden eve gidip biraz kestirmiyorsun?”  
Babam yine gözlerini kırpıştırdı, kafa karışıklığı öfkesini gölgeliyordu. Bir an için ufak bir oğlan çocuğu gibi göründü ve aniden bağırmak istedim. Böyle anlarda omuzlarını tutup onu sarsmak, neden içtiğini anlamamı sağlaması için yalvarmak istiyordum. Annem genetik olduğunu söylüyordu ve babamın ailesinin alkolizmle birlikte depresyon geçmişi de olduğunu biliyordum. Ve siktir, belki de sebep buydu. Belki içmeyi bırakmamasının sebepleri gerçekten onlardı. Ama bir parçam hala bunu tamamen kabullenemiyordu. İyi bir çocukluğu vardı, lanet olası. Onu seven bir karısı, onu memnun edebilmek için ne gerekiyorsa yapan iki oğlu vardı. Neden bu ona yetmemişti ki?  
Bir bağımlı olduğunu biliyordum. Hasta olduğunu biliyordum. Sadece kendimi o ruh haline yerleştirmem çok zordu. İçki şişesinin hayatındaki en önemli şey olduğu gerçeğini kabul etmem zordu. Öyle ki, içki için diğer her şeyi bir kalemde silmeye hazır görünüyordu.  
“Sanırım azcık yorgunum,” diye mırıldandı. Gözleri hala kafa karışıklığı ile bulanıktı. “Ben, ah… şimdi gidip uyuyacağım.”   
Ağabeyimle onun tökezleyerek gidişini izledik ve sonra Minseok üzgün bir bakışla bana döndü. “Onu dinleme. Sen iyisin.”  
“Yaa, tabii.” Çenemi sıktım ve asansöre doğru gittim. Üzerinde çalıştığım spor Jetta’nın beni beklediği yerdi. “Şunu bitirmem lazım.”  
“Chan, neden bahsettiğini bilmiyor…”  
“Boş versene,” diye homurdandım. “Ben çoktan boş verdim.”  
…   
Her zamankinden daha geç kapattım. Çok daha geç çünkü saat sekizi vurduğunda akşam yemeği için eve girme düşüncesini midem kaldırmadı. Saat dokuz gibi Min rulo köfteden kalanı getirmek için uğradı ve beni sessizce babamızın “biraz ayıldığı” konusunda bilgilendirdi. Bu son derece komikti çünkü bir anda bırakmaya karar vermiş olsa bile, sisteminde o kadar fazla alkol akıyordu ki, atması günler sürerdi.  
Şimdi saat onu çeyrek geçiyordu ve kapıdan girdiğimde babamın uyuyor olmasını umuyordum. Hayır, bunun için dua ediyordu. Şu anda onunla uğraşacak enerjim yoktu.  
Dükkanın yan kapısından çıktım. Jetta’nın anahtarlarını duvara monte edilmiş ufak posta kutusuna bırakmak için durdum. Sahibi ortaokulda öğretmenlik yapan hoş bir esmerdi ve bu akşam arabasını almaya gelmesi gerekiyordu. Arabasını çoktan park etmiştim.  
Garaj kapısındaki kilidi iki defa kontrol ettikten sonra eve doğru giden yola döndüğüm sırada farlar ağaçları aydınlattı ve araç yolundan bir taksi geçti. Direksiyonun arkasında yaşlıca bir adam vardı, arka kapısı açılıp da Jinkyung aşağı inerken, adam bana uyarırcasına baktı. Kadının topuklu çizmeleri toprakla buluştuğunda bir toz bulutu kaldırdı.  
Beni gördüğünde el salladı, sonra gitmesi için sürücüye işaret verdi. Bir saniye sonra kıvrımlı kalçalarını kıvıra kıvıra bana doğru geldi.  
Jinkyung yirmili yaşlarının ortasındaydı ve kesinlikle muhteşemdi. İlçeye birkaç yıl önce taşınmıştı ve yılda birkaç defa arabasını bakıma getirirdi. İnanın bana, bakımının yapılmasını istediği tek şey o araba değildi. Her gördüğümde bana asılıyordu ama şimdiye kadar fazlasıyla bariz tekliflerini kabul etmemiştim çünkü o geldiğinde genelde Minseok etrafta oluyordu ve onun müşterilerle yattığımı düşünmesini istemiyordum.  
Ama bu akşam sadece ikimiz vardık, Minseok’tan bir iz yoktu.  
Bana yaklaşırken dudaklarının kenarında bir gülümseme belirdi. “Selam.”  
“Selam.” Uzaklaşan taksinin stop lambalarını işaret ettim. “Gelecek aracın olmadığını söylemeliydin. Minseok ya da ben gelip seni alırdık.”  
“Ah, gerçekten mi? Tam servis verildiğini bilmiyordum.” Diye takıldı.  
Omzumu silktim. “Amacımız memnun etmek.”  
Gülümsemesi genişledi ve tasasız yorumumun kulağa ne kadar bayağı geldiğini fark ettim. Flört etmeye çalışmıyordum ama gözleri şimdi baştan çıkarıcı şekilde parlıyordu.  
Gözlerinin Baekhyun’un kahveringi gözleriyle neredeyse aynı tonda olduğunu fark ettim. Ancak Baekhyun bana hiç böyle, beni yalayıp yutmak ister gibi bakmamıştı. Baekhyun’un bakışında içten bir şeyler vardı. Ateş de vardı, evet ama Jinkyung’un bana şu anda attığı gibi hesapçı ve aleni değildi.  
Ah lanet, Baekhyun’u düşünmeyi gerçekten bırakmam gerekiyordu. Bu yaz onu kaç defa aradığımı sayamamıştım bile ama devam eden sessizliği bana bilmem gereken her şeyi söylüyordu. Özürlerimi duymak istemiyordu. Beni bir daha görmek istemiyordu.  
Yine de düşüncesini değiştirebileceğine dair umutlarım ile mücadele edemiyordum.  
“Biliyor musun, seni her görüşümde daha da yakışıklı oluyorsun,” dedi Jinkyung.  
Bundan şüpheliydim. Bir fark varsa, sadece daha da yorgundum. Ve şu anda yanağıma yağ lekesi bulaştığından oldukça emindim ama Jinkyung aldırır gibi değildi.  
Somurttu. “Ne, iltifatımın karşılığını vermeyecek misin?”  
Kendime mani olamadan sırıttım. “Jinkyung, muhteşemsin ve bunu biliyorsun. Sana bunu söylememe ihtiyacın yok.”  
“Yok ama bazen duymak güzel oluyor.”  
Bu sohbetin gittiği yön konusunda nasıl hissettiğimden emin değildim, o yüzden konuyu değiştirdim. “Mesajımı aldın, değil mi? Arabaya yaptığımız her şeyi açıkladım ama eğer istersen tekrar üzerinden geçebilirim.”  
“Gerek yok. Oldukça kapsamlı yapmışsın gibi geliyor.” Başını yana eğdi. “Pekala. Bu akşam için büyük planların var mı?”  
“Hayır. Duş alıp yatacağım. Uzun bir gün oldu ve yarın daha da uzun olacak.”  
“Duş ha? Biliyor musun,” dedi sıradan bir sesle, “kısa süre önce duşuma ikinci bir başlık taktırdım.” –ve inanın, o cümlenin bitişinde sıradan hiçbir şey yoktu- “Milyon tane başlığı varmış gibi görünün inanılmaz duşları filmlerde hep görüyorum ve niye ben de almıyorum, diye düşünüyordum. Sonra kesinlikle alabileceğimi fark ettim.” Sırıttı. “O yüzden bir tesisatçı çağırdım, geçen hafta gelip halletti. Ne kadar harika olduğunu tarif bile edemem. Suyun hem önünden hem de arkandan fışkırması? Harika bir şey.”  
Veeeee aletim şu anda yarı sertleşmiş bir haldeydi.  
Şu anda kendimi yargılayacak değildim çünkü birincisi, neredeyse üç aydır seks yapmamıştım ve ikincisi, güzel bir kadın duşundan bahsederken beynin onu duşta hayal etmiyorsa, kesinlikle sende bir bozukluk var demekti. Çırılçıplak. Üzerine su akarken; önden ve arkadan.  
“Bir ara gelip bakmalısın,” dedi ve göz kırpışı kıça atılan bir tokat kadar somuttu.  
Göğsümde tereddüt büyüdü. Başka zaman olsa, anında kendimi o duşa davet ettirirdim. Ama hala Baekhyun’un şeyi yapabileceği umuduna tutunuyordum… ne yapabileceğine? Bana mesaj atabileceğine mi? Özrümü kabul edebileceğine mi? Eğer öyle yapsa bile, benimle çıkmak isteyeceği anlamına gelmeyecekti ki. Kahretsin, niye isteyecekti ki? Beni düzmek istedi ve onu reddettim.  
Sessizliğim uzayınca Jinkyung iç geçirdi. “Seninle ilgili dedikoduları duydum Chanyeol ve söylemem gerek, gerçek olmamaları beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattı.”  
Gözlerimi kıstım. “Ne dedikodusu?”  
“Bilirsin, senin ayaklı seks olduğun. Her şeye açık olduğun. Yatakta iyi olduğun.” Bana yaramazca sırıttı. “Ya da belki hepsi doğrudur ve sen yaşça büyük kadınlara ilgi duymuyorsundur. Ama bilmelisin, bazı arkadaşlarıma sordum ve altı yıl yaş farkının beni genç erkek avcısı yapmadığına hemfikir oldular.”  
Bir kahkaha patlattım. “Kesinlikle genç erkek avcısı değilsin Jinkyung.”  
“O zaman sanırım senin tipin değilim.”  
Bakışları dar tişörtünün altındaki diri göğüslerinde ve sonsuza kadar uzanan düzgün bacaklarında dolandı. Tipim değil miydi? Tabii ki öyleydi canım. Tam olarak normalde çekildiğim tarzlarda bir kadındı.  
Peki beni durduran halt neydi? Baekhyun mu? Çünkü aylar süren sessizliğin ardından, belki en sonunda anlama zamanım gelmişti.   
“Yoo, bu doğru değil,” dedim rahatça. “Genelde beni dikkatim dağınıkken yakalıyorsun.”  
“Hımmm. Şey, şu anda dikkatin dağınık mı?”  
“Hayır. Aslında…” Bakışlarım gözleriyle buluşmadan önce göğsünde bir süre oyalandı. “Duşa girmek gerçekten iyi olurdu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selaam, ben geldim. Açıkçası bölümü yazarken tam üç kere bilgisayarı fırlatma ve bir kere de saç baş kendimi yolma eyleminden son anda vazgeçtim. Chanyeol’u bir süre kesinlikle görmek istemiyorum çok sinirliyim… size iyi okumalar dileyemeyeceğim ama umarım sinirlerinize hakim olabilirsiniz. Oylarınızı ve yorumlarınızı eksik etmeyin görüşürüzzzz.


	11. Listenin Bir Numarası.

CHANYEOL  
Temmuz  
Jongin, Perşembe gecesi pizza ve altılı birayla garajda belirerek beni şaşırttı. Yaz tatilinde onu pek görmemiştim, ben evde yaşarken, o da Seul’deki bir inşaat şirketinde haftada altmış saat çalışıyordu. Arada sırada mesajlaşıyorduk, genelde NHL Playoff’larıyla alakalıydı. Her yıl kupa maçını izlemek için toplanırdık, geçen ay yapmıştık. Ama çoğunlukla, eylülde okula dönene kadar arkadaşlığımız boşlukta duruyordu.  
Onu gördüğüm için mutluydum gerçi. Bira getirmemiş olsaydı daha mutlu olurdum herhalde ama hey, bu sabah babamın kafama bir bira kutusu savurduğunu Jongin nasıl bilecekti ki?  
Aynen öyle, bugün işler boka sarmıştı. Babam bir kutu fırlatmış ve sinir krizi geçirmişti, neredeyse ona bir yumruk savurmamla sonuçlanacaktı. Elbette Minseok ayırmış ve arabulucuyu oynamıştı, sonra da babam sarhoş kıçını eve sürüklemişti. Öğle yemeği için uğradığımda, yaşlı herif oturma odasında Bud Light içiyor ve reklamları izliyordu. Beni olanları çoktan unuttuğunu gösteren bir gülümsemeyle karşılamıştı.  
“Selam.” Jongin fren pedalını değiştirdiğim Hyundai’dan çıktı ve sırta şamarın da dahil olduğu maço erkek sarılmasıyla beni kucakladı. Sonra karşıdaki ağabeyime baktı. “Minseok. Uzun zaman oldu.”  
“Jong!” Minseok boru anahtarını bıraktı ve Jongin’in elini sıkmak için ağır ağır geldi. “Bu yaz hangi cehennemde saklanıyordun?”  
“Seul. Son iki haftayı kafama güneş geçerken bir çatıda köle gibi çalışarak geçiriyordum.”  
Burnunda, boynunda ve omuzlarındaki güneş yanıklarını fark edince sırıttım. Tabii götün biri olduğum için eğildim ve sol omzunun üzerindeki kırmızı lekeye vurdum.  
İrkildi. “Sikeyim seni. Acıttı be.”  
“Zavallı bebek. Kyungsoo’ya uflarına krem sürmesini söylemeliydin.”  
Kurt gibi gülümsedi. “Ah, güven bana, sürüyor. Bu yüzden o senden daha iyi bir ev arkadaşı.”  
Ev arkadaşı mı? Ah, doğru. Kyungsoo’nun yazın bizim evde kaldığını tamamen unutmuştum. Bu da bana sonbaharda olacaklarla ilgili çocuklarla konuşmamız gerektiğini hatırlattı. Yani eğer Kyungsoo resmi olarak taşınmayı planlıyorsa diye. Onu tamamen aşmıştım ve evet, etrafta olmasını seviyordum ama ayrıca sadece erkekler olarak sahip olduğumuz dinamiği de seviyordum. Sisteme biraz daha testosteron enjekte etmek fazla gelebilirdi.   
“Ara verebilir misin?” diye sordu Jongin. “Sen de Minseok. Üç kişiye yetecek kadar pizza var.”  
Babam dışarı çıkarsa ve çalışmak yerine arkadaşımla takıldığımı görürse tepkisi ne olur, diye düşünürken tereddüt ettim. Siktir. Onunla yine kapışacak ruh halinde değildim.  
Ancak Minseok benden önce cevap verdi. “Endişelenme. Chan’in bu gecelik işi bitti.”  
Şaşkınlıkla baktım.  
“Ciddiyim, ben hallederim,” dedi ağabeyim. “Burayı toparlarım. Sen Jongin’i arkaya götür ve rahatla.”  
“Emin misin?”  
Minseok tekrarladı, sesi sertti. “Ben hallederim.”  
Başımı sallayarak teşekkür ettim, sonra tulumumu çıkardım ve peşimde Jongin’le garajdan çıktım. Eve doğru giden yolda ilerledik ama geniş tek katlı eve ulaşmadan hemen önce evin uzak köşesindeki çimenlik açıklığa doğru gittim. Yıllar önce, Minseok’la oraya bir ateş çukuru kazmış ve tahta bahçe sandalyeleri ile etrafını yarım daire şeklinde sarmıştık. Açıklığın ötesindeki ormanda , çocukken yaptığımız bir ağaç ev vardı. İşin erbabı olan her yapı denetim görevlisi, evin kötü işçiliğine ve dengesiz cephesine bakıp yıkım kararı verirdi.  
Jongin, iki sandalye arasındaki harap haldeki ahşap masaya pizza kutusunu koydu, sonra bira kutusunu kaldırıp içinden bir kutu aldı ve bana attı.  
Yakaladım ama açmadım.  
“Doğru, unuttum,” dedi Jongin kuru kuru. “Bira karı kılıklılar içindi.” Gözlerini devirdi. “Etrafta hiç hatun yok. Sofistike davranmak zorunda değilsin.”  
Sofistike mi? Hah. Arkadaşlarım eğer bira tek seçenek değilse içmediğimi biliyordu ama her zaman ona olan hoşnutsuzluğumun sebebi olarak biranın güçsüz ve tadının bok gibi olduğunu gösteriyordum.  
Gerçek ne miydi? Kokusu bana iç karartıcı çocukluğumun bir hatırlatıcısıydı. Viskinin tadı da öyle. Babamın birası bitince yediğinde o olurdu.  
“Şu anda içecek gibi hissetmiyorum.” Kutuyu yere bırakıp bana uzattığı pastırmalı pizza dilimini aldım. “Sağ ol.”  
Jongin sandalyeye yayılarak bir dilim daha almak için uzandı. “Şu Connor işi ne çılgınca ha? İlk turda seçildi; egosuna iyi gelmiş olmalı.”  
Acı tatlı bir his üzerimden geçip gitti. NHL giriş seçimleri birkaç hafta önce yapılmıştı ve iki Seul oyuncusunun girdiğini duymak beni heyecanlandırmıştı. Oyuncularımızla fena halde gurur duyuyordum. İkisi de ikinci sınıftaydı, ikisi de ligde oynamayı hak eden yetenekli oyunculardı.  
Ama aynı zamanda, benim ligde olamayacağımın başka bir hatırlatıcısıydı.  
“Connor ilk turdan seçilmeyi hak etti. Çocuk şimşekten daha hızlı.”  
Bütün bir pizzayı mideye indirirken hokeyden bahsetmeye devam ettim ve son sonunda birayı açtım. Gerçi sadece bir ya da iki yudum aldım. Bu akşam kafayı bulmaya niyetim yoktu. Eğer dürüst olmam gerekirse, geçen ay, o gece Jinkyung’la olanlardan beri, ruh halim çöplükteydi.  
Sonbaharda Kyungsoo ile ne yapmayı planlıyorsunuz?” diye sordum. “Taşınıyor mu, ne yapıyor?”  
Jongin hızlıca başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Öncelikle, öyle bir karar vermeden önce sorun olur mu diye size sorardım. Ama zaten o istemiyor. Yazın kalması mantıklıydı çünkü bizim ev çalıştığı yere yakın ama sömestr başladığı anda Youngjae ile oda arkadaşlığına kesinlikle geri dönüyor.”  
“Mezuniyetten sonra ne yapmak istediğini hala bilmiyor mu?”  
“Hiçbir fikri yok. Ama karar vermek için koca bir yılı var.” Jongin bir saniyeliğine sessizleşti. “Hey, Kyungsoo’nun arkadaşı Minhee’yi tanıyor musun?”  
Şirin oyunculuk öğrencisini gözümde canlandırarak başımı salladım, son hatırladığıma göre puştun biri ile çıkıyordu. “Evet. Sung diye bir herifle çıkıyordu, değil mi?”  
“Seung. Ve ayrıldılar.” Jongin yine tereddüt etti. “Kyungsoo, ikinizi ayarlamasını isteyip istemeyeceğini sordu. Minhee kafa kızdır. Ondan hoşlanabilirsin.”  
Rahatsız olarak sandalyemde kıpırdandım. “Teklif için sağ olun ama ayarlama işleriyle ilgilenmiyorum.”  
Işık saçıverdi. “Bu, takıntı yaptığın çömez en sonunda seni affetmeye karar verdi mi demek oluyor?”  
Kupa maçından sonra Jongin’e Baekhyun durumunun tamamını itiraf etmiştim. Tükettiğim viski dilimi gevşetmiş ve B-gecesinin detaylarını harfi harfine ona anlatmama sebep olmuştu. Tabii ben o geceye son takılma gecesi diyordum. Şimdiyse ona anlattığıma pişmandım çünkü Baekhyun hakkında konuşmak göğsümde bir sancıya neden oluyordu.  
“Hala benimle konuşmuyor,” diye itiraf ettim. “Bitti artık.”  
“Hadi be. Bu berbat. O zaman yürüyen her şeyi götürmeye geri döndüğünü varsayıyorum?”  
“Hayır.” Duraklama sırası benimdi. “Birkaç hafta önce yaşı büyük bir hatunla neredeyse yatıyordum.”  
Sırıttı. “Ne kadar büyük?”  
“O… yirmi yediydi, sanırım? İlçede öğretmen. Acayip ateşli.”  
“Güzel. Sen… bekle, neredeyse derken ne demek istiyorsun?”  
Garip bir şekilde biramı yudumladım. “Yapamadım.”  
Afallamış görünüyordu. “Niye yapamadın?”  
“Çünkü… bu…” Jinkyung ile olan korkunç geceyi tanımlayacak doğru sıfatı bulmak için çabaladım. “Bilmiyorum. Onun evine gittim, onu aklı başından geçene kadar becermeye niyetliydim ama beni öpmeye çalıştığında kesiliverdim. Sanırım biraz… boş hissettirdi.”  
“Boş,” diye tekrarladı, sesi şaşkın geliyordu. “O da ne demek?”  
Açıklayabileni siksinler. Üniversiteye başladığımdan beri, yatmak için önüme çıkan fırsatların çoğunu es geçmemiştim. Benim bakış açıma göre, anı yaşayıp alabildiğim kadar zevk alabilirdim çünkü ertesi gün kahrolası bir tamirci olacaktım, burada, bu bok çukurunda bomboş bir hayat sürecektim. Ama Jinkyung’a gittiğim gece… aynı şekilde boştu.  
Birayı yine dudaklarıma doğru kaldırdım ama bu defa yarısını mideye indirdim. Tanrım, hayatımdaki her şey beni karamsarlaştırıyordu.  
Jongin, yüzüne kazınmış derin bir endişe ile beni izledi. “Neler oluyor Chanyeol?”  
“Hiçbir şey.”  
“Saçmalık. Az önce köpeğin ölmüş gibi görünüyordun.” Aniden açıklıkta etrafına bakındı. “Ah siktir. Köpeğin mi öldü? Köpeğin var mı ki? Birdenbire buradaki hayatınla ilgili hiçbir şey bilmediğimi fark ettim.”  
Haklıydı. Onu tanıdığım üç yılda buraya sadece ikinci gelişiydi. Ev hayatımı, her zaman okul hayatımdan ayrı tuttuğumdan emin olmuştum.  
Jongin anlayamayacağı için falan değildi. Yani onun babası da tam olarak prens sayılmazdı. Bir parçam, Jongin’in babası eskiden onu dövdüğü için hala şoktaydı. O adam hokey efsanesiydi ve eskiden büyüdüğümde onun gibi olduğumu hayal ederdim ama Jongin bana babasının yaptıklarını anlattığından beri, ne zaman adamın adını duysam göğsüne bir paten saplayıp çevirmek istiyordum. Sertçe.  
Yani evet, Jongin kendi yetiştirilme hikayesini anlatmışken, ben de kendi boktan hikayemi paylaşabilirdim herhalde. Babamın içki içmesinden bahsedebilirdim. Ama yapmamıştım çünkü hakkında konuşmaktan hoşlandığım bir şey değildi.  
Ama şu anda? İçime atıp durmaktan yorgundum.  
“Buradaki hayatımı mı bilmek istiyorsun?” dedim düz bir şekilde. “İki kelime. Bok gibi.”  
Jongin birasını dizine koydu ve gözlerime baktı. “Nasıl?”  
“Babam kontrol edilemeyen bir alkolik, Jongin.”  
Nefesini bıraktı. “Sen ciddi misin?”  
Başımla onayladım.  
“Niye bana bunu daha önce söylemedin?” Başını iki yana sallarken üzgün görünüyordu.  
“Çünkü büyük bir mesele değil.” Omzumu silktim. “İşler öyle işte. Bırakıp geri başlayıp duruyor. O sorun yaratır ve biz temizleriz.”  
“O yüzden mi Minseok ile ikiniz resmen onun işini yürütüyorsunuz?”  
“Aynen öyle.” Nefes aldım. Siktir etsene. Eğer itiraf zamanıysa, o zaman yarım yamalak yapmanın bir manası yoktu.  
“Önümüzdeki yıl burada tam zamanlı çalışacağım.”  
“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Jongin’in ağzı öfkeyle büzüldü. “Bekle, seçim yüzünden mi? Sana zaten söyledim…”  
Araya girdim. “Kendimi kuraya sokmadım.”  
Şok ve acı karışarak gözlerinde kara bir bulut yarattı.  
“Sen ciddi misin?”  
Onayladım.  
“Ne bok yemeye hiçbir şey söylemedin?”  
“Çünkü fikrimi değiştirmeye çalışmanı istemedim. Okulun bursunu kabul ettiğim gün profesyonel olamayacağımı biliyordum.”  
“Ama…” Artık tükürük saçarak konuşuyordu. “Peki ya ikimizin hayalleri?”  
“Sadece hayaldi, Jongin.” Sesim geleceğim kadar sefildi. “Minseok ile bir anlaşma yaptık. Ben okuldayken burada çalışacak ve sonra yerleri değiştireceğiz.”  
Jongin yine, “Bu saçmalık,” dedi. Bu kez daha öfkeli biçimde.  
“Hayır, bu hayat. Minseok zamanını doldurdu, artık sıra benim. Birisi yapmak zorunda yoksa babam işini ve evini kaybedecek ve…”  
“Ve bu onun sorunu,” diye araya girdi, gözleri ateş saçıyordu. “Duyarsız biri gibi görünmek istemiyorum ama gerçek bu. Onunla ilgilenmek senin sorumluluğun değil.”  
“Evet, öyle. O benim babam.” Boğazım pişmanlıkla kabardı. “Sarhoş olabilir ve bazen puştun teki ama o hasta, Jongin. Birkaç yıl önce bir araba kazası geçirdi ve bacakları çok fena dağıldı, o yüzden şimdi kronik ağrıları var ve zar zor yürüyebiliyor.” Hissettiğim kederi bastırmaya çalışarak yutkundum. “Belki bir gün onu rehabilitasyona geri götürebilirim. Belki götüremem. Ne olursa olsun, gerekeni yapıp onunla ilgilenmek zorundayım. Bu sonsuza kadar sürmeyecek.”  
“Ne kadar sürecek peki?”  
“Minseok gezme isteğini sisteminden atana kadar,” dedim zayıfça. “Birkaç yılı erkek arkadaşıyla Avrupa’yı gezerek geçirecek ve sonra geri dönüp buraya yerleşecekler. Minseok yine dükkanı işletecek ve ben özgür olacağım.”  
Jongin’in sesinden inanamamazlık damlıyordu. “Yani hayatını beklemeye mi alıyorsun? Yıllar boyunca?”  
“Evet.”  
Peşinden gelen sessizlikte sadece rahatsızlığımı artırdı. Jongin’in planlarımı onaylamadığını biliyordum ama o konuda yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu. Minseok ile bir anlaşma yapmıştık ve uymaktan başka şansım yoktu.  
“O temsilciyi aramaya hiç niyetin yoktu.”  
“Hayır,” diye itiraf ettim.  
Çenesi kasıldı. Sonra onu öne doğru çökerten ağır bir soluk koyuverdi. Tek eliyle başını sıvazladı. “Keşke tüm bunları daha önce anlatsaydın. Eğer bilseydim bütün yıl boyunca profesyonellik konusunda başının etini yemezdim.”  
“Geleceğimin hapis cezası kadar kasvetli olduğunu sana söylemek mi? Hayır, çoğunlukla hapis cezası olduğunu mu? Bu konuda düşünmek bile hoşuma gitmiyor Jongin.”  
Doğrudan karşıma boş boş baktım. Güneş çoktan batmıştı, ama gökyüzünde hala biraz ışık vardı. Arazinin kusursuz bir manzarasını sunuyordu. Zaman aşımına uğramış tek katlı ev ve karahindibayla delik deşik olmuş bahçe.   
Mezun olduktan sonra yaşayacağım hayatın perde arkası.  
“Bu yüzden mi yarının yokmuş gibi partilere akıyordun?” diye sordu. “Çünkü kelimenin tam anlamıyla yarının olmadığına mı inanıyorsun?”  
“Etrafına bir bak.” Güneşten kavrulmuş çimleri ve toprağa dağılmış eski lastikleri işaret ettim. “Yarınım bu.”  
İç geçirdi. “Öyleyse, ne, NHL deneyimini hiç yaşayamayacağını biliyordun, o yüzden de üniversitedeki bu küçük şöhretinden yararlanıp durmaksızın gelen kolay elde edilir herkesin keyfini sürmeliyim, diye mi düşündün?”  
Jongin gülmemeye çalışıyor gibiydi. “Lütfen bana sırf yatabilmek amacıyla hokey oynadığını söyleme.”  
Kaşlarımı çattım. “Elbette hayır. O sadece getirisi.”  
“Getiri, ha? O zaman neden bir ilişkinin hasretini çekiyorsun?” Tek kaşını kaldırdı. “Evet, bana anlattı.”  
“Burada tam olarak neyi tartışıyoruz Jongin? Seks hayatımı mı? Çünkü geleceğimi konuştuğumuzu sanıyordum. Ki bu arada sikik bir şakadan ibaret, tamam mı? Sabırsızlıkla beklediğim tek bir lanet şey yok. Ne hokey ne seks ne de tercihler.”  
“Bu doğru değil.” Duraksadı. “Bir yılın var.”  
Alnımda bir kırışıklık belirdi. “Ne?”  
“Koca bir yılın var Chanyeol. Son sınıftaki yılın. Bir yıl daha, seçimlerin var. Hokeyin ve arkadaşların var ve eğer bir sevgili istiyorsan, onu da yapabilirsin.” Homurdanarak güldü. “Ama bu, aletini hokey sopası kadar IQ’ları olan particilere sokamayacağın anlamına geliyor.”  
Yanağımın içini ısırdım.  
“Tavsiyemi ister misin?” Gözleri samimiyetle parladı. “Eğer bir yılım kaldığını bilseydim, ondan önce ben… Aslında mecburiyet demek üzereydim, ama hiçbir şey yapmak mecburiyetinde olmadığını fark ettim. Ne istersen seçersin, seçimlerini kendin yaparsın. Ama önümüzdeki yıldan itibaren hayatımı beklemeye almak zorunda olduğumu bilseydim, kalan zamanımın çoğunun kıymetini bilirdim. Sana kendini boş hissettiren şeyleri yapmayı bırak. Eğlen. Eğer seni mutlu edecekse, o çocukla aranı düzelt. Somurtmayı kes ve son yılını doyasıya yaşa.”  
“Ben somurtmuyorum.”  
“Tabii, şey, verimli bir şey yaptığın da yok.”  
Kan tadını alana kadar yanağımın içini kemirdim ama ağzımı dolduran bakırımsı tadı zorlukla fark ettim. Bu yıla, yaklaşan bir ölüm fermanı gibi davranıyordum ama belki de Jongin haklıydı. Belki de bu yılı bir fırsat olarak görmeye başlamam gerekiyordu. Özgürlüğümün tadını çıkarmak için bir yıl daha. Sevdiğim oyunu oynamak için. Sahip olduğum için şanslı olduğum ve muhtemelen hak etmediğim arkadaşlarımla takılmak için.  
Özgürlük, hokey ve arkadaşlar. Evet, bunların hepsi listeyi oluşturuyordu.   
Ama listenin bir numarası? Tahmin etmek için zeka küpü olmaya gerek yoktu.  
Baekhyun’la işleri düzeltmeliydim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evettttt… Sanırım zeka küpümüz Chanyeol efendimiz sonunda bir şeyleri anlamaya başladı. (çok şükür) bunun için Jongin’e bir teşekkür borçluyuz gerçi o olmasa bir hala gerizekalı bir Chanyeol okuyabilirdik! Eee, bölümler nasıl beğeniyor musunuz? Lütfen yorumlarınızı ve oylarınızı eksik etmeyin görüşürüzzzz!


	12. Aramalarıma Cevap Vermedin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bir gün geç atabildim... malum sınavlar. iyi okumalarrr

CHANYEOL  
Ağustos  
Yeni dönemin başlamasına bir hafta daha vardı ve en sonunda tünelin sonunda ışık görüyordum. Gerçi dürüst olmak gerekirse, yaz tatilinin son kısımları o kadar boktan değildi. Bir haftalığına annemi ziyaret etmek için Boston’a gittim, babamla büyük tartışmalar yaşamadım ve hatta birkaç maçta bile oynadım. Oyuncular düzgün çıkmıştı. Çoğu otuzundaydı, birkaçı kırkındaydı ve yirmi bir yaşında olan ben, buz üzerinde her birine ders verdim. Ama tekrar bir takım olmak iyi hissettirdi.   
Çoğunlukla sancısız yazımdaki tek kara leke Baekhyun’un aramamış olmasıydı. Jongin ile konuşmamdan sonra Baekhyun’a özür dilediğim ve tekrar bir şans istediğim uzun bir sesli mesaj bırakmıştım. Cevap yoktu.  
Yine de benden sonsuza kadar saklanamazdı. Kampüste ona rastlayacağım kesindi ya da… Baekhyun’un hangi yurtta kalacağını öğrenebilmek için yurt müdürlüğündeki ateşli lisansüstü öğrenciyle flört ederek işimi hızlandırabilirdim. Son çarem “arkadaşı” Luhan’ı aramak olurdu ama kesinlikle mecbur kalana kadar bunu yapmayı reddediyordum.  
Ama bunların hepsi bekleyebilirdi. Bugün öğleden sonram boştu ve Seoul’e doğru sürerken moralim yerindeydi. Kuvvet ve kondisyon programım artık ilerlemiş ağırlık çalışması gerektiriyordu ama evdeki ağırlıklarım berbat olduğundan, Minseok haftada iki kere yerime bakmayı kabul etmişti. Böylece takımımızın kampüsteki tesislerindeki son model ağırlık odasını kullanabilirdim.  
Sehun peşime takılıp duruyordu ve evimizin önüne çektiğimde, araç yolunda beni bekliyordu. Bay GQ’nun üzerinde tişört yoktu, düşük belli Adidas eşofmanı giyiyordu ve mal gibi olduğu yerde koşuyordu.  
Sırıtarak kamyonetimden atladım ve ona doğru gittim.   
“Hey, planlar değişti,” dedi. “Kyungsoo işten erken çıktı, o yüzden koşmaya gidiyoruz.”  
Burnumu kırıştırdım. “Senle ben mi?”  
“Sen, ben ve Kyungsoo,” diye düzeltti. “Kyung ile ikimiz her akşam koşuyoruz. Bazen çok dağılmışsa Jongin de geliyor. Ama Kyungsoo’nun bu akşam ailesi ile planları var.”  
“Güzel. Ailesi şehirde mi?” Kyungsoo’nun ailesini istediği kadar çok göremediğini biliyordum, o yüzden heyecanlı olduğunu düşündüm. Ayrıca onları görmeme sebebini de biliyordum… ki bu kendi meselesiydi. Jongin’e geçmişindeki cinsel saldırıyı bana anlatmış olmasında sorun olmadığını söylemiş olsa da, bahsetmek uygunsuz hissettiriyordu. Eğer o konuda benimle konuşmak isteseydi, konuşurdu.  
“Şehirdeki otelde kalıyorlar,” dedi Sehun. “Her neyse, bugün tek koşabileceği zaman, şu an.”  
Sanki hissetmiş gibi kapının önünde belirdi, bol bir tişört ve biraz dar gelen eşofmanıyla dışarı çıktı. “Chanyeol! Seni aylardır görmemiş gibiyim!”  
“Çünkü görmedin,” saçlarını karıştırdım, ters ters baktı. “Yazın nasıl gidiyor?”  
“İyi. Senin?”  
Omzumu silktim. “Sanırım fena değil.”  
“Bizimle koşmaya geliyor musun?”  
“Görünüşe göre o konuda bir seçim şansım yok.” Zaten spor ayakkabı, eşofman altı ve eski bir tişört giyiyordum, o yüzden değiştirmem gerekmedi ama dışarıda onlara katılmadan önce eve girip cüzdanımla anahtarımı bıraktım. Tam da Kyungsoo koşu kıyafeti ile ilgili Sehun’a fırça çekerken evden çıktım.   
“Cidden, üstüne bir tişört geçir.”  
“Hey, ne derler bilirsin,” dedi Sehun. “Malzemen sağlamsa göster.”  
“Hayır, koşuya çıkarken üstüne bir tişört giy, seni kendini beğenmiş budala, dediklerinden oldukça eminim.”  
Sehun’un ağzı açık kaldı. “Kendini beğenmiş mi? Daha çok gerçekçi desene şuna. Şu karın kaslarına bir bak Kyung. Aslında, dokunsana. Ciddiyim. Hayatın değişecek.”  
Kyungsoo küçümseyerek güldü.  
“Ne, bu kaslı güzellikten gözün korktu herhalde?” Sıkı, altılı kasına tek eliyle vurdu.  
Kyungsoo, “Aslında biliyor musun?” dedi sakinlikle. “Jongin’inkiler seninkilerden çok daha iyi.”   
Sehun’un şaşkınlıkla gözleri genişledi ama Kyungsoo ona itiraz hakkı için zaman tanımadan koşmaya başladı. Gülerek başımı salladım ve Kyungsoo’nun arkasına takıldım. Sehun da arkamızdan hem koşuyor hem de itiraz ediyordu. Bir süre sonra Sehun hep aynı rotada koştuklarını söylediğinde, içimde garip bir kıskançlık belirdi. Arkadaşlarımı özlüyordum, kahretsin. Kasabadayken dışarıda kalmış olmaktan, Minseok ile sürekli sarhoş olan babam dışında konuşacak kimsem olmamasından nefret ediyordum.   
Daha birkaç dakikadır koşuyorduk ki Kyungsoo mırıldanmaya başladı. Önce yumuşakça ama sonunda tamamen şarkı söylemeye dönüştü. Sesi güzeldi, tatlı ve melodikti. Jongin’in tüylerini havaya kaldırdığını söylediği gırtlaktan bir tınısı vardı. O Exo’dan For Life şarkısını söylerken, elimde olmadan Sehun’a dönüp güldüm.  
“Koşarken şarkı söylüyor,” dedi iç çekerek. “Ciddiyim. Durmadan bunu yapıyor. Jongin ile ikimiz nefes kontrolünü mahvettiğini söylemeye çalıştık ama…”  
“Yemin ederim,” diye araya girdi Kyungsoo. “Bir kez daha nefes kontrolümle ilgili ders verdiğinizi duyarsam, sizi yumruklayacağım. Hepinizi. Koşarken şarkı söylemekten hoşlanıyorum. Alışın artık.”   
Aslında aldırmıyordum. Sesi, ayakkabılarımızın kaldırımı döven gümbürtülerine güzel bir efektti. Tabii şarkı seçimleri birazcık romantik kaçsa da.  
Parkın girişine girdiğimizde, ağaçların arasından göz kırpan çardağın çatısını fark ettim ve aniden Baekhyun ile su kulesinde geçirdiğimiz geceyi hatırladım. Bana bunun onun çocukluk yeri olduğunu anlatmıştı.   
Omuzlarım gerildi, neredeyse çardakta Baekhyun’u bulmayı bekliyor gibiydim. Ki bu aptalcaydı, çünkü elbette orada değil…  
Hassiktir, oradaydı. Basamaklarda birini gördüm. Bedene tıpkı onun gibiydi ama o Baekhyun değildi. Yeşil bir yazlık tişört içinde sarışın bir erkekti ve kucağındaki kitabı okumak için başını eğdiğinde öğlen güneşinde, altın sarışı saçı parlıyordu.  
Sonra başını kaldırdı, yine hassiktir çünkü ilk seferde doğru tahmin etmiştim; bu oydu.  
Sendeleyerek durdum, koşmaya devam eden Kyungsoo ve Sehun’u tamamen unuttum. Basamaklarda oturduğu yerden benden tarafa baktı ve bizi ayıran otuz metre falan olmasına rağmen, beni tanıdığını biliyordum.   
Bakışlarımız kenetlendiğinde dudakları kızgınlıkla büküldü.  
Siktir, belki de Sehun’un bildiği bir şey vardı. Belki ben de şu anda tişört giymemeliydim.   
Tanrım, çıplak üstümün görüntüsünün ona aramızda geçen her şeyi unutturacağını düşünmek, işte bu sadece üzücüydü.   
“Chanyeol, ne halt ediyorsun? Yetişsene!”  
Arkadaşlarım en sonunda onlarla olmadığımı fark etmiş, koşarak geri geliyorlardı. Kyungsoo bakışımı takip etti, sonra nefesi kesildi. “Ah, o Baekhyun mu?”  
Bir saniye için, ismini biliyor olmasına şaşırdım. Ta ki Jongin’in ona söylemiş olduğunu fark edene kadar. Aman ne şaşırtıcı.  
Yanımdaki Sehun, çardağa daha iyi bir bakış atmak için gözlerini kıstı. “Yok ya, o değil. Seninki kumraldı. Ayrıca uzayıp uzayıp giden bacakları yoktu, vay anasını… siktir, o bacaklar aşırı seksi. Kusura bakmayın, oraya gidip kendimi tanıtacağım.”  
Bir adım bile atamadan kolunu yakaladım. “O Baekhyun, seni salak. Saçını boyadığı gayet bariz. Eğer bacaklarına değil de yüzüne bakarsan, anlarsın.”  
Yine gözlerini kıstı ve sonra ağzı açık kaldı. “Oha. Haklısın.”  
Baekhyun bakışlarını yine kitabına indirdi ama varlığımın farkında olduğunu biliyordum çünkü omuzları çardağın direklerinden daha sertti. Muhtemelen koşup uzaklaşmamı bekliyordu ama bu olmayacaktı. Kaçmayacaktım, bu kez olmazdı.  
“Siz devam edin çocuklar,” dedim. “Sizi yakalarım. Ya da sizinle evde görüşürüz.”  
Sehun, Baekhyun’a bakmayı sürdürdü, en sonunda Kyungsoo onu iterek kendisini takip etmeye zorladı. Onlar yoldan giderken, ben diğer yönde ilerledim. Yaklaştıkça kalbim daha hızlı atıyordu.   
Farklı olan şeyin sadece saçı olmadığını gördüm. Aurası daha kendine güvenli, daha seksiydi. Siktir, aşırı seksiydi.   
Bir şey aklıma gelince göğsüm sıkıştı. Şık giyiniyordu.  
Perşembe öğlen olmasına rağmen.  
Birini mi bekliyordu?  
Ona yaklaşırken avuçlarım terledi. Gözlerimi ondan alamadım. Tanrı aşkına. Bacakları gerçekten olağanüstüydü. Pürüzsüz, uzun ve süt gibi bembeyaz… kahretsin belime dolandıklarını hayal ediyordum. Onu deli gibi becerirken topuklarının kıçıma battığını.  
Boğazımı temizledim. “Selam.”  
“Selam,” diye karşılık verdi.   
Ne kadar uğraşırsam uğraşayım ses tonunu okuyamadım. Sıradan değildi. Kaba değildi. Sadece… nötrdü. Bununla başa çıkabilirdim.  
“Ben…” Sinirlerim elimi ayağıma dolaştırdı ve aklıma gelen ilk şeyi söyleyiverdim.  
“Aramalarıma cevap vermedin.”  
Gözlerime baktı. “Evet. Vermedim.”  
“Evet…Seni suçlamıyorum.” Keşke kahrolası eşofmanımın cepleri olsaydı çünkü asırlık aktörlerin yaşadığı sorunu yaşıyordum: ellerimle ne bok yapacaktım? Yanımda sallanıyorlardı ve ellerimle oynamamak için kendimle savaşıyordum. “Bak, söylemem gereken hiçbir şey duymak istemediğini biliyorum ama konuşabilir miyiz? Lütfen.”  
Baekhyun iç geçirdi. “Ne manası var ki? O gece söylenmesi gereken her şeyi söyledim. Bir hataydı.”  
Başımı sallayarak kabul ettiğimi gösterdim. “Evet, hataydı. Büyük bir hataydı ama senin düşündüğün sebepten ötürü değil.”  
Yüz hatları rahatsızlıkla kaplandı. Kitabını kapatıp ayağa kalktı. “Gitmem gerek.”  
“Beş dakika,” diye yalvardım. “Bana sadece beş dakika ver.”  
Gözle görülür isteksizliğine rağmen yürüyüp gitmedi. Oturmadı da ama hala önümde duruyordu. Beş dakika bir hokey oyuncusunun hayatında ne miydi? Birkaç sayı yapmaya yetecek bir zamandı.  
“Olanlar yüzünden üzgünüm,” dedim sadece. “O şekilde sonlandırmamalıydım ve daha gelmeden önce bile o kadar dağılmışken, seks yapmaya o kadar yaklaşmamıza izin vermemeliydim. Ama başkasını istediğimle ilgili o şeyler var ya? Hatalıydım. Eve gidene kadar, zaten olmak istediğim insanla olduğumu fark etmedim.”  
Yüzünde sıfır tepki vardı. Hiç. Bir parçam beni dinleyip dinlemediğini bile merak ediyordu ama kendimi devam etmeye zorladım. “Sana bahsettiğim kişi… en yakın arkadaşımın sevgilisi.”  
Suratından bir şaşkınlık ifadesi geçti. Yani dinliyordu.  
“Kendimi ona karşı bir şey hissettiğime ikna etmiştim ama aslında istediğim kişinin o olmadığı ortaya çıktı. Jongin ile ikisinin sahip olduğu şeyi istiyordum. Bir birliktelik.”  
Baekhyun beni şüpheyle izledi. “Ah, evet. Üzgünüm ama bunu cidden yutmadım.”  
“Bu doğru.” Utançla boğazım tıkandı. “Sahip oldukları şeyi kıskandım. Ve diğer şeylerle ilgili de stres yapıyordum. Aile meseleleri, hokey. Bahane uyduruyormuşum gibi geldiğinin farkındayım ama bu gerçek. Aklım başımda değildi ve hayatımla ilgili kafam çok karışıktı, sahip olduğum şeyin kıymetini bilemedim. Senden gerçekten hoşlandım. Hala hoşlanıyorum,” diye düzelttim aceleyle.  
Tanrım, kahrolası bir ergen gibi hissediyordum. Biraz cesaretlendirecek bir şeyler söylemesini diledim, bir parça anlayış ama ifadesi bomboş kaldı.   
“Bütün yaz seni düşündüm. Davranış şeklim yüzünden kendime kızıp durdum ve düzeltebilmeyi diledim.”  
“Düzeltecek bir şey yok. Birbirimizi tanımıyoruz bile Chanyeol. Sadece biraz takıldık ve dürüstçe söylüyorum, yeniden başlamakla ilgilenmiyorum.”  
“Ben öylesine takılmak istemiyorum.” Tuttuğum soluğumu verdim. “Seni randevuya çıkarmak istiyorum.”  
Eğlenmiş görünüyordu.  
Lanet olsun. Eğlenmiş. Sanki az önce ona muhteşem bir şaka yapmışım gibi.  
“Ciddiyim,” diye üsteledim. “Benimle çıkar mısın?”  
Bir saniye sessiz kaldı, sonra, “Hayır,” dedi.  
Karnım hayal kırıklığı ile kasıldı, kitabını kolunun altına aldı ve bir adım uzaklaştı.  
“Gitmem gerek. Babamla öğle yemeğine çıkacağız ve evde beni bekliyor.”  
Anında, “Seninle yürürüm,” dedim.  
“Hayır, sağ ol. Kendi başıma oraya kadar gidebilirim.” Duraksadı. “Seni tekrar görmek güzeldi.”  
Ah, hadi oradan. Hayatta bu şekilde sonra ermesine izin vermezdim, soğuk ve mesafeli bir şekilde, sanki sokakta birbirine rastlamış iki tanıdıktan ötesi değilmiş gibi.  
Yanında yürümeye başladığımda öfkeyle soluklandı. “Ne yapıyorsun? Sana benimle eve yürümene ihtiyacım yok dedim.”  
Neşeyle, “Seni eve bırakmıyorum,” diye cevapladım. “Ben de aynı yöne gidiyorum.”  
Sanki dişlerini sıkıyormuş gibi yanakları çukurlaştı ve diliyle dişinin arasında bir şeyler mırıldandı. Kulağa, “iPod’umu yanımda getirmeyi unuttuğum tek gün,” gibi gelmişti.   
Harika, yani müzik dinleyerek beni görmezden gelemezdi.   
“Demek babanla öğle yemeği yiyeceksin. Ondan mı böyle şıksın?”  
Cevap vermedi ve hızını arttırdı.   
Yetişmek için uzun adımlar attım. “Hey, zaten aynı yönde gidiyoruz. Azıcık konuşarak vakit geçirmekten zarar gelmez.”  
Benden tarafa bir bakış attı. “Şıkım çünkü annem bu kıyafetlere çok para harcadı ve paranoyak zihnim eğer giymezsem bir şekilde hissedebileceğini düşünüyor. Ta Paris’te olsa bile.”  
“Paris, ha?”  
İsteksiz bir tonla yanıtladı. “Yaz tatilimi orada geçirdim.”  
“Demek annen Fransa’da yaşıyor? Yani sizinkiler boşandı mı?”  
“Evet.” Sonra kaşlarını çattı. “Bana soru sormayı kes.”  
“Sorun değil. Sen bana sormak ister misin?”  
“Hayır.”  
“Oki doki. O zaman soru-cevap yapan ben olurum.”  
“Sen az önce oki doki mi dedin?”  
“Aynen öyle. Randevu ile ilgili fikrini değiştirmeye yetecek kadar sevimli miydi?”  
Dudakları titredi ama beklediğim kahkaha gelmedi. Onun yerine, yine sessizliğe gömüldü. Ve daha da hızlı yürüdü.  
Merkeze paralel bir sokaktaydık, birkaç garip mağaza vitrini geçtikten sonra bölge dükkanları yerini yerleşim yerine bıraktı. Sabırla Baekhyun’un sessizlikten bıkıp bir şeyler söylemesini bekledim ama düşündüğümden daha inatçıydı.   
“Peki saçının olayı ne? Yeni rengi beğenmediğimden değil, sana yakışmış.”  
“O da annemin işi,” diye homurdandı. “Bir baştan yaratılmaya ihtiyacım olduğuna karar verdi.”  
“Pekala, harika görünüyorsun.” Ona yandan bir bakış attım. Tanrım, harikadan da öte görünüyordu. Parktan ayrıldığımızdan beri yarı sertleşmiş vaziyette yürüyordum, attığı her adımla birlikte iki yuvarlak kalça yanağını izlemekten kendimi alamıyordum.  
Bir dur tabelasına ulaştık ve sağa doğru yöneldi, meşe ağaçlarının sıralandığı geniş bir sokağa döndüğümüzde hızını arttırdı. Kahretsin, evi yakınlarda olmalıydı.  
“Bir defa,” diye üsteledim yumuşakça. “Lütfen Baekhyun. Sana tam bir pislik olmadığımı göstermem iççin bana bir şans ver.”  
Bana inanamayarak baktı. “Beni aşağıladın.”  
Dört aylık suçluluk yüzüme çarpıverdi. “Biliyorum.”  
“Seninle seks yapmaya hazırdım ve sen beni sadece reddetmedin, beni dikkat dağınıklığın olarak kullandığını söyledin. Böylece gerçekten seks yapmak istediğin kişiyi düşünmek zorunda kalmayacaktın!” Yanakları parlak kırmızı renge büründü. “Böyle bir şeyden sonra seninle çıkmayı ne diye isteyeyim ki?”  
Haklıydı. Bana fırsat vermesi için kesinlikle bir sebebi yoktu.  
Yanımdan geçip gittiğinde canım yandı. Beyaz ahşap çitle çevrili verandasıyla hoş bir evin ön bahçesine yöneldi. Verandada oturan gri saçlı adımı fark edince daha da kusacak gibi hissettim. Beyaz hasır bir sandalyede oturuyordu, yuvarlak çerçeveli gözlüğünün altından bizi izlerken elinde bir gazete tutuyordu. Siktir, muhtemelen Baekhyun’un babasıydı. Bir seyircinin önünde kendimi küçük düşürmek yeterince kötüydü ama bunu babasının önünde yapmak? Çok acımasızcaydı.  
“Peki ya ondan önceki her şey?” diye seslendim arkasından.  
Bana bakmak için döndü. “Ne?”  
“O geceden önce.” Ona yetişirken sesimi alçalttım. “Filme gittiğimizde. Ve su kulesinde. O zaman benden hoşlandığını biliyorum.”  
Baekhyun kulağa yorgun gelen bir soluk bıraktı. “Evet, hoşlandım.”  
“Öyleyse ona odaklanalım,” dedim sertçe. “İyi taraflarına. Her şeyin içine sıçtım ama telafi edeceğime söz veriyorum. Başka kimseyi istemiyorum. Tek istediğim bir şans daha.”  
Cevap vermedi ve çaresizliğin sancısı göğsümü ele geçirdi. Şu noktada ondan “evet, tabii” duymak beni çok heyecanlandırırdı. Sessizlik beni yıktı, o geceden önce benden hoşlandığını itiraf etmesiyle bana verdiği özgüven patlaması çatladı.  
“Üzgünüm ama hayır,” dedi ve özgüvenimin son parçası da yere çakıldı. “Bak, eğer bağışlanmak istiyorsan, o zaman tabii, bağışladım. O gece çok utanç vericiydi ama aşmak için koca bir yazım vardı. Sana garez beslemiyorum, tamam mı? Eğer kampüste birbirimize rastlarsak çığlıklar atarak aksi yönde koşmayacağım. Belki bir gün kahve bile içeriz ama seninle çıkmak istemiyorum, en azından şu anda.”  
Siktir. Gerçekten evet diyeceğini sanmıştım.  
Yenilgi göğsümü ezdi, peşinden bir umut dalgası geldi çünkü teknik olarak hayır dememişti.   
“Şimdilik olmaz,” demişti.  
Bununla kesinlikle bir şeyler yapabilirdim.

(Ç.N: burada bir araya kaynayacağım kusura bakmayın ama dayanamadım fdjdsjsjk chanyeol’un azmine bakar mısınız djksjds çocuğu yatakta bırakıp ben başkasını istiyorum diyen başka biri sanki ruh hastası manyak jdskjsdk neyse devammm)

BAEKHYUN

İkinci yılımın ilk dönemiydi. Yani artık ikinci sınıf Baekhyun’dum. Çömez Baekhyun, huzur içinde yatsın, en iyi arkadaşının onun için kararlar vermesine ve erkeklerin onu ezip geçmesine izin veren biriydi ama ikinci sınıf Baekhyun? Asla öyle bir şey yapmayacaktı. Luhan’ın paspası ya da Chanyeol’un dikkat dağıtıcısı olmayacaktı. Yok öyle şey. İkinci sınıf Baekhyun, yaz tatilini Fransa’da aylak aylak dolaşarak geçirmiş kaygısız, on dokuz yaşında bir gençti.  
Annenle birlikte yapıyorsan aylak aylak dolaşmak sayılıyor muydu?  
Tabii sayılıyor, diye garanti verdim kendime. Kiminle olursan ol, dolaşmak dolaşmaktı işte.  
Her neyse, yeni yıl eşittir yeni bir ben demekti.  
Ya da daha doğrusu, eski benin gelişmiş versiyonu.  
Şu anda, eski/yeni ben yeni yurt odamdaki yatağımı yapıyor ve yeni oda arkadaşımın sürtük, sayko ya da bir sürtük olmaması için çaresizce dua ediyordum. Müdürlükteki adamı bana tekli oda vermesi için ikna etmeye çalıştım ama o odalar üçüncü ve dördüncü sınıflara ayrılmıştı, o yüzden Tao adındaki biriyle eşleşmeye mahkum olmuştum.   
Dün babamla eşyalarımı yurt odama taşıdığımızda, odanın Tao’dan tarafı boştu ama bugün öğle yemeğinden döndüğümde her yerde kutular ve bavullar bulmuştum. Yani şimdi onun gelmesini bekliyordum çünkü şu garip “Tanıştığıma memnun oldum” kısmını aradan çıkarmak istiyordum.  
Yeni bir oda arkadaşımın olması, istemediğim bir keder sızısı veriyordu. Luhan ile nisandan beri yani ona benim için her şeyin bittiğini söylediğimden beri konuşmamıştım. Belki önümüzdeki günlerde oturup konuşurduk ama şu anda, ikinci sınıfıma onsuz başlamayı sabırsızlıkla bekliyordum.   
Annemin baştan yaratma tuzağı ne kadar can sıkıcı olsa da, bu yaz bana değerli birkaç ders vermişti. En önemlisi; kendine güvenin olsun. İkincisi; anı yaşa. Üçüncüsü; önemli olan tek düşünce kendininkilerdir.   
Annemin tavsiyelerini ikinci sınıf planıma dahil etmeyi planlıyordum. Ki bu da eğlenmek, yeni arkadaşlar edinmek ve randevulara çıkmaktı.  
Ah ve Park Chanyeol’u düşünmemek. Planın kritik bir parçasıydı çünkü geçen hafta parkta ona rastladığımdan beri, onu aklımdan çıkaramıyordum.   
Karşısında dimdik durduğum için kendimle gurur duyuyordum gerçi. Onu gördüğümde, şaşırtıcı şekilde öfkeli değildim ama bu ona yine güvenmeye istekli olduğum anlamına gelmiyordu. Ayrıca, artık ikinci sınıf Baek’tim. Artık kolayca etkilenmiyordum. Eğer Chanyeol bu dışarı çıkma meselesinde ciddiyse, huysuz bir özür ve çarpık bir gülümsemeden fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı. Daha fazla çabalaması gerekecekti, orası kesindi.  
Kapı açıldı ve yeni oda arkadaşımla ilk defa karşılaşmak için dönerken sırtım kasıldı.   
O… çok tatlıydı. Ama diğer insanların onu tanımlamak için kullanacakları son kelimenin “tatlı” olduğundan ve eğer öyle söylediğimi duyarsa kıçımı tekmeleyeceğinden epey emindim. Yine de akla gelen ilk sıfat buydu çünkü pandaya benziyordu. Tabii ki kilosu değildi ama yüzü ve özellikle gözleri tam bir panda gibiydi.   
“Selam,” dedi neşeyle. “Demek sen Baekhyun’sun, ha?”  
“Evet. Ve sen de Tao?”  
Kapıyı arkasından kapatırken sırıttı. “Umarım hayal kırıklığına uğramamışsındır. Elimizdeki tek Tao bu çünkü.” Kendini baştan ayağına kadar işaret etti, sonra omzunu silkti.   
Sesinden ve aksanından söyleyebilirdim ki Koreli değildi. Sesi tasasız ve yumuşak geliyordu. Ondan şimdiden hoşlanmıştım.   
“Umarım kutuların kusuruna bakmazsın. Çin’den bu sabah geldim ve daha açmaya fırsatım olmadı.”  
Bingo.  
“Takma kafana. Açmak için yardım ister misin?” diye teklif ettim.  
Gözleri minnet ifadesi ile doldu. “Bu çok hoşuma giderdi. Ama bu akşama kadar beklemek zorunda kalacak. Sadece iPad’imi almak için uğradım ve şimdi istasyona gidiyorum.”  
“İstasyon?”  
“Kampüs radyo istasyonu,” diye açıkladı. “Haftada bir indie rock şovunu sunuyorum ve iki tanesinin yapımcılığını yapıyorum. Yayıncılık ve iletişim bölümündenim.”  
“Ah, bu havalı. Aslında orada öğrencilere uygun iş var mı diye kontrol edecektim,” diye itiraf ettim.   
“Okul gazetesine katılmayı düşünüyordum ama konuştuğum biri serbest çalışanlarının listesinin bir kilometre uzunluğunda olduğunu söyledi. Vücudumda atletik ya da müzikal tek bir kemik yok, o yüzden spor ve müzik kulüpleri asla olmaz. Baktığım diğer kulüplerde son derece sıkıcı görünüyordu. Ya da tamamen manyakçaydı; Seoul’de yapılan evlerin artmasını protesto etmek için, kampüste her hafta sonu kendilerini ağaca zincirleyen çevre aktivisti bir grup olduğunu biliyor muydun? Geçen yıl bir fırtına sırasında zincirini çözmeyi reddeden birini yıldırım çarpmış…” Aniden durdum, yanaklarımın yanmaya başladığını hissediyordum. “Sonuca bağlamak adına söylüyorum, benim gevezelik ettiğimi bilmelisin.”  
Tao kahkahalara boğuldu. “Dikkate alındı.”  
Yardım edercesine, “Bir gün sevimli bulabilirsin,” dedim.  
“Endişelenme, gevezelik ile sorunum yok. Senin de benim karabasanlarımla sorunun olmayacağına söz verirsen. Ciddi, çok vahşi. Ciğerlerim patlayıncaya kadar çığlık atarak uyanıyorum ve … dalga geçiyorum Baekhyun.” Artık kahkahası kontrolden çıkmıştı. “Tanrım, keşke yüzünü bir görsen. Yemin ederim, karabasan falan yok. Ama bazen uykumda konuştuğum söylendi.”  
Kıs kıs güldüm. “Sorun değil. Ben uyanık olduğumuzda saatlerce çene çalarım, sen de uyku zamanında. Cennette eşleştirilmişiz gibi.”  
Tao yatağının üzerindeki bavullardan birini açtı ve içini karıştırdıktan sonra parlak bir iPad çantası çıkardı. Eline aldı ve bana baktı. “Hey, eğer ders dışı faaliyetler konusunda ciddiysen, gerçekten istasyonda yardım edecek birilerini arıyoruz. Birkaç tane sunucu boşluğu açıldı ama onları isteyeceğini sanmam; gece vardiyası. Canlı yayın tarzı şeyler senin tarzın değilse, sohbet programlarından birinde yapımcıya ihtiyacımız var.”  
“Ne yapmam gerekecek?”  
“Tavsiye isteme programı. Pazartesi akşamları ve Cuma öğleden sonraları. Aramaları eleyeceksin, eğer özel bir konudan bahsetmek istiyorlarsa sunucular için araştırma yapacaksın, o tarz şeyler.” Bana istekli bir bakış attı. “Aslında var ya, neden şimdi benimle gelmiyorsun? Seni istasyon müdürü Wu ile tanıştırırım ve konuşabilirsiniz.”  
Şöyle bir düşündüm ama bir karara varmam uzun sürmedi. Tao fena biri değildi ve müdürüyle konuşmak sorun olmazdı. Ayrıca, yeni arkadaşlar edinmek istiyordum, değil mi?  
Şimdi başlasam da olurdu. 

CHANYEOL

Evde olmak güzeldi. Gerçekten ev gibisi yoktu. İşin ironisi dikkatimden kaçmadı gerçi; teknik olarak bütün yaz kaldığım yer evimdi. Ama oradayken burada, yani sadece iki yıllığına kiraladığım evde olduğumun yarısı kadar bile mutlu değildim.   
Döndüğüm günün sabahıydı ve şimdiden fazlasıyla muhteşem bir ruh halindeydim. Mutfakta mısır gevreği dönerken Nappy Roots şarkısı açarak güne başladım. Good Day şarkısının yüksek ritimleri diğerlerini yatak odalarından çıkardı. İlk beliren Jongin oldu, sadece boxerı vardı ve gözlerini ovalıyordu.   
“Günaydın, gün ışığı,” diye mırıldandı. “Lütfen biraz kahve yaptığını söyle.”   
Tezgahı işaret ettim. “Kaybet kendini.”  
Kendine bir fincan doldurdu ve taburelerden birine yığıldı. “Bu sabah seni çizgi filmdeki şempanzeler mi giydirdi?” diye homurdandı. “Korkutucu şekilde şıksın.”  
“Sen de korkutucu derecede huysuzsun. Gülümse dostum. Yılın en sevdiğimiz günü, unuttun mu?”  
Kısacası, daha liseyi üzerinden atamayan çömezler için açık oyuncu seçmelerinin ilk günüydü. Üst sınıflar her yıl ümit vaat eden yetenekleri görmek için davetsizce giderdi çünkü ne kadar üzücü olsa da, eğer hokey oynuyorsanız yetenekli oyuncuları kaybetmek hayatın gerçeğiydi. Mezun oluyorlar, bırakıyorlar, profesyonel oluyorlardı. Takım kadrosu her yıl değiştiğinden, yeni başlayan çömezleri gözden geçirmek için hep hevesli olurduk.  
Umarım bugün buzun üzerinde bir cevher olurdu çünkü takımın başı beladaydı. En iyi üç forvetimizi kaybetmiştik. Hepsi mezun olmuştu. Ama bundan daha büyük bir sorun vardı. Asıl gölü kalecimizden yemiştik.  
Felix… sihirliydi. O sahada resmen saf sihirdi. Daha birinci sınıftayken, koç onu çıkış oyuncusu yapmıştı, hem de iki son sınıf kalecisinin hala kadroda olmasına rağmen, herif o kadar iyiydi işte. Şimdi mezun olunca, takımımızın kaderi başka bir son sınıfın elindeydi. Tabii bu çömez topluluğundan başka bir Felix çıkmazsa.   
Jongin iç çekerek, “Felix’in profesörlerine onu bırakması için rüşvet vermeliydik,” dedi ve Felix’in ayrılışıyla ilgili endişelenen tek kişi olmadığımı fark ettim.  
“İyi olacağız,” diye yanıtladım ama pek de ikna edici değildim.   
“Hayır, olmayacağız,” diyen Sehun’un sesi geldi ve sonra mutfağa gelip kahve makinesine yöneldi. “Sezon sonuna kadar gideceğimizden bile şüpheliyim. Felix olmadan olmaz.”  
Junmyeon, “Sizi inançsızlar,” diye azarlayarak kapıdan girdi.  
“Siktir be,” deyiverdim. “Traş olmuşsun.” Jongin’e dik dik baktım. “Niye bana söylemedin? Bize bir parti verirdim.”  
Sehun kıs kıs güldü. “Yani ona bir parti verirdin.”   
Jongin benim yerime, "Hayır, bizi kast ediyor," dedi. "Yılın yarısı o iğrenç şeye bakmak zorunda kalan bizlerdik."   
Taburemin yarımdan geçen Junmyeon’un kıçına bir tane yapıştırdım. "Yeniden hoş geldin Bebek Yüz."   
"Siktir git," diye homurdandı.   
Evet, evde olmak güzeldi.

Bir saat sonra kollarımı dizlerime dayayıp ellerimi birleştirdim ve kaskının arkasından kıvırcık kızıl saçları gözüken, kısa ama sağlam yapılı çömezin atışım değerlendirmek için öne eğildim.  
"Şu hiç fena değil," diye belirttim.  
"Kim? Aslan yeleli mi?" Hyunjin toplandığımız tribün sırasının sonundan seslendi. "Yok ya, beni daha etkilemedi."  
Koç aşağıdaki buzun üzerinde, birinci sınıf adaylarıyla basit bir kay ve şut at alıştırması yapıyordu. Hepsi siyah ve gümüş rengi antrenman formalarım kuşanmışlardı. Ve evet, daha ilk gün olduğunu biliyordum ama şu ana kadar ben de pek etkilenmemiştim. İkişer ikişer mavi çizgiyi geçmeleri, kaleye bir şut çekmeleri, sonra dış kulvardan dönmeleri ve tarafsız bölgeden hızla kayıp yardımcı antrenörlerden birinin oyunculara attığı pası karşılamaları gerekiyordu. Hiç de karmaşık değildi, yine de hoşuma gitmeyecek kadar çok kaçırılan pas gördüm.  
En azından kaleciler bir şeye benziyordu. Felix’in sihrini yaydıkları yoktu ama girmesine izin verdiklerinden daha çoğunu durdurmuşlardı. Bu ümit vaat ediciydi.  
Yanımdaki Jongin alçak sesle ıslık çaldı. "İşte be, işte bundan bahsediyorum."  
Sonraki patenci çizgiden çıktı ve yüce Tanrı aşkına, hızlıydı. Kaleye doğru yarıp geçerken, beyaz zeminin üzerindeki baş döndürücü siyah bir leke gibiydi. Ve şutu attığında... kusursuzca zamanlanmış, kusursuzca uygulanmış, kusursuzca kusursuzdu.  
Junmyeon, "Şansı yaver gitmiş olabilir," diye uyardı ama yirmi dakika sonra hınca hınç dolmuş amfi tiyatroyu coşturan kahrolası Ozzy Osbourne gibi, çocuk hâlâ antrenmanı yıkıp geçiyordu.  
Jongin, "Kim bu?" diye sordu.  
Hyunjin sondaki koltuğundan göz attı. "Hiçbir fikrim yok."  
Jeongin , son sezonda bize katılmış olan Kanadalı, arkamızdan eğildi ve Jongin’in omzuna vurdu. "Seungmin bilmem ne. Zengin bir velet, lise takımının büyük yıldızı."  
Junmyeon şüpheyle, "Eğer o kadar iyiyse neden seçilmedi?" diye sordu. "Açık denemede ne yapıyor?"  
"Ülkedeki üniversitelerin yarısı onu almayı denedi," diye cevapladı Jeongin. "Ama çocuk hokeyi bırakmak istedi. Koç kulağını büktü ve bugünkü antrenmana gelmeye ikna etti ama denemeleri geçse bile, takıma katılmak istememesi büyük bir ihtimal."  
"Ah, takıma katılıyor," diye bildirdi Sehun. "Kabul etmesi için aletini emmek zorunda kalsam bile umurumda değil."  
Etrafında kahkahalar koptu.  
Eğlenerek, "Sadece emer miydin?" diye sordum.  
Gözlerinde şeytani bir parıltı belirdi. "Biliyor musunuz?  
Sadece emmezdim," dedi yavaşça. "Onu emerek bitirirdim. Anlarsınız ya, ona orgazm verirdim."  
Diğer çocuklar birbirine şaşkın bakışlar attı ama Sehun’un alaycı bakışları bana bunu tam olarak nereye çektiğini söylüyordu. Pislik.  
"Hepiniz bunu biliyor musunuz emin değilim ama orgazm, zevk verme sürecinin finalidir." Sehun bana masum bir gülümseme yolladı. "Erkekler ve kadınlar farklı şekillerde ulaşır. Örneğin, bir kadın zirveye ulaştığında, inleyebilir, nefes nefese kalabilir ya da..."  
Jongin, "Sen ne halttan bahsediyorsun be?" diyerek araya girdi.  
Bay Masumiyet Abidesi yumuk gözlerini kırpıştırdı.  
"Orgazm konusunda hafızanızı tazelemeye ihtiyacınız olabilir, diye düşündüm."  
Junmyeon alayla gülerek, "Sanırım iyiyiz," dedi.  
"Emin misiniz? Kimsenin sorusu yok mu?" Soruyu sorarken bana sırıtıyordu ve çocuklar dikkatlerini tekrar buza çevirdiğinde, göğsüne dirsek attım. Sertçe.  
"Tanrım, Yeol, yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordum. Benden çok şey öğrenebilirsin. Kadın erkek hiç fark etmez hiç kimse benim doğal cazibeme direnemez."  
"Başka kimin doğal cazibesi var biliyor musun?" diye karşı çıktım. "Ted Bundy'nin."  
Sehun boş bir bakış attı. "Kim?"  
"Seri katil." Ah Tanrım, Bundy vagonuna binmiştim.  
Baekhyun’a dönüşüyordum.  
Harika. Şimdi de Baekhyun’u düşünüyordum. Geçen hafta beni geri çevirdiğinden beri kendimi onu düşünmemeye zorluyordum ama ne kadar çok denersem deneyeyim, onu aklımdan çıkaramıyordum.  
Egoyla alakalı bir şey miydi? Kendime bunu sorup duruyordum çünkü dürüst olmam gerekirse, bir erkek için bu kadar fazla takıntı yaptığım son zamanı hatırlayamıyordum. Onunla ilgilenmemin tek sebebi benimle ilgilenmemesi miydi? O kadar kibirli olmadığımı düşünmek istiyordum ama reddedilmenin acıttığını inkâr edemezdim.  
Bir fırsat daha istiyordum. Onu sadece biraz yatıp kalkmak için kullanan kalpsiz göt herifin teki olmadığımı ona göstermek istiyordum ama fikrini nasıl değiştireceğimi hiç bilmiyordum. Belki çiçekler? İnsanların arasında büyük bir özür?  
"Hey, göt kafalar!"  
Koçun emredici sesi tribünlere doğru bağırınca hepimiz ayağa fırladık. Korkusuz liderimiz —öğrencilere "göt kafalar" diyerek bundan kurtulabilen tek fakülte üyesi— buzun üzerinden dik dik bize bakıyordu.  
"Ağırlık odasında olmanız gerekirken tembel kıçlarınızın o koltuklarda olmasının bir nedeni var mı?" diye bağırdı. "Antrenmanımı gözetlemeyi kesin!" Sonra öfkeli bakışlarını eldivenlerinin arkasından kıs kıs gülen çömez üçlüsüne çevirdi. "Siz hanımlar neye gülüyorsunuz? Kıpırdayın!"  
Oyuncular arkalarındaki buz parçalara ayrılıyormuş gibi hızla fırladılar.  
Biz de tribünlerden aynı hızla fırladık.


	13. Randevu Gibi Mi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ben geldimmm. umarım bölümü beğenirsiniz. güncel uyarladığım bölümlere yaklaştım o yüzden bölümler kısa kısa gelebilir, malum vizeler, finaller derken yıprandık... neyse iyi okumalaaar. haftaya görüşürüz.

BAEKHYUN

Dönemin ilk haftası biterken, en sonunda Luhan’dan tekrar haber aldım. Aylarca onu germezden geldikten sonra sonunda telefonu açtım.   
Onunla yüz yüze görüşmemizin zamanı gelmişti. Buluşup kahve içmek için havalara uçtuğum söylenemezdi ama onu sonsuza kadar görmezden gelemezdim. Aramızda geçmişten gelen çok fazla şey vardı, yokmuş gibi davranamayacağım iyi anılar vardı. Ama bu buluşma sadece düzeltme amaçlıydı, kampüste yürürken kendimi temin ediyordum. Tekrar çok iyi arkadaş olmayacaktık. Yaptığı şeyin ardından bunun olabileceğinden emin değildim.   
Melese Chanyeol’a seks daveti yaptığı bir mesaj atması değildi. Mesele o mesajın temsil ettiği şeydi. Duygularıma karşı apaçık umursamazlığı ve arkadaşlığımızı katı yüreklilikle baştan savmasıydı. Gerçek dost, yakın arkadaşını inciten bir adama teklifte bulunmazdı. Gerçek dost, kendi bencilce duygularını kenara bırakır ve desteğini sunardı.  
Telefonu kapattıktan yarım sonra Coffee Hut’a girdim ve pencerenin yanındaki bir sandalyede Luhan’a katıldım.   
“Selam,” diyerek utangaçça karşıladı. Neredeyse korkuyordu. Onu son gördüğümdeki gibi görünüyordu, siyah saçları hafif dağınıktı ve aşırı güzel kıyafetler giyiyordu. Saçımı fark edince gözleri büyüdü. “Sarışın olmuşsun,” deyiverdi.  
“Evet. Annem ikna etti.” Karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdum. Bir parçam ona sarılmak istiyordu ama bu isteğimle savaştım.   
“Bu senin için.” Masadaki kahvelerden birini işaret etti. “Daha yeni geldim, o yüzden hala sıcak.”  
“Teşekkürler.” Ellerimi bardağımın etrafına sardım, köpük bardaktan çıkan sıcaklık avuçlarıma geçiyordu. Yirmi altı derecelik sıcaklıkta kampüste yürümüştüm ama aniden üşüdüğümü hissettim. Endişeliydim.   
Aramızda garip bir sessizlik oldu.  
“Baek…” Gözle görülür bir şekilde yutkundu. “Üzgünüm.”  
İç geçirdim. “Biliyorum.”  
Gözlerindeki çaresizlik bulutunun önüne umut ışığı geçiverdi. “Yani beni affediyor musun?”  
“Hayır, yani üzgün olduğunu biliyorum.” Plastik kapağı açtım ve kahveden bir yudum aldım, sonra yüzümü buruşturdum. Şekeri unutmuştu. Bu, bu kadar canımı sıkmamalıydı ama en yakın arkadaşımın benimle ilgili hiçbir şeye dikkat etmediğinin başka bir işaretiydi. Ne hislerime ne de kahve tercihime.   
Küçük plastik tepsiden iki şeker paketi kaptım, açtım ve içindekileri bardağa döktüm. Sıcak sıvıyı karıştırmak için ince tahta çubuğu kullanırken, Luhan’ın ifadesinin umutludan üzgüne dönüşünü izledim.   
“Ben boktan bir arkadaşım,” diye fısıldadı.  
Karşı çıkmadım.  
“Ona o mesajı yollamamalıydım. Neden yaptığımı bile bilmiyorum…” Aniden durdu, yanakları utançla kızarıyordu. “Hayır, nedenini biliyorum. Çünkü kıskanç, kendine güveni olmayan bir piçim.”  
Yine karşı çıkmadım.  
“Gerçekten anlamıyorsun, değil mi?” sessiz kaldığımda patlayıverdi. “Senin için her şey kolayca oluyor. Uğraşmadan iyi notlar alıyorsun, kampüsteki en seksi erkeği denemeden tavlı…”  
“Kolayca mı?” diyerek araya girdim, sesimde bir keskinlik vardı. “Evet, notlarım iyi ama bunun sebebi kıçım çıkana kadar çalışıyor olmam. Erkeklere gelince? Liseyi hatırlıyor musun Luhan? O zamanlar acayip sosyal bir takvimim yoktu. Aslına bakarsan, şimdi de yok.”  
“Çünkü sen de benim gibi özgüvensizsin. Sinirlerinin seni alt etmesine izin veriyorsun ama endişeli ve boş boş gevezelik ederken bile insanlar senden hoşlanıyor. Seninle tanıştıkları anda senden hoşlanıyor. Seninle tanıştıkları anda senden hoşlanıyorlar. Bu bana olmuyor.” Alt dudağını kanatırcasına ısırdı. “Bunun için çok çalışmam lazım. Lisede insanların beni fark etmelerinin tek sebebi, kötü çocuk olmamdı. Esrar tüttürüyordum, dikkat çekici kıyafetler giyiniyordum ve kim bana çıkma teklifi ederse en az ikinci seviyeye geçeceklerini biliyorlardı.”  
“Cesaretlerini kırmaya uğraşmış sayılmazsın.”  
“Hayır. Çünkü ilgiden hoşlandım.” Dudakları kanamaya başladı. “İlginin iyi ya da kötü olmasını umursamadım; sadece fark edilmek hoşuma gitti. Bu beni gerçekten acınası yapıyor, ha?”  
Keder omurgamdan yukarı tırmandı. Ya da belki acımaydı. Luhan tanıdığım en kendine güvenli insandı ve kendini böyle yerden yere vurduğunu duymak ağlamak istememe neden oldu.  
“Acınası değilsin.”  
“Şey, iyi bir arkadaş da değilim,” dedi cansız bir şekilde. “Seni öyle fena kıskanıyorum ki Baek. Ateşli heriflerle dışarı çıkan ve senin tavsiye sorduğun hep ben olmuştum ama sen aniden meşhur Park Chanyeol ile seks yapmakla ilgili konuşmaya başladın, içimi öyle bir kıskançlık kapladı ki, çığlık atmak istedim. Ve Chanyeol olayı suratında patlayınca…” Gözlerinde suçluluk belirdi. “Kendimi… kendimi rahatlamış hissettim. Sanırım biraz kendimi beğenmiştim. Sonra, eğer onunla takılan kişi ben olsaydım, beni reddetmesinin hiçbir yolu olmazdı, diye düşünmeye başladım ve… evet, böylece ona mesaj attım.”  
Tanrım. Acınası olmadığıyla ilgili söylediğim o son şey var ya, kayıtlardan silinsin.  
“Aptaldım, bencildim ve çok üzgünüm Baekhyun.” Bana gözleriyle yalvardı. “Beni bağışlayabilir misin? Lütfen baştan başlayabilir miyiz?”  
Kahvemden büyük bir yudum aldım, bardağın kenarından onu süzüyordum. Sonra bardağı masaya bıraktım. “Bunu şu anda yapamam.”  
Alnında sıkıntıyla çizgiler belirdi. “Neden olmasın?”  
“Çünkü bence araya ihtiyacımız var. Birinci sınıftan beri yediğimiz içtiğimiz ayrı gitmiyor Luhan.” İçim hüsranla kasıldı. “Ama artık üniversitedeyiz. Gelişmeli ve yeni insanlarla bağ kurmalıyız. Dürüst olmam gerekirse, sen etrafımdayken bunu yapamam.”  
“Birlikte yapabiliriz,” diye karşı çıktı.  
“Hayır yapamayız. Geçen yıl olanları gördün. Toplam iki yeni arkadaşımız oldu ve onlardan hoşlanmıyorum bile. Biraz mesafeye ihtiyacım var, tamam mı? Bir daha asla konuşmayacağız demiyorum. Uzun bir süre boyunca hayatımın çok büyük bir parçası oldun ve aptal bir mesaj yüzünden her şeyi atmak istiyor muyum bilmiyorum. Ama her şeyin eskisi gibi olduğu günlere geri de dönemem.”  
Sessizliğe gömüldü. Tartışmak, uzlaşmaya zorlamak, arkadaşlığını bana zorlamak istediğini söyleyebilirdim ama hayatında ilk defa, Luhan bana saygı gösterdi.  
“Biz yine de… bilmiyorum, mesajlaşabilir miyiz? Bir ara kahve içer miyiz?” Sesi, sanki az önce sevilen aile köpeğinin “çiftliğe” götürüleceği söylenmiş küçük bir çocuk gibi çıkıyordu.  
Bir saniyenin ardından, onayladım. “Bununla bir sorunum yok. Yavaşça başlayalım.”  
Umutlu ifadesi tam gücüyle geri döndü. “Kahveye ne dersin o zaman? Yine burada buluşabiliriz.”  
Devam eden direncime rağmen, bir kez daha onayladım.  
Yüzüne rahatlama ifadesi yayıldı. “Buna pişman olmayacaksın. Söz veriyorum, bir daha asla değerini hafife almayacağım.”  
Gözlerimle gördüğümde inanacaktım. Şimdilik, onunla yapmaya istekli olduğum bütün ilerlemeleri kaydetmiştim.  
Kısa ve son derece garip bir kucaklaşmanın ardından, derse yetişmesi gerektiğini söyleyerek gitti.  
Kıpırdayamayacak kadar üzgündüm, o yüzden orada öylece oturdum ve dalgınca kahvemdeki çubukla oynadım. Sanki az önce birisinden ayrılmışım gibi hissediyordum, şey bir bakıma ayrılmıştım.  
Ama her sözümde samimiydim; ondan biraz ayrı kalmaya ihtiyacım vardı. Geçen yıl beni geride tutmuştu. Çömez Baekhyun, sadece Luhan onu kafesinden çıkarmaya karar verirse uçabilen bir kuştu.  
Pekala, ikinci sınıf Baekhyun her yere uçacaktı.  
Göğsümdeki hüzün dağıldı, yerini heyecan aldı. Şimdiden süzüldüğümü hissediyordum. Yeni oda arkadaşımı seviyordum, şimdiden derslerimden zevk alıyordum ve kampüs radyosundaki işim sabırsızlıkla bekliyordum. Geçen haftanın başında Tao ile radyoya ziyarete gittiğimizde, müdürü Wu bana anında yapımcılık işini vermişti ve önümüzdeki pazartesi, erkek ve kız öğrenci birliklerinden birer kişi tarafından sunulan tavsiye şovunda çalışacaktım. “Kalas kadar boş kafalı” oldukları konusunda uyarılmıştım. Tao’nun sözleriydi, benim değil.  
Ayrıca Wu oldukça havalı biriydi. Ve acayip şekilde seksiydi; onunla tanıştığımda bu leziz gerçek gözümden kaçmamıştı.   
Kapının üzerindeki zil gürültüyle çaldı ve başımı istemsizce o tarafa çevirdim, sonra aniden önüme döndüm. İki büklük oldum, bu oturuşun beni içeri girenlerden gizlemesi için dua ediyordum.  
İçeri girenler de Chanyeol ve dört arkadaşı oluyordu.   
Lanet.  
Belki beni fark etmezdi. Belki fark etmeden sıvışabilirdim.  
Dikkatleri üzerime çekmek istemedim, o yüzden hemen kalkmadım. Chanyeol ile arkadaşları sipariş vermek için tezgaha yaklaştı ve kafedeki bütün gözler her hareketlerini takip ediyordu. Bu adamlarla ilgili bir şeyler, mekandaki havayı moleküler düzeyde değiştiriyordu. Hayattan daha büyüklerdi ve sebebi sadece uzun, kaslı hokey oyuncuları olmaları değildi. Yürürken takındıkları özgüven, birbirlerine söyledikleri iyi niyetli hakaretler, insanlara yolladıkları rahat gülüşleri.  
Gizlice gitmem gerektiğini biliyordum ama başımı çeviremedim. Bu kadar çekici olması neredeyse suçtu. Sadece başının arkasına bakıyor olsam da, oldukça seksi bir bakıştı. Ayrıca onun bir sporcu olduğunu çözmek çok basitti. Uzun uzuvları ve kargo pantolonuyla dar tişörtünün altındaki sıkı kaslar, parmaklarımın dolanmak için kaşındığı salya akıtan çıkıntılar yaratıyordu.  
Ahhh. Aklımı götümden çıkarmam gerekiyordu. Ona şehvet duymak, ondan hoşlanmaya çok yakındı ve o kapıyı açmaya henüz hazır değildim. Tabii hiç olacak mıydım, bilmiyordum.  
Ama sağduyu çok geç kaldı çünkü Chanyeol şimdi tezgahtan uzaklaşıyor ve bana doğru geliyordu.  
“Selam güzellik.” Karşımdaki yere oturdu ve masaya çikolata parçacıklı bir muffin koydu. “Sana muffin aldım.”  
Kahretsin, sanırım içeri girdiğinde beni fark etmişti.  
Selam demeden, “Neden?” diye sordum şüpheyle.  
“Çünkü sana bir şey almak istedim ve zaten kahven vardı. O yüzden, muffin.”  
Tek kaşımı havaya kaldırdım. “Nezaketimi parayla satın almaya mı çalışıyorsun?”  
“Aynen.”  
Gözlerimi devirdim.  
Bana doğru için için yanan kocaman gözlerle baktı. “Bana gözlerini devirmene bayılıyorum.”  
“Hı hı.” Kahkahamı bastırdım. “Jestine minnettarım ama gerçekten, muffinin bana vay be dedirteceğini mi sanıyorsun?”  
“Endişelenme, randevuya çıktığımızda sana koca bir öğün satırı alacağım.” Göz kırptı. “Menüden ne istersen.”  
Ona da, baştan çıkarıcı göz kırpış güçlerine de lanet olsun.  
“Konusu açılmışken, ne zaman yapmalıyız?”  
Onu tedbirlice gözledim. “Neyi?”  
“Çıkmayı.” Düşünceli bir pozla başını yana eğdi. “Bu akşam boşum. Ya da her akşam, cidden. Programım tamamen boş.”  
Tanrım, bu adam iflah olmazdı. Ve kendi iyiliği için fazla muhteşemdi. Dilim çenesindeki güçlü çizgiyi yalama isteğiyle karıncalandı. İlk defa bir erkeğin çenesini yalamak istiyordum. Derdim neydi benim?”   
“Bomboş programını kutlarım,” diye homurdandım. “Ama seninle çıkmıyorum.”  
Chanyeol sırıttı. “Bu akşam mı, genel olarak mı?”  
“İkisi de.”  
Arkadaşlarından birisinin gelişiyle bölündük. Chanyeol kahvesinin kapağını açarken, arkadaşı, “Hazır mısın?” diye sordu.  
“Git başımdan Nini. Burada kur yapıyorum.”  
Arkadaşı kıs kıs güldükten sonra bana döndü. “Selam, ben Jongin.”  
Doğru. Sanki kim olduğunu bilmiyormuşum gibi. Kim Jongin bu okulda bir efsaneydi, Tanrı aşkına. Ayrıca inanılmaz yakışıklıydı, adama karşı bir ilgi beslemiyor olmama rağmen yanaklarımı kızartan tarzda bir yakışıklılıktı.   
“Ben Baekhyun,” diye yanıtladım kibarca.  
“Araya girmek istemedim.” Geriledi, dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyi zor tutuyordu. “Ben dışarıda bekleyeyim, böylece bizim oğlan şeye, ah kur yapmaya devam edebilir.”  
“Gerek yok. Buradaki işimiz bitti.” Sandalyemi geriye doğru ittim ve ayağa kalktım.  
Chanyeol, “Kesinlikle bitmedi,” diye homurdandı.  
Eğlenen Jongin bakışlarını benden Chanyeol’a çevirdi. “Lisedeyken zorunlu uyuşmazlık çözümü seminerine katıldım. Arabulucuya ihtiyacınız var mı?”  
Kahvemi aldım. “Şey, gittiğim her yerde beni takip eden katibim öğle yemeğinde ama ben sana detayları sorunsuzca aktarabilirim. Chanyeol bana çıkma teklifi etti ve ben de saygılı bir biçimde reddederek uyuşmazlığı çözdüm. İşte. Senin yerine bütün işi yaptım.”  
Jongin etraftaki herkesin dikkatini çekecek şekilde güldü, tezgahın orada oyalanan üç hokey oyuncusu da dahil.  
Sehun merakla, “Bu kadar komik olan ne?” diye sordu. Beni fark edince keyifli bir gülümseme yolladı. “Baekhyun. Uzun zaman oldu. Saçını sevdim.”  
Adımı hatırlamasına bile şaşırdım. “Sağ ol.” Kapıya bir adım yaklaştım. “Gitmem gerek. Sonra görüşürüz Chanyeol. Ve ah, sizinle de Chanyeol’un arkadaşları.”  
Kapıya doğru giden yolu yarılamışken seslendiğini duydum. “Muffini unuttun.”  
Arkamı dönmeden cevap verdim. “Hayır, unutmadım.”  
Kapı arkamdan kapanırken erkek kahkahaları omurgamı karıncalandırdı. 

“İşte yapacağın şey şu kızım. Bir şişe şarap al, onu evine davet et ve içeri girdiğinde eski tarz Usher çaldığından emin ol. Sonra, bütün kıyafetlerini çıkar ve… aslında var ya bebeğim.” Tao, Cuma öğleden sonra mikrofona mırıldanıyordu. “Şarapla Usher’ı unut gitsin. O geldiğinde sadece çıplak ol, onun seks yapmaya hazır olacağına hiç şüphe yok.”  
Tao’nun sunucu arkadaşı ona katılarak atıldı. “Soyunmak asla başarısız olmaz. Erkekler çıplak olmandan hoşlanır.”  
Yapımcı kabininin mahremiyetinde öğürmemek için elimden geleni yaptım. Benim kabinimi ana kabinden ayıran camdan, Tao ve diğer sunucunun birbirlerine, “baştan çıkarma” numaraları için arayan birinci sınıfa Dr. Phil tadında bir tavsiye vermişler gibi sırıttıklarını gördüm.   
Bu, radyo istasyonundaki ikinci haftamdı. Pek ahım şahım bir şeyler olmuyordu ama Wu’ya göre, haftada iki gün yapılan tavsiye programı diğer öğrenci programlarının birleşiminden daha çok dinleyici topluyordu.   
Wu, “Tamam, sıradaki konuk,” diye duyurdu.  
Yani arayan kişiyi beklemeden alıp yayına vermek için benim işaretimdi. Görevlerimden diğeri de arayan insanların gerçek soruları olduğundan veya kuş beyinli olmadıklarından emin olmaktı.   
“Selam ziyaretçi,” dedi Tao. “Ne istersen söyle bize.”  
Hatta bekleyen ikinci sınıf meseleye girmekte hiç zaman harcamadı. Derdini anlatmaya başladı.   
Bakışlarım kabindeki diğer pencereye kaydı ve Wu’nun CD’lerle dolu devasa bir duvarın önünde, CD’leri organize etmesini izledim. Yüzlerce albümün yer aldığı sürüyle raf vardı, bakması garip bir görüntüydü. Gerçekten CD dinlediğim son zamanı hatırlayamadım. Sanırım artık VCR ve kasetler kadar demodelerdi. Ancak istasyon geleneksel fikre dayalıydı ve Wu da öyle. Yurttaki odasında bir pikap ve nadir bulunan bir Underwood daktilo olduğunu zaten itiraf etmişti. Ayrıca benim feci seksi bulduğum retro moda anlayışı vardı. Biraz hipster, biraz newsie, biraz punk, biraz… Aslında sonsuza kadar devam edebilirdim. Tarzında her şeyden biraz vardı.   
İlginç kişiliğine uyuyordu. Onu daha bir haftadır tanıyordum ama Wu’nun kuru bir espri, edepsiz bir şaka anlayışı olduğunu ya da en azından insanı inleten bir dokundurma yapmadan bir saat bile dayanamadığını çabucak keşfetmiştim.   
Ayrıca bana karşı bir şey hissettiğinden oldukça emindim, tabii eğer durmaksızın flört etmesi ve her an uygun iltifatlar etmesi öyle sayılıyorsa.  
Eğer bana çıkma teklifi ederse buna açık olacağımı düşünüyordum ama ne zaman düşünsem, bir parçam karşı çıkarak ayaklanıyor ve onun yerine Chanyeol ile çıkmam için beni cesaretlendiriyordu. Yalan söylemeyeceğim, şu muffin jesti… etkileyiciydi. (çn: araya giriyorum ama ben de birini affetmek istesem en ufak şeyden etkileniyorum… baek ve ben gerizekalıyız glb… neyse devam) Küstahçaydı, elbette ama yurt odama dönene kadar yol boyunca gülümsememe sebep olacak kadar sevimliydi.   
Ama bu ona ikinci bir şans vereceğim anlamına gelmiyordu.   
Bakışlarımı yeniden ana kabine çevirdim ve kendimi radyo şovuna odaklanmaya zorladım. Sonraki otuz beş dakika boyunca, büyük ihtimalle muhtemelen gezegendeki en aptal iki insanın tavsiye vermesini dinlerken gülmemek için savaş verdim. Ciddiydim, eğer ikisinin IQ’sunun birleşimi iki haneliyse şapkamı verirdim. Mecazi şapkadan bahsediyordum elbette çünkü ne kadar uğraşırsam uğraşayım şapka takmayı beceremiyordum. Kafam onların içinde güzel görünmeyi reddediyordu. Sunuculardan biri kestik işareti yaptı, Wu’nun yer tutucu olarak verdiği rap karışımını açtım. Sonraki DJ yerini alıyordu.   
Kabinden çıkıp ana odaya girdiğimde, Wu yamuk bir gülümsemeyle yaklaştı. “Tüm muhabbetleri dinledin mi?”  
“Pek sayılmaz. Bir yerden sonra koptum.” Duraksadım. “Pek benlik muhabbetler olmadı.”  
Gülümseyerek elini saçlarının arasından geçirdi, bakışlarımı o asi tutamlara çekti.  
Gördüğüm en ilginç dış görünüşlerden biriydi. Beyaz teni, kara saçları ve çekik olsa da diğer gözlerden daha albenili gözler. Etnik kökenini tam bilmiyordum ama Çinli olduğuna yemin edebilirdim. Aynı moda anlayışı gibi, yüz hatları da son derece çekici bulduğum benzersiz elementlerden bir koleksiyondu.   
“Gözlerini diktin bakıyorsun.” Dudakları eğlenerek titreşti. “Dişimde bir şey mi var?”  
“Hayır.” Yanaklarımı ateş bastı. “Sadece etnik kökenini merak ediyordum. Üzgünüm, istemiyorsan cevap vermek zorunda değilsin.”  
Sorumla epeyce eğlenmiş görünüyordu. “Yüzüm etnik güzelliğin erimiş hali gibi ha? Endişelenme, bunu hep duyuyorum. Çinliyim.”  
“Tahmin etmiştim.”  
“Peki ya sen?”  
“İlginç bir şey yok. Koreliyim.”  
Arkamızda yüksek perdeden bir kıkırtı geldi ve döndüğümüzde Tao ve diğer sunucunun bir şeyler hakkında konuştuğunu gördük.   
Wu ile birbirimize eğlenen bakışlar atarken, Tao bizi gördü ve sırıttı.   
“Hey, Wu,” diye seslendi, o sırada diğer sunucu bir şeyler anlatmaya devam ediyordu. “Bu akşam parti var. Sen de gelmelisin.”  
Wu bana döndü. “Gelmek ister misin?”  
Yanaklarım kızardı. “Bir randevu gibi mi?”  
“Eğer istersen. İstemezsen iki arkadaş olarak da gidebiliriz. Seçimi yap. Randevu mu, arkadaşça takılmak mı? Tamamen sana kalmış.”  
Chanyeol’un yüzü aklımda belirip bana tereddüt ettirdi. Ancak sonra beni kızdırdı çünkü Chanyeol bunun bir parçası olmamalıydı. Biz birlikte değildik. Önceden de birlikte değildik. Ve Wu gerçekten havalı biriydi.  
“Ne diyorsun Baek?”  
Muzip sesine kıkırdamadan edemedim. Parıldayan gözlerine baktım. “Hadi şunu randevu yapalım.”


	14. İstediğim Bu Değildi

CAHNYEOL  
Bu akşam parti yapacak ruh halinde değildim ama Jongin eğer kendisi gitmek zorundaysa benim de gitmek zorunda olduğum konusunda beni bilgilendirdi, çünkü -alıntı yapıyorum- “kankalar birlikte acı çeker ya da hiç çekmezler.”  
Kibarca “hiç çekmeme” seçeneğini seçebileceğimizi ifade etmem bana, sinirli bir kaş çatış ve tehditkar bir yapacaksın azarlaması kazandırmıştı.  
En azından bu akşamki şoförümüz oydu, yani birkaç tek atabilirdim. Ama birileriyle düşüp kalkmak yoktu. Hayır. Parti seksleriyle ilgili yeni bir katı kuralım vardı ve ona sadık kalacaktım. Banyolarda anlamsız saksolar ya da bana ait olmayan yatak odalarında alelacele yapılan seksler yoktu.   
Park Chanyeol resmi olarak bir ilişki modundaydı.   
“Nefret ettiğin bu kadar açıkken, neden erkek öğrenci birliğine üye olduğunu anlamıyorum,” dedi Kyungsoo. Jongin’in arabasının arka koltuğundaydı çünkü erkek arkadaş olunca otomatikman yolcu koltuğunu alma kuralına inanmıyordum ve ben ondan önce “ön koltuk benim” demiştim. Sehun ve Junmyeon daha önceden parti evine gitmişlerdi, o yüzden üçümüz onlarla orada buluşacaktık. Bu erkek öğrenci birliği konusunda Kyungsoo’ya katılıyordum. Jongin de erkek öğrenci birliğine üyeydi ama tek yaptığı partilerin bazılarında boy göstermekti ki o zamanlarda bile bir saatten fazla kalmıyordu.   
“Ben bir mirasçıyım,” diye yanıtladı, gözleri karanlık yola odaklanmıştı. “Sıkboğaz etmeme izin vermekle yükümlüler, babam beni üye olmaya zorladı.”  
Kyungsoo, “Bekle, yani bütün kabul sürecinden geçtin mi?” diye sordu.  
“Hayır. Bilirsin, hokey ayrıcalığından geldiğim için beni öyle fena istiyorlardı ki yemin haftasında bana resmen beleş geçiş verdiler. Diğer çaylak üyeler etraftayken cidden bağırıyorlardı, tuvaleti diş fırçasıyla temizlememi falan istiyorlardı. Sonra da beni kenara çekip “Git buradan evlat. Git ve biraz uyu,” diyorlardı.”  
Kyungsoo kahkahalara boğuldu. “Vay canına. Helenik sisteminde yolsuzluk. Sana diyeyim, şoktayım.”  
Jongin birlik evlerinin olduğu sokağa girdi, arabalarla doluydu. Bu yüzden evin biraz aşağısına park etmek zorunda kaldı. Sehun, Junmyeon ve hokey takımından birkaç kişi bizi bekliyorlardı.   
Sehun bana selam verdi ve hızlı bir şekilde yanıma geldi.  
“Tahmin et kim geldi,” diye bağırdı. “Senin çömez. Şey, sanırım artık ikinci sınıfın oluyor.”  
Nabzım hızlandı. “Baekhyun burada mı?”  
Başını salladı. “Evet, ama… o, ah, biriyle beraber.”  
Ne… ne… ne? KİMİNLE? Tek derdi donunun içine girmek olan ayyaş budalalardan birisi olmasa iyi olurdu.  
Bu akşam kavga etmek istemiyordum ama eğer yapışkan şerefsizin biri Baekhyun’a tek ters bir bakış bile atarsa, bu partiyi sedyeyle terk ederdi.   
Ama Sehun endişelerimi çabucak geçiştirdi. “Wu.”  
Wu mu?   
Birdenbire içeri girmek için heveslendim, o yüzden arkadaşlarımı ön kapıya sürükledim. Bu da bana Jongin’den eğlenmiş bir bakış kazandırdı.   
“Bunu, bu akşam yine kur yapacağız olarak alıyorum?” dedi alaycı bir şekilde.  
Herhalde yani, yapıyorduk.   
Ev, arenanın kendi sahamızda maç yaptığımız zamanki halinden daha kalabalıktı ve yüzlerden oluşan denizi tararken Baekhyun’u göremedim. Hoparlörlerden yayılan sağır edici müzik sohbet etmeyi zorlaştırıyor hatta imkansızlaştırıyordu, o yüzden Jongin’e gidip Baekhyun’a bakacağıma dair bir işaret verdim ve oturma odasının derinliklerine girdiğimde kalabalık tarafından yutuldum.  
Birkaç kız ben yanlarından geçerken gülümsese bile radarıma giremediler bile. Baekhyun görünür hiçbir yerde yoktu. Acaba Sehun mu uydurdu diye merak ettim. Baekhyun, bir partide, randevuda. Üzerinde ne kadar düşünürsem o kadar zoraki geliyordu.   
Mutfağa girdim ve granit ada tezgahın etrafına toplanmış büyük bir grubu araştırdım. Baekhyun yoktu. Ama lavabonun yanında Corona’sını yudumlayan hatunlardan biri gruptan sıyrıldı ve yanıma yaklaştı.  
“Cahnyeol,” diye selamladı. Yaklaşırken elini koluma koymayı unutmamıştı.  
“Selam,” adını bile hatırlamıyordum. Dudakları yanağıma değmeden önce hafifçe uzaklaştım. Bozulsa bile yüzündeki gülümseme eksilmedi. “Ee, son sınıftayız,” dedi. “Ne anlama geldiğini biliyor musun?”  
İlgileniyormuşum gibi bile davranamadım. Gözlerim hala kalabalıkta bir sarışın oğlanı arıyordu. “Ne?”  
“Zamanımızın tükendiği anlamına geliyor.”  
Bana doğru bir adım attığında bu sefer gözle görülür şekilde rahatsızlığımı belli ettim. Kaşlarını çattı. “Üç yıldır zoru oynuyorsun. Bize istediğimiz şeyi verme zamanın gelmedi mi?”  
Kendimi durduramadım ve gür bir kahkaha attım. “Senin istediğin şeyi. Sana yüz kere söyledim, ben ilgilenmiyorum.”  
Kırmızı rujlu dudakları gerildi. “Ne kadar iyi olacağını düşünsene. Aramızdaki bu bastırılmış karşıtlıkla?” Parmak uçlarında kalktı ve kulağıma fısıldadı, koyu renkli saçları çenemi gıdıkladı. “Seks lanet olasıca derecede iyi olacaktır.”  
Parmaklarını kolumdan ayırdım. “İyi,” diye yalan söyledim. “Ama es geçeceğim. Hey, eğer darda kaldıysan sana takımdan birilerini ayarlayayım.”  
Gözleri parladı. “Siktir git. Beni takım arkadaşlarına pazarlamaya kalkma.”  
“Seni pazarlamıyorum ama yakamdan düşmüyorsun. Hoşça kal.”  
Mutfaktan çıkarken gözlerinin sırtıma delikler açışını hissedebiliyordum ama siklemedim bile. Durmadan üstüme gelmesinden ve ilgilenmediğim gerçeğine saygı duymamasından bıkmıştım artık. Alt katı tekrar dolandım, pes etmeden önce her odayı iki defa kontrol ettim. Belki dışarıdaydı. Bu akşam aşırı nemliydi, o yüzden parti hem içeride hem de dışarıda devam ediyordu. Yani mesafeyi genişletmem gerekiyordu.   
Önden başlamaya karar verdim. Küçük salona girdiğimde içim sevinçle doldu çünkü Baekhyun’un geniş merdivenlerden çıktığını gördüm.   
Yalnızdı ve dar, siyah pantolonunun kıçını sarışına hayranlıkla bakarken nabzım hızlandı. Sarı saçları özenle yapılmıştı ve her adımda biraz havalanıyordu. Siktir, çok iyiydi.   
İkinci katın sahanlığına ulaştı ve köşeden dönerek kayboldu. Onu gözden kaybetmek beni de harekete geçirdi.   
Hiç duraksamadan uzun adımlarla basamaklara doğru gittim ve aceleyle peşine takıldım.

BAEKHYUN  
Yukarıdaki tuvalette ellerimi yıkadım, sonra beni gülümseten New England Patriots takımının havlusuna ellerimi kuruladım. Spor malzemelerinin ticaretini yapmak kazançlı bir iş gibi görünüyordu. Eski bir şeyin üstüne bir takım logosu ekle ve ne olursa olsun milyonlara alan birileri çıkardı.  
Aynadan yansımamı kontrol ettim, saçlarım özenliydi. Wu beni yurt odamdan almıştı ve buraya kadar hiç durmadan konuşarak gelmiş olsak da, içeri girdiğimizden beri pek konuşamamıştık. Müzik çok gürültülüydü ve Wu oynadıkları oyuna kendini fazla kaptırmıştı. Aldırmıyordum gerçi. Eğleniyordum.   
Koridora çıktığımda gelmiş geçmiş en güçlü deja vu hissini yaşadım. Ama bu sefer, banyodan çıkan Chanyeol ve koridorda bekleyen ben değildim. Tam tersiydi.  
Onu fark edince boğazımdan şaşkın bir ciyaklama çıktı. Üç gündür onu görmemiş ya da onunla konuşmamıştım, hani şu muffin meselesinden beri.   
“İyi akşamlar, güzelim.” Bana sırıttı. “Pantolonunu sevdim.”  
Gözleri bacaklarımda ağır ağır gezindi ve bu akşam bu dar pantolonu giymem için beni zorlayan Tao’ya lanet okudum.   
İç geçirdim. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?”  
“Partiye katılıyorum.” Gözlerini devirdi. “Niye? Seni buraya getiren ne?”  
Dişlerimi sıkarak konuştum. “Randevudayım.”  
İtirafım onu biraz olsun şaşırtmadı. “Öyle mi? Çıktığın çocuk nerede? Beni tanıştırmalısın.”  
“O dediğin olmayacak.”  
Chanyeol gittikçe yaklaştı, baharatımsı kokusu kalın bir pus gibi etrafımı sardı. İyi bedeni kişisel alanımı işgal ediyordu. Geniş omuzları, uzun bacakları ve tişörtünün altından her bir kası görmeme sebep olan taş gibi göğsü. Ellerimi tişörtümün altından kaydırmak ve o sert düzlükte gezdirmek istiyordum. Ve sonra aksi yönde kaydırmak, pantolonunun içine sokmak ve parmaklarımı onun…  
KES ŞUNU.  
Nefesimi düzene sokmaya çalıştım ama yüzeysel olarak çıkıyordu. Onun nefesinin tıkanmasına bakılırsa, Chanyeol’un benim bedenimdeki değişimi ve hızlanan nabzımı sezdiğini biliyordum. Aramızdaki hava cinsel farkındalıkla ısınıyordu.   
“Daha ne kadar karşı koyacaksın?” Sesi boğuktu. Arzuyla doluydu.   
“Hiçbir şeye karşı koymuyorum.” Kalbim alt kattaki müziğin ritimlerinden daha sertçe çarparken, sesimin bu kadar uyumlu çıkması bir mucizeydi. “Seninle çıkmakla ilgilenmediğimi söylemiştim. Şu an da söylüyorum. Ve geçen yılki takılmaları da yeniden alevlendirmek istemiyorum. Biraz eğlendik ve artık bittik.”  
“Sağlam cümleler.” Hala yılmadan aramızdaki birkaç santimi daha yok etti, öyle yakın duruyordu ki vücudunun sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordum. “Yani artık benden etkilenmiyor musun?”  
Cevap vermedim. Veremezdim. Arzu boğazımı tıkamıştı.  
“Çünkü ben hala senden etkileniyorum.” Ağır göz kapaklarının altındaki gözleri vücudumda gezindi. “Hatta mümkünse, seni daha da fazla istiyorum.”  
Ne demek istediğini biliyordum. Çekim bin kat daha güçlü gibiydi. Sıcaktı, şiddetliydi ve sertleştiğimi hissedebiliyordum. Bakışlarım dudaklarına kitlendi, altdudağının şehvetli kıvrımına.   
Onu öpmeyi özlüyordum. Dilinin açgözlülükle dalıvermesine ve benim dilimle kıvrılırken inleyişini özlüyordum.   
Mesafe. Geri çekilmeliydim, elle dokunulur seksiliğine karşı kendimi çelik gibi güçlendirmeliydim. Popom duvara çarptı. Lanet olsun, gidecek yer yoktu. Etrafımızdaki oksijeni yapan farkındalıktan kaçış yolu yoktu.   
“Öp beni.” Boğuk emri, kalbimin gümbürdeyişinin üzerinden güçlükle duyulabildi.   
Başı eğildi, dudakları benimkilerden birkaç santim uzaktaydı. Büyülenmiştim. Çenesinin kıvrımından, üst dudağını nemlendirmek için çıkan dilinden. Bir öpücük dünyanın sonu olmazdı değil mi? Sadece sistemimden atardım. Onu sistemimden atardım.  
Elini yüzüme doğru kaldırdı ve sert parmak uçları yanağıma kaydı. Ürperdim.  
“Öp beni,” diye mırıldandı yine ve kontrolüm uçuverdi.  
Başının arkasını kavrayıp dudaklarını kendiminkilere doğru çektim, onu sanki ele geçirilmişim gibi öpüyordum. Dudaklarımda inlediğinde, alt tarafım öyle bir sızladı ki nefes dahi alamadım. Tanrım. Nefes alamıyordum. Ağzımdaki aç dili ve kalbimim hızlı atışı dışında hiçbir şeye konsantre olamıyordum.   
Aşağı uzanıp popomu avuçladı, vücudumun alt kısmını kendine bastırdı ve kalçasını kıvırdı. “Bütün yaz bunun fantezisini kurup durdum.” Istıraplı fısıltı boğazımı ısıttı, sonra dudaklarını oraya kenetledi ve beni inletecek kadar sertçe emdi.   
Geniş omuzlarına tutundum. Bunu durduramayacak kadar çaresizdim. Öpe öpe dudaklarıma çıktı, diliyle kenarlara dokunduktan sonra dilini yeniden hareket ettirmeye devam ediyordu. Ben de öyle. Onun için sancı çekiyordum ve o bunu biliyordu. Yumuşakça hırladı, sonra tek elini pantolonumun düğmesini açmak için kullandı. Parmaklarını içeri kaydırdı, dokunuşu için yalvaran noktayı buldu. Milimetreler vardı. İşte o kadar yakındı. Bana dokunması için çığlık atmak istedim ama oyalanıyordu. Bir parmağını yavaşça deliğime değdirdi. Islaktı. Titredim.   
Öpüşmeyi kesip gözlerimin içine baktı, bu sırada parmağını yavaşça deliğime değdirip geri çekiyordu. İzin istiyordu.  
Ve sonra elini çekiverdi. İfadesi öyle işkence doluydu ki, üç gün boyunca durmadan su tahtası işkencesine maruz kalmış gibiydi.   
“Hayır, lanet olsun,” derken sesi çatladı. “İstediğim bu değildi.”  
“N-Ne?” derken kekeledim. Hala akıl eriten öpüşme yüzünden aptallaşmış vaziyetteydim.   
“Sadece bir öpücük istedim. İleri seviye değil.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Geçen gün söylediğimde ciddiydim. Seni randevuya çıkarmak istiyorum.”  
“Chanyeol…” Sesim dikkatli şekilde azaldı.  
Merdivenlerden ayak sesi geldi. Chanyeol benden hızlı davranıp pantolonumun düğmesini ilikledi. Önüme geçti.   
Wu köşeyi dönünce yüreğim ağzıma geldi.  
Siktir.  
Wu. Wu’yu unutmuştum.  
“İşte buradasın,” dedi, gülümsemesi tasasızdı. “Banyoyu ararken kaybolmuş olmandan endişelendim.” Chanyeol’u tamamen görmezden geliyordu.  
Derin bir nefes aldım, kalp atışlarımın hızının normale dönmesi için Tanrı’ya yalvarıyordum.   
“Hayır, buldum,” diye yanıtladım. “Buradayken bir… arkadaşa rastladım.”  
Chanyeol’un burun delikleri şişti.   
“Bu Chanyeol,” diye ekledim. Sonra Wu anlayamazmış gibi elimle onu işaret ettim.  
Çıktığım çocuk, az önce yiyiştiğim çocuğa başı ile selam verdi. “Tanıştığıma memnun oldum.” Bana bir bakış attı.   
“Partiye geri dönmek ister misin?”  
Hayır.  
Evet.  
Artık bilmiyordum bile.  
Bildiğim tek şey, bu partiye son derece harika bir insan olan Wu ile birlikte gelmiştim ve ne kadar baştan çıkmış olursam olayım, başka birisi için onu ekmeyecektim.   
“Tabii.” Chanyeol ile sadece kısacık bir göz teması kurduktan sonra mırıldandım. “Sonra görüşürüz.”   
Ardından merdivende Wu’yu takip ettim ve kendimi omzumun üzerinden bakmamaya zorladım.   
Ama tüm bu süre boyunca, Chanyeol’un gözlerini üzerimde hissettim.


	15. Her Şeyi Güzelim. Kesinlikle Her Şeyi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ben geldimmm. yeni yılınız kutlu olsunnn. umarım herkes için sağlıklı ve güzel bir sene olur. şu an taşındığım için bölümler geç geliyor bunun için şimdiden özür dilerimmm.

CHANYEOL  
Modern dünyada artık düelloların olmaması çok yazıktı. Çünkü şu anda, kesinlikle gidip o Wu denen herifin suratına deri eldivenimi yapıştırır ve ona meydan okurdum.   
Ayrıca, ne boktan bir isimdi o öyle? Wu. Çinli bile olsa, bu isim garipti.   
Ve evet, Baekhyun’un dün geceki partiye getirdiği çocuğun adını biliyordum. Beni üst katta bırakıp gittikten sonra etrafta soruşturup bilmem gereken her şeyi öğrenmiştim. Adını, namını ve elbette yurt odasını. Yani şu anda bulunduğum yeri.  
Az önce kapıyı çalmıştım ama açmak için tatlı kıçını oyalıyordu. Orada birinin olduğunu biliyordum çünkü odanın içinden gelen boğuk televizyon sesini duyabiliyordum.   
İkinci kez vurdum ve kızgın bir sesle bağırdı. “Bir saniye!”  
Güzel. İçerideydi. Bunu bir an önce aradan çıkarmak istiyordum, böylece cumartesi günümün kalanının keyfini çıkarabilirdim.   
Kapıyı açıp da beni orada dururken görünce, dudaklarının kenarından derin bir kızgınlık işareti belirdi. “Ne istiyorsun?”   
Tamam o zaman. Baekhyun’un ona öpüşmemizden bahsedip bahsetmediğini merak ediyordum ve gözle görülür düşmanlığı bu soruyu cevaplıyordu.   
“Buraya Baekhyun’a karşı hislerimi bildirmek için geldim,” diye duyurdum.  
“Vay canına, ne kadar da onurlusun,” diyerek alayla güldü. “Ama asıl onurlu olan şey, dün gece çıktığım çocukla öpüşmemen olurdu.”  
Pişmanca nefesimi bıraktım. “Burada olmamın diğer sebebi o. Özür dilemek için.”  
Yüzünden silinmeyen kaç çatışına rağmen kapıyı daha genişçe açtı ve isteksizce geriye çekildi. İçeri girmem için bir davetti bu. Onu içeriye kadar takip ettim, karmakarışık odaya hızlıca bir bakış attıktan sonra meseleye geldim.   
“Çıktığın çocuğa hamlede bulunduğum için üzgünüm. Tamamen kanun ihlaliydi ve bunun için, bana bir yumruk atmanı teklif ediyorum. Sadece burnumdan uzak durduğundan emin ol çünkü o piç kurusunu o kadar çok defa kırdım ki, bir gün doğru iyileşemeyeceğinden korkuyorum.”  
Ağzından inanamadığını gösteren bir kahkaha çıkıverdi. "Dostum, ciddi olamazsın."   
"Tabii ciddiyim." Mesafemi artırdım. "Devam et. Karşılık vermeyeceğime söz veriyorum."   
Wu başını iki yana salladı, eğlenmiş ve rahatsız olmuş görünüyordu. "Hayır, sağ ol. Pas geçiyorum. Şimdi başka ne söyleyeceksen söyle ve kaybol."   
"Keyfin bilir. Bu arada, bu tek seferlik bir teklifti." Omzumu silktim. "Tamam, sıradaki. Baekhyun ile ikiniz gerçek anlamda çıkmaya başlamadığınız sürece, onu kazanmaya çalışmaktan vazgeçmeyeceğimi bilmen gerekiyor." Pişmanlık üzerime çöktü ve sesim biraz titredi. "Nisan'da takıldık ve ben çok kötü sıçtım..."  
"Evet, bana anlattı."  
"Anlattı mı?" Onayladı. "Dün gece partiden yurda dönerken. Çok fazla detay vermedi ama senin her şeyi mahvettiğini oldukça açıkça dile getirdi."   
"Aynen öyle," dedim somurtarak. "Ama düzelteceğim. Muhtemelen duymak istediğin şeyin bu olmadığını biliyorum ama seni uyarmalıyım, diye düşündüm çünkü beni daha çok görebilirsin. Bilirsin, eğer Baekhyun ile tekrar çıkacak olursan." Tek kaşımı kaldırdım. "Onunla yine çıkacak mısın?"   
"Belki çıkarım. Belki çıkmam." O da kaşını kaldırdı. "İki türlü de, bu seni ilgilendirmez."   
"Yeterince adil." Ellerimi ceplerime soktum. "Her neyse, tek söylemek istediğim buydu. Umarım dün geceyle ilgili kırgınlık yoktur. Gelip de onu öpmeyi planlamadım, sadece öylece oluverdi ve... siktir be, bu oyunu mu oynuyorsun? "Bakışlarım yatağın karşısındaki duvara monte edilmiş televizyondaki donmuş görüntüye odaklandı. Gözleri şüpheyle karardı. "Bu oyunu biliyor musun? Konuştuğum kimse duymamış." Televizyonun altındaki dolaba doğru yürüdüm ve video oyununun kutusunu aldım. Evet, evde aynısından bende de vardı. "Dostum, bu oyunu çok iyi bilirim," dedim. "Takım arkadaşlarımdan biri beni alıştırdı, Suho diye bir herif. Şey, aslında adı Kim Junmyeon ama biz ona Suho diyoruz. Ciddi bir oyun meraklısı, kimsenin varlığından bile haberdar olmadığı tonla garip şeyi oynuyor. Aslında bir blogda oyunlara yorum yazıyor..."  
"Sen benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun?" diye bağırdı Wu "Cidden Kim Junmyeon’u tanıyor musun? Onun yorumlarına takıntılıyım. Bekle... Senin takım arkadaşın mı?"   
"Evet, Suho blog için mahlas kullanıyor. İnsanların onun aşırı derecede oyun manyağı olduğunu bilmesini istemiyor.  
Wu başını hayretle iki yana salladı. "Onunla arkadaş olduğuna inanamıyorum. Oyun camiasında o kahrolası bir efsane..."   
Sesi gittikçe azaldı ve şaşırtıcı şekilde hareketli tartışmamız bir sona ulaştı. Yerini aramızda uzayan garip bir sessizlik aldı. İç geçirerek ekranı işaret ettim ve tavsiyede bulundum, "Mühimmatı sakla."  
Gözlerini kıstı. "Ne?"   
"Bu turda hep yanıyorsun, değil mi?"   
Bezginlikle onayladı.  
"Aynısı bana da oldu. Tam sona kadar gitmiştim ama sonra Don Angelo'yu öldüremedim çünkü mühimmatım bitti ve depoda hiç mühimmat sandığı yok." Yardımcı olacak bir öneride bulundum. "Gemi havuzunda bir sustalı var. Onu al ve Angelo'nun adamlarında onu kullan, sonra depoya ulaşınca AK'ye geç. İlk birkaç seferde ölebilirsin ama en sonunda bıçakla öldürmeye alışırsın. Bana güven."   
"Sustalı," dedi şüpheyle.  
"Güven bana," diye tekrarladım.  
"Senin için geçmemi ister misin?"   
"Siktir ol. Kendim geçeceğim."   
Kumandaya uzandı, sonra iç geçirip benden tarafa baktı. "Peki nerede şu bıçak?"  
Yanına atladım. "Tamam, tersanenin köşesinde gizli. Havuz kaptanın ofisinin yanında. Sen o tarafa git, vardığında göstereceğim."   
Wu,"oyuna devam et" tuşuna bastı.

BAEKHYUN

Pazartesi akşamı radyo binasından ayrılır ayrılmaz yaptığım ilk şey, Park Chanyeol’a kısa ve öz bir mesaj atmak oldu.  
Ben: Evde misin?  
O : Evvet.   
Ben: Adresini yolla. Geliyorum.  
Cevap vermesi neredeyse bir dakika sürdü.  
O: Ya ziyaretçi istemiyorsam?   
Ben: Ciddi misin? Yaptığın onca “kurdan” sonra gerçekten hayır, mı diyeceksin?  
Sonraki mesajı anında geliverdi. Adresiydi.   
Ha! Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm.  
Sonraki işim bir taksi çağırmak oldu. Normalde yarım saatte yürümeye aldırmazdım ama tam otuz dakika boyunca kafamda evirip çevirirsem öfkemin korkutucu bir boyuta geçmesinden korkuyordum. Aynen öyle, kızgındım. Ve tepem atıktı. Ve tamamen şaşkına dönmüştüm. Partide olanların Wu’nun hoşuna gitmeyeceğini biliyordum ama bunun oyunbozan olacağına dair bana hiç işaret vermemişti. Hatta aksine, eve dönüşte ona Chanyeol ile olan geçmişimi açıkladığımda inanılmaz anlayışlı gibiydi.  
Az önce olan şeyi yüz kat kafa karıştırıcı yapan da tam olarak buydu.  
Beş dakikalık taksi yolculuğu boyunca durmadan kıpırdandım ve gideceğim yere vardığımda, şoförün eline bir banknot yapıştırdım ve taksi daha tam olarak durmamış olsa da arka kapıyı açtım. Chanyeol’un evine ilk ziyaretimdi ama etrafıma yarım yamalak bir göz atmaktan fazlasını yapamadım. Düzenli çimler, beyaz sundurma ve anında yumruğumu dayadığım bir ön kapı.  
Sehun üzerinde sadece basketbol şortuyla kapıyı açtı, sarı saçları farklı yönlere bakıyordu. "Hey." Beni şaşkınlıkla selamladı.   
"Selam." Kararlı durdum. "Chanyeol’u görmek için buradayım."   
İçeri girmem için işaret etti, sonra solumuzdaki merdiveni gösterdi. "Odasında. Sağdan ikinci kapı."   
"Sağ ol."  
Sohbetimizin uzunluğu bu kadardı. Ziyaretimin sebebini sormadı ve ben de bir açıklamada bulunmadım. Sadece doğruca Chanyeol’un odasına çıktım.   
Kapı ardına kadar açıktı, o yüzden dizlerini kendine çekmiş, üzerinde açık bir kitap dengeleyerek ikiz yatağının üzerinde uzanan halini açıkça gördüm. Güçlü alnında derin bir çizgi vardı, sanki okuduğu şeye konsantre oluyordu ama ayak seslerimi duyunca bakışları kapıya fırladı.  
"Hadi be. Hızlı geldin." Kitabı kenara atıp ayağa fırladı.  
İçeri girip kapıyı arkamdan kapattım, onu azarlamak üzere olduğum için mahremiyete ihtiyacım vardı.   
Selam vermek yerine, "Senin derdin ne?" dedim. "Wu’nun odasına gidip ona niyetini mi açıkladın?"  
Hafifçe gülümsedi. "Elbette. Yapılması gereken asilce şey oydu. Bir adamın haberi olmadan herifinin peşine düşemem."   
"Ben onun herifi değilim," diye bağırdım. "Bir randevuya çıktım! Ve şimdi asla onun herifi olmayacağım çünkü bir daha benimle çıkmak istemiyor."  
"Ne diyorsun sen?" Chanyeol şaşkın göründü. "Beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattı. Bundan daha rekabetçi olduğunu sanmıştım."   
"Ciddi misin? Şaşırmış gibi mi davranacaksın? Benimle bir daha çıkmayacak çünkü bizzat pislik sen ona yapamayacağını söyledin."  
Gözleri hayretle doldu. "Hayır, yapmadım."   
"Evet, yaptın."   
"Sana öyle mi söyledi?"   
"Bu kadar fazla kelimeyle değil."   
"Anlıyorum. Tamam, tam olarak hangi kelimeleri kullandı?"  
Dişlerimi öyle sertçe sıktım ki çenem acıdı. "Geri çekildiğini çünkü bu kadar karışık bir şeyin ortasında olmak istemediğini söyledi. Karışık bir şey olmadığını, seninle benim birlikte olmadığımızı belirttim." Kızgınlığım arttı. "Ve sonra sana bir şans vermem gerektiği konusunda ısrar etti çünkü sen..." Wu’nun sözlerini öfkeyle tırnak içine aldım, "'bir şansı daha hak eden cesur bir adammışsın."   
Chanyeol’un suratında sırıtışı belirdi.   
Parmağımı salladım. "Gülümsemeye cesaret etme. Bu kelimeleri onun ağzına senin verdiğin çok bariz. Ayrıca seninle onun 'aile' olduğunuzla ilgili saçmaladığı şeyler neyin nesiydi?" Wu ile yaptığım konuşma boyunca hissettiğim inanamama geri geliyordu, yatak odasında uzun adımlarla dolanmama sebep oluyordu. "Ona ne söyledin Chanyeol? Beynini falan mı yıkadın? Siz nasıl aile oluyorsunuz ya? Birbirinizi tanımıyorsunuz bile!"   
Chanyeol'dan boğuk kahkahalar yükseldi. O tarafa döndüm ve karanlık bir bakış gönderdim.  
"Oyunda yarattığımız müttefik aileden bahsediyor. Mafya ailesinden Don olduğun ve bölge, haraç falan şeyler için diğer mafya patronlarıyla savaştığın bir RPG’ oyunu. * (Role-Playing Game rol yapma oyunu), Oraya gittiğimde oynadık ve sabahın dördüne kadar oradaydım. Cidden, çok yoğundu." Omzunu silkti. "Biz suç örgütü WuYeol'uz."  
Mal gibi kaldım.   
Aman Tanrım.   
WuYeol? Yani Wu ve Chanyeol birleşimi mi? Kendilerini çift statüsüne mi koymuşlardı?  
"Neler oluyor?" diye patladım. "Artık dost falan mı oldunuz?"  
"Havalı bir herif. Aslında, öyle geri adım attığı için benim kitabımda daha da havalı. Ondan ben istemedim ama senin görmeyi reddettiğin şeyi gördüğü açık."   
"Öyle mi? Neymiş o?" diye homurdandım.   
"Birbirimiz için kusursuz olduğumuz."   
Tek kelimem yoktu. Şu anda nasıl hissettiğimi doğru düzgün aktarabileceğim bir kelime yoktu. Korku belki? Kati delilik? Yani, Wu’ya deli gibi âşık falan değildim ama eğer partide Chanyeol’u öpmenin bu noktaya geleceğini bilseydim, ağzıma lanet olası bir iffet ağızlığı falan takardım.   
Sakinleştirici bir soluk aldım. "Beni kullandın," diye hatırlattım.  
Yüzü pişmanlıkla buruştu. "İsteyerek değil. Ve o kısmı telafi etmeye çalışıyorum."   
"Nasıl? Bana çıkma teklifinde bulunarak mı? Bana muffin alarak, beni partilerde öperek mi?" Öyle bitkin düşmüştüm ki, doğru düzgün düşünemiyordum. "Benden gerçekten hoşlandığına bile ikna olmadım Chanyeol. Tüm bu şey senin egonun çevresinde dönüyor gibi. İlk geceden sonra beni yeniden görmenin tek sebebi bile, benim orgazm olmadığımı kaldıramamandı. Ve partide olanlar, başka biriyle randevuda olduğumu öğrendiğinde, sanki bölgeni işaretlemek için falan yaptın. Hareketlerin ego diye çığlık atıyor, bana karşı samimi hislerin olduğunu değil."  
"Bu doğru değil. Ya yemekhaneye geldiğim akşam? Onun egoma ne yararı vardı?" Sesi huysuz geliyordu. "Senden hoşlanıyorum Baek."   
"Niye?" diye meydan okudum. "Benden niye hoşlanıyorsun?"   
"Çünkü..." Tek elini kara saçlarının arasından geçirdi. "Eğlencelisin. Akıllısın. Tatlısın. Beni güldürüyorsun. Ah, bir de görüntün bile beni sertleştiriyor."  
Kahkahamı bastırdım. "Başka?"  
Yanakları utançla kızardı. "Emin değilim. Birbirimizi pek iyi tanımıyoruz ama seninle ilgili bildiğim her şeyden hoşlanıyorum. Ve bilmediğim şeyleri de öğrenmek istiyorum."   
Çok içten geliyordu ama bir parçam ona hâlâ güvenmiyordu. O parçam nisan ayında neredeyse onunla seks yapacak olan Baekhyun’un canı yanan ve aşağılanan yanıydı. Ona bakir olduğunu söyleyen ve sonra karıncalarla kaplanmış gibi yataktan kaçmasını izleyen Baekhyun’du. Orada oturup — çırılçıplak— Chanyeol’un onunla yatamayacağım çünkü başka birine ilgi duyduğunu söylediği kişiydi.   
Sanki şüphelerimi sezmiş gibi, yalvaran bir sesle devam etti. "Bana bir şans daha ver. Sana ego merkezli bir göt olmadığımı kanıtlamama izin ver."   
Tereddüt ettim.   
"Lütfen. Benimle çıkman için ne yapmam gerektiğini söyle, yapacağım. Her şeyi yaparım."   
Şey. Bak bu ilginçti.  
Oyunlar oynayan tarzda biri değildim. Gerçekten. Ama bu dırdır eden güvensizlikle, niyetinin saf olmayabileceğine dair beni uyaran kafamdaki kuşkucu sesle mücadele edemiyordum.   
Ama buna rağmen kendime hayır da dedirtemiyordum çünkü başka bir parçam, bu adamla zaman geçirmeyi çok seven parçam, evet, dememi istiyordu.  
Tanrım, belki de bana kanıtlamasına ihtiyacım vardı. Belki de benimle çıkma konusunda ne kadar ciddi olduğunu bana göstermesine ihtiyacım vardı. Aklımın gerisinde bir fikir oluştu. Çılgınca bir fikir. Hatta acımasızca. Ama hey, eğer Chanyeol birkaç basit engeli aşamazsa, o zaman belki de bir şans daha hak etmiyordu.   
"Her şeyi mi?" dedim yavaşça.   
Büyük gözleri cesaretle parladı. "Her şeyi güzelim. Kesinlikle her şeyi."


	16. İstek Listesi Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> herkese merhaba. uzun zamandır bölüm atamadığım için başta özür dilemek istiyorum. hem final dönemim hem de ailevi birkaç olay üst üste geldiği için çeviriyi yapamadım... o yüzden elimde olan kısa bir kısmı paylaşıyorum. bu hafta içi ikinci kısmı da yayınlayacağımm. iyi okumalarr

CHANYEOL

"Duyarsızla kafiyeli ne var?" Kalemimi mutfak masasına vurdum, elimdeki görev beni iyice bezdirmişti. Kafiye yaratmanın bu kadar zor olduğunu kim bilebilirdi?   
Tezgâhta soğan doğramakta olan Jongin baktı. "Duyarlı," dedi yardım etmek ister gibi.   
"Evet Nini, eminim duyarsız, duyarlıyla kafiyeli oluyordur. Sana altın yıldız.”  
Mutfağın diğer tarafındaki Junmyeon bulaşık makinesini doldurmayı bitirdi ve bana bakıp kaşlarımı çattı. “Sen ne halt ediyorsun gerçekten? Bir saattir o not defterine bir şeyler karalıyorsun.”  
Daha düşünmeden, “Aşk şiiri yazıyorum,” deyiverdim. Ne yaptığımı fark edince dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım.  
Mutfağa ölüm sessizliği çöktü.   
Jongin ve Junmyeon birbirine baktı. Son derece uzun bir bakıştı. Sonra, mükemmelce senkronize biçimde başları benden tarafa döndü ve bana sanki az önce akıl hastanesinden kaçmışım gibi bir bakış attılar. Kaçmış da olabilirdim. Şu anda kendi isteğimle şiir yazıyor olmamın başka bir açıklaması yoktu. Ve Baekhyun’un listesindeki en çılgınca şey bu bile değildi.   
Aynen öyle dedim. Liste. Küçük velet çıkmayı kabul etmeden önce tamamlamam için bana bir değil, iki değil, tam altı görevin olduğu bir liste yollamıştı. Belki de jest daha doğru bir terimdi.   
Anlıyordum gerçi. Onunla ciddi olduğumu düşünmüyordu ve onu yine mahvetmemden korkuyordu. Hatta belki de listesinin beni korkutup kaçıracağına ve randevuya bile çıkamayacağımıza inanıyordu.  
Ama yanılıyordu. Altı saçma romantik jestten korkmuyordum. Bazıları zordu gerçi ama ben işini bilen bir adamdım. Eğer Munsen'm boktan çöplüğünde bulduğum parçaları kullanarak '69 model Camaro'nun motorunu yeniden yapabildiysem, o zaman kesinlikle vıcık vıcık bir şiir yazabilirdim ve "Baekhyun’da büyüleyici bulduğum karakter özelliklerini göstermek için bir kolaj" yapabilirdim.  
Jongin, “Tek bir sorum var,” dedi.  
“Gerçekten mi? Benim tonla sorum var.” Dedi Junmyeon.  
İç geçirerek kalemimi bıraktım. “Durmayın. Çıkarın ağızlarınızdaki baklaları.”  
Jongin kollarını kavuşturdu. “Bu biri için değil mi? Çünkü eğer keyfi yapıyorsan, bu çok garip.”  
Sıktığım dişlerimin arasından, “Baekhyun için,” diye yanıtladım.   
En iyi arkadaşım ağırbaşlıca onayladı.   
Sonra dizlerinin üstüne eğildi. Göt. Yan tarafını tuttuğunda kaşlarımı çattım, attığı her gümbürdeyen kahkahayla geniş omuzları sarsılıyordu. Kahkahayla sarsılırken bile cebinden telefonunu çıkarmayı ve yazmaya başlamayı başardı.  
“Ne yapıyorsun?” diye üsteledim.  
“Kyungsoo’ya mesaj atıyorum. Bunu bilmesi gerek.”   
“Senden nefret ediyorum.”   
Jongin’e dik dik bakmakla öylesine meşguldüm ki, Junmyeon’un neye kalkıştığını fark ettiğimde çok geçti. Masadan not defterini kapıverdi, inceledi ve gürültüyle gülmeye başladı. “Siktir be. Nini, kafasızla Cutlass’ı kafiye yapmış.”  
“Cutlass mı?” Jongin güçlükle soludu. “Kılıç adı mı?”  
“Araba adı,” diye homurdandım. “Dudaklarını, çocukken tamir ettiğim kiraz kırmızısı Cutlass ile karşılaştırıyordum. Kendi deneyimimden bir şeyler alıyorum, öyle bir şey.”  
Junmyeon bezginlikle başını iki yana salladı. "Dudaklarını kirazlarla kıyaslamalıydın, mal."  
Haklıydı. Öyle yapmalıydım. Korkunç bir şairdim ve bunu biliyordum.   
İlham gelince, "Hey," dedim. "Muhteşem Grace'ten birkaç söz yürütsem nasıl olur? Şey diye değiştirebilirim... ah... Müthiş Baek.”  
"Tabii," Jongin koptu. "On numara şey buldun. Müthiş Baek."  
Sonraki dizeye kafa yordum. "Nasıl tatlı..."   
"Güzel popon," diye tamamladı Junmyeon.  
Jongin dalgaya alarak güldü. "Müthiş zekalar iş başında. Müthiş Baek, nasıl tatlı güzel popon." Yine telefonuna yazdı.  
"Tanrı aşkına, bu konuşmayı Kyungsoo’ya yazmayı keser misin?" diye homurdandım. "Kardeşler kaltaklardan önce gelir dostum."  
"Sevgilime bir kez daha kaltak dersen, kardeşin falan kalmaz."  
Junmyeon kıs kıs güldü. "Cidden, niye bu herif için şiir yazıyorsun ki?"   
"Çünkü onu geri kazanmaya çalışıyorum. İsteklerinden biri bu." Bu Jongin’in dikkatini çekti. Başını kaldırdı, telefonunu elinde tutarken sordu, "Diğerleri ne?"   
"Seni hiç alakadar etmez."  
"Deme be, eğer bu efsanevi şiirin yarısı kadar iyi bir iş çıkarırsan, kısa zamanda onu geri kazanırsın!"   
Hareket çektim. "Alaycılık hoş karşılanmıyor."   
Sonra not defterimi Junmyeon’un elinden kaptım ve kapıya yöneldim.   
"Ayrıca not; bir dahaki sefere ilişkileriniz ilgili bir şey sormaya ihtiyacınız olduğunda, yardım için bana gelmeyin. Budalalar."   
Gürültülü kahkahaları üst kata kadar beni takip etti. Odama girip kapıyı tekmeleyerek kapattım, sonraki saati şiir olmasına bin şahit lazım olan şeyi dizüstü bilgisayarıma yazarak geçirdim. Tanrım. Bu lanet şiire gerçek derslerimden daha çok çaba harcıyordum. Hâlâ ekonomi dersinden elli sayfalık okumam ve taslağını çizmem gereken bir pazarlama planım vardı ama ikisini de yapıyor muydum? Hayır.   
Cep telefonumu alıp Baekhyun’a mesaj attım.  
Ben: e-posta adresin ne?  
Neredeyse anında yanıt geldi: byun_baekhyun@gmail.com  
Ben: Geliyor.  
Bu defa cevap yazması tatlı zamanını epeyce aldı. Tam olarak kırk beş dakika. Telefonum vızıldadığında okuma ödevimin otuzuncu sayfasındaydım.   
O: Kendi işini sakın bırakma.  
Ben: Hey, İYİ olması lazım demedin.  
O: Kabul. Şiirden D-. Kolajını görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.   
Ben: Parıltı ister misin? Ve alt takım fotoğrafları?  
O: Eğer o kolajda penisinin fotoğrafını görürsem, kopyalarım ve öğrenci merkezinde elden ele dağıtırım.   
Ben: Kötü fikir. Diğer elemanlara aşağılık kompleksi yaşatacaksın.   
O: Ya da ego patlaması.  
Gülümseyerek başka bir mesaj yazdım: O randevuyu alacağım güzellik.  
Uzun bir duraksama oldu, ardından: 6 numarayla iyi şanslar.  
Kafamı karıştırmaya çalışıyordu. Hah. Pekâlâ, o konuda kolay gelsin. Byun Baekhyun benim azmimi ve becerikliliğimi hafife alıyordu.   
Ama kısa süre içinde öğrenecekti.


End file.
